Avatar, book 4 Air
by Bizmarck
Summary: Avatar book 4 - 'Air' written in episode transcript format. This is a dedicated cannon continuation, following the original plot and show format so closely, you will think you are reading real episodes. Check out the many positive reviews to confirm!
1. Unfinished business

Book 4 - Air

Episode 1 "Unfinished business"

----------------------------------

I do not own Avatar, its characters, themes, etc… (I believe Nickelodeon does ^^)… this is just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy! ^^

_Hello all. A__s the title would suggest this is the first episode of my version of Book 4 "air". I have stayed as close as possible to the TV episode style of writing so that it would feel like you were reading transcripts of new Avatar episodes ^^. As such, I hope that this is something for all those people who would have loved to have seen a forth season of this fantastic series! The rough story and titles of all episodes are already planned, it's just a matter of hammering them out, something I hope to do regularly. So then, here is season 4, episode 1! _

_Also a quick format note, the document manager has killed my formatting, look for the - symbols, they indicate a change in scene ^^_

----------------------------------

- Sokka trudged sleepily down the halls of the comfortable Earthkingdom house he and the gang were staying at. The young warrior's back was half bent over and his eyes were barely open. Passing a large open window, he turned to see the morning sun shining over the picturesque upper ring of the Earthkingdom capital of Ba-Sing-Se. Seemingly unimpressed by the breathtaking scenery, and still in a daze, he scratched himself inelegantly before arriving at the sliding doors that led to the bath house,

_Woosh_

"Aaaagh!" screamed Sokka, stumbling backwards into a wall.

Bosco turned his large head to see who had interrupted his morning bath.

"Sokka! What is it?" called Aang, rushing around the corner, staff in hand.

"Bosco! Are you ok?" called a worried Earthking, who came rushing from the other direction, Toph, Mai and Zuko in tow.

Bosco roared, happy at all of the sudden attention.

"waah?" voiced Sokka, who's sleepy mind was trying to catch up. He turned to see that the Earthking was dressed in similar clothes to those he had left the group in. The royal still looked more like a beggar then a king.

"When did you get here?" asked Sokka, picking himself up.

"We arrived this morning" said the Earthking happily, offering his hand to Sokka in greeting. Sokka looked at the hand hesitantly, taking it, he receiving a hearty shake.

"Little habit I picked up on my travels amongst my subjects" said the Earthking happily. "As my re-coronation is tomorrow, I thought I would get here early today, it takes some time to become royally clean after all. Doesn't it Bosco."

The Earthking walked over to his furry friend, giving the large bear a friendly pat on the head.

"Obviously your travels haven't managed to bring any animal back into the bear" said Sokka sceptically.

"You'd be surprised" said Mai, her expression indicating a hint of respect.

"He was just telling us of his adventures" added Toph enthusiastically.

"If you got up at a proper hour, you could also have listened" said Aang teasingly.

"Hey" stated Sokka defensively, "this is the first time in ages we've been allowed to sleep in, I'm not going to waste the opportunity."

- Iroh was the last to arrive at the large table in the kitchen, having returned from an early morning errand. At the table was seated the entire group, including the Earthking and two of his highest generals.

"General Iroh" greeted general How upon the old Firenation general's entry, "I never thought I would say this, but thank you for taking Ba-Sing-Se."

Iroh smiled.

"It would not have been possible if 'you' had still been leading the defences general How" Iroh said calmly and with humility. The two generals bowed respectfully before Iroh took a seat near Firelord Zuko.

"We were just discussing the security arrangements for tomorrow" said the Earthking with a smile.

"Yes," continued General Sung with less cheer, "unfortunately the end of the war has not meant the end of the conflict, Long Feng was able to escape and is suspected to be leading members of the Dai-Li still at large."

"Weren't most of the Dai-Li agents arrested after the fall of Ba-Sing-Se?" asked Katara.

"Many were" stated General How, "but as they ran the prisons here in Ba-Sing Se, many managed to escape or were broken out."

"Yes, it was unfortunate that they were forced into a corner" said the Earthking seriously.

"They were traitors" said general How in defence of the actions, "they are too dangerous to be allowed to walk around freely."

"And seemingly too dangerous to be backed into a corner" said the Earthking calmly, "I will nevertheless pardon all but the leaders as soon as I regain my title, and integrate them into my personal guard and the army."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Aang.

"You don't want another coup" added Sokka.

At this point Iroh interrupted calmly, "Most soldiers I have met are normally just as interested in their own survival as they are in any ideology, often more so."

Zuko nodded in agreement, knowingly.

"Those are my thoughts as well" continued the Earthking, "Without a leader they will no longer be a threat, not once dispersed."

General Sung continued "Unfortunately the situation is still dangerous until Long Feng is re-captured." The old general gave a disapproving side glance towards his soon to be king, "Particularly considering the king's planed coronation wrought. With all the unknown tunnels under our fine city there is a danger of an ambush at any time."

The group looked intently at the calm former king.

"My isolation from my subjects was what facilitated the last coup, my new reign must start on a different footing, the people mast be part of the process… all of them."

Aang smiled approvingly.

"It looks like I will have to call on your assistance once again young Avatar" said the Earthking with a smile.

"We would be glad to be your personal bodyguards on the day of your coronation" said Aang with a smile, on behalf of his group.

"With the Avatar and legendary Miss Beifong by my side I'm sure to be safe from these devilish earth benders."

"So much for a nice holiday" moaned Sokka suddenly, his head slumping.

Suki patted her defeated boyfriend tenderly on the back of the head.

- A middle aged man looked around with suspicious eyes before opening an inconspicuous door to a derelict building in the lower ring of Ba-Sing-Se. Daylight streamed thorough holes in the roof to illuminate the empty room. Long Feng was seated next to a crate which upon sat a small pot of Tea, he was dressed in common civilian clothes, just like the man who had just entered.

"The Earthking has returned" the middle aged man said calmly, "he has arrived at the residence of the Avatar."

"Excellent" said Long Fang assuredly.

Leaning backwards in his seat, Long Fang retrieved a small satchel, rummaging around in it until he found the desired item. Removing the scroll he quickly checked its contents before re-rolling it and throwing it towards the waiting Dai-Li agent.

"Here is a list of the suitable "candidates", I would pick one of our younger members for this mission… you know what has to be done,"

The agent bowed in acknowledgment then went the same way as he had come.

Long Feng watched him go, picking up a small cup and calmly blowing onto his hot tea before taking a sip.

- Toph leaned with arms crossed against the doorpost of the large room she shared with the other girls of the group.

"Come on ladies" the young earth bender said impatiently, "the Earthking will be coroneted already by the time you're finish getting ready."

"I'm afraid not all of us have the luxury of working without tools" said Mai matter-of-factly, as she fixed a series of darts to one of her temporarily exposed ankles.

"We have to be able to act the part, and look the part, after all," said Suki, finishing her guard uniform and positioning her sword and fan. The young warrior had decided to use her normal guard uniform while in Ba-Sing-Se, partially because of the time it took to get the Kyoshi warrior outfit ready.

"Luckily I'm not one that has to worry about appearances" said Toph confidently, while casually digging a finger into her ear.

"That will change soon enough" said Katara with a knowing smile. This comment also generated a smile from Mai and Suki.

Quite obviously ignoring the comment, Toph taped her foot a few time, mildly annoyed at the three girls seemingly ganging up on the younger one.

"It's not like you girls have to worry about anything, the war is over, all our former Firenation enemies are either in prison, or on our side."

"There is a never ending supply of new enemies" said Mai calmly, "Firenation or otherwise."

There was a slight pause as the girls thought about the idea… suddenly they all felt a little tired.

"Even if, you have an Earthkingdom hero to ensure that you don't have to get your precious little hands dirty" said Toph, a little over confidently.

"For someone who supposedly doesn't care about appearances, you sure are enjoying your new found fame" said Katara with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say, I can't help that the people know of my deeds, and worship me for it" said Toph with a broad smile. With that said, the young earth bender turned and walked happily away.

"Pride comes before the fall" said Katara in her lecturing tone, while finishing her hair.

- Over by the boys, Zuko was admiring Sokka's new sword.

"And he gave you this, just like that?"

"Yep" replied Sokka happily, "Master Piandao must have heard what happened on the airship and had it sent straight over as a replacement."

"It's an original Xirling, these are very rare" said Zuko, impressed

"That's what was on the note that came with it, a rare sword for a rare warrior."

Sake sat happily for a second with a goofy smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"And that's not the best of it" he continued enthusiastically, suddenly pulling out a new boomerang, "don't ask me how he got the details for this, but I swear it's almost exactly like my old one, weight and all."

"You'd be surprised what information White Lotus members can dig up, I know I constantly am" said Zuko. Giving back the sword, he went and retrieved his own double blades before slinging them comfortably to his back.

Aang was sitting nearby playing with Momo

"Speaking of the White Lotus, how are Jeong Jeong and Master Piandao doing keeping order back in the Firenation" Aang asked suddenly.

"Well enough I hope" replied Zuko, though without too much enthusiasm.

"The situation is ridiculously complicated" he continued, "I'm just glad I have people I can trust, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get away at all."

Sokka's expression turned serious again in empathy with his burdened friend.

"Even so, we'll have to head back as soon as the coronation is done. Things are too unstable at the moment…"

"Anything we can help with?" asked Aang sincerely.

"I'll let you know" said Zuko darkly.

The three boys had to steady themselves as the house shook momentarily.

"Will you all hurry up already!" came the shout of an impatient young earth bender outside.

- Back in the girl's room, Suki had to make an impressive dive to save a glass bottle that was rattled off a table.

"I can pin her down until we're ready if you like" said Mai deadpan, recovering from the shake.

"Better not" Katara replied automatically, but a moment later she added with a smile, "maybe later."

- It was already the middle of the afternoon when the gang, minus Iroh, found themselves in the lower ring of Ba-Sing-Se close to one of the main gates into the city.

Toph walked a few steps along the proposed coronation wrought before putting her hand to the ground.

"There is nothing under here" she said after a few seconds, "it looks like most of the tunnels were in the upper rings."

Zuko looked around at the area he had first lived in as a refugee, "I suppose there is no need for them to sneak around so much in the lower circles, they could do their dirty work in the open down here."

"I'm glad" said Aang, "we would have had to collapse any more found tunnels ourselves. We left the remainder of your escort to explore the last group of tunnels."

Suki looked around, even here in the lower circles people were doing all they could to prepare for the coronation with decorations and flags.

"Looks like they're really getting into it" Suki commented.

"I think they see it as the official end of the occupation, and the start of a new era, most have never seen the Earthking before after all" said Katara with a smile.

A group of Earthkingdom children ran by, giggling while waving small Earthkingdom flags.

"And it's a chance to party!" said Sokka enthusiastically. "Should be quite a show tomorrow night… and us as guests as honour." Grabbing a nearby loose, long flag, Sokka draped it around him like a cape, tilting his head in a snooty pose.

"Even with the clothes of an Emperor, you barely have enough elegance to pass as a servant" said Toph teasingly.

Sokka gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'll be there to prop up your manners" said Suki in support. Sokka nodded approvingly, and then looked suddenly doubtful.

- Unbeknown to the gang they were being watched, a determined young man was loitering by some nearby stalls, keeping an eye out for their movements… in addition for something else, it was as if he was waiting for someone.

- "There's a half decent eatery nearby," suggested Zuko suddenly, aware that it had been a long time since breakfast. "Lets have a quick bite to eat before heading back, my treat."

"You know, I always knew there was going to be lots of perks when you became Firelord" said Sokka happily.

"Zuko…?" began Aang.

"Yes Aang, they serve a good salad."

- The group walked off, the young man following them at a respectable distance, still looking around impatiently.

- The gang had already been served and were talking amongst themselves.

"So Toph" said Aang from opposite her, "how is it to be called a legend by your own king?"

"I am what I am," said Toph happily, raising her hands behind her head before smiling broadly,

"Modest as always" said Katara teasingly from beside Aang.

"I can spot any earth-bending a mile away, he knows he's safe with me."

"I hope the Dei-Li have the same thought," said Katara happily, honestly hoping for no action.

Mai was quietly eating near Zuko when Momo suddenly appeared on her shoulder, leaning over to look intently at what the young Firenation lady was eating.

"You want something huh?" asked Mai sceptically. Taking a ball of meat, she presented to him on the end of her chopsticks. Just before the lemur could grab it she tossed it into the air, Momo waited patiently for the catch but was again denied when Mai snatched it back out of mid air with her chopsticks.

"You're going to have to work for it, and get off my shoulder" she said with a half smile. Momo ran impatiently around her neck before stopping again, this time sitting ready to jump. Tossing the meat into the air again, the lemur pounced. Fumbling the catch, the little flying animal dove after his prise before it was snatched away again. Landing hard on the edge of a large salad bowl in the middle of the table, the contents were catapulted towards Aang, who air bended the contents upwards as a reflex. The large bowl flipped over to trap the surprised lemur, as large salad leaves rained down on the youngsters. Zuko removed a salad leaf from his shoulder, while Aang took a piece from his head before eating it, seemingly unperturbed and slightly amused.

"Sorry about that" said Mai, chuckling a little at the amusing scene. She quickly grabbed the upturned bowl before the trapped rampaging Momo could cause any more problems. Lifting its edge, she looked into the lemur's big eyes.

"You sure are a trouble maker aren't you? Here, I'll give you a second one if you promise to behave."

Momo dashed out from under the bowl, grabbing the second meatball before returning to Mai's shoulder to eat his prises.

Sokka was sniggering at Toph who had not noticed a large salad leaf had fallen onto her hair. Sukki and Katara also laughed as Zuko calmly reached across and removed the offending item.

"What?" said Toph, unsure of what was so funny.

Sokka turned to the smiling Mai, who was stroking Momo absentmindedly with her non eating hand.

"You sure have changed a lot since your days with Azula" he said.

She gave an ironic smile before replying.

"You be one of Azula's closest friends for most of your life, and see how you end up."

"No thanks" replied Sokka honestly, "she was bad enough as an enemy."

Suki continued, "Have you seen her since…well since she was imprisoned."

Mai's expression returned to its more well known emotionless state.

"Only once, with Ty Lee"

"How is Azula?" asked Katara, honestly interested.

"Not better" replied Zuko darkly, effectively bringing an end to the line of questioning.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Aang spoke up,

"Have you heard anything from the Kyoshi warriors and Ty Lee?" he asked Suki.

"Good save twinkletoes" said Toph approvingly. "there's an 'always happy' topic"

This generated a smile from all at the table.

- The young Dei-Li agent who was watching nearby was becoming nervous. He only became calmer when he saw a larger middle age woman approach, she was wearing elaborately coloured clothing with a bamboo cane in her hair with many colourful hairpins. Making his way over to her through the crowd, he began to walk beside her for a few steps.

"Raitee, The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

The woman suddenly stopped, her gaze fixed for a second, the young man walked on a few steps, staying just in view of the woman and the Avatar's group.

The large woman automatically removed the bamboo cane from her hair. Taking an elaborately feathered hairpin, she loaded it into the pipe. Looking around calmly, her dilated pupils focused on Toph.

- Toph was talking to Katara when she suddenly felt a jab in her neck.

"Aaah!" she yelped, grabbing at her neck, "someone just shot me with something!"

The group instantly jumped from their seats.

Aang barely saw the woman out of the corner of his eye, having just enough time to air-bend and duck out of the way of the deflected second dart. Spinning in the spot he shot a rush of wind towards the woman, scattering the crowd and throwing the woman back into the side of the cart. A second later a series of darts pinned the woman's arms into the woodwork.

Mai stood back up from her throwing pose.

"It's him!" shouted Toph, pointing with her free hand towards the Dei Li agent while her other hand still clutched at her neck.

"He's the only one who's not shocked."

Aang grimaced, the agent panicked and earth bended off with speed in classic Dei-Li fashion. Aang and Zuko immediately gave chase, Toph was close behind as the three raced down the street after the fleeing agent.

Katara ran over to where Toph had dropped the dart that hit her.

"Toph wait!" called Katara, having inspected the dart.

Zuko had taken to the rooftops while Aang flew and Toph slid forward in pursuit. Due to the large crowd, none of the three could bend an attack, though Toph had her work cut out for her as she deflected desperate attacks by the agent in an attempt to shake her off.

Realising he was unable to shake the determined earth bender despite ever desperate manoeuvring, the agent made a sudden turn to the right.

From above, Aang spots his moment, closing his glider he dove at the ground in front of the fleeing agent. The air bender's impact causes a localised explosion which tripped up the young man. Coming out of the crater with a sheepish smile Aang turns to see Toph accelerate around the corner as the surprised civilians continued to scatter. Spotting Aang, she slowed down. Faltering, Toph seemingly lost control of her bending and tripped up unceremoniously, landing roughly before sliding through the dirt.

"Toph! what's wrong!?" Aang called out in concern.

Behind Aang, the agent had shaken his head clear. Getting up, The Dai-Li agent was about to make a run for it when a fireball blocks his way.

With one jump from a nearby rooftop, Zuko rolled into a fighting stance, blocking the exit.

"Toph!?" Aang called again in concern. The young female earth bender had still not gotten back up.

Looking desperately around, the agent punched a large hole into the ground, disappearing into it a moment later.

"Aang!" called Zuko, in an attempt to snap his friend out of the daze which had been caused by Toph's seeming condition,

"You get the agent! I'll get Toph back to Katara."

Nodding is seeming approval, Aang quickly air bended his way over to the newly opened shaft, before flying down it with renewed haste.

- Mai, Suki, Sokka and Katara were helping up the stunned woman, who was still apparently in shock after regaining consciousness.

"What… what happened?" asked the stunned woman suddenly.

"You attacked one of our friends" answered Mai with little sympathy

"What?" replied the women "I wouldn't attack anyone… I, I don't even know how?"

"It's probably one of those brain washing things" said Sokka knowingly.

"A what?" asked Suki.

"Brain washing, like what they did with Jet out at Lake Laogai."

Both Mai and Suki looked unsure.

"The Dai-Li agents use some type of trick to brainwash people, it makes them do things against their will, it's activated by a simple phrase" added Katara, moving over to inspect the older woman.

"And I thought the old Firelord was a crafty operator" said Mai, crossing her arms.

"Katara!" called Zuko.

The entire group turned to see Zuko racing into the scene, Toph in his arms.

All four quickly moved over to see what was wrong.

"Toph, are you ok!" called Katara moving over quickly.

"I…I don't know" said Toph hesitantly, feeling her neck again "...I don't feel so good"

"I knew that dart was poisoned" said Katara angrily. Pulling out some water, she immediately began to heal the area around Toph's neck, "you shouldn't have chased after the agent" Katara continued crossly while working away.

The rest of the group watched on with concern.

"It's in your system now, there's not a lot I can do."

"What about…you know" suggested Sokka after a moment, referring to blood bending.

"It's not full moon" replied Katara "and even if it was, I would probably do more harm then good."

"So what do we do?" asked Toph, a little distressed, know that she knew Katara could not simply make the worrying new sensation go away.

"We should head back to the palace, they have their own healers" instructed Zuko, he and Sokka immediately moved to both pick up Toph.

"We should take her along as well" said Suki, referring to the hypnotised attacker, "we may get some clues out of her."

- Aang was, in the meantime, making progress against the fleeing agent. By now the two had travelled a considerable distance underground. Breaking through another attempt by the agent to bring down the tunnel behind him, Aang released a fireball. The young agent raised a wall to deflect the flames, shortly having to catch his breath before attempting to earth bend the tunnel further. He looked shocked as his efforts seemingly had no effect. Trying again he was only rewarded by a crack in the wall. A second later Aang emerged in front of the agent, sending a stone silhouette of his body flying forward to collecting the agent roughly and pinned him against his own defensive wall.

"Got you!" said Aang triumphantly, obviously still upset.

Catching his own breath for a second, the Avatar advanced towards the agent menacingly.

"Now" the Avatar growled, a flame suddenly springing to life in one of his upturned hands, "what did you do to my friend?!"

- The sun was already setting as Iroh made his way towards the Earthkingdom hospital where Toph was being treated. He found the group waiting on a large balcony. Aang was talking to a physician, a frown visible on his face.

"I'm sorry young Avatar. We simply are not familiar with this poison. Our most senior healer believes it to come from a reptile only found on the Northwest coast, but which kind, and what the antidote is, we can not say."

With a courteous bow the physician turned to walk away.

"What is the diagnosis?" asked Iroh as he walked up to the group and put a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder. Looking around at the faces of the youngsters, he already knew the answer before he was told it.

"They don't know" said Katara, looking concerned.

"She doesn't seem that bad… but she just keeps getting slowly worse" added Suki.

"It's just like the Dai Li to use some distant poison that no ones has ever herd of" said Sokka bitterly.

"Where you able to get anything out of the agent or the woman attacker?" asked Iroh.

"No, nothing from the agent" answered Zuko, "he only knew about his part of the plan. It looks like Long Feng deliberately used him because he knew that if the agent was captured, he would be of little use to us."

"And the poor woman?" asked Iroh.

"She was originally brainwashed at Lake Laogai" said Katara. "I tried to help her memory along, but all she could remember additionally was an old warehouse."

"A wearhouse?" asked Iroh.

"Yeah" said Sokka, his tone serious, "we took the woman home and had a snoop around. It looks like she disappeared for a short time about two weeks ago, something she couldn't remember."

"The Dei-Li probably reconditioned her then to attack Toph and Aang" added Suki.

"We asked around" continued Sokka, "looks like there have been a few unexplained short disappearances of late."

"Hmmmm" said Iroh, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I may have something there."

"What?" asked Firelord Zuko.

- Flashback.

Iroh was walking alone down one of the less savoury alleys in the lower rings of Ba-Sing-Se, looking calmly around in his normal pleasant state; he smiled when he saw what he was looking for.

The small group of rough looking youths broke up a bit when they noticed the old man approach, forming a confrontational half-circle.

"What do you want old man?" said the scruffy leader, arms crossed defensively.

"Wait, I know you" said one of the grimy looking younger ones, "you used to work at that tea shop, my dad said you made the best tea in Ba-Sing-Se."

"One and the same" said Iroh with a blush,

"So are you going to serve us some tea?" asked the leader, seemingly unimpressed.

"No" replied Iroh, good natured, "I have come to ask for your help."

"And why should we help you?" retorted the leader.

"Because it concerns a mutual enemy" replied Iroh, "The Dai-Li."

The youths took a step back, memories still fresh regarding the hated secret police.

"I am looking for information" continued Iroh with a smile, "and naturally there is a reward if you are able to provide what I want."

- End Flashback.

Back at the hospital, all were still listening to Iroh. Aang however was seemingly becoming more distracted.

"So that's were you were the last couple of days" said Mai.

"I thought you were just off playing Pai-Sho and drinking tea" added Zuko.

Iroh laughed, aware of the irony.

"That still doesn't help us get Toph better" interrupted Aang impatiently, seemingly annoyed that the subject had drifted from a more important topic.

Iroh thought about this for a second before answering.

"If the poison is from the Northwest of the Earthkingdom, we have no choice but to go there and hope that one of the local healers knows of an antidote" said Iroh calmly.

"You're right!" said Aang, suddenly regaining his enthusiasm, "the Herbalist is in that area around the ruins of Taku, I know how to get there."

"Hold on a second" interrupted Sokka, "you can't just head off Aang, you're our last master earth bender… the coronation is tomorrow, it's obvious the Dai-Li is planning something."

Katara continued as the voice of reason, "you talked to the king yourself Aang. He already said he can't postpone the ceremony, it's critical he officially takes power again if he is to act against Long Feng."

"For the love of Agni!" said Aang in frustration.

"There is another option" said Zuko suddenly.

Iroh nodded in agreement, already anticipating his nephew.

- It was already getting dark by the time the group prepared Appa for a mercy dash to the Northwest coast. Sokka appeared from the hospital carrying a grumpy and unwell looking Toph, Mai followed with Toph's bag slung over her back.

"How are you doing?" asked Aang, walking over as Sokka placed the earth bender on a rock near Appa.

"Feeling really stupid" replied Toph, frustration evident in her voice, "I feel ridiculous being carried around, but when I get up… I can't really walk properly."

In the background the others were preparing the sky bison.

"So what's the plan?" asked Toph, "Sokka wouldn't tell me anything."

Katara walked up beside Aang.

"Zuko knows of a good hospital in the area were the poison is thought to come from. I'll be coming to try and slow down the effects until we get there."

Aang took one of Toph's arms and slung it around his shoulder, then earth bended himself, Katara and Toph up to the saddle.

"You can't do that!" protested Toph, "you're losing almost all of your benders, that's just what Long Feng wants."

"And what are we? Chop liver?" asked Sokka, while helping Suki lift some previsions.

"We'll cope, you're more important" said Aang sincerely, helping her across.

Toph blushed at the sweet comment, then promptly punched the Airnomad in the arm before he got out of reach.

"Thanks Aang, now I feel even more useless" she said, but in a kind way.

A goofy grin appeared on Aang's face while he rubbed his sore arm. With everything now set, Suki jumped down from Appa to join Sokka.

"Hope you get better quickly Toph" called Suki.

"I'll make sure Toph is comfortable" said Katara kindly to Aang, "Just make sure 'you' stay safe."

With a quick hug and a short kiss the two parted.

"Give them a smooth ride buddy" called Aang to Appa.

The large sky-bison roared in seeming acknowledgment. In the meantime, Iroh moved over to his nephew.

"Here" said Iroh, handing over a small satchel, "a small token of our regret regarding our previous actions. Make sure you give my sincerest regards to Song and her mother."

Zuko nodded.

"And bring back some of that lovely roast duck if you are offered any" the old man added, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko chuckled slightly, but then looked concerned.

"What's the matter" asked Mai, noticing his expression while coming closer as Iroh left.

"Nothing" said Zuko, "It's just that I wish I was taking something a little more personal then just money."

Mai looked at him for a second with a sympathetic expression.

"This is for that Earthkingdom girl and her mother you stole from isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping that the next time we met I would have a little more to repay her kindness then just money and a sick friend."

Mai looked at her boyfriend for a second before kneeling down to retrieve something from her ankle.

"Here, take this" she said, offering a small gold anklet decorated with a few precious stones.

"I can't take that!" said Zuko "It's yours, it wouldn't be right."

"Rubbish" dismissed Mai, "anyway, I would also like to thank the people who helped you."

Zuko did not look convinced.

"If it makes you feel better you can get me a new one when we get back, then everyone wins."

Before he could answer she gave him a small kiss as goodbye and simply walked away.

Zuko blinked a few times before putting the bracelet away. The young Firelord jumped onto Appa's neck, before turning to the remaining group.

"Best of luck" he said simply, "Yip yip."

"We'll be back before you know it!" called Toph confidently.

"I hope so" said Aang sincerely.

The remaining group watched as Appa took off, flying off quickly.

- The dark silhouette of a figure could be seen on one of the rooftops of a building nearby. Watching as the sky bison flew off, the figure suddenly began to crawl down from his perch, his technique quickly revealing him to be a member of the Dai-Li.

----------------------------------

_So, that was the __first episode, I hope it was entertaining and has caught your interest. To further wet the appetite here are the titles of the next 4 episodes:_

_EP 2: Return of the Earth king_

_EP 3: Toph's home coming_

_EP 4: The fire colonies_

_EP 5: Blossom of the white lotus_

_For each episode I've made a bit of fan-art, which you can see under in my Deviantart account. I have the same account name: Bizmarck (just google 'Bizmarck' ^^) _

_Let me know what you think! _

_Biz_

----------------------------------


	2. Return of the Earthking Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 2 "The return of the Earthking"

Part 1

---------------------------------------

_Here is the first part of episode two, it ended up being a bit longer due to all the action… but don't worry, the second part will be up in a few days. _

---------------------------------------

- Sokka walked out onto the darkened main balcony of the temporary Earthkingdom residence the gang was staying at. In front of him he could see Aang illuminated by a single lantern, the young Airnomad was also still in his night clothes. The Avatar was leaning on the railing staring at the horizon, which only now was beginning to lighten in anticipation of dawn.

"Couldn't sleep either ha?" asked Aang, not turning around.

A woken-up Momo flew from Sokka's shoulder over to his master.

"You could say that" replied Sokka, leaning on the railing, "you shouldn't worry too much Aang, Zuko and my sister are with her. Katara even managed to help my leg heal in record time after all."

Sokka raised the long nightshirt he was wearing to reveal a scar on his leg, one that looked much older then the recent injury it was born from.

Aang smiled at the thought of Katara, but then another thought seemed to enter his mind and he frowned again.

"Then why are you awake?" Aang asked as a seeming counter.

"Yeah well," said Sokka rubbing his neck, "I suppose it's just the shock, we've always been pretty lucky in never really getting that injured... other then Jet I mean."

"Thanks Sokka, that's not helping" said Aang, now slightly annoyed.

Sokka looked confused for a second, unsure of Aang's reaction.

"There's more to it then just Toph isn't there, what's the matter Aang?"

Aang turned around to lean his back onto the railing, crossing his arms and looking venomously at some unseen object.

"I don't know, it's just this situation… Toph poisoned, the Earthking is in danger of being captured today, or worse, and us without any idea of what the Dai-Li's plans are…"

"Sounds like a normal day to me" answered Sokka dismissively.

"That's the point" grumbled Aang, "Where's my happy ending, the war just ended a few weeks ago, and already there's other major danger we've gotten ourselves into."

"Look Aang, the situation is still unstable at the moment, but it will get better, it's just a matter of time, we just have to take care of some unfinished business."

"Unfinished business" scoffed Aang, "It was a lot easier when all we had to do was look after ourselves…"

"Hey, no-one said it was going to be easy. At least the Dei-Li have already shown us their trump card, no civilians will be allowed to earth bend or have weapons tomorrow anywhere near the Earthking, that includes pipes and hairpins, at least we know he won't be assassinated by one of his own subjects."

"Hmmmph" replied Aang, "even after this… there will be something else. And I haven't even thought of a way to save the Airnomad culture yet."

Sokka looked blankly at his friend, not having really thought about the subject before. Thinking for a second he put a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You're thinking about way too many things at once" he said sincerely, "just do one thing at a time, things have a way of sorting themselves out."

Aang still looked doubtful.

"And remember, it's not just the Avatar, but team Avatar here to save the world, we're there for you buddy."

Aang had to smile at that.

The two friends were interrupted when a figure came running up the main entrance of their residence. Running into the light it turned out to be the scruffy leader of the young gang Iroh had talked to.

"Where is the old tea man?" asked the youth, slightly out of breath.

"You mean Iroh?" asked Aang,

"Yeah him, I have the information he wanted, where is he?"

"See Aang, something always turns up" said Sokka happily.

As if on queue, a loud snoring could be heard from an open second story window. The three turned to look at the direction the noise was coming from.

"Now there is a man who knows how to suppress his anxiety" said Sokka admiringly.

"I don't think he loses sleep over anything" stated Aang.

"Must be his age" added Sokka dryly, rubbing his chin knowingly.

- Katara blinked a few times as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Getting up, she could see that Zuko was still steering Appa. Looking across, she could see Toph was also asleep, though the sweat and pained expression on the young earth benders face showed that Toph was in increasing discomfort. Quickly moving over, the water bender retrieved some water from her slung bag before applying it to Toph, sweeping it back and forth across her entire body. Toph's expression seemed to relax a bit and Katara finished her treatment, glad that she could at least do something.

"How are you feeling" asked Zuko without turning around, hearing Katara's movements.

"OK" said Katara, "I forgot to ask, but did you get much sleep when I was steering Appa?"

"A bit" replied Zuko, "and how's Toph?"

"Sleeping, which is probably a good thing."

Zuko instructed Appa to circle a bit so that he could get his bearings. They had arrived at the West coast in almost record time, Appa somehow seeming to sense the urgency.

"How far away is it?" asked Katara.

"About an hour."

"Good" said Katara, relieved.

"hmmm" came Zuko's comment, seemingly disapproving.

"What's the matter Zuko?" asked Katara, leaning against Appa's large saddle. "I sort of couldn't help but hear that there was something about the place we are going to. Did something bad happen there?"

"You could say that" replied Zuko, "let's just say that I let someone down who showed me kindness."

Katara frowned for a moment in sympathy.

"You've changed Zuko" she said confidently, "anyone who looks at you can see that, they'll forgive you."

Zuko didn't turn around.

"It doesn't make it any easier" he said simply.

"Well think of it this way" said Katara, a cheeky smile on her face, "You got me to forgive you, how bad can it be?"

Zuko smiled at the encouragement.

"You have a point there."

- Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Mai and Momo found themselves standing on a rather nondescript building in the lower parts of Ba-Sing-Se. The building was slightly unusual in that the only access was from a small hatch on the roof.

Aang was without his trusted staff, in anticipation of what was to come.

"A sewage junction station?" asked Mai, not particularly impressed.

"Not only sewage, but fresh water channels are also controlled from here" said Iroh happily, "two vital utilities for such a large city, the underground canals of Ba-Sing-Se are legendary in there own right."

"You sure seem to know a lot about Ba-Sing-Se" said Aang, impressed.

Iroh blushed, seemingly embarrassed about the reason for it.

"You will find that you end up knowing a lot about a city… when you have been trying to conquer it for so long."

"It sure fits with the normal way that the Dai-Li operate" said Sokka in a light hearted tone.

"How so?" asked Mai.

"I mean it stinks… just like they do" said Sokka, delivering the words as if a punch line, and promptly grinning at his own humour.

"Just because Toph isn't here, don't think you can get away with comments like that" said Suki, crossing her arms.

"A man just can't get a break" moaned Sokka.

"I think the Dai-Li would have mostly used the aqueducts, and not the sewers." said Iroh, "I recommend you do the same" he added knowingly.

"I'm not sure I understand" interrupted Aang, "how do they travel up and down pipes that are full of water… they're not water benders."

"They don't have to be" said Sokka, recovering from the putdown moments earlier. An idea was already forming in his head.

"It makes sense that they use the water ways" said Iroh, "the Generals are monitoring the ground underneath Ba-Sing-Se for any unauthorised tunnel creation… its easy enough to spot for a trained earth bender"

"Those older tunnels we collapsed earlier had not been used in a long time either" contemplated Suki, "the Dai Li must have found another way to travel around the city unnoticed, and these pipes lead everywhere"

"Can we trust your source?" asked Mai, still a little sceptical.

"Certainly" confirmed Iroh, "numerous gangs have independently noticed suspicious people coming and going from water stations throughout the lower rings. And that abandoned warehouse that fits the poor hypnotized woman's description was also above a newly created entry point."

Aang looked intently at the small opening.

"We don't have much of a choice" he said seriously, "the coronation process begins in an hour or so. We'll just have to dive in and hope we come across something that can bring us further."

"What's with all these early starts" said Sokka, obviously annoyed.

"I will return to the King's side" stated Iroh happily "just to cover all angles in case the Dai-Li attack earlier, and to pass on the information about the waterways."

With a cheesy smile, and obvious relief, Iroh gratefully left the youths to themselves.

"You should feel honoured" said Mai dryly, "normally not even Azula could have convinced me to go down there."

Opening the utility hatch, the four youngsters stood around the opening looking down into the gloom. The sound of rushing water could be heard. Sokka and Suki raised the small lanterns they had brought along.

"You better go with Iroh, Momo" said Aang reluctantly, the lemur made a few noises before flying off obediently.

"Doesn't smell that bad," said Suki after a hesitant breath or two,

"Let's hope it stays that way" said Mai, still not convinced.

"Geronimo!" said Aang without any further delay, simply jumping down the manhole.

- Appa descended rapidly towards the health resort were Song had originally treated Iroh after drinking his poisoned Tea. Landing on the timber boardwalk, a tired Appa panted a few times before gratefully collapsing with an "oomph." The few visitors and staff quickly scattered at the sight of the large beast.

"Good job Appa, you've earned your rest" praised Zuko, quickly climbing back to Katara and Toph.

Katara did a water bending form to retrieve some nearby water and make an ice slide down from Appa's saddle. Zuko picked up an unconscious Toph in his arms and jumped with her out of the saddle, sliding down the ice ramp. Katara quickly followed. As she reached the bottom a healing aid had appeared from the hospital.

"Quickly!" shouted Zuko, walking towards the aid, "we need a senior healer, she's been poisoned!"

- Zuko was returning with some bags to the room where Toph had been put when he stopped at the door. Inside, Katara was talking to an older man beside the bed that held Toph. Just as Zuko was about to enter, he faltered as Song came rushing in from another entrance.

"Here is a picture of the weasel-viper" said Song, handing Katara a scroll, "our trapper won't be back till tonight, but there should be plenty of weasel-vipers in the planes just up the river on the east side."

Katara nodded.

"The weasel-viper rarely bites humans" said the elder man knowingly "that is why we don't have any anti-venom ready, but it is a very wily creature, and very difficult to catch."

"We'll get one" Katara said confidently, before making her way towards the exit.

Katara almost ran into Zuko who was loitering by the door.

"Come on, we have to catch one quickly" she instructed.

Zuko literally threw the bags into the room.

Song only caught the barest glimpse of him, not really trusting her own eyes regarding what she saw.

- Aang and his three companions were standing by an open aqueduct. The lanterns showed that the clean water appeared from one dark tunnel then disappeared into another. The tunnel was the height of a man in diameter and was running at about half full.

"So how did they travel along these things without water bending?" asked Aang.

Sokka raised his lantern to look at the nearby walls and floors, the rock looked like it had been recently disturbed.

"They must make a type of capsule to deflect the water around them as they move upstream, it would probably take two of them, one to keep the capsule steady and the another to provide propulsion. With so little disturbance of natural earth, no one would have noticed them from the surface, probably not even Toph.

"OK" said Aang, looking left and right, "so which way do we go?"

"I would say upstream, most of the big junctions are near the palace anyway, we just follow the water" said Sokka happily

"And how are we all going to travel through there?" asked a sceptical Mai.

"I'll just have to improvise" said Aang, rubbing his hands together with a gleeful expression.

Mai's cringed in-between taking worried squinting glances at the ice and water which was flying by her at harrowing speeds only millimetres away. The young Firenation lady was holding firm to Aang's waist as she tried to keep her balance on the ice which she was sliding over at breakneck speeds, attached to her waste was Suki who in tern had Sokka in tow. Sokka was swinging wildly from left to right at the end of the human chain as Aang 'luge'd his way happily through the winding channels.

"Is he always this inventive!?" shouted Mai back to Suki over the noise of the rushing wind and spraying water.

"You get used to it!" shouted Suki, though even she looked a little uncertain.

"Wooohooo!" yelled Sokka enthusiastically from behind Suki, "go Aang!"

Rushing past a sharp bend, Sokka's lantern's light quickly disappeared into the distance to the sound of the two boys laughing.

- Zuko's piercing stare could just be seen through the leaves of a thick bush. In the open dry grassland in front of him he could see his prey, the small weasel-viper was starting to move away from his burrow, seemingly foraging happily in the mid morning sun.

"Just a little further" whispered Zuko to himself.

A moment later the fire bender burst from the bushes, landing in the field he immediately laid down two sheets of flame, cutting off the small critters way back to his burrow and limiting the weasel-viper's escape options.

The Wesil-vipor froze for a second then yelped loudly, immediately making a break for cover on the other side of the field. Zuko smiled, and then gave chase.

The Wesil-vipor scampered with surprising speed but had to use all of its reflexes to avoid a burst of water which came hurtling from the scrub he was running to, the water solidified into ice as soon as it hit the dry ground. Narrowly avoiding capture, the creature zigzagged to avoid further attempts to freeze it into place from the suddenly emerged Katara.

Katara had to use the last of her water to create a long barrier to block an escape path.

The animal turned and dashed in the other direction.

Zuko shot out a large arc of flame, effectively closing the trap.

With little options, the weaselviper sounded a more desperate yelp before turned to run at Zuko.

The Firelord made a desperate grab between his feet, throwing his body into the air, but the slippery animal just evaded his grasp.

Katar was collecting some nearby ice to rearm.

The small animal came to a stop in front of the wall of flame, yelping loudly.

Halfway between the recovering Zuko and the weasel-viper a small hill of earth appeared before another weaselviper suddenly popped his head out of the ground.

"Katara!" shouted Zuko getting up.

Katara used the last of her water to shoot a sheet of ice to cover the new burrow opening, the newly appeared weaselviper just managed to duck back down in time.

The trapped weaselviper ran for the frozen burrow unperturbed, its sharp claws digging into the ice sheet before sliding to a stop and attempting to burrow through the fresh ice.

"Zuko I'm out of water!" shouted Katara, trying to retrieve some of her ice wall.

Zuko ran towards the desperate animal, jumping onto the large ice-sheet and sliding towards his pray. The weaselviper picked up the pace and broke through just as Zuko was upon him, diving through the hole. Zuko just missed is target a second time, falling hard onto the ice as he lost his balance. Rolling into the dirt the new Firelord ended up on his back.

"Ugghhh!" complained Zuko.

Near the young man the Weaselviper pocked his head back out of the hole, making chattering noises in defiance.

Zuko launched a flame at the creature in frustration, causing it to disappear again.

Katara ran up nearby.

"And you were worried that we were going to hurt them" grunted Zuko.

- On the side of a hill overlooking the Earthkingdom palace there was a distinctive rumble coming from a typical water station. Moments later Aang burst from the access hatch in a flurry of ear bending. Landing lightly on his feet, he left a soggy mark, indicating that he had gotten wet. Looking around for a second the young Airnomad regained his orientation.

"We've gone too far!" called Aang down the manhole. "The palace is downhill in that direction" the young Airbender pointed so the other three down below could see.

"Ok, so we head that way" said a damp Sokka confidently, "downstream shoulder be easier."

"I sure hope so" said Mai, indicating her occasionally sodden clothes.

"He he, sorry" said Aang with a goofy grin, rubbing the back of his head, "it's my first time doing this."

Aang caught something out of the corner of his eye "I can see fireworks going off in the lower city. Either the party has started early or the coronation has already begun."

"We'd better go" said Sokka from below, wringing out his pants leg, trying to get dry.

"I can quickly air bend you dry if you like" the monk suggested enthusiastically before diving back down the access shaft.

- Zuko and Katara had their backs to a tree. Nearby, a weasel-viper was foraging at the base of an ancient hollowed-out tree which was near to a small creek.

Nodding at each other, Zuko flicked his wrists. Two whips of flame quickly appeared, moving his arms around his body to increase the length of the whips he stepped out from behind cover, launching the whips to encircle the base of the old tree and the weaselviper.

In shock, the small animal scampered up the base of the tree, disappearing into its thick branches.

Katara ran towards the creek, pulling out a large amount of water to create an ice slide which she rode up into the branches of the tree.

"It's over there!" called Zuko.

Katara used more water to slide to the side, shooting water to try and pin the animal.

The weasel-viper spun and twisted its way around the branches to avoid the ice, fleeing back towards the tree's base.

Zuko could see it racing towards a large branch that reached out to another tree, the animal stopped when a large jet of flame suddenly blocked its path.

From further away ice and fire could be seen flying in all directions as the weasel-viper led the two benders on a merry chase.

"It's over there!" yelled Zuko, his breath heavy.

Katara dashed around the tree again.

"No, over there!" yelled the fire bender.

"He can't be in two places at once!" yelled Katara, panting with the effort.

The two benders looked at the centre of the tree, where suddenly two weasel-viper heads appeared to look around the trunk.

"There are two of them!"

"Block the holes into the trunk" instructed Zuko.

With renewed effort, Katara circled the trunk on her moving ice slide blocking the numerous holes on the ancient tree.

Zuko grind devilishly as the two creatures rapidly ran out of places to run.

Unbeknown to the fire bender a third weasel-viper had scampered up behind him, seemingly waiting a second before disappearing up his trouser leg.

"Waaa!" gasped Zuko, clutching at his body. A small lump darted around the inside of the Firelord's clothing.

"Ahhh, why you!… ha ha ha, what!? uhgh!" shouted Zuko through uncontrolled laughing, the small animal's rapid travels tickling him devilishly.

Katara could only watch from her perch high in the air as Zuko collapsed to the ground, laughing uncontrollably as he grabbed desperately after the weasel-viper.

The other two tree-bound animals had run back down the trunk and into an open hole at its base during the distraction, the third appeared from Zuko's trouser leg soon after to follow them.

Flustered and exhausted, Zuko slowly got back up.

Katara could only watch as Zuko growled angrily and jumped towards the hole that the three animals had disappeared into.

"Zuko wait!" shouted Katara as Zuko poured fire into the hole, "you could…"

Another hole in the old trunk near Katara's ice-slide suddenly belched redirected short-lived fire, the directed hot flame quickly melting the thin ice, causing Katara to lose her hold on the ice and begin to fall.

"Arrgh!" screamed Katara before landing hard.

A shocked Zuko immediately ran around the trunk.

"Are you ok!?" he asked, concerned.

"…hurt them" Katara said weakly, finishing her sentence.

Behind the two a puff of smoke emerged from the ground nearby, followed by three slightly blackened weasel-viper. The three animals squeaked and wheezed a bit, regaining their breath before shaking off the soot.

- "Another junction" announced Aang. He slowed down the iceboat the small group was using to ride down the dark aqueduct until it stopped in the middle of the four-way junction,

"Damn it!" said Sokka angrily, "these tunnels are a labyrinth."

"That could be deliberate" suggested Mai, trying to hold her lantern in a way that it shone down the black tunnels.

"Can't you use your earth bending to sort of… feel around?" suggested Suki towards Aang.

"Time to use your Avatar powers buddy" agreed Sokka.

Aang took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, the white shine indicating an Avatar state. Putting his hand to a wall, he hit it, causing the entire earth to shake slightly. Placing his palm to the wall he felt the vibrations flow out, and just like Toph had taught him, he read the echoes.

"There's a large cavern down that way, said Aang, the white glow fading, "it feels like it's right under the Earthkingdom palace compound."

"Can't you just stay in the Avatar state?" asked Mai questioningly.

"It's just too powerful" replied Aang a little sheepishly, "I can only do single actions while in the Avatar state otherwise there is always… unwanted additional damage."

"Additional damage?" asked Mai.

"It's sort of a last resort thing" admitted Aang, "It's just safer that way… for everyone."

"We're running out of time" said Sokka suddenly and with confidence, "let's move out" he added drawing his sword.

- The three weasel-vipers recovered and spotted Zuko helping up a dazed Katara.

"Sorry about that" said Zuko, lifting up the water bender by the arm.

Katara held her sore head, opening her eyes just in time to see the three agile animals disappear into another hole nearby.

"That's it" said the suddenly angry water bender, Zuko's previous action having given her an idea.

Zuko let go and took a step back as Katara suddenly stormed towards the burrow hole. Retrieving a massive stream of water as she walked, Katara bent the water high into the air and into an ever smaller stream.

"Yaaaargh!" yelled Katara, thrusting the water stream down the hole in one violent action.

Zuko took a hesitant step back as the ground shuddered momentarily. All around him small geysers suddenly shot out of the ground.

Suddenly the three weasel-vipers spouted out of the earth near Katara, landing with a flop on the sodden ground. A second later they were frozen in place.

Katara slowly got up from her bending pose, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Zuko walked up beside her, looking down at the struggling trapped creatures.

"You couldn't just have done that before?" asked Zuko.

Katara gave him a venomous look, which Zuko took as a sign to keep quiet.

"Let's just get these back to the hospital" Zuko said wisely.

- The Earthking, Bosco by his side, was proceeding up the stairs to a large square stone podium in the crowded courtyard of the Earthkingdome palace. He was waving and smiling at the sea of cheering people. For many it was the first time they had been in the upper rings of Ba-Sing-Se, let alone inside the place grounds itself. The jubilant crowd was held back by a very long line of guards. The Earth Kingdome elite guard, with Iroh in tow, forming a second perimeter closer to the royal.

Iroh, who was dressed in Earthkingdom clothes, moved closer to the young leader when he reached the top. The king was holding his hands up to the jubilant crowd.

"Now you are going to see something" said the young monarch. With that said, he turned around towards the largest section of the public. As if on queue a small tube appeared from the ground and rose to about chest height. To match the small tube, four tall thin columns appeared at the edges of the raised stone podium. At their bases, Earthkingdom guards were raising the structures high into the air using earth bending. At the top of each column were funnels which seemed to disappear into the thin columns centre.

"I think even Firenation engineers would be impressed with this little creation" the Earthking said confidently.

Taking a cover of the thin tube in front of him, the Earthking took a practiced stance.

"A warm welcome to all the citizens of the Earthkingdom, and to the proud residence of Ba-Sing-Se!"

The kings booming voice seemingly sprung forth from the columns, echoing off the far walls of the imperial courtyard and taking a few seconds to die down. The stunned crowd fell silent for a second, overwhelmed by the booming voice. Moments later they erupted into new jubilation.

- Far below the distant celebrations above, in a recently excavated large cavern, Long Feng was supervising the final preparations of the four agents in front of him. They were standing next to an open underground waterway, using earth bending to redirect dust into the flowing water as it fell from a large square hole in the roof of the large cavern.

Much higher up in the square hole another four agents had their feet attached to the walls as they made synchronised bending motions to slowly erode the earth from the roof. The square hole was roughly the size of the podium the Earthking was currently standing on.

Back down below, Long Fang admiringly looked at the large waterway that cut through the middle of the cavern, he then turned to look at the large glowing crystals which had been brought in and positioned along the wall to provide illumination.

"So kind of nature to provide us with all the things we need to undertake a major excavation without the need for forceful… and noticeable, earth bending" he said with a satisfied smile.

He turned as one of the four agents from the above came sliding down to the holes edge.

"We just got the signal" the older agent said sternly, "In two minutes we strike."

"Excellent" said Long Fang devilishly, "while they wait for us to come for the King, we will just let him come to us."

End of part one.

---------------------------------------

_So, what do you think? Let me know. Due to how I submit my stories I don't have a lot of exposure, so I am heavily reliant on comments and + fav's__ to "spread the good word" so to speak. So if you in anyway enjoy this story and would like to see it continue please comment and + fav. I need all the motivation I can get for such a large undertaking to keep me going, and like all writers I just want my work to be read and enjoyed. I'm writing this for all the fellow Avatar fans out there, so let me know what you like and don't like about my style… I'm here to learn as well as "hopefully" entertain… ^^_

---------------------------------------


	3. Return of the Earthking Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 2 "The return of the Earthking"

Part 2

---------------------------------------

_And here __is the second part. This episode ended up being action intensive, but I think it fits the pace of the show. Hopefully I was able to streamline the action sequences so that they were not too cumbersome._

_Also a reminder that my artwork for these stories can be found on my deviantart account under the penname Bizmarck._

---------------------------------------

- Unaware of all of the subterranean activity directly below it, the coronation on the surface was well underway. Everyone, including the king, was kneeling in respectable silence as the holey elders made their way from the palace compound towards the Earthking in a lavish procession. The only noise came from the large royal drums and ceremonial horns with their deep low soothing tones. Momo was looking around impatiently from Iroh's shoulder, unsure of why so many people had suddenly gone quiet.

- In a cramped, dark aqueduct just below the surface, a younger agent got the nod from his companion who had his hand to the aqueduct's ceiling. The Agent opened a pre-prepared 'unofficial' access hatch into the amplification system the king had used moments before and put his mouth to the tube.

- Up above, a loud clear voice cut through the relative silence.

"Patriots of Ba-Sing-Se, the Earthking invites you to Lake Laogai."

The simple words rumbled through the air, echoing a few times off the far inner-city walls.

"Uh oh" said Iroh instinctively, getting back up from his kneeling position.

The sea of kneeling people looked up with surprised expressions, but then suddenly hundreds slowly and deliberately got back to their throughout the crowd, and including several guards, they were all looking with suddenly unfocused eyes in one direction, straight towards the Earthking.

"Earthbending!" came a shout from one of the veteran personal-guards of the king. All of the guards suddenly jumped into defensive stances.

One of the alerted guards shot a lump of stone to intercept a large rock flying towards the monarch.

Soon many other rocks started flying through the air, explosions of intercepted flying earth started to surround the stone podium.

The scared crowd instantly moved away. Emerging from the ranks of the retreating masses appeared a stream of running attackers, men and woman, young and old, bender and non bender, all were rushing towards the king, some with confused relatives still trying to hold them back.

"Don't hurt them!" commanded the Earthking, who had to dodge a rock which had broken through the defences, "they don't know what they are doing!"

Already the first row of guards was struggling to contain the onrushing hypnotised civilians without hurting them.

"Protect the king!" shouted Iroh who rushed forward, fire bending desperately in an attempt shoot down flying earth. Momo dashed behind Iroh to hang onto his back, the air too full of projectiles to attempt to fly.

Some members of the personal-guard turned towards the king, all simultaneously moving to earth bend a sold wall around the perimeter of the square podium to provide a protective barrier. The Earthking, alone in its centre, hugged a roaring Bosco.

- Long Feng stood waiting patiently in the silence of the cavern, around him stood the eight agents, all were looking up into the square hole in the roof. Behind him, Long Feng could just hear what sounded like a distant roar coming from the upstream water tunnel. It only took a few moments for the noise to become louder. Turning with a raised eyebrow, his expression became more questioning as the noise seemingly came ever closer.

All of the Dei-Li agents turned to see what was coming. They then had to shield their eyes as a massive explosion of spraying water filled the room.

Aang and his group were well prepared, Aang instantly launching the two girl's into the air with podiums of ice from his expanding ice raft. Mai and Sukki somersaulted elegantly through the air before landing on either side of the agents, Sokka and Aang slid forward rapidly until they closed the distance to the agents.

The Dai-Li agents went into a defensive circle, glaring at the intruders. Long Feng, in the middle, gust grinned.

"Give it up Long Feng" said Aang threateningly.

"You are too late young Avatar" said Long Feng arrogantly, "once I have the Earthking as my prisoner, not even you will be able to stop me"

"I won't let that happen" said Aang confidently.

"You won't have a choice" said Long Feng. Raising his arms he brought them down heavily against the ground, from high above there came a very audible crack of solid rock. Something big was coming, something that wasn't going to be held up.

- The Earthking and Bosco held each other tightly and yelled as they and the podium seemingly fell into the ground itself. There shouts where drowned out however by the pitched combat occurring on the outside of their protective wall.

- The earth above roared as a massive rush of wind entered the cavern, the air being compressed from the falling podium. The youngsters had to shield their eyes from flying dust and debris that had been suddenly wiped up by the air currents. They simply tried to hold their footing as the earth trembled.

The agents, their feet anchored to the ground, moved to the edge of the hole in the roof as rocks started to fall down. In a pre-rehearsed move some of them half 'caught' the falling podium while the others liquefied the earth floor below, slowing down the impact enough not to kill the Earthking as the podium shattered on impact with the cavern floor.

The impact filled the cavern with dust and rocks.

Aang coughed while regaining his footing. Doing a complex circular air bending form, he sent a large wave of air to clear the cavern of dust.

From above came the inescapable sound of sliding rock, the small amount of sudden daylight from above was quickly extinguished by the sliding of large pre-prepared slabs; help would not be coming from above for some time.

Everyone slowly came back into focus. The Dei-Li agents had now surrounding the rubble, facing the youths that surrounded them. In the centre was Long Feng holding the coughing Earthking roughly by the collar of his robes. The Earthking's hands were bound by rock and he was looking towards the collapsed Bosco, still covered in rubble close by.

"Bosco! Bosco are you ok?!" asked the Earthking worryingly, not appearing to care about his own condition.

"Forget your useless pet" scorned Long Feng, pulling back the Earthking and raising his other stone covered fist threateningly.

"You've lost, now back away" Long Feng commanded, looking at Aang.

The young Airnomad gnashed his teeth in frustration. The other youngsters looked hesitantly towards the Avatar, waiting for a sign.

The Earthking was looking defiant. To his side, Bosco stirred, deliberately not moving so as to avoid drawing attention to himself. Bosco did however make eye contact with the Earthking, who nodded as a signal. The young leader then raised his eyes and smiled confidently at the Avatar.

"You won't get away with this" Aang said eventually, almost as a reflex, unsure of what else to say, and slightly confused by the Earthking's actions.

Long Feng simply smiled, misreading Aang's uncertainty and believing that the Avatar was out of options.

"One way or the other, I will control Ba-Sing-Se, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Bosco erupted from the debris so suddenly and ferociously that even Aang, Sokka, Suki and Mai took a step back. In one motion the bare smashed the outstretched stone handcuffs of the Earthking. The Earthking used the moment's surprise of Long Feng to elbow the Leader of the Dei-Li in the stomach, savagely winding him. With his other hand the Earthking grabbed the hand of Long Feng that had let go of his collar. Steeping back into his former captor, the Earthking pulled a stunned Long Feng over his shoulder, sending him tumbling down the small pile of rubble on his back.

"But there is something I, can do about it" stated the Earthking confidently.

The surrounding agents automatically turned to see what was going on behind them

Knowing that they were outnumbered, Mai didn't wait a moment longer. A flurry of darts caught one of the agents and send him flying against a wall, a second Dai-Li agent deflected a stiletto with his stone fist but his foot was pinned by another one.

Sokka and Suki quickly closed for hand to hand combat on the other agents, Sokka using his sword to smash stone fists out of the air, while Suki used her shield and agility to avoid getting hit.

Aang used the water from the nearby stream to send a large whip at the downed Long Feng, but it was blocked by an agent.

Two agents catapulted themselves into the air to land on the ceiling, attaching themselves to the roof and sending stone fists raining down on the youngsters.

The young Avatar dodged a shot and quickly spun on his axis to send a ball of air towards the Earthking's feet. The air ball exploded, surrounding the Earthking in a shroud of thick dust.

Mai was dodging but her hand was hit by a stone fist, sending her back into a wall. She was freed by a water whip slash from Aang who was flying through the chamber thanks to an impromptu whirlwind, the Avatar used the rest of the water he bent around him to fend off attacks.

The recovered Long Feng dodged a dart from the freed Mai and sent a jagged rush of stone along the floor towards Suki. The Kyoshi warrior saw the attack and somersaulted over the jutting rock, pushing off with her shield from the raising floor she closed the distance to a surprised Dai-Li agent who she promptly incapacitated with a few hits.

Aang sent a large boulder towards one of the agents on the roof, the explosion sending the agent flying. He then sent a gust of wind towards an agent who had just caused Sokka to lose his footing, a moment later he created a firewall as a large boulder came straight for him, the explosion sending the Airnomad flying backwards.

Sokka slid along the ground after being knocked down, but as he slid he could see the second agent on the roof trying to pin Suki. With a quick flick he sent his trusty boomerang flying, the weapon arced through the air, demolishing the agent's connection to the roof. Getting back up, Soka's foot was suddenly pined by an agent's fist.

A moment later it exploded from one of Mai's heavy daggers, the young Firenation lady then pinning the agent Sokka had knocked off the roof moments before.

Aang fired a fireball at an agent who blocked successfully but then was caught by a water whip Aang had sent around behind him.

Long Feng watched as Sokka dispatched another agent in close combat and Aang's caught agent went flying through the air.

The last two remaining agents surrounded their leader.

"You have to escape" said one of the agents bitterly.

Sokka, Suki and Mai had unwittingly bunched up due to covering each others back.

"Target the non benders," instructed Long Feng. As one, the three remaining Dai-Li members raised a thick stone wall and sent it flying towards the three non-benders with the intention of crushing them against the far wall.

Aang saw the attack and left the waterway to send out buttresses from the cavern wall behind his friends in an attempt to stop the moving wall from crushing them.

With Aang distracted, one of the agents immediately earth bended a stone capsule from the base of the waterway.

"Go! we'll hold them back" said the other agent, who managed to get a hit on the distracted Aang, pinning one of his hands against a far fall.

"Damn it!" shouted Aang trying to free his hand.

"He's getting away!" yelled Sokka, emerging from the destroyed wall.

Long Feng started to move.

Behind the two agents, the forgotten Bosco suddenly erupted from the haze of the settling dust cloud, the Earthking was right behind him running straight towards the fleeing Long Feng. The agents turned to fire stone fists, but the large bear simply swatted them out of the air, continuing his unstoppable charge at the two suddenly very frightened agents.

Long Feng had barely made it to the stone water capsule, turning around he started to retrieve two new stone fists from the ground but was tackled by the King, sending the two men sprawling onto the ground.

With the Dai-Li leader momentarily stunned, the Earthking quickly flipped his nemesis onto his stomach, tying the defeated agent's hands behind his back.

With a satisfied smile on his face the Earthking turned to see how his furry companion was doing.

Near Bosco was one unconscious agent, while the large bear held the other one pinned below him with his massive pours. Roaring triumphantly, Bosco then licked the terrified agent's face.

Aang and the other three gathered to gaze approvingly at the Earthking's actions.

"Wow, he must have 'really' had some impressive adventures on his travels" said an approving Sokka.

Suki came up beside her boyfriend, putting her arm around him.

The Earthking got back up, dragging a furious Long Feng up onto his feet.

"I think the Earthkingdom will be in safe hands" agreed Aang.

"Don't we have a coronation to attend?" asked Mai, dusting herself off.

"We sure do" said the Earthking happily, but then looked questioningly at the closed stone roof, "only, how are we going to get back up there?"

- Back on the surface, Iroh and the guards had finally subdued the last of the hypnotised attackers. Many were already coming out of their daze, and the crowd had started to cautiously move back towards the wall surrounded podium.

"I think its OK to bring the king back out" said Iroh to one of the officers.

The Earthkingdom guard nodded, soon some of the guards moved to bring down the surrounding walls.

Everyone in the inner city suddenly drew in breath when the removed walls did not reveal the Earthking, but a large hole in the ground.

"Where is the king?" asked Iroh concerned, he and the guards all rushing forward.

Before they could get too close however they were stopped by a sudden trembling in the ground. Everyone in the immediate area, including the spiritual elders on top of their shacking transports, had to try and hold their footing.

From the square hole suddenly appeared a rush of rock, rapidly slowing down until it stopped many stories into the air. Slowly it came back down, a glowing Aang moving down with the rock, his sudden clenching fists locked the previously moving rock into place, a moment later his eyes returned back to normal.

On the podium stood a triumphant Earthking, Bosco by his side and holding a kneeling Long Feng in front of him. The rest of the gang were behind him next to the tied up Dei-Li agents.

At first the crowd was simply stunned, unsure of what to make out of the scene, but then some of them recognised Long Feng and instantly cheers and whistles broke out, quickly spreading through the surrounding masses.

Iroh walked up to the youths. Momo flew across to land on Aang's shoulder.

"And I thought that that you had missed out on all of the action," said Iroh, "but by the look of it, it was I who missed out."

"It was a close thing" said Suki, "but it looks like the Earthking can really take care of himself now."

"One problem less it would seem" said Sokka sincerely, deliberately looking at Aang. Aang acknowledged the comment with a smile then looked at the jubilant crowd.

"It's a pity we can't announce what happened to everyone" said Iroh to the Earthking, indicating to one of the amplification towers.

The Earthking nodded towards a guard nearby who had heard Iroh's comments, the earth bender immediately moving to talk to some fellow guards to organise some quick repairs.

"Oh, I can help there" said Aang enthusiastically, unaware of the amplification system.

"The young Avatar quickly took an exaggerated deep breath, at the same time spinning high into the air in a large whirlwind,

Mai and Suki immediately put their hands over their ears in anticipation.

"Very inventive" said Mai sarcastically.

"Yeah" said Suki with a cringe.

- Katara and Zuko sat eating some roast duck in the pleasant meal wing of the hospital, opposite them sat a very quiet Song and her happy mother. Both Zuko and Katara looked tired and frazzled, their hair was still untidy and they both had a few bruises.

"It's hard to believe that we are known by such important people" said Songs mother happily.

"General Iroh continually advertises your roast duck whenever he gets the chance" said Katara with a pleasant smile.

"We'll then, I'm glad I was quickly able to whip some up from the hospital kitchen for lunch" said Song's mother with a smile.

"It was not necessary" said Zuko humbly, "but I thank you very much, it was delicious."

"Nonsense, said Song's mother "I cook for the patience a few times a week anyway. And it's the least I can do for your very generous gift."

Song's mother indicated towards the small money bag Iroh had given Zuko before he left, sitting beside her on the table.

"It's the least I… me and my Uncle could do" replied Zuko.

Song's expression was difficult to read and the girl remained quiet.

Zuko look worryingly towards the young healer, something Katara noticed. All were pretty much finished with there meal, and there was still a lot left over.

"Would it be possible to get some of this wrapped up for us to take back to general Iroh?" asked Katara suddenly.

Song's mother smiled broadly, "Why certainly, I'll just go prepare a package."

Song moved to help her mother but Katara suddenly got up.

"Don't worry Song" said Katara pleasantly, "I'll help your mother."

Song hesitantly sat back down.

Soon she and Zuko were left on their own, an uncomfortable silence quickly falling between them.

Zuko fidgeted with his thumbs, his head turning to look out at the balcony that ran around the building.

"Do you want to join me outside?" asked Zuko.

Song finally made eye contact with the Firelord, and then nodded shyly.

Outside, the two made their way silently to one of the corners of the timber balcony looking over at the surrounding water.

"Is everything OK?" asked Zuko once the two had come to a stop.

Song hesitated a second before answering.

"I was told by one of the staff that the new Firelord was here with an injured girl. I just wasn't expecting it to be you."

Zuko looked a little surprised.

"They recognised me?" he asked.

"There are not many water benders and Firenation people who would be travelling around on a flying bison. News does get around" replied Song with a small smile, slowly returning to her normal state.

"Oh," said Zuko.

Song seemed more at ease now that she was finally talking to Zuko.

"I suppose I was just a little unsure of how to act" admitted Song.

Zuko half smiled.

"And I thought that I would be the only one with that problem."

Song smiled in return.

"I wanted to apologise separately to you" said Zuko suddenly, becoming more serious.

"There is no need for that" replied Song.

"Yes there is" said Zuko turning to face her, "there are not many people who show such kindness to strangers, and to think that I abused your trust…"

Zuko looked suddenly ashamed.

"I don't want to think that I've somehow damaged your faith in others, it's such a special gift."

Song blushed at the compliment then turned to look out at the lovely scenery. Zuko waited for a reply.

"Some time after you left we had problems with a group of bandits that had shown up in the area" said Song, "I was out collecting herbs alone one day when I was suddenly attacked."

Zuko suddenly looked concerned.

"They knocked me down, but just as they were coming for me a total stranger stepped in and confronted the group. He was injured, but he and his pet bear were able to fight them off… he probably saved me."

Zuko looked stunned, automatically thinking of the Earthking.

"He stayed with us for a while in our village, but he had to leave a week ago."

Zuko didn't speak, his mind racing.

"He said he had to go, but couldn't say why, or if he would come back" said Song, her voice was happy at the memory but also a little sad.

"Did he say who he was?" asked Zuko, interested.

"No" answered Song, turning to face the Firelord, "he just called himself the traveller. My point is that people have their reasons for doing things, but I've always found that we are all mostly good natured underneath."

Zuko smiled, happy that her faith in humanity had not been tainted. Reaching into his pocked, he retrieved the small ankle bracelet.

"I have something for you."

"That is not necessary" said Song, putting her hands onto his unopened one.

"Please" replied Zuko, "it's a gift from me and my girlfriend Mai, to thank you… for helping me to find my way in the end."

Zuko presented the gorgeous and expensive golden ankle bracelet.

"Hopeful it is a more pleasant reminder of your experience with the Firenation."

Song slowly took the gold anklet, observing its simple beauty for a moment. Leaning down, she began to attach it to her ankle.

"As I said to your mother" said Zuko, "I will try and find your father as soon as possible and make sure he is returned to you."

Song got back up, lifting her pant's leg a bit to observe the fine jewellery sparkling in the sunshine, the ankle was on the same leg as her scar.

This caused Zuko to frown again.

Noticing his frown, Song took a step towards Zuko.

"Some physical scars never go away" she told the Firelord honestly, "but we can change how we feel about them. Heal the scars on the inside."

Song moved her hand up to Zuko's face, placing it lightly on his check were his own scar was. Unlike the first time she had tried to touch it, Zuko didn't flinch or stop her.

Song smiled at the symbolic act. Then, seemingly noticing there physical closeness, drew her hand away, taking a step back and smiling.

Zuko simply smiled in recognition of her actions, bowing respectfully with a normal Firenation hand position.

Katara suddenly emerged from one of the large open entrances nearby with a large grin on her face. The two turned to face the water bender.

"I just got word that Toph is awake again, she's reacted well to the antidote and should be up and about soon"

"I'm so glad" said Song happily.

She and Zuko smiled broadly at the news.

- Aang and Iroh where kneeling respectfully, head bowed down. Between them was the Earthking, also on one knee. In front of the three was a religious elder who held aloft a very impressive looking ceremonial crown, presenting it to the sea of kneeling people surrounding the stone podium. This included a large contingent of older men and woman in their individual nations dress, obviously members of the white lotus. The midday sun shone brilliantly, reflecting magnificently off the golden artefact.

Speaking into the repaired amplification system, the old man's voice boomed around the silent courtyard.

"I, as high representative of our spiritual order, in the presence of the Avatar and the liberator of our city, General Iroh, herby re-crown you as the official sovereign of the Earthkingdome!"

Turning, the spiritual elder placed the crown down onto the King's head. Turning back, he spoke again into the speaking tube.

"As requested by our new sovereign, please all rise to formerly welcome your Earthking!"

The spiritual elder moved to the side as the Earthking stood back up, closely followed by everyone else.

Spontaneous loud cheers roared into life. The sheer sudden noise was deafening.

The Earthking raised his hands in acceptance. Suddenly he was shot up into the air by a stone podium, making him easily visible to the multitude of subjects.

Slightly shocked at first, the Earthking had to readjust his crooked glasses before smiling and waving to the masses.

Back down below, Aang gave Iroh a cheesy grin while trying to cover the hole he had knocked into the ground while just earth bending.

Nearby, Suki, Sokka, and Mai had gotten back up. Momo took off from Suki's shoulder to go and fly around the Earthking,

"I hope Toph is OK" said Suki, suddenly thinking of their friend while the jubilation was going on around them.

"Oh, she'll be fine" said Sokka dismissively. Turning to Aang, Sokka said more loudly, "things always work out, don't they Aang!"

Aang simply turned and smiled with a shrug.

"My only worry is that they are not going to get back in time to enjoy the party!" said Sokka enthusiastically, posing in an exaggerated fashion.

As if on queue, large round stone spheres were launched into the air from the Earthkingdome palace, flying high into the air before exploding loudly into each other, and releasing a flood of glittering paper high into the blue sky.

- Katara was helping Toph across to the eating Appa as Zuko was returning their untouched baggage up onto the saddle. Next to Appa stood Song, her mother and the old healer.

"Normally we would not allow you to leave so early" said the senior healer sternly, "But after you told us what was going on at the capital, I fear I have no choice but to let you go."

"Appa has had a good sleep and has been fed, we should be heading back." said Katara, who looked like she could use a good rest herself.

The sky bison swallowed his mouthful of hey, roaring loudly before taking another mouthful.

"We don't know what is going on back there, we have to head back to make sure everything went well" said a dishevelled Zuko from above, moving over to sit on Appa's neck.

Katara and Toph had moved up to the small group.

"Thank you very much for helping me" said Toph honestly, her voice lacking only a slight amount of its normal strength.

"Gladly Miss Beifong, you should be fully back to normal in only a few hours if you continue to rest."

Toph nodded with a weak smile. Katara retrieved some water from nearby to bend the two up into Appa's saddle.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality once again" said Zuko, taking the rains.

"Please give our greetings to your uncle" said Song's mother.

"Best of luck" wished Song, "with everything."

"I'll do me best to make sure everything returns to normal as quickly as possible" promised Zuko sincerely.

"Yip Yip" he commanded.

"Thanks for everything" called back a tired Katara, waving at the small party.

- It was already well into the night back in Ba-Sing-Se, and the midday calibrations had evolved into a city wide party and festival. Lights, music, laughing and dancing filled the streets and the main palace. Above the pavilion of the main entrance Aang, Suki, Sokka, Mai and Momo sat, taking a quiet break from the festivities inside and spread out below in the colourful sprawl of people.

"So where to next?" said Sokka enthusiastically, "back down to the lower rings, or back into the posh party to mix it up with the well-to-do's!"

"Not the nobles again" commented Mai, rubbing her sour feet, "I say the lower rings, they have the best atmosphere… but firstly a rest."

She sat back happily, a contented smile on her face.

"I agree with Mai" said Suki "we've been on our feet all afternoon, lets just take some time out."

Sokka was about to complain but Suki snuggled up to him, tempering his impatience.

The four youngsters looked up at the star filed sky, a large moon shining down, in the distance fireworks went off in different parts of the city.

"I wish the others were here to see this" commented Aang.

"You may be in luck there" said Mai suddenly, pointing to a white shimmering dot in the sky. The moving dot got larger until it was clearly identifiable as Appa, his white fur shining in the moonlight.

"They're back!" said Sokka enthusiastically

"Aang, do some fire bending so that they know were we are" instructed Suki

- From above, an exhausted Zuko looked down at the lit partying city.

"I wander where they can be?" he said tiredly, looking down.

There was a bright flash near the palace as a fireball rose into the night's sky.

"There!" said Katara happily, but also with little strength, pointing to the source.

"It's about time" said an enthusiastic Toph, her energy back with a vengeance, "I've been twitching to get me feet back onto solid ground."

- Appa landed on the stone balcony immediately in front of Aang, who he licked enthusiastically.

"Appa!" said Aang happily, hugging the face of his friend, "good job old buddy."

Toph immediately sprung from the saddle, landing on the stone which immediately gave way below her. She came back up from the fluid floor before promptly falling forward and hugged the stone for a second, which flowed under her earth bending hands.

"Ahhhh finally" said a satisfied Toph, "only now do I feel cured."

"Toph!" said Sokka and Aang simultaneously. The young earth bender just got up before she was enveloped by her two male friends from both sides.

"Nice to know I've been missed" said a happy Toph, squeezed between the two boys.

"That's enough affection boys" said Toph a moment later, low on breath. "Otherwise your girlfriends will get jealous."

Aang and Sokka let the earth bender go, the small girl falling back to the ground. After regaining her breath she straitened out her ruffled clothes.

Mai and Suki also moved up to the young girl, Suki giving her a quick hug and Mai placing a kind hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"So it looks like everything went off without a hitch?" said Toph, noticing the music and laughing that surrounded them.

"Oh you know" said Sokka causally, "Just the normal, we travelled along the underground aqueducts of Ba-Sing Se, foiled an attack be the Dai-Li. Oh, and the Earthking personally apprehended Long Feng while he was trying to make his escape."

"Cool" said Toph simply.

Behind Toph, a tired Katara and Zuko dismounted Appa. Too tired to jump they slid down the side, both half falling over when they hit the ground.

No sooner had the two youngsters dismounted then Appa suddenly collapsed gratefully, rolling to the side before starting to snore loudly.

Everyone turned to face Katara and Zuko who had moved into the light coming from inside, they looked murderously tired and completely out of sorts.

"And what happened to you two?" asked Sokka.

"Wesel-vipors" said Zuko simply.

"Don't want to talk about it" added Katara.

Toph turned back towards the other four.

"What can I say, we can't all have my strength and stamina" said Toph with a big grin. This caused Zuko and Katara to give her a venomous look.

"So, the night is still young" said Toph, ignoring the glares she could 'feel' coming from her two friends, "where are we heading to first!"

Behind Toph, Katara and Zuko simply surrendered, leaning shoulder to shoulder they collapsed to their knees on the floor, mutually supporting each other in exhausted defeat.

End of episode two

---------------------------------------

_That ended up being a lot longer then expected, action sure takes a lot of words… but I enjoyed the combat sequences of Avatar and I think its an important part, I hope I made it entertaining for you all… __let me know.^^_

_Next up, - Toph's home coming_

_Biz_

---------------------------------------


	4. Toph's home coming Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 3 "Toph's home coming"

Part 1

----------------------------------

_After Toph's strategic absence during the last few episodes it's time to bring the little spitfire back into the spotlight._

_Also a quick thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, keep up the comments, ^^ I still have a small hope of somehow reaching a larger audience… (Queue violin)…_

_Reminder format note: As the document manager continues to kill my formatting, look for the - symbols, they indicate a change in scene._

----------------------------------

- The sun was already high into the morning sky, helping to provide a soft, soothing, orange glow to the scene of party-induced destruction that was the main living area of the gang's temporary residence in Ba-Sing-Se.

Between the sea of dirty plates, cups and various scattered items was a large futon spread out onto the floor. Sprawled in the middle of this soft bed, surrounded by large cushions, lay a snoring Sokka. Suki was snuggled up to him on one side resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. Toph was sprawled out inelegantly at the other end of the futon using one of Sokka's legs as a pillow. Nearby on a large circular and padded cane chair, Aang and Katara were snuggled together sleeping comfortably.

Just outside, through the large open double doors slept Momo and Appa, the small lemur's stomach seemed to be severely bloated from overeating.

Entering this scene from the hallway appeared Mai and Zuko. Both were immaculately and officially dressed and shook their heads in amused disapproval.

"Wake up sleepy heads" commanded Zuko loudly.

Zuko was rewarded by a series of groans, followed by a few exaggerated yawns and mumblings.

Aang stretched animatedly and then put his arm around Katara's waist, the young woman having sat up in the meantime.

"Is it time to go to the next celebration already?" Aang asked with a lazy smile, seemingly ready.

"No! No more celebrations… need rest" moaned Sokka, sticking his head under a pillow.

"You wouldn't feel so bad if you stopped drinking and eating everything you got your hands on" said Katara sternly, lazily stretching a little more, but seemingly otherwise ok.

"I swear cactus juice was in that strange stew I was given last night before we left that dance" replied Soka, his face barely making it out from underneath the pillow.

"Then what in the world possessed you to share it with Toph?" asked Suki, who was looking ok and had stood up.

"I didn't think it was that bad" said Toph who was opening and closing her mouth, trying to figure out why her tong felt so strange.

"And what about that?" asked Suki with a shrewd smile, pointing to a large opening in a nearby wall, "I don't remember that window being there two days ago."

"Oh yeah", said Toph, blushing a little as she suddenly remembered, "my bad."

"I leave you alone for one night" said Mai with a smile, walking over to the doorway to inspect the mess outside.

"Luckily for you Sokka, the three days of official celebrations are over, it's back to normal life and normal responsibilities" added Mai.

"For some of us the party finished a lot earlier" commented Zuko, "let's get this place cleaned up a bit and make some lunch. I have to talk to you about what's been going on."

"You mean Breakfast?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, breakfast" replied Zuko, crossing his arms.

- Soon all the youngsters were seated around the large table in the partially cleaned kitchen having 'breakfast'.

"So the meetings have been going on for the last two days?" asked a surprised Aang.

"I was given the timetable on the evening after I returned to Ba-Sing-Se" answered Zuko.

"Apparently the affairs of state couldn't wait for the party to end" said Mai flatly.

"And I wasn't invited" asked Aang, a little annoyed.

"I was a little surprised too" admitted Zuko "but the officials that organised the meeting on both sides felt that the discussions didn't directly concern you. They felt that it was more of a matter between our two nations."

"What were the meetings about?" asked Katara.

"A delegation from the fire nation colonies has arrived to discuss their future" said Zuko.

"What future?" interrupted Sokka between mouthfuls, "they should all go home, end of problem."

"It's not that easy" replied Zuko, "some of the settlements are almost a hundred years old now, they are effectively home to the fire nation people who have lived there for generations."

Sokka looked somewhat unsympathetic.

Aang still looked like he was annoyed at being excluded. Zuko noticed the Avatar's seeming hostility

"It was mostly me and the Earthking listening to a bunch of bureaucrats discussing prisoner handovers, zones of control, pullout time tables, logistics…"

"And so on and so forth" added Mai, who had obviously not found most of the discussion exactly thrilling.

Katara put a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You can't take care of everything Aang, you should be happy that they are clearing things up on their own."

Aang thought about this.

"I suppose you're right…" said Aang after a second, "actually you are right" he added a moment later, suddenly much happier about the matter.

"Let the quill pushers take care of the details," said Toph enthusiastically "We'll take care of all the rough stuff that needs doing."

The young earth bender cracked her knuckles enthusiastically, a large grin on her face.

"Its going to take another few days to sort out the multitude of issues, and its not yet clear which of the problems has priority," said Zuko, sounding tired, and not because of lack of sleep.

Mai noticed his dejected tone, placing a kind hand on his.

"At least Iroh and some of the White Lotus members have decided to help in the matter," said Mai to inform the group, as well as remind Zuko, "they've been invaluable."

Zuko smiled a little at the reassurance.

"If you need help, we're there for you" said Aang reassuringly, realising how difficult his friend's situation suddenly was.

"Thanks" said Zuko honestly, "I'll let you know once we're finished"

"And what are we going to do for the next few days?" asked Sokka suddenly.

"You mean other then clean this place up?" countered Katara.

"That won't take long," dismissed Sokka.

"Hey, what about that list I heard you guys talking about. Aang's places with fun things to do" suggested Toph enthusiastically.

"There's a good idea" agreed Aang, pepping up suddenly.

"Toph" said Katara simply, her tone carrying a hidden reminder. All in the room looked from Katara to Toph.

"Oh come on Katara, you can't hold that over me know" whined Toph.

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"Toph promised herself that she would visit her parents as soon as things clamed down a bit."

"I wasn't hoping for things to calm down quite so soon" said a disgruntled Toph, crossing her arms, "and you shouldn't use my own words against me."

Katara smiled, knowing she had already won.

"Don't your parents live in GaoLing?" asked Suki suddenly.

"Yeah, what of it" replied Toph.

"That's close to Kyoshi Island" replied Suki, "I can drop in and see how the girls are getting along without their leader."

"We'll that's settled then" said Aang happily, "look's like we're off to catch up with old friends and family."

Katara turned to look at her brother, who suddenly had a large grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, "you're missing out on your holiday."

"Are you kidding me?" replied Sokka, "earth rumble seven is coming up, this is going to be great!"

Katara rolled her eye's as Suki looked over at her enthused boyfriend questioningly.

- Zuko and Mai were waiting near a loaded-up Appa as the rest of the gang finished what they were doing in their temporary residence.

"Don't lick me" instructed Zuko to the large ski bison as he scratched Appa behind the ear.

Appa let out a submissive low raw. Momo was also happily getting some attention from Mai as he sat on her shoulder.

"I think he likes you" said Zuko with a smile, referring to Momo.

"Just my luck" said Mai, though her tone clearly indicated that she actually enjoyed interacting with Momo.

First to appear was Toph, carrying a small bag which she threw up into Appa's saddle.

"Well, best of luck Lord Sparky, Sunshine" she said to the two on the way past, "hopefully we run into each other again soon."

Toph simply walked on towards Appa.

"Best of luck with your parents, bright-eyes" said Mai pleasantly, her tone carrying no malice.

Zuko cringed slightly, unsure of how Toph would react.

Toph stopped for a second, slightly surprised be the comment, she then smiled broadly and put her hand up, moving her index finger as if giving a point to Mai on an unseen scoreboard.

"Nice" said the earth bender approvingly, before earth bending her self up into the saddle.

Next to emerge from the house was Aang and Katara, closely followed by Sokka and Suki.

"I just got word that your father arrived to pick up the last of the Southern Watertribe prisoners still held back in the Firenation" said Zuko to the two Watertribe siblings.

"Does that include that strange Hama woman you were talking about?" asked Suki to Katara.

"Yes" confirmed the water bender, looking serious, "the Watertribe elders will have to decide what happens to her."

Sokka nodded in agreement.

"That still leaves a lot of people not accounted for" said Sokka disapprovingly.

"I know" agreed Zuko. "Only the most dangerous benders were kept in Firenation territory, the rest were held in large camps scattered throughout the former Firenation colonies. My father new that he would have to separate this disgrace from the rest of the Firenation, or risk unrest at home."

"Out of site, out of mind" said Suki.

"But we know about them, don't we?" said Sokka.

"Not all it would appear" said Zuko.

"Apparently the former Firelord had a whole secret military detachment which ran all the camps, and undertook numerous other activities" added Mai.

"Sort of like a Firenation Dai-Li" suggested Aang.

Zuko nodded.

"Once Azula and my father were defeated the members started to cover their tracks, all the records were destroyed and most of the leaders simply disappeared."

"It's been a nightmare to try and unravel the system, we've been getting all types of information from all over the place, it's still a mess" admitted Mai.

"There appear to be a number of larger camps that we still don't know about" said Zuko "ones that hold water benders, and earth benders."

"Sounds like there is still a lot to sort out," said Aang, a little dejected, "I suppose we could just search around, see what we can find."

"With the help of Jeong Jeong I've been able to shake up the old military order, it will still take some time, but I have trusted units doing coordinated searches. I'm expecting a report from Jeong Jeong soon, once it's here I'll let you know."

"Speaking of 'letting you know' " interrupted Mai.

From her person she retrieved two very impressive looking identification seals, one from the Firenation and one from the Earthkingdom.

"We have two diplomatic seals for you, one from the Earthkingdom and one from the Firenation" said Mai, "this will ensure all communications are free and sent by the fastest means, you only have to inform the local mail station of where you are."

"We have diplomatic immunity?" said Sokka gleefully. He then rubbed his hands together with a devilish expression.

"I'm sure that is only valid for Aang" said Katara assuredly, taking the seals from Mai.

"Anyway you're from the Wattertribe, remember?" added Katara.

Sokka deflated, before replying proudly "hey, I'm a man of the world now."

"Well come on my worldly man, we have to go" said Suki, nudging him. Suki turned to bow respectfully to Zuko and Mai, using a standard Kyoshi gesture. Zuko and Mai replied with Firenation bows.

Sokka quickly jumped at the firenation couple, throwing his arms around them.

"Take care you two, send us a letter" he said over dramatically. Mai and Zuko gave similarly cringes, Mai patting the warrior on the back reluctantly.

With that, Sokka left with Suki, a tear in one of his eyes.

"I'm just a letter away" said Aang encouragingly. He and Katara bowed, each according to their custom, which Mai and Zuko reciprocated.

"So are we" said Zuko with a smile, "from what I heard about Toph's parents, it might be you who needs reinforcements."

Aang smiled. Moving over to his ski bison he earth bended himself and Katara up, Aang taking the rains of Appa. Momo rubbed his cheek against Mai's before taking off to fly to Aang's shoulder.

"Yip yip" commanded the Airnomad.

The youths waving to each other as Appa rose into the air.

- Aang was standing in the middle of a small camp site the next morning, water bending some soup into a pot above a fire for breakfast.

Nearby, Toph emerged from her stone tent, stretching sleepily.

"So you ready to face your parents today?" asked Aang happily.

"Ya I suppose so" answered Toph, her normal confidence faltering slightly.

"You've got my back though, don't you twinkle tows" Toph asked suddenly.

"Sure do" said Aang happily.

- Toph's mother was sitting alone in the gazebo in the picturesque garden of the Beifong estate. Looking up from the letter she was writing she suddenly looked a little shocked as Appa quickly came into view, flying down onto the lawn of the garden.

No sooner had Appa touched down then Toph jumped from his back, landing with one palm on the ground, feeling her surroundings.

Toph's mother got up and quickly walked to the gazebos entrance, recognising her daughter immediately.

"Toph" called out Mrs Beifong happily.

"Mum" called back Toph, her voice also filled with joy.

Mother and child began to hurry towards each other before Toph's mother suddenly stopped, spotting Aang and the others dismounting Appa.

"Guards!" called Toph's mother automatically, her face suddenly changing from joy to anger. Several guards had immerging from the house anyway to check who the sudden intruders were.

"Mum wait!" called Toph, also stopping "I told you in the letter that I wasn't kidnapped" said the suddenly distressed earth bender.

"I don't know what lies he has told you to make you believe that" said Toph's mother angrily towards Aang, "but he still took you away from us without our permission."

Toph's expression turned from distress to anger.

"There were no lies!" she yelled angrily, "It was my decision to go with the Avatar, I gave my permission! I was the one who decided to stay with him the whole time, and it was my decision to come back."

Toph's mother didn't back down from her daughter, despite the earth rumbling slightly with every stomp of Toph's foot.

"But you are just a little girl" dismissed the older woman.

"This little girl has travelled all over the world" countered Toph, "stormed the Earthkingdom palace, faced off the Dei-Li, been lost in a desert, travelled through enemy territory and helped destroy the Firenation air force!"

To punctuate her comment Toph stomped her foot again, sending the group of guards high into the air on a sudden podium of earth.

Mrs Beifong looked astonished at her daughter's outburst, and then looked up at the hapless guards. Her anger quickly disappeared, her expression turning to one of slight sadness and defeat.

"But you are still my daughter" she said more meekly.

"I know" said Toph, her own voice becoming softer.

"So please, let them stay as your guest, for me."

Toph started to close the shot distance to her mother.

"They can stay." said her mother, more interested in suddenly hugging her missed daughter then being upset.

The two Beifong women embraced in a hug.

From behind, the other youths smiled at the scene.

Toph, realising that her normal tough reputation was at this moment taking a battering, pulled away from her mother for a second to hold her at arms length.

"Guy's, could you give us some time alone?" she said simply.

"Sure thing" said Aang with a grin, aware that they were sort of intruding.

"And could you get the guards back down?" she asked a moment later.

The small group of guards looking on with worried expressions from their high perch.

Toph turned back to her mother. During her turn to talk to Aang one of her hands had slipped forward on her mothers waste to her side.

Toph suddenly froze, seemingly in shock, brining her other hand forward she placed it on her mother's stomach. She then lowered herself to put her ear to her mother's waist, as if not trusting her hands.

Surprised at first by Toph's actions, Mrs Beifong then raised Toph lightly by the shoulders.

"Yes Toph, you're going to be a big sister."

"Wow…" said Toph, unbelieving.

- Looking out of the window of the large study in the Beifong household, the sun was already setting on the horizon. Aang was sitting with Katara to one side playing Pai Sho while Sokka sat nearby with one of the large family volumes which chronicled the extensive Beifong Family history.

"Are you sure you're allowed to be looking through that?" asked Katara while making her move.

"And why not, it was just there sitting on a shelf. It makes for interesting reading. Did you know that the Beifongs have always had small families, only one or two children per generation?"

"Maybe they just didn't like kids?" suggested Aang off-hand. He was obviously not listening, instead concentrating on the game.

"No, I think it's just a way for them to ensure that the wealth stays concentrated, no fighting amongst siblings for the money and stuff."

"Well, considering that Toph said her mother was pregnant, I think that sort of sinks your theory" said Aang, who made his move.

"Maybe not, I think Toph has made it pretty obvious that she doesn't really want to carry on the family business" thought Sokka out aloud.

"I hope Toph is OK" interrupted Katara, not really interested in her brother's thoughts. She talked while making another move.

"Her dad came home over an hour ago, and she still hasn't come back from going to talking to him with her mother."

"She'll be fine" said Aang, making another move, grinning as he thought that he had gained the upper hand.

Katara made one final move which caused Aang's face to fall, it had been a trap.

"So are you guys coming to dinner or what?" asked a sarcastic voice by the door.

All looked up to see Toph leaning against the doorframe.

"Toph, how did it go?" asked an anxious Katara, getting up. Behind her, Aang was still desperately trying to find a way back into the game.

"As I expected, he is being stubborn and unreasonable" said Toph, sounding drained by the experience.

"Was it that bad?" asked Katara, putting a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"He at least listened to me, which is all I could hope for" said Toph, a little more confidently.

"Yah, we thought that was going on when we felt the house shake a few times" said Aang kindly, the Airnomad had given up on the game he had been playing.

"he he", chuckled Toph, blushing slightly. "I got a little emotional, but there was no other way to get him to listen."

"And what was the outcome?" asked Katara.

"He said he would sleep on it" replied Toph.

"I don't see what the problem is," said Sokka coolly, "it's not like he can stop you from going. You could take down an army of guards on your own after all."

"I think she would prefer to keep travelling with us with her parent's wishes, instead of against them" interjected Katara, Toph simple nodded.

"We should head over for dinner. My mum insisted that we all eat together."

Getting up, Sokka walked beside Toph down the hall, rubbing his tummy in anticipation. Katara and walked Aang behind.

"Did Suki get away well?" asked Toph.

"Yep, she should be back tomorrow night" replied Sokka.

"You didn't want to go with her?"

"No, I'd just be in the way… anyway I may be needed here if we have to break you out."

"Hopefully it wont come to that" said Aang reassuringly from behind.

- Zuko sat next to the Earthking on a raised podium which overlooked a large map of the world, across it were strewn numerous smaller maps and documents, surrounding it were a multitude Earthkingdome and Firnation dignitaries, discussing amongst themselves and occasionally addressing the sovereigns for council.

Zuko noticed Mai enter through a door on the side, quietly waiting until Zuko saw her a moment later.

The young Firelord leant over to the Earthking, who was stifling a yawn.

"We've been sitting here for almost seven hours, I think its time for a break." Zuko suggested.

"I would have to agree" confirmed the Earthking. Standing up, the Earthking raised his hands to draw the attention of the delegates.

"Gentlemen" said the Earthking, "It's been a long and productive afternoon session. But I think we could all use a break, lets continue this after dinner."

All delegates in the room bowed respectfully as Zuko and the Earthking got down from their seats. The delegation began to file out as Zuko made his way over to Mai.

"How's it going?" asked Mai with a smile.

"Well enough" replied Zuko, giving her a short kiss now that they were mostly alone, "how about you?"

"Jeong Jeong's report makes for interesting reading" replied Mai, "particularly when placed next to Master Piandao's report of what's been going on back home."

"Anything I need to worry about?" asked Zuko.

"Potentially, yes" said Mai honestly, "but don't worry too much, I've sent instructions off and started my own line of enquiry through other channels."

"Thanks Mai" said Zuko honestly, "I'm totally lost when it comes to the inner workings of the Firenation upper classes and families."

"I help where I can" said Mai sweetly, "my parents had planned to marry me off to half of these families anyway, who knew that all that social information and gossip would come in handy."

"I thought it didn't interest you?" asked Zuko.

"It does and it doesn't" replied Mai, "and that doesn't mean I didn't listen. I may not get on well with most of the important people in those circles, but I know who they are, and being the Firelord's girlfriend brings a lot of instant friendliness."

"Thanks a lot for doing all this" said Zuko honestly, putting his arms around her.

"No one said being the Firelord's girlfriend was going to be easy, and this way my parents relentless socialising may actually prove to have of worth."

Mai put her arms around Zuko's neck and kissed him.

A moment later there came a reluctant cough from behind the couple.

"I'm sorry your lordship, but everyone is waiting for you and your ladyship in the dining hall" said a very nervous servant hesitantly.

Zuko coughed to cover his embarrassment, Mai glared at the hapless servant then smirked as she noticed the comical discomfort of the two men.

"We'll be right over" said Zuko, trying to regain his confident voice.

"Come on, we'd better go" said a suddenly smiling Mai, dragging the Firelord behind her.

End Part 1

----------------------------------

_So there we go, the other half will be up in a few day, it only needs checking. Keep up the comments, I need a lot more to make this story stand out in the crowd! ^^ It takes a long time to write these things, and only a minute or two to write a comment. :)_

----------------------------------


	5. Toph's home coming Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 3 "Toph's home coming"

Part 2

----------------------------------

_And here's the second part… its moving along quite nicely now I think… I hope that these stories are still playing like episodes in your mind… ^^_

----------------------------------

- Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were seated with Toph's parents at the main dining table. Sokka was just wiping his mouth in an exaggerated elegant fashion, being the last to finish after a generous second helping.

"That was delicious" said Sokka happily.

"Thank you very much for a lovely meal" said Katara graciously.

"Yes, thank you very much" echoed Aang, bowing his head respectfully.

Toph's Mother smiled, but her father maintained his stony expression, he had obviously been convinced by his wife to invite the youngsters.

"Feel free to use the guest wing and the gardens for the remainder of the evening" offered Toph's mother graciously, indicating that the meal was over.

The youngsters got up and moved towards the door.

"Until tomorrow then" said Katara, wishing the adults a good night.

Aang also bowed again but stopped when Toph's father suddenly spoke.

"Can I have a word with you young Avatar" said Toph's father.

The group stopped in their tracks, Aang looked towards Toph for guidance. She simply shrugged her shoulders before turning to leave the room, closely followed by the two Watertribe siblings.

Aang turned to follow Toph's parents as they went into an adjoining sitting room, taking his place in front of the two adults.

"How much control do you have over Toph" said Toph's father Lao directly.

"Control?" replied Aang automatically, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I mean does she listen to you, does she do what you say?"

Aang thought about this for a second.

"Well yes and no" he said honestly, "Toph does what she wants to do, but she follows our missions and is part of a team, she's my friend, and I think a good one, so… as I said, yes and no."

"hmmmm" contemplated her father, "that's part of the problem."

Aang looked on questioningly.

"If she likes it or not, I am still responsible for my daughter's safety, and I can not help but feel that she is continually put in danger due to her travels with you."

Aang didn't know how to reply to this, he knew that it was simply true.

"Toph is one of the strongest earth benders the world has ever known" he offered as a reply, "and the rest of our group have proved themselves numerous times. We saved the world from the old Firelord after all.""

Toph's father did not look as impressed by the statement as Aang had hoped.

"Her abilities are indeed impressive, as are yours, but that also means that the dangers you take on are equally as impressive. And unlike before, when all I had to worry about was a bruising or perhaps a cut or broken bone, the consequences of her now failing, even once, are a lot steeper."

"What Toph has done has benefited countless people, you should be proud of her," stated Aang, changing tact.

"We are proud of her" said Mrs BeiFong whole heartedly

"But that is a lot to ask for from someone so young… despite her strength. The same could be said for the rest of your group."

Aang thought he suddenly realised what the main issue was, breathing in deeply, with closed eyes, he composed is next phrase carefully.

"The Monks always taught us that age and wisdom are not mutually dependent. If you do not seek new experiences, and learn from them, you can age to be a hundred, and still have the maturity of a child. While a child, who has seen this truth and opened their mind, can have the wisdom of a master."

Mrs Beifong looked very impressed by these words.

"Very impressive," sad Lao, "I would expect nothing else from the Avatar, and indeed an Airnomad."

There was a brief pause before Lao continued.

"I may not know my daughter that well young Avatar, but I do know that she is impetuous and headstrong. I also know that she is not as infallible as she believes… a dangerous combination."

"You heard about the poison dart incident" said Aang, slightly embarrassed.

"We try to remain as informed as we can" admitted Mrs Beifong.

"Our group cares very deeply for each other, with a good balance of trust and respect. We do everything we can to ensure that none of us are placed in danger, even by ourselves."

Lao contemplated the words, stroking his chin.

"Unfortunately that is not something that is easily demonstrated…"

Aang sat there patiently, his expression concentrated.

"You have given me much to thing about, I thank you for your time" said Lao eventually, effectively closing the discussion.

Aang stood up and bowed respectfully to each parent before leaving the room.

- Mai was enjoying a magnificent sunrise from one of the large window that went the full length of the large, elegant hallway in the central palace of the Earthking.

Hearing a large door open close by, she turned to see Zuko and Iroh emerge from a meeting room.

"And?" asked Mai, moving towards the two men.

"There appears to be some real trouble on the central West coast between some Firenation troops and Earthkingdom soldiers, we'll have to go and clear it up after we are done here" said Zuko

"And who will represent the Earthkingdom?" asked Mai.

"The Earthking has his hands full trying to coordinate the refugees returning home," said Iroh, "I suggested that the Avatar would be a good mediator in this case,"

"We'll send a letter off immediately asking him to meet us there in a few days" stated Zuko.

The young Firelord then turned to his uncle.

"Thanks for helping me again this morning uncle" Zuko said sincerely, "you and Mai have both been a great support."

Zuko turned between the two, before continuing.

"Mai has been helping to coordinate the government and military restructuring back home" Zuko continued, thinking he was bringing his uncle up to date.

"I know" said Iroh.

Zuko looked momentarily surprised.

"Mai graciously requested my council last night" said Iroh happily.

"You were not the only one burning the midnight oil" said Mai with a smirk.

"You are very lucky to have such a competent and able lady-friend" said Iroh with a large smile, "and alluringly beautiful to match."

Mai blushed, despite herself, causing Iroh to smile even more.

"I think my Pai Sho and tea shop will have to wait" stated Iroh good naturedly.

"But unfortunately, to be able to help you the most, I have to leave you for a time. I have something I need to do."

"How long will you be gone for?" asked Zuko.

"I am not sure, but I will always be reachable via a letter, I will stay in touch and keep you informed of my progress."

With that said, he put one hand on each of the young couple's shoulders as a kind gesture.

"I have every confidence in you both," Iroh said seriously, his confident words carrying meaning, "take care."

Iroh turned to walk down the long hall leading to the far exit, Mai and Zuko watching him go.

- Toph, Aang, Katara and a dusty Sokka were walking back towards the Beifong compound.

"That was a lovely morning walk" said Aang jovially.

"Your parents sure live in a beautiful area" remarked Katara.

"Not so sure about the badgermoles though" said a grumpy Sokka, dirt still falling out of his hair.

"I just wanted to introduce you to some of my old friends" said Toph happily.

"It's your own fault for starting to sing" remarked Katara to her brother.

"Hey, it was a reflex; the last badgermoles I met weren't exactly friendly."

The small group had walked through the front gate and were making their way around the house through the compound.

"But these ones were, at least until you started singing off-key," said Aang.

"They were just playing with you" remarked Toph.

"So that's were you got it from," said Sokka bitterly, "playing too rough."

Toph was about to punch him in the arm when she suddenly froze.

"Someone's here" said Toph suddenly.

"Of course someone's here, we are, for one" replied Sokka

"No" continued Toph "strangers, fighters."

She pointed in the direction of the house were two woman and a man stood alert in loose fighting stances. The three were dressed in neat but sturdy travelling clothes which were either shades of brown or plane white. The woman in the middle was holding a composite bow while her companions took what appeared to be bending stances. The man had a neat trim beard in water tribe fashion and all three were around thirty years of age, all were attractive in a roguish kind of way.

"Mr. Beifong!" called out the archer, the leader of the three.

Toph's father came out a moment later to see what was going on.

"Oh heavens no, please, but down your weapons."

The three strangers instantly obeyed the instruction.

"I can't believe this!" yelled an angry Toph, "I come home of my own free will and you arrange to have me ambushed?"

"This is just a coincidence," replied her father, sounding genuine, "I requested an audience with this group long before you got here."

Toph appeared to glare in the direction of her father.

"You may be telling the truth" Toph admitted a moment later, calming down slightly, "but that doesn't excuse the fact you were going to send people after me again."

"What is a father supposed to do, you just disappeared, and I couldn't just trust the few letters you supposedly sent."

Toph blew the hair out of her face impatiently.

"When are you going to realise that no mater who you send to get me, I will be able to fight them off on my own."

The leader of the group, the woman with the bow, chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny stick thrower?" snapped Toph at the archer.

"The woman didn't look in the slightest way put out.

"You have no idea who we are" she informed Toph calmly.

"I don't need to now whose butt I'm whooping, I just bring 'em down" retorted Toph, still in her bending stance.

Toph's father was looking more and more angry, something Aang noticed.

"Look Toph I'm not sure…"

Toph raised her hand in front of Aang's mouth, effectively blocking his council.

"If this is the best you could find, then fine" said Toph towards her father, "I'll prove I can take care of myself, I'll take all three of them on right now, on my own."

Katara, Sokka and Aang all looked worryingly at each other. Toph's father still looked angry, and then shut his eyes for a second.

"Fine" he said a moment later.

- The two groups soon found themselves in a large field near Toph's parent's home, it was scattered with a few trees and boulders and had a small creek sneaking its way through the middle.

"Toph, I'm not sure this is such a good idea" said Aang hesitantly, running up to the marching Toph's side.

"I don't want to hear it twinkle-tows, if this is the only way to get my dad of my back, then so be it."

"I don't…" started Aang before he was interrupted by Toph's arm on his shoulder.

"Look Aang, I need you trust me on this, OK?" said Toph, her anger fading a little, but none of her determination.

"On one condition," replied Aang suddenly, putting his own hand on her shoulder, "that you also trust me."

Toph's brow furrowed slightly at the odd request.

"I'm serious Toph" said Aang.

Toph had to clear her head for a moment before answering.

"I do trust you Aang" she said sincerely.

Aang let her go and she walked to one end of the field.

Mr Beifong approached Aang, Katara and Sokka on the sidelines on a small hill after having talked to the group of three.

The three bounty hunters were spread out, the man near the creek, the archer closer to the trees and the other woman in the centre.

"You may begin" instructed Toph's father in a stern voice.

Toph went into her standard fighting pose, then immediately stepped hard right, sending out a gouge in the earth through the creek, redirecting its water away from the male bounty hunter. The reason for this showed itself a second later when the man suddenly bent the remaining water into an ice slide, travelling high into the air towards the redirected water source.

Toph raised a half circle stone wall to protect herself a second later as an arrow came in. The woman in the middle stepped forward, suddenly the earth shook with vibrations, causing cracks to appear in the ground.

Disorientated, Toph sent a massive jagged wall high into the air to try and hit the water bender attempting to outflank her, but he simply changed course to land on top of the wall, bending his former ice slide and sending it crashing down on Toph in a torrent of water. Toph encapsulated herself to deflect the water.

The earth bending bounty hunter caused a split in the earth to form and sent the crack towards Toph in an attempt to undermine her.

Toph sent the walls of her defensive barrier flying towards the enemy earth bender, and then shot herself from the ground to avoid the crack that was threatening to engulf her.

The Earth bending bounty hunter shot herself into the air on a column of earth to avoid the wall, which demolished the column underneath her. Landing well, she moved her hand in a chopping motion, giving her water bending comrade an easy way off the top of Toph's wall.

The archer tracked Toph's flight, lining up a shot with two arrows that had large bulbous cylindrical heads. Toph slid to a halt and immediately raised a thin wall to deflect any direct shot.

The archer simultaneously fired the two arrows which travelled in slightly different directions, and revealed that the two circular heads were attached by a thin rope. Flying either side of Toph's wall, the rope pulled tight, sending the balls flying around Toph's back and pressing her into to her own wall. Toph yelped in surprise.

The young earth bender's friends looked on with concern.

Stomping her feet, earth shot up around the girl as she went down, emerging a second later in a protective suit of earth.

"So you want to play rough do you!" growled the young earth bender.

The water bender bounty hunter was circling behind Toph on a new waterslide. Toph moved one of her feet back and immediately shot her other leg out behind her, sending a stone foot flying. The water bender had to stop as another wall appeared in front of him, the stone foot came in perfectly and he tried to block with water, the explosion sending him flying into a tree.

Toph couldn't finish him off however as a bolder came flying in, swatting it out of the air she send a jagged rock line at the archer to occupy her and made a beeline for the enemy earth bender. Sliding along the ground the two exchanged fire, Toph however gained the upper hand with a boulder / gouged earth combo, sending the Earth bending woman along the ground roughly.

Having thought herself immune to arrows in her stone armour, Toph only razed her had as one came in, the arrow however exploded on impact, dislodging much of Toph's armour and sending her flying backwards.

On the sidelines Aang and the others gasped at the seemingly magic arrow. Looking at the archer Aang could see that when she reloaded her arrows she did a very similar motion to Azula when she created lighting , a small spark immerged from the arrow as she strung it in her bow, confirming Aang's suspicions,

The watching group cringed at the continued carnage; Aang bit his nails with concern while Toph's father partially covered his eyes with his hands.

Toph got up from the ground, coughing due to the dust that surrounded her. Sending herself backwards with a column of earth to avoid another arrow, Toph raised a large boulder, sending it flying towards the earth bending woman who was still recovering in an attempt to finish her off.

Another arrow destroyed the boulder in mid air.

Toph had to raise a wall behind her as a large water whip came flying in from the recovered water bender. The wall couldn't stop the mass of water from flowing around it and so washing Toph away.

Coming to a stop, a soaked Toph stood back up, instantly raising three very large boulders aimed at the mercenaries that surrounded her. The water bender had collected a massive amount of water around him while the Earth bending woman had raised her own boulder to match Toph's, the archer had also charged her arrow so much that sparks were discharging all around her bow.

Aang suddenly snapped, air bending himself into the middle of the battlefield.

"Stop!" he commanded, raising his hands "This has gone on far enough."

"What are you doing Aang!?" commanded Toph angrily, "get out of the way."

"No" said Aang decidedly "this has gotten out of hand, its too dangerous."

Toph still looked unconvinced.

"But I can beat them" she said confidently.

"You might" said Aang reasonable, "but then again you may not. And some of you… or maybe all of you are going to get seriously heart finding out."

Toph gnashed her teeth in defiance.

Aang took a couple of steps towards the young earth bender.

"There has to be another way" said Aang calmly, "You said before that you trusted me, so trust me now… it's not worth it."

Toph held out for a moment but then dropped her guard, the three created boulders collapsing back down.

Aang walked up to Toph, putting an approving hand on her shoulder for a moment, the two youngsters then walked back up towards Katara, Sokka and Toph's father. Katara immediately moved to start to heal a gash which was noticeable on Toph's arm.

"Don't think that this shows I can't take care of myself" said Toph defiantly towards her father.

Lao's expression was hard to read.

"No," said Toph's father, "but it does show me that you all take care of each other, and more importantly listen to each other."

Toph looked momentarily shocked, not expecting such an admission.

"You have my approval to continue travelling with the Avatar" said Lao in an appropriately fatherly manner.

"I will see you back at home when you have cleaned up" he said, a seeming tinge of sadness present in his voice. With that said, he turned to the three bounty hunters.

"You as well" he added, before walking back to the estate.

Katara and Aang hugged Toph happily from both sides.

"Well done Aang!" said Toph enthusiastically "I'll never doubt your passive nature again."

Aang and Katara released the girl.

"Out of interest, how did you know he was a water bender?" asked Katara suddenly, genuinely wanting to know.

"The stance" confirmed Toph with a broad smile, "I've fought against you often enough after all."

In the meantime, Sokka had made his way over the bounty hunters. The water bender was healing the arm of the earth bender.

"So you three are all from different nations ha," said Sokka sceptically, inspecting the three closely, as if not believing they were real.

"What kind of weird set of circumstances brought you three together?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"We were all banished from our nations" said the male bounty hunter.

"And held together on a large Firenation mixed-nation camp out on a sand island in the middle of the ocean" added the earth bending woman.

"And we were all helped to escape by Firelady Ursa" said the female fire bender sternly.

Aang, Sokka and Katara all turned their heads in shock.

End episode 3

----------------------------------

_Dan dan da! He he he, it wouldn't be Avatar without a few endings like this… now the question is, where will this lead? ^^_

----------------------------------


	6. The Firecolonies Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 4 "The fire colonies"

Part 1

----------------------------------

_So, where do we go from here? Why onto the main story ark naturally. ^^ Plenty of material for the entire gang to continue to develop… I hope you enjoy. Alternative title for this episode is "No man's land". Also, at the end of Episode 5 I'll be giving out the tittles of the next ten episodes… just a little something for Christmas._

----------------------------------

The midday sun shone brightly in a blue sky. It was a comfortably warm day and a few insects buzzed between the abandoned, ruined buildings located in a small clearing in an otherwise hilly and forested landscape.

Zuko was just finishing placing a message in a messenger-hawk's leg pouch before letting the bird go.

Watching the courier fly away for a moment, the young Firelord then put his writing implements away into a travelling bag, which was slung over one of two large eel-hounds sitting nearby.

Zuko walked back towards the rest of the group, Suki, Aang, Toph and Katara were seated on some ruined masonry listening to Sokka talk to Mai.

"The bounty-hunter from the Firenation said that she was never able to fire bend because of her detached nature, or something. But apparently this special master saw in her some mumbo-jumbo potential thingy, and was able to show her how to generate lighting in some form or another" informed Sokka to Mai, waving his arms in the air in way of explanation.

"They were quite open and friendly, once they had stopped trying to capture me" added Toph happily.

"It goes to show what can happen when people from different nations work together" said Aang.

"Interesting" said Mai, "I'll have to look up this master when we get back home."

Zuko walked up to Mai's side.

"So did you decide on what you want to do?" asked Katara towards Zuko.

"I've sent the information onto Master Piandao and my Uncle" replied Zuko calmly.

"Don't you want to go searching for your mother straight away?" inquired Sokka.

"No, the description of this large sand Island is too vague. I haven't seen any reports of such a camp."

"It's a pity the bounty-hunters were never able to see where they were going all those weeks they were hiding-out in the Firenation ship" contemplates Suki out aloud.

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Did your father not give you any clues to her whereabouts?" asked Sokka.

Zuko's face took on a decidedly nasty expression as he remembered back to his conversation with his father.

"No. He seemed to take pleasure in not knowing were she was, he said she was now too unimportant to care about."

Zuko's face lightened as he came back from the memory.

"Information will show up eventually, and when it does, I'll act. But in the meantime we have other problems to solve" Zuko continued, "the situation here is really tense, both sides are claiming to be regularly attacked be the other, it could become a flashpoint really quickly if we don't do something."

Aang nodded in determined agreement.

"So what's the plan?" the Avatar asked, to the group in general.

"We have an official, signed, blank order document from the Earthking which we can use to control the Earthkingdom troops" informed Mai.

"And I can command the Firenation troops directly," said Zuko.

"Wait a second" said Sokka, stroking his chin, "if both sides are claiming to be attacked to by the other, one of them is obviously lying."

"What's your point?" asked Toph.

"If we just go in and throw around orders they'll obviously stop whatever it was they were doing until we're gone again. They must have a reason for lying, and we have to figure out what that is."

Sokka thought a moment longer.

"Can I have a look at the Earthkingdom document?" he asked.

Mai retrieved the scroll from a small bag nearby, handing it to Sokka, who inspected it for a second.

"So what would you suggest?" asked Zuko.

Sokka smiled broadly, obviously reading what he had hoped for.

"We only have one chance to uncover the truth, go undercover."

The rest of the gang looked on questioningly.

- The sceptical Earthkingdom General looked at the official looking scroll he held up in front of him, lowering it slightly to look the three people facing him patiently. Suki was in full Kyoshi warrior kit and was flanked on either side by Zuko and Soko, both wearing Earthkingdom Military uniforms, including wide brimmed hats and with their swords slung to one side.

"So you're my reinforcements?" said the General sceptically.

"Special reinforcements" corrected Suki, "We're here to get experience in patrolling areas where Firenation troops are deployed. We are to go out with every patrol, be part of every deployment."

The General stroked his long, grey beard calmly, seemingly unperturbed.

"Oh, you'll get experience enough" he said casually.

"None of you are benders are you?" The older man asked off-hand.

"No Sir!" replied Zuko sharply, a little too eagerly. He then cringed sheepishly, aware of his outburst.

The general raised a thick eyebrow.

"You'll need shields and spears then" the General continued, "you can equip yourself from the armoury."

"Shields?" questioned Sokka.

"Swords don't block fire young man" the general said calmly. He then gave Suki a questioning look.

"Kyoshi warrior ha?" he voiced, seemingly unimpressed.

"I'm afraid we don't have any shields that match your outfit" the General said mockingly, with a chuckle. The two soldiers behind him also laughed.

Suki frowned for a moment at the demeaning comment, then quick as lightning, the young female warrior deployed her fan into a shield, so that its edge was only millimetres from the generals neck. The general's eyes bulged in disbelief, not having a chance to react.

"Don't you worry" said Suki sweetly, "I brought my own."

The older man took a hasty step back, trying to regain his composure, his hands going to his neck automatically.

"Send them out on the next patrol" commanded the General, a little flustered, "dismissed!"

The old Earthkingdom soldier turned away in a huff.

Suki simply smiled.

- An old Firenation General was looking at a very similar official document to that of his Earthkingdom Colleague.

Looking over the scroll he saw Katara and Mai, both dressed as Firenation soldiers. Katara had a sword on her side and Mai was armed with a composite bow and accompanying arrows.

Katara was looking particularly out of sorts.

"You're meant to be reinforcements?" the General asked sceptically.

The three were in the middle of the Firenation barracks, around them, Firenation troops were all looking on with interest while eating lunch.

"Special reinforcements" corrected Mai, in her normal calm tone.

"We have orders to go out with every petrol Sir" said Katara quickly, her voice still not 100% confident, "um, to gain experience… Sir."

Katara cringed slightly at her own voice it seemed.

"Aren't you a bit young?" The General asked sceptically, referring specifically to Katara.

"We're from the Firenation academy" said Mai, leaning forwards, "we follow our orders, and so should you."

The general frowned at the challenge, not liking Mai's confrontational tone.

"It's very unusual to have female soldiers in the occupied territories, and orders or not, I am not sure you can handle yourselves out there. I'm still responsible for the safety of my soldiers."

Mai pulled one of the many visible daggers from her belt, flicking the weapon in one swift move. The dagger flew through the air, hitting an apple a soldier was about to bite into almost fifty meters away, pinning it to a tree just behind the unlucky soldier.

The Generals jaw dropped as a reflex. Turning his head back to the two young women, the General found Mai playing with another dagger.

"Any other concerns, General?" asked Mai calmly, a half smile appearing on her face.

- Aang was flying low over the trees on his glider. Approaching a clearing, he quickly descended to an abandoned and half destroyed barn.

Opening the remains of a pair of large old doors, the Airnomad peeked inside. He was greeted by a low roar.

"You comfortable in there buddy?" asked Aang towards his bison.

On either side of Appa the heads of the two eel-hounds appeared, they had surrounded the ski bison in the hay to take advantage of the warmth.

"You've earned a good rest after all that flying recently" said Aang happily.

On his shoulder appeared Momo.

"You to Momo, I'm afraid you're just going to have to keep watch here, otherwise you'll give me away."

Walking back away from the barn, Aang looked around.

"Where's Toph?" he asked Momo, while scratching his head.

- A few minutes later, Aang had completely transformed into camouflage gear and was testing it out in a tree nearby. Large clumps of leaves were stuck all over him, and his clothes and skin were either brown or green.

Standing perfectly still, he suddenly noticed Toph approach. She was sliding along the earth in her bending form elegantly. The young earth bender stopped just below Aang's branch.

"Where is he?" said Toph to herself.

Grinning evilly, Aang stood on his tippy toes before letting himself fall forward. Keeping his feet wrapped around the wood, he looped around the branch, picking Toph up under the arms while himself upside-down, before using air bending to swing the two back up. On the upswing, he elegantly cart-wheeled the now upside-down Toph onto a nearby branch so that she landed on her feet.

Toph let out an uncharacteristic Yelp in surprise, then instantly clung to the branch with all fours

"Damn it Aang!" she said angrily, "You know I'm blind on wood."

Aang simply laughed at his friend's predicament.

"You won't be laughing when I get back down" threatened Toph.

Aang's face suddenly froze, and he quickly zipped-off to one side.

Toph's angry face could be seen surrounded by leaves. Panning back, you could see that she had also donned a camouflage and was suddenly giving a very credible impression of a small bush.

"Can't I just tunnel around?" moaned Toph, "I would rather have dressed up as a Firenation soldier then be a bush."

"We both still look too young to be conscripts" replied Aang, applying some mud too Toph's face, "and you know that if there are any decent earth benders they'll notice you tunnelling around."

Toph still looked sour.

"We'll just shadow the patrols going out from the two camps and see if we can't spot anything suspicious,"

"Stupid Sokka" mumbled Toph, "stupid plan."

Toph eventually accepted her fate, crossing her arms from within her mobile disguise.

"What took you so long before anyway?" asked Aang suddenly. "I was expecting you back before me."

"If you haven't noticed, there aren't many female Firenation soldiers around these parts, we were lucky we found any uniforms to borrow at all, let alone find ones that fit" said Toph with a huff.

Toph suddenly remembered back to an image of Mai in a uniform that was way to tight for her and Katara in a uniform that looked like it had been thrown on her.

"You had it a lot easier just having to find something for Zuko and Sokka."

Aang simply smiled, applying some more mud here and there.

"There you go" said Aang suddenly, satisfied with his efforts.

Toph's was now completely covered in mud and twigs, and was quite well camouflaged when she didn't move.

"Even though I normally don't care about my appearance" said an unhappy Toph, "even I know I look ridiculous."

"You look fine," said Aang, "you just have to make sure you don't get too close, otherwise someone could see you moving."

Toph suddenly looked resigned to her fate.

"OK, so I'll head off to cover the Firenation soldiers, and you go keep track of those Earthkingdom troops" said Aang, taking a step back.

Toph simply nodded her head in approval.

- Zuko and Sokka were walking side by side down a small path leading a column of about twenty other Earthkingdom solders. Only a few of the soldiers appeared to be benders. Some way in front of the small column was Suki, walking next to a very weary looking Earthkingdom officer.

"So, have there been many attacks?" asked Suki to the officer.

"Often enough" said the sceptical older man, "we normally go out in bigger patrols now. We've lost a few of our men captured in smaller groups; but those Firenation guys mostly do hit and run attacks,"

Suki looked stunned at the level of hostility.

"And you're sure that they're fire benders, I mean the war is over?" asked a sceptical Suki.

"No one seems to have told them that" said the officer. He loosened his longer shirt sleeve, revealing a bandage underneath. He briefly lifted the bandage to reveal a nasty looking fresh burn mark down one arm.

"Perhaps that will convince you," he said with conviction.

Back in the main column, Zuko and Sokka looked at each other in shock, seeing what was going on in front. Just behind them, a gruff looking man noticed their expressions.

"You wanted experience ha" he said sternly to the two youngsters.

Both of them turned back to look at him, the soldier looked a little shocked when he saw Zuko's scar.

"Looks like you've already had a few battles with the Firenation" he said approvingly, nodding to Zuko.

The young Firelord raised his hand automatically to his face.

"You could say that" confirmed Zuko.

"Well, you'll get your chance at revenge" the older soldier continued, "the war may be over everywhere else, but not here. They captured my brother only a few weeks ago, the scum. He was part of a supply column."

Around them, there was a general murmur of solidarity from the battle weary soldiers.

Both Zuko and Sokka were looking decidedly angry at the injustice.

"Well get your brother back" said Sokka angrily, seemingly convinced by the mounting evidence against the Firenations soldiers, "those Firenation troops are in for a nasty surprise."

"A very nasty surprise" added Zuko looking equally unhappy.

- A few hundred meters away from the Earthkingdom patrol, deep within the forest that surrounded the small path, there came a rustling from a bush. Suddenly a hand appeared from underneath the suspicious foliage. Toph felt the ground to gather her bearings. She could see the 'shadows' of the column of soldiers from the vibrations rippling through the ground. Raising her hand again, the bush seemingly slid off in one direction, following the soldiers.

- In another part of the forest a shadow was gliding soundlessly through the forest canopy. Aang stopped suddenly, leaning on a trunk and looking through a gap in the foliage. In the distance he could see the Firenation patrol making its way through the forest. A Firenation officer and two soldiers where out in front of the main column of fifteen non-benders who trailed behind, with Mai and Katara lagging still further back bringing up the rear. Satisfied, Aang quickly disappeared onwards into the forest.

- Katara was walking beside Mai, deliberately having lagged back to talk to her without being overheard.

"I'm not sure I can do this" said Katara sceptically, "by the sounds of it there is a good chance we'll be attacked, and I have no idea how to use this thing."

Katara pulled out her sword and held it limply in one hand to emphasise her point.

Mai reached over and stiffened Katara's hold.

"Just do as Zuko instructed you," said Mai "Think of it as an extension of yourself, like a very short water whip. But this time make sure you keep a hold of it."

Mai remembered back to Katara trying a few experimental swings with Zuko's sword.

The water bender seemed to be getting the hang of it, using water bending forms to imitate slashes as instructed.

Zuko was standing nearby, arms crossed. He began to smile as Katara seemed to get the hang of it, using more energetic forms. His expression suddenly froze in fear, however, as Katara lost her grip of the sword during a flick, sending it close by Zuko's head, before the sword imbedded itself into a tree nearby.

Katara blushed at the memory, putting the sword away again.

"I wouldn't worry about it, no one expects you to fight, you're meant to be a battlefield healer after all" said Mai, indicating to the large satchel slung over Katara's shoulder with a small red cross on the side.

Katara patted the side of the large bag.

"And after your little excursion into the infirmary, I'm quite sure the boy's will do everything to keep you safe" continued Mai with a smile.

Both of the girls remembered back to a room full of injured Firenation troops, all freshly bandaged and with big smiles, all looking straight at Katara.

"Thank you miss healer lady!" they all sang in happy chorus.

Back in the present, Mai taped the side of the bag with her bow.

"What have you got in there anyway?" she asked.

"Just some simple ointment and herbs, a basic healing balm, just with a little more moisture so I can do my healing underneath without it being seen."

The two girls walked on for a moment.

"What about you, do you know how to use that thing?" asked Katara, referring to the composite bow.

"I trained a lot with composite bows during my time at the academy under a former Yu-Yan archer, I just prefer daggers and blades because there less conspicuous" answered Mai.

Up ahead, the Firenation officer had momentarily stopped, looking back over the column.

"Pick up the pace! No stragglers!" he called back, before moving on.

Katara and Mai dutifully picked up the pace.

Reforming at the back of the column, the two girls received some goofy grins from the two young Firenation soldiers in front of them.

"Why is he so high strung?" asked Mai to one of the two young men.

"He's just a little nervous because it's his first patrol again after being injured" said one soldier.

"Those earth benders love to target the officers" added the other soldier, "you saw all the injured back at base, those cowards never commit to a real fight, they're just trying to scare us out of the forest."

"Why would they do that?" asked Katara.

"Who knows?" said one of the men, "but because of their continued hostility against us this whole area is not secure, there are constantly bandit attacks on our supply columns and on civilians and travellers,"

Katara looked distressed at the news.

"I heard a trade caravan was attacked by earth benders and looted, it wouldn't surprise me if the Earthkingdom troops are doing it themselves" said a third soldier further forward.

"Or at least part of it" added another soldier.

Mai was also now looking particularly un-pleased.

"Dishonourable pigs! Helping to put the lives of women and children at risk" said one of the first two solders, spitting in disgust, "would I love to get my hands on them."

"So would I" agreed Katara, becoming increasingly angry at the mounting evidence.

"You may have the opportunity to pin them down sooner then you think" said Mai with a dangerous smile, her fingers running along the row of daggers in her belt.

End part 1

----------------------------------

_A very broken-up episode, in terms of it being comprised of many different scenes. But I think it flows well none the less and keeps things interesting without clutter… and what now? You'll find out in only a few days :-)_

----------------------------------


	7. The Firecolonies Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 4 "The fire colonies"

Part 2

----------------------------------

_Nothing much to say, except keep reviewing, it's always appreciated… ^^_

----------------------------------

- Back at the ruined building where the gang had first met, a camouflaged Aang flew into view on his glider from the surrounding forest canopy.

Landing with a flourish on a ruined wall near some shrubbery, he looked around animatedly for Toph.

Two hands suddenly appeared from the greenery behind the Airnomad and pulled him into the bush.

"Waa!" yelled Aang as he disappeared into the greenery.

Looking inside the bush you could see Toph squatting next to a struggling Aang, who had been buried up to his neck by the earth bender.

"I changed bushes" said Toph with a devilish grin.

"Toph! Get me out of here!" said a disgruntled Aang.

"First tell me what you found" said Toph, sitting down.

Aang huffed a bit but then gave in.

"Nothing much, Mai and Katara are out on patrol, no one else has left the Firenation barracks, and after scanning around I couldn't find anyone else."

"Same on my end" confirmed Toph, "though there were a couple of times when I thought I could feel someone else moving around out in the forest, but I was never able to confirm it."

"Now that you mention it," said Aang, "I also thought I saw something a few times, but every time I went to check it out, I couldn't find anything?"

Toph looked like she was contemplating…

"If they're moving through the trees, I have almost no chance of spotting them" admitted Toph.

Aang nodded, which looked comical considering his almost buried state.

"We'll split up and swing back by the two bases to make sure no one else has headed out, and then head back into the middle. If there really is an ambush we'll be able to notice it and go straight in to help" said Aang, "fire benders and earth benders make a lot of noise after all."

Toph nodded her approval.

"Sounds like a plan" she confirmed.

Toph then got up, grapping her mobile living cover in preparation for heading off.

Aang looked irritated at being forgotten.

"Ahhh Toph?" he questioned

"Oh yah" replied Toph, her tone clearly indicating that she had deliberately forgotten.

With one stomp of her foot, a column of earth shot out of the ground, sending the air bender flying high into the air.

"Now we're even!" called out a grinning Toph after the still rising Aang. Having said her piece, she promptly returning to her plant-disguise and slid off towards the forest. Aang fell back to earth in the forest in the background.

- Zuko and Sokka were looking board, they were both not used to walking so far on foot.

"Man, I wish we had Appa here" whispered Sokka to Zuko, stopping for a second to rub his sore foot. Zuko stopped as well, causing the column to falter.

In front, Suki and the Earthkingdom officer turned to see what the holdup was.

"What's the problem?" asked the officer angrily.

Ahead on the path, a barrel suddenly rolled into view exactly where the leaders would have walked had they continued.

Turning back forward to see what the noise was, Suki reacted quickest, diving to knock the older officer away from the barrel and behind a tree. A second later the barrel exploded, sending a massive fireball towards the troops. Zuko and Sokka raised their shields just in time, the shockwave sending them flying back into the other soldiers. A second explosion came from the side, sending a large tree toppling down on the troop column, and causing them to scamper to avoid being crushed.

"Blasting jelly!" yelled Sokka through the ruckus. He and Zuko were already scanning the surrounding forest for the next attack, moving in front of some Earthkingdom troops who were still recovering. Around them the small patrol tried to reassemble. Looking into the surrounding forest Zuko suddenly saw a flash of light.

"Fire!" he called out.

An earth bender next to him raised a small defensive wall to defend himself. Zuko and Sokka kneeled into their angled large shields to deflect massive amount of incoming flame. There were too many Earthkingdom solders who had dropped their shields however, and Zuko used his free hand to fire bend some of the intense flame upwards and away from his fallen comrades. No one noticed however as everyone was shielding their eyes from the intense heat and light.

No sooner had the intense flame stopped then what appeared to be Firenation troops emerged from the forest, all of them were armed with weapons, and none appeared to be fire benders.

Numerous stunned Earthkingdom soldiers were immediately caught in nets as the group of twenty attackers descended on the patrol. Suki used her drawn sword to cut through a flying net aimed for her and charged forward. Zuko and Sokka also went into the offensive quickly, engaging in furious close combat exchanges using their swords and shields.

- Over with Mai and Katara, all appeared to be going well. Katara and Mai had started to hang back a bit, seemingly enjoying the lovely day.

Suddenly the lives of the Firenation solders turned upside down, for some of them, literally. The ground underneath the main column seemingly gave way and most of the solders had to dive and scamper to avoid falling into the sudden pit, though four unlucky men found themselves suddenly half buried.

The officer and his men up front had to use fire bending to deflect a series of flying rocks coming in from various directions. It didn't take long for men in Earthkingdom uniforms to appear from the surrounding forest, a few benders, but mostly non benders descended on the petrol.

Caught at the back, Katara automatically grabbed for her only water source, her large amount of healing ointment. Seemingly flicking the lotion, she actually water bended into the eyes of two attackers.

Mai had fired an arrow and flung a surprised attacker back into the forest from where he came, she then despatched another using some daggers.

Preparing another arrow, Mai looked around and saw that the two were out of immediate danger. However, the rest of the column was fighting desperately.

"Lets go!" said Mai turning to Katara, "and use your sword!" she added,

Katara suddenly remembered her sword and drew it a little clumsily while running. Her expression became determined however and she held it more solidly, the two girls descended into the Mêlée.

- Travelling through the tree tops, Aang suddenly herd a large explosion; a second later he saw a fireball rise into the air followed by smoke some distance away. Quickly he changed course to head towards the trouble.

- In another part of the forest, Toph also heard the explosion of rock, followed by the sound of numerous fireballs. Quickly she slid off in the direction of the combat.

- Zuko, Sokka, Suki and the remaining able Earthkindom troops fought a hard close quarter battle against a strong and aggressive opponent.

Zuko locked swords with an attacker, getting a close look at an unshaved and very rough looking man in a Firenation uniform.

After knocking down the attacker Zuko noticed that the few comrades on the other side of the toppled tree were quickly loosing the fight, some were already being carried away in nets.

"Sokka!" called out Zuko, indicating the unfortunate comrades.

Sokka tripped up his opponent and ran after Zuko. In the background the remaining attackers on that side of the tree began to crumble in the face of a rallied force, lead by a skilful Suki and the Earthkingdom officer. Zuko and Sokka dropped their shields and vaulted the trunk of the large fallen tree, quickly taking on the ambushing troops who were trying to carry off the captured. After a quick exchange the attackers realised they were facing capture themselves and withdrew, leaving the netted soldiers behind.

Breathing heavily, Sokka quickly cut the nets of the captured.

Looking around, Suki could see that about half the force, roughly fourteen men in total, were still battle ready, the rest were not badly injured but still dazed.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted Zuko suddenly, coming to a snap decision. Only a moment later, he snatched a discarded shield and quickly dashed into the forest after the fleeing enemy, a split second after that, everyone else followed with a combined roar, obviously caught up in the moment.

The hapless Earthkingdom officer had little choice but to follow his men.

- Katara flung some more ointment into the eyes of an attacker that had downed a Firenation comrade. She just had time to raise her sword as another sword come down. Out-powered, Katara desperately deflected the blow, doing similarly with the next few thrusts in water-bending-style fluid body motions. Quickly out positioning the attacker with her footwork, she was able to push him over when he was off balance.

Mai deflected a spear thrust with a large dagger, back flipping into the centre of a group of Firenation solders fighting back to back. In a blindingly fast sequence, she sent an attacker flying back with her dagger, intercepted a flying rock heading for a comrade with an arrow shot, destroyed another flying rock with another withdrawn smaller dagger in her hand, and then sent that dagger flying at the earth bender who had fired the rock. The earth bender was barely able to raise a protective wall, the point of the dagger however making it through to the other side, causing the attacker's face to fall in fear.

"Retreat!" the surprised earth bender called out.

The attackers immediately broke off and disappeared into the forest.

On the Firenation side about twelve solders were left standing. The rest seemed to be mostly uninjured and only lightly dazed.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted Mai suddenly, echoing Zuko's call.

The rest of the solders were seemingly only waiting for the order, the remaining troops launching themselves after the attackers as one.

- Aang stopped his travels through the trees, launching himself high into the sky to get an overview. From one side, he could see fireballs and dust explosions, from the other side the occasional rock came flying out from the canopy, accompanied by shouts, the two pitched battles were approaching each other rapidly.

Coming back down, he thought he could see shadows travelling through the trees nearby coming from the direction of both battles, another explosion up ahead however kept him moving forwards.

Toph was on the other side of the soon-to-be colliding battles, and stopped to put her hands on the ground. The silhouettes from the acoustic vibrations told her that the two groups being chased were about to meet up just ahead of her. Suddenly, it was as if the two groups disappeared one by one. Confused, Toph concentrated, but her ears soon picked up rustling from above, people were moving through the canopy above her, up ahead there was a shout, the two chasing groups were about to meet up.

- Zuko and the other Earthkingdom troops appeared in a small clearing. Opposite them, Mai and Katara's Firenation patrol suddenly appeared.

"There they are!" came two almost simultaneous shouts from each group. Not noticing that their opponent suddenly looked different, the two groups clashed.

Zuko, still wearing his Earthkingdome military hat had turned to duel with a helmeted Katara after fending off a separate attack, the two exchanging a very unusually fluid bending style of sword fighting with a few slashes and blocks.

Mai fired an arrow at Sokka, who barely got his shield up in time. The young Firenation lady then saw Suki in her very noticeable combat gear.

"Suki?" said Mai in confusion.

"Mai!?" said Sokka loudly, then looking at the arrow that had half penetrated his shield with concern.

"Katara?" said Zuko, suddenly realising who his unusual sword opponents was.

"Zuko?"

The youngsters all took a step back from the combat, looking at each other in concern.

"What are you doing?!" said the angry Firenation soldier near Mai, he was locking swords with an Earthkingdom soldier.

Before Mai got a chance to reply, Aang suddenly appeared from high up in the nearby forest canopy.

Leaping through the air, he brought his staff down in a wide arc as he landed on the ground. A massive gust of wind travelled through the middle of the battlefield and sent the combatants flying away from each other.

The youngsters had taken enough of a step back to remain on their feet, simply raising their hands to shield their eyes.

"That's enough!" said Aang commandingly.

The dust settled to reveal Aang standing in a very authoritarian manner, unfortunately it was not helped by the fact he was covered in leaves and mud.

One of the soldiers, who was quicker to recover, got to his feet.

"Who are you?" he asked, honestly baffled.

Aang looked dumfounded for a second, he then seemingly noticed his own condition for the first time. Raising his hand, he wiped the camouflage free of his forehead, revealing the very recognisable blue arrow.

"The Avatar!" came a disbelieving shout from another trooper.

"Damn straight!" said an approving Sokka, "and now its time to solve this little mess and find out which side are the bad guys."

As if already making up his mind on the matter, Sokka took an aggressive stance towards the Firenation troops. This was quickly mimicked by Zuko and Suki.

Katara and Mai also took defensive stances, but towards the Earthkingdom troops, affectively causing a faceoff between the friends, much to their own surprise a second later.

"But your side attacked us?" said Katara suddenly.

"No, it was you who attacked us" replied Suki, also confused

From the other side of the clearing, a bush suddenly slid elegantly into view and moved in-between the stunned troops until it stopped in the middle of the clearing. All looked on in a mixture of confusion and worry.

Suddenly Toph's head appeared out of the bush, with a quick flick of her wrists she earth bended much of the dirt and camouflage off of her until she was mostly free, though still very dirty.

"Sorry Sokka" said Toph solemnly, "it's not going to be that easy this time."

- A small campfire shone its limited light around the dark ruins of the deserted building the gang had first arrived at.

Appa lay near the fire, contentedly dozing. Momo lay on Katara's Lap, enjoying some attention. Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Katara were all situated around the fire, staring at the flames in thought.

"Why do all of your plans recently involve us dressing up?" asked Toph sceptically after a few seconds.

"I just point out the best plan, it's not my fault that it involves going undercover again" replied Sokka, raising his arms in defence.

"It was a lot easier when the bad guys announced themselves beforehand" said Toph, crossing her arms and leaning them on her knees.

"Now that the Avatar is back" Katara said, nodding towards Aang and causing the young Airnomad to grin goofily, "they're not going to be many people left who advertise their bad intentions."

Sokka frowned for a second before leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"What ever happened to good old evil kings and crazy warlord?" he said.

"There were never any evil kings" said Suki from next to her boyfriend.

"You know what I mean" dismissed Sokka, waving his hand around.

"The crazy warlord may be gone" said a voice from behind the group, Aang, Katara, Suki and Sokka turned around, startled by the sudden appearance of Zuko and Mai from the night's darkness.

"But he left a big mess for us to clean up" Zuko continued.

Toph, who didn't look at all surprised, suddenly spoke up.

"Oh ya, Sparky and Sunshine are back" she announced to the group, a little too late.

All of Toph's seated companions turned to give her an evil look, for letting them by surprised like that.

"How did you know it was them?" asked Suki sceptically.

"Sunshine walks almost as lightly as twinkeltoes, and Sparky stomps around like a sabre-toothed-moose" Toph replied kindly.

Mai took a seat close to the fire.

"Well spotted, dusty" Mai said sweetly, smirking towards the earth bender.

"Dusty?" said Toph, trying out the nickname for herself "I like" she added with a grin.

"So, did everything work out at the Firenation base?" asked Aang with interest.

"Where were you for so long?" added Katara.

Zuko removed his travelling cloak before taking a seat next to Mai.

"Everything 'seemed' to go fine" Zuko said solemnly.

"Seemed?" questioned Aang.

"The General accepted the order to keep his men in the base for the next few days until we have had a chance to try out Sokka's plan" Zuko said.

Mai continued on behalf of her boyfriend.

"But no matter what we said, he wouldn't believe that the Earthkingdom soldiers were not involved somehow. He insisted that if we do not return in a few days that he would come looking for us."

Aang looked a little worried.

"You're the Firelord, can't you just order him to stay?" asked Sokka.

"As the Firelord, I shouldn't be undertaking missions to root out phantom soldiers" replied Zuko, "so yes and no, I can't really blame him for wanting to ensure I am safe."

"We have two days" said Mai, placing a reassuring hand on Zuko's lap, one he covered with his own a moment later.

"How did it go at your end?" asked Zuko, facing Aang.

"Unlike you, I'm not the head of state" said Aang, "I can't really order the Earthkingdom general to stay in his base… but I think I convinced him to give us a bit of time."

Aang turned to Toph, "what do you think Toph?" asked Aang to the small earth bender, "Do you think he was lying when he said he would wait for us to return?"

Toph thought about this for a second.

"I don't think he was lying directly," she said eventually "but there is a lot of anger and frustration amongst him and his soldiers, I think he will maybe keep his word for a few days... but after that, who can say."

Aang looked back towards the fire, contemplating for a few second.

"A few days is all we have then" he said determinedly.

"Ya" agreed Zuko, his voice sounding further away.

Reaching into his pocked, Zuko brought back out a small scroll, obviously from a messenger hawk.

"The reason we took so long was because I got a letter from my Uncle" Zuko stated to the group.

"What did he say?" asked Aang, his head coming up.

"He just said that he might be able to get us some more help soon."

"What kind of help?" asked Katara.

"He didn't say" replied Zuko, "But I wrote him to say that it better be a lot of help, and quickly."

"Don't worry so much Zuko" said Aang, trying to be cheerful, "we'll have this sorted out soon enough."

Zuko didn't let Aang's cheer influence him, frowning again before speaking once more.

"There are now a lot of shared boarders… and it will be some time before the Firenation has fully withdrawn… or security arrangements have been settles. If this is what we think it is, it could happen again anywhere along the boarder… and as we saw today, neither side needs much of an excuse for something like this to tern from a little spark, into something really nasty."

All of the youngsters turned to watch the fire, which crackled loudly to punctuate Zuko's analogy.

"So we play dress-ups again tomorrow" said Toph, filling the silence, "your plan better work Sokka."

Sokka nodded confidently.

Suddenly the small group was lost in their own thoughts under the dark, star filled sky above.

End part 1

----------------------------------

_Don't worry all, I should have the next episode up in a week or so... nice to have regular updates I hope ^^ _

----------------------------------


	8. The blossom of the White Lotus Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 5 "The blossom of the White Lotus"

Part 1 of 3

----------------------------------

_This episode ended up being way longer then expected. I think part of it could be moved to the previous episode to keep the content amount similar, it should still play out in an episode timeframe though. _

_Thanks for all the feedback so far, keep it up and spread the good word. A special thanks to '_Ryan Lohner'_ for mentioning this story in Avatar forums. As I am not really active in the web, any assistance in getting this out to a larger audience is appreciated._

----------------------------------

- Iroh sat kneeling in front of a small writing table in his private quarters. The only illumination came from two orange lamps which flanked the small working desk. In front of him lay the small letter from Zuko. Iroh frowned as he read the last line.

((

… _Idealism won't be enough to ensure a smooth transfer. There are too few people I can trust to keep a cool head. I am sorry I have to keep coming back to__ you for guidance and support, but too many people have suffered already as a consequence of this war. I feel compelled to end the turmoil as quickly as I can. To do so, I require considerable 'competent' assistance, and as soon as possible…._

_Zuko._

_))_

Leaning back slightly, Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully for a few seconds.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" instructed Iroh kindly.

"Grand Lotus" said an elderly servant, poking his head through the door, "the members you have requested are assembled in the tearoom."

"Very good" replied the older, retired general kindly.

- Iroh opened the sliding door to reveal three White Lotus members sitting patiently. Jeong Jeong, King Bumi and Pakku all nodded respectfully as Iroh entered.

"I thank you all for coming to this private meeting" said Iroh, taking a seat in front of the three.

"Of course, of course" said King Bumi enthusiastically, "who doesn't enjoy a bit of skulduggery after all."

The king laughed and snorted a bit at his blunt statement.

"The grand gathering of the order is tomorrow" said Master Pakku, "we naturally assume your reason for calling us here separately is important."

Iroh nodded.

Joeng Joeng suddenly spoke up.

"I must therefore pass on the sincerest apologies of Master Piandao for not attending. But I am afraid that without Firelord Zuko in the capital, it is too dangerous at the moment to leave any more of a power vacuum."

Iroh nodded again in acceptance of the apology before replying.

"That is the reasons why I have called a grand gathering of the order, and specifically why I have called you here today" he said calmly, "it has become apparent that more assistance is required."

The three masters all looked on gravely, Joeng Joeng nodding his head in agreement.

"You are well aware that members of the White Lotus should not interfere with the government of another nation, normally not even on behalf of the order" said Master Pakku carefully.

"I am aware of this," said Iroh thoughtfully, "what I want to suggest tomorrow is not to work on behalf of any single nation, but to work on behalf of all nations."

"Where would this be possible?" asked Joeng Joeng sceptically.

Iroh waited a second before replying.

"The war has changed the face of our world. Never before have the boarders been moved so much, or a single area existed with such a mix of different nationalities."

"You are talking about the fire colonies?" said Master Pakku.

"Correct" answered Iroh, "even Watertribe refugees are mixed in-between the upheaval of populations on the west coast of the Earthkingdom continent."

"The area is still, however, Earthkingdom territory," said King Bumi, raising the eyebrow of his bigger eye.

"And it will be again" said Iroh, without hesitation, "but it will take time, particularly if we want to ensure the safety and rights of all effected peoples. I have talked the matter through with the Firelord and the Earthking, they are both in agreement that it would be best if some type of international force to take temporary administration of the colonies and surrounding areas."

The three listening members all thought for a second before King Bumi spoke up.

"Sounds good to me!" he said simply with a big smile.

This was followed by a nod from Master Pakku.

"I am not sure the other members will be quite as easily convinced as us however" warned Master Pakku.

"I know" replied Iroh, a cunning grin spreading across his face, "that is why I wanted to coordinate with you regarding your 'spontaneous support' tomorrow when, you, present, my, idea to the members."

Master Pakku and Jong Jong smiled knowingly. Bumi simply rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Spontaneous" the ancient earth bender said happily, "I am the master of spontaneous."

He finished by laughing and snorting mischievously.

- The entire gang made their way slowly down a winding path. They were in the forest that represented no-mans land between the Firenation troops and the Earthkingdom soldiers. It was about mid-morning, and all were dressed in none-descript reddish brown and tan peasant clothes. Sokka and Zuko still carried older looking swords, but were otherwise loaded up with large, but light, baggage strapped to their backs.

Aang was leading an ostrich-horse with a simple wooden staff in hand; his head was covered by a simple turban to cover his arrow. The animal was pulling a two wheeled cart, on which, a mound of simple farmer belongings were stacked high. Toph was to the side of the cart behind a wheel, holding on to the wood to keep up her act of being completely blind.

The other three girls were also walking beside the cart, apparently unarmed and carrying small bundles slung around their shoulders.

Zuko fell back from his leading position with Sokka to fall into step beside Toph.

"Are you sure you felt someone following us before?" he asked with a hint of impatients.

"I already told you, yes" said Toph in a mildly annoyed whisper, "and I'm getting a funny feeling at the moment, so get back up in front already."

Zuko nodded, and then headed forward again, slowing down as he passed Mai.

"How are you doing?" he asked kindly.

Mai had her hair down and her fringe ruffled to keep to the image of a peasant girl, she gave her boyfriend a wane smile.

"I've had worse assignments" she said kindly.

The two walked side by side for a moment, Zuko looking across.

"You look good with your hair like that" he said a moment later.

Mai blushed slightly, and then smiled.

"Don't get used to the peasant look" she said teasingly, "now get back forward, like Toph said."

Zuko smirked, and then walked forward back to the side of Sokka,

Once Zuko left, Mai automatically brought her free hand up to her hair, smiling slightly to herself.

Behind Mai, Katara and Suki moved closer to Toph.

"I hope they attack soon" said Toph quietly to Katara nearby, "This is getting really boring, I need a bit of action to loosen me up."

Toph then moved her head back and forth, cracking her neck noisily to emphasise her point.

"Now don't get too excited" warned Katara quietly, "as we agreed before, no attacking anyone until we have identified the leader."

"If we take 'em all down, one of them has to be the leader" Toph suggested enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't be so hasty" said Suki from the side, "by the looks of the whole thing, it is a much bigger operation. The leader probably isn't even involved in the raids himself."

Toph looked disappointed.

"Just have a little patients Toph" said Katara with a knowing smile, "once they take us back to their base, there'll be a lot more people for you to fight."

Toph smiled at that.

"You know what sugar queen" Toph said happily, "you're getting a lot better at talking my language."

Katara simply smiled.

Up ahead, Zuko was walking next to Sokka.

"So do you think they are just going to jump out at us?" Zuko asked Sokka, after a while.

"Who knows" replied Sokka "I just hope they're halfway decent fighters. Otherwise it's going to be hard to, lose, convincingly."

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, and then shared an evil chuckle regarding their confidence in their own abilities.

"Aarg!" screamed Sokka suddenly as the ground gave away below him.

Zuko jumped back automatically, but was then caught in a flying net before he had a chance to further react. The momentum of the net sent the young Firelord sliding along the dirt roughly.

Out of the forest appeared a very rough, but strong looking group of bandits, ten in total, most carried weapons but a few appeared to be earth benders.

The ostrich-horse reared at the sudden appearance of the men, and Aang had to fight a bit to control the animal.

Sukki and Katara immediately surrounded Toph protectively.

Mai pulled a dagger and backed towards the other girls.

Once Aang had clamed the Ostrich-horse, he drew into a defensive stance with his staff.

"Back off!" called Katara threateningly, "we have nothing of value, leave us alone!"

One of the bandits simply smiled broadly.

"Oh, but you do" said an earth bending bandit with a sickening smile

"It's not worth the trouble" added Mai darkly, holding the dagger in front of her.

A few of the bandits laughed amongst themselves, obviously not threatened. One of them moved forward to disarm Mai, but had to take a hurried few steps back as Mai lunged viscously.

This caused his comrades to laugh heartily at the sceptical.

The earth bending bandit had and amused expression, which then turned deadly serious. With a stomp of his foot he sent a column of earth up underneath Mai's hand, knocking the dagger out of her grip.

With one hand holding her wrist, Mai backed up to the other girls which surrounded Toph.

"Don't you touch them!" called Zuko angrily from his net.

A nearby bandit gave the Firelord a nasty kick to the side.

Mai seemingly began to move, but a hand closed around her wrist. Looking back, she saw Katara's stern gaze, compelling her not to act, which reluctantly she followed.

"Don't damage the merchandise!" commanded the earth bending bandit angrily towards his colleague. He was the same man who had disarmed Mai and was obviously the leader of the group.

"We wouldn't want to devalue our newly acquired goods, after all" he said with an evil smile, looking between the young group.

Aang lowered his staff as his mouth dropped open, realising that the bandit leader was talking about them.

Suddenly a comical voice broke through the serious mood coming from the newly formed pit.

"Can someone get me out of here?" asked Sokka weakly, obviously in discomfort and not caring who got him out.

- The young group marched in a small column behind their captured wagon. All had their hands tied to two long ropes which were tied to the back end of the cart. The bandits had dispersed into two groups, one in front of the captured youths and one behind, they obviously did not consider the youths a threat.

The youngsters were free to talk amongst themselves quietly.

"They are planning on selling us?" said Toph disbelieving, "man. I can't wait to be let loose on these creeps" she added angrily.

"It makes sense" said Aang, "both sides said that they had lost people seemingly captured to the other side."

"At least that means they're not going to treat us too badly" said Suki quietly.

Zuko moved to indicate that his side still hurt from the kick, something Suki noticed.

"As long as we don't antagonise them," she added with a sheepish smile.

"That's good advice," said Zuko darkly.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" asked Mai, obviously not amused with the current state of affairs.

"If they are planning on selling us" said Aang seriously "there must be someone they are going to sell us to."

"Probably a dealer of some kind… a go-between" suggested Katara.

"Exactly" confirmed Aang, "that's the person we have to get, he's the real bad guy."

"If we can get him, we can unravel the entire operation" agreed Sokka, his mind already planning ahead.

"So what's the plan?" asked Zuko impatiently.

Sokka thought about this for a second.

"There is no plan" he said a moment later, "We'll just have to play it by ear when we get to their base… but two things are certain, we have to find out who the leader is, and we have to find information about this dealer person."

This generated a series of nods from the group.

"So it's best that no one acts until we have all agreed" Sokka continued, "or at least before we have had a chance to discuss it again."

"We'll just have to put up with this for a bit longer" said Aang, raising his bound hands to indicate their current state, "a bit of misery for us, means we save a lot of people from something worse."

Mai and Toph did not look amused by the notion, but quickly conceded.

- The captives and bandits made their way down a winding path deep in the centre of the old forest. Coming around a corner they suddenly found themselves in a half clearing. In the middle of the clearing was an old rundown tavern, surrounded by a few dilapidated buildings. The central compound was encircled by a very basic earth and wood stockade, which appeared to be only half finished. It was obviously the base of the bandits, and looked like it was only moments from falling apart from lack of maintenance.

Scattered around the stockade were a patchwork of basic fields being tended too by a few miserable souls. The few workers were men and woman, their legs in irons, and being watched by a few bandits lazing under a nearby tree.

Aang frowned at the surrounding misery.

Entering the stockade, the returning group met up with three large burly men.

"Looks like a successful day's work" called out the largest of the three, a scarred, barrel of a man with irregular tufts of short hair still on his head.

The leader of the returning group smiled broadly.

"They should fetch quite a price boss" he said proudly, "they're all young and strong."

The boss walked over to the youngsters, inspecting them one after the other. All looked defiant, disgusted by what they saw around the base.

The bandit boss stopped at Toph, the girl not looking up at him. He attempted to raise her chin but she tore her head away. Smiling at the defiance, he simply grabbed the front of her collar, lifting her into the air until he could see her face. Toph squirmed in his grip, her legs flailing.

"Let me go you big jerk!" shouted Toph in irritation.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked sceptically, ignoring her comment.

"She's blind Sir" said Katara quickly, taking a step forward, "but she can work, she's strong" she added for show.

"Hmmph" said the boss. Without another thought, he simply let Toph drop, the earth bender falling and landing on her backside.

Aang immediately moved to help Toph up, and secretly to stop her from earth bending in anger.

The boss took a step over to the older girls. After inspecting the three of a second he grabbed Suki's chin to more closely inspect her face.

Suki tried to break away but was held in place by the strong grip. Sokka immediately moved forward to intervene, his teeth gnashing. A guard nearby knocked the wind out of him with a savage backhand to his chest, blocking his path.

The boss noticed the defiance, letting Suki break away on her second attempt.

"Looks like you all have a little too much energy and spirit" the boss said calmly, "we'll soon have you too tired to even think about resistance."

The larger man turned to his two companions.

"Take those two to help with the stockade," he said, referring to Sokka and Zuko, "That should tire them out a bit" he added with a cruel smile.

"These three go to Lin, she should put them to work" said the large leader of the bandits, referring to the older three girls.

"And these two go into the kitchen, where they better be of some use" he finished, referring to Toph and Aang.

The other bandits moved to untie the captured youths. The youngsters sharing meaningful looks to wish each other well before being shoved and dragged in separate directions.

- Lin turned out to be a sad looking middle aged woman who was obviously a long-term captive of the bandits.

The sun was high into a midday sky and Katara, Mai and Suki were busy helping Lin and a few other younger women in a make-shift large laundry room, the old building having half of its roof caved in.

A pair of scruffy bandits walked by the doorway, stopping to take a quick look at the new captives.

One of the two whistled favourably at the site.

"Hey Lin" said one of the bandits, "make sure you send the three new girls tonight to serve dinner."

"Yay, it's always nice to get a bit of fresh meet" said the second bandit encouragingly.

The three girls reacted with distain.

"As you wish" said Lin after a second, though not sounding too definite.

"And don't disobey our instructions again," warned the first bandit threateningly, "You know what happened last time."

Lin winced as a reflex.

"Yes, I will send them… yes" she said more meekly.

The two bandits smiled cruelly before continuing on.

Katara glowered after the two bandits.

"Pigs" she said, disgruntled, before turning her concerned face to the older woman.

"How long have you had to put up with this?" Katara asked kindly, moving her work closer to be able to talk to Lin.

Lin gave the young water bender a sceptical look before obviously conceding an answer.

"I've been here for over a year now, they keep me on because I know how to run everything" she said in a tired voice. Taking another look at Katara, she added, "I prey you are not here that long my child."

"Do they sell everyone they capture?" asked Katara.

"Eventually yes, they don't want to make us too weak or keep us for too long, otherwise our value goes down."

Suki appeared on the other side of Lin with a large pile of laundry, working as she spoke.

"Do you know how long this has been going on for?" asked thy young Kyoshi warrior.

"I can't say for certain" said Lin, "but from what I have overheard, they have had their base here for about three years."

"Unbelievable" said Katara angrily, "and how often are people sold? And to who?"

"A man comes around every month or so to buy them from the boss," continued Lin as she worked away, "he must be very powerful. He has his own guards and sometimes already has other bought captives with him."

"You mean there are other bandits he buys from?" said Suki, shocked.

"I think so" said Lin, finishing her bundle, "he is due very soon again, so you will see him soon enough."

Lin placed the large basket to her hip, facing the two young women.

"Look, its only fair I tell you about your fate, but don't go asking too many questions, the bandits will treat you badly if they think your snooping around" she warned. "You had better hurry up, we still have to clean the residence before dinner" said Lin finally, before turning away.

Lin's place between Suki and Katara was taken by Mai, whose bundle of washing was looking particularly disorganised.

"We have to find out information about this dealer" whispered Katara sternly, "there are too many people at risk if we don't capture him as well."

"We'll have a snoop around when we clean up" agreed Suki, "and we had better tell the others… if any of us get the chance."

Katara nodded in agreement.

Mai took out some of her washing between two fingers and looked at it sceptically.

"Travelling with you lot is just full of new experiences" she said dryly, breaking the serious mood.

"I bet they never taught this at the Firenation academy" teased Katara lightly.

"Not on this scale" admitted Mai, submerging the garment into the tub with a grimace.

- Toph stood on a garden path carrying two large buckets of water. She was talking to Suki halfway between a well and the kitchen building. Nodding her head, Toph walked on towards the kitchen as Suki disappeared to return to her chores.

Continuing her course, Toph walked forwards slowly, feeling her way with her feet, but in seemingly 'non-bending' style.

- To one side of Toph, smoke was pouring out of the top of the window and doorframe of the small wood storage room that backed onto the large kitchen fireplace. Outside the back door stood Aang, beside him were a bandit and another boy of about Aang's age. The three were looking up at a large, wide chimney, which unlike every other opening in the wood storage room, had little smoke coming out of it

"It's finally completely blocked up" said the scruffy looking boy, "we can't work in there feeding the fire until someone has cleaned it."

The lazy looking bandit scratched his stubble for a moment

"I'm not going up there" he said dismissively, "don't be such a weakling, get back in there and just keep your head down" he instructed.

Aang glared at the bandit. Suddenly moving forward, he quickly scaled the building until he reached the large chimney on top of the unstable looking roof.

"Get back down here!" commanded the bandit, completely shocked "you're no good to us injured!"

Aang took a quick look into the top of the chimney, suddenly jumped up and disappeared into the brickwork.

Both the bandit and the young boy gasped. The bandit then ran into the wood room, looking into the chimney with concern.

"Get out of there boy!" he called up angrily.

Aang, who had braced his legs against the chimneys' walls, smiled evilly at hearing the bandit's voice from below, sending down a powerful gust of air.

The Fireplace exploded in a cloud of soot and debris, completely covering the bandit and sending him flying backwards into the opposite wall.

Aang landed lightly next to the other boy who was smiling broadly. The two gave each other a high-five with grins. Out of the soot filled room appeared the blackened bandit, staggering and coughing loudly.

- Sokka and Zuko were shirtless, working hard in the midday sun to cut long logs and set them into the stockade with a few other men. Nearby, a few armed bandit kept watch from the shade.

"Lazy scum" said a tough looking prisoner near Zuko.

The older man helped hold the large timber stake in place with Zuko, as Sokka moved earth into position with a shovel.

Zuko looked around to make sure that there was no one else nearby

"How long have you been here?" he asked the older man nearby.

"Only a few weeks" grunted the older man, straining against the heavy wood, "they attacked the supply column I was guarding."

Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks, realising that the man was the brother of the Earthkingdom soldier they had recently fought beside. Without a word said, they continued working.

"Have you been able to figure out what the deal is here?" said Sokka quietly, continuing to work with his shovel.

"When a few of your fellow captives are from the fire colonies, its not heard to figure out" said the captured soldier wearily.

"See that man over there?" he said, nodding towards an older bearded man working the fields nearby.

"He's from the fire colonies. He was out collecting herbs when the bandits jumped him. These criminals have been playing one side against the other to keep the place lawless, so they can keep getting victims to sell to the people traffickers."

"Selling people is a capital punishment in any nation" stated Sokka sternly.

"Exactly" said the older man, "but that doesn't mean there isn't a market for them. The war was the perfect opportunity for them to start up, who's going to notice a few extra refugees disappear or soldiers for that matter, during a war? They just blame it on the other side."

Zuko and Sokka exchanged looks.

"Ha! I can believe that I thought it was the Firenation all that time" continued the older prisoner ironically.

"So none of the bandits are fire benders?" asked Zuko.

"No, they just use captured uniforms from both sides. It's a pretty silk operation. They even have some type of machine that shoots fire like a fire bender. I saw them try it out a few times around here… It only fires once, and takes two men to operate, but it's an impressive contraption."

"I can imagine," said Zuko, remembering back to the strange intense flame.

Up above the three working men, the midday sun blazed away.

- A short time later, looking back down at the compound, Toph was standing near Zuko and Sokka on the pretext of giving them water. Nearby, the boy who had high-fived Aang was giving water to the others.

"Sound's like the girls discovered pretty much the same thing we did" confirmed Sokka, taking a sip and pouring a measure of water over his head.

"The girls are going to take the opportunity while cleaning to snoop around and look for information about this dealer creep" said Toph, refilling Zuko's cup with a large ladle.

"Hopefully they find something soon," said Zuko, taking another drink.

"You still worried about the Firenation soldiers and Earthkingdom troops clashing again?" asked Sokka.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all, hopefully this is over soon" replied Zuko, also pouring some water over his head to cool himself down.

"Just remember" said Toph, "if you fell the earth rumbling, that's your queue to act… otherwise just hold off. All the prisoners sleep in two adjoining dorms, so we can probably communicate tonight if nothing has happens till then."

Both of the young men nodded.

"That's enough water!" called out an impatient bandit from the shade of a nearby tree, "get back to work!"

The other boy collected his cups from the men before running over to collect the 'blind' Toph.

"How's the blind act going?" asked Sokka before the boy got there. The two young men gave back their cups, the sun glistening of their wet physiques.

"Its OK?" admitted Toph casually, "though for some reason I suddenly get the feeling I wouldn't mind being able to see more then I do" she said, honestly puzzled.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other with their lack of clothes, subconsciously blushing slightly as a reflex to the young girl's comments

"We'd better go" said the boy, arriving to take Toph's hand.

"Have fun" said Toph casually before being toed away.

- Mai was carefully picking a lock with a small hairpin. Releasing the catch, she slipped into the small room: Rummaging through some papers, she suddenly heard someone approach.

The bandit opened the door to find an empty room, only the window shutters had been left open.

From outside, you could see Mai balanced on a thin railing with her back to the wall, two stories above the ground. Next to her, the bandit closed the shutters again.

Cursing her luck, Mai tried to shimmy across to the next window. Slipping for a second, she clutched at the wall. Looking down, she could see a sitting bandit, who had luckily not seen her yet.

"Where is Ty Lee when you need her" said Mai darkly in a whisper to herself.

- Katara was cleaning a larger official looking room with a mop. Nearby a weasely looking older bandit was doing some paperwork. He got up to leave momentarily.

"Hurry up with that" he said impatiently on the way past.

Seeing her opportunity, Katara water bended the wet mop so that it would continue on its own, quickly racing over to have a look at the papers, her one hand twirling to keep the mop moving. It wasn't long until she heard the bandits return. Waiting till the last moment, she raced back to the mop, however, in her haste, she lost control of the water, fumbled and tripped over the falling mop.

"What are you doing?" said the bandit as he found Katara on the floor.

"he he" chuckled Katara as a timid reflex, "sorry… I slipped."

- Suki was sweeping down the hall, looking back and forth to see if anyone was around, she moved to a door, putting her ear to it for a moment before opening it.

Inside she was shocked to find a burley bandit, who was daintily trying on some makeup in a small pink mirror, both obviously stolen.

The bandit gave a shout in distress, echoed by a scream from Suki, who slammed the door shut a moment later.

Blinking a few times to rearrange her mind, the Kyoshi warrior swept furiously to be able to move away quickly.

End of Part 1

----------------------------------

_End of part one, this episode gets three parts because of its length, and also, I still have to make this story stand out in the crowd of Book 4 stories. I have little choice but to enter more submissions until the number of fav's and comments drastically increase._

_But don't worry, the other two parts are already done… part two goes up on Sunday and part three on Tuesday, just in time for Christmas ^^ _

----------------------------------


	9. The blossom of the White Lotus Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 5 "The blossom of the White Lotus"

Part 2 of 3

----------------------------------

_Here is part two, self contained__, and should be enough to keep you going till the final part ^^_

----------------------------------

- The sun had just set on the horizon, and numerous lights were already on in the dilapidated former tavern. From the main room of the inn came the sounds of enthusiastic discussion and gravely laughter of the assorted bandits.

Scattered around the compounds edge, a few bandits made their rounds around the stockade, on guard duty for the evening.

Mai stood in a small side-room to the main bar area, she was holding two large trays filled with plates and mugs. In front of Mai stood a worried Lin.

"I'm sorry you have to go through with this" said Lin, in way of apology, "just make sure you stay as far as possible from the men, and serve quickly."

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I prepare the meals early deliberately, so we can serve them quickly before they've had too much to drink."

"A good idea" said Mai, approvingly.

"What ever you do, don't react. They seem to feed on defiance."

With that said, Lin held the door open for Mai. The young Firelady disappearing into the smoky, noise mess. She was quickly greeted by whistles and cat-calls.

Mai moved quickly and with purpose, using her training to sidestep, spin and weave her way through the numerous tables while avoiding grabs and playful slaps, much to the surprise of many of the cheeky bandits. Arriving at the main table of the boss, she quickly served before most even had a chance to react. The boss simply looked on approvingly, enjoying the spectacle.

Mai quickly weaved her way back to the kitchen. The bandits had taken up the challenge and renewed their initial efforts with more gusto. Having almost made it, Mai smiled to herself, but then her expression changed to shock as she received a loud slap on the derrière from one of the last bandits she had to pass. He had half gotten out of his seat to close the distance.

Instantly, a massive approving roar went up from the bandits. Mai froze for a second, her expression turning to anger. Calming herself, she walked less steadily the last few meters.

Katara and Suki were waiting with full trays in the small side room as Mai came back through the door.

Seeing that the three were alone, Mai leaned against the doorframe, fuming.

"Sometimes" said Mai darkly, "just sometimes, I wish I was back with Azula working for the bad guys."

Katara and Suki looked a little shocked.

"Just so that I could have wiped the smile of that pig's face."

-Both of the girls smiled as a reflex.

"Not so easy being the good guys" said Katara with a grin.

"But we have our ways" added Suki with a devious smirk, "who was it?" she asked.

Mai opened the door a crack, pointing to a thin man with exceedingly bad teeth and a greasy ponytail.

Both Katara and Suki nodded before walking past Mai into the room, immediately followed by more whistling and whoops.

Mai rolled her eyes before heading back towards the kitchen.

The boss looked up from his food, watching as Suki and Katara tried to serve without being harassed.

Suki dodged another hand aimed at her backside, expertly holding her tray not to spill the single mug that was still on it. Seeing her opportunity, she deliberately tripped over a wayward foot, sending her trey and full mug into the lap of the bandit who had harassed Mai.

The bandit immediately jumped out of his seat.

"Watch what you're doing you stupid girl" he said angrily, trying to wipe the liquid from his stained clothes. All around him laughed heartedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Suki convincingly, quickly retrieving the fallen mug and backing away slightly.

Katara, who was nearby, secretly water bended the spilt drink to pool and freeze a bit directly in front of the enraged bandit.

"Why you clumsy little…" began the bandit, raising his hand and taking a step towards Suki. Slipping on the half frozen liquid, he fell onto his back with a crash. The room exploded into laughter.

"Enough!" came a shout from the boss at the main table, slamming his hands on the table and getting up from his chair, "no one is to touch the girls anymore, is that clear!" he roared.

All the bandits turned to look at the boss, the room fell quiet. Sitting back down, the boss broke off a large piece of bread.

"The dealer arrives tomorrow morning, I want all the captives in top condition… is that clear" he instructed savagely. There was a moments silence before the boss was answered with a series of low murmurs.

Katara and Suki looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

- Master Pakku was standing in a circle of bright white light. Surrounding him was the darker haze of a large elaborate amphitheatre which currently seated over one hundred White Lotus members, murmuring enthusiastically amongst themselves at the water bending master's last comment.

Raising his arms to request quiet, master Pakku continued.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen please" he said regally, "given the plight of the numerous refugees in these still uncertain times… refugees of all nations…" he inserted poignantly, "I am compelled to ask that the White Lotus take additional, and official, action to intervene and help to alleviate the problem."

At the word, official, the chamber erupted into more intense discussion then before.

Among the general murmurs could be heard the words:

"…unprecedented…"

"…outlandish…"

"…inspiring…"

"…dangerous…"

"…against the code…"

Master Pakku bowed his head respectfully before leaving the bright circle amongst the murmurs. Before anyone else had a chance to act, King Bumi earth bended himself out of his stone seat and flew over the crowd until he landed in the circle of light.

"No bending within the council walls!" came an angry shout from the crowd, which quickly quietened down in the face of this impetuous act.

"And you know exactly what you can go and do with your rules!" threatened King Bumi with an insane smile, leaning in the direction the voice had come from.

"That's the problem with this council, it's full of old men!" he said with a ridiculous laugh "You hide behind your rules and code because it keeps you safe from having to do anything except play Pai Sho and drink tea!"

This comment got the expected rowdy reception.

"Unlike many of you, I have to see the misery of the people every day!" shouted King Bumi above the ruckus, causing it to quieten down slightly, "In the face of the refugees and displaced people trying to rebuild their lives in the chaos left by the war, something we have an obligation to assist with. I support the motion of Master Pakku!"

There was more murmuring before someone said, "We are not allowed to get involved in the politics of a foreign nation."

This received a few agreements.

"We are also bound by oath to help our fellow man, which is the only reason I joined this stuffy group of closed minded old fools."

With that said, King Bumi stomped off to his seat.

Ignoring the comment about old fools, an equal amount of agreement could be heard from the background noise.

As if on queue, Joung Joung entered the light circle a second after King Bumi had left. The gathered order members immediately quietened, as all knew of his current undertakings with Master Peandao.

"Master Pakku's comments could not have been more timely" the fire bending master said calmly, "as you are all well aware, Master Peandao and I have taken up the call to assist our new Firelord."

The general murmuring simmered slightly.

"Our new assignment has allowed us to have an unprecedented overview of the state of the world. And gentleman, our path is still long and dangerous, your assistance is required… for the sake of all our peoples."

The murmuring picked up again.

"Even if we wanted to!" came a voice from the crowd, "we have no authority to act."

Joung Joung smiled, apparently waiting for the question.

"After a long absence, our world has once again been blessed with wise and kind rulers. They have both stated their willingness, indeed, desire for any assistance that will help end the suffering of the people of our world… what is lacking is not the will, but the means, and gentleman, I believe that around me hear today sits those means."

There was a general increase in background noise, but this time more approving then not.

"I place my support behind Master Pakku's motion, and request the opinion of the grand lotus himself." Finished, Joung Joung left the circle of light to new loud discussion.

The noise only lessened when Iroh stepped into the light a moment later, with enough pause to make it look genuine.

"Fellow gentlemen of the order" he said, raising his arms, "you have heard the requests of your fellow members. And I have also heard some of your concerns."

The noise decreased further.

"Not long ago you chose to assist me in the liberation of Ba-Sing-Se. An unprecedented act that many also stated flew against our tradition of non-involvement."

A group of members protested loudly, indicating that they were still unpleased by the decision.

"That unusual event was only agreed to in a grand council vote, an act which should in itself remain a last resort" called someone from the hostile group.

Iroh smiled devilishly.

"We are all aware of the unprecedented and unusual times we live in" he said.

There was a general consensus.

"And I personally believe the dangers still faced by the people of this world are still too high for us not to give this mater the attention it deserves" Iroh continued.

Once again there was a general agreement.

"Our efforts are needed once more gentleman. This is what the White Lotus was created for!" he said more enthusiastically, and was rewarded be an ever growing positive response.

"This is our time to act!" Iroh shouted, receiving overwhelming support.

"I thus personally place my support behind master Pakku's motion. And in my capacity as Grand Lotus, formally request a council vote" Iroh said calmly through the increased noise, which, upon hearing Iroh's last words, turned into an uproar. The negatives were quickly drowned out by the majority positive calls.

Smiling to himself, Iroh left the ring of light.

- Suki and Katara scurried along the dark floor of the female prisoners dorm back to their assigned sleeping space, in actuality some hey and a light sheet. Awaiting them were Mai and Toph.

"We were able to pass on the message" said Katara in a quiet whisper.

Outside, a light moved be the outside wall as a bandit continued his rounds.

"They'll wait until the dealer arrives tomorrow before acting" Katara continued while making herself as comfortable as possible.

"How are they?" asked Mai.

"OK" answered Katara, "though Zuko was grumpy about having to wait till tomorrow, I think he's still worried about what the two generals will do while he's away.

Mai nodded. Behind Katara, Suki was making herself comfortable to try and get some sleep, for some reason she had a large grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Mai, honestly interested.

"We just snuck in and out of the male dormitory" said Suki.

Katara raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't ask me why, but it just gave me a thrill" Suki continued, with a mildly goofy expression.

Katara smiled wanly.

"It's times like this that I begin to understand how you can be with my brother" the water bender said calmly.

Behind Katara, Mai and Toph smiled in the darkness in agreement.

- The moon was high in the night's sky, and over in the boy's dorm, all the men were asleep. There were about twelve men and boys in total, only four more then over with the females.

Aang was tossing and turning, obviously dreaming of something not entirely pleasant.

In Aang's dream, he could see himself in the middle of a large city standing on a podium in the main square. In front of him stretched a sea of people in every direction, all were wearing tan, brown or other neutral colours. Seemingly lost, Aang suddenly noticed a little girl with her mother nearby.

"Look mum, the last air bender" said the excited girl to her mother, "What will happen to the Airnomads when he is gone?" she asked.

Aang looked shocked at the thought, suddenly the world around him changed. The neutral sea of people and buildings around them transformed. It was as if each quarter of the city altered to represent one of the four nations, Turning around in a circle, he could see a sea of people dressed in blue followed by green and red, suddenly however there were no more people, between the fire and water nation people the square was empty, so were the streets behind it surrounding the ruined air nomad structures.

Aang looked distressed, suddenly saying to himself, "how am I meant to bring balance to the world?" he asked solemnly, "there's only me."

Lifting off the ground, Aang flew straight up into the sky, seemingly lifted by an unseeing force. Looking down, he could see the city was a large circle, each quarter filled with the colour of its representative nation, only the air nomads section seemed pale and lifeless.

Suddenly there was a voice beside Aang.

"Things are very rarely the way we think they are" said the voice of the Guru,

Aang turned to see the wise old man floating nearby in a meditative pose looking down on the world with a sympathetic expression.

Aang frowned, looking back down at the world, which glowed in the colours of the nations.

"How can I fix that?" said Aang, still dismissive.

"You will find that the world is constantly seeking balance, it has unimaginable power to heal itself from the greatest wounds" said the guru kindly.

Taking his hand, he seemingly reached down into the coloured circle, swirling all the colours together in a circular motion. The colours mixed and separated into a complex kaleidoscope. With the swirling slowing down, Aang could see many more colours then just the original three brighter nations, including, he noticed, a few bright streaks of Airnomade Yellow/gold.

Aang's face lit up at the implication

"All you need sometimes to find hope" said the Guru kindly, "is a change of perspective."

Aang's smile faded a few moments later.

"I am going to need more then just hope if I am going to save my culture" the young Avatar said.

"Occasionally we all need help… if we are to help ourselves" said the Guru with a shrug, "our lessons were never completed… after all" he said, before slowly floating away.

Aang watched the Guru disappear into the distance. Suddenly, the force that was holding him up failed and he began to fall.

Back in the dark male dormitory, Aang woke up with a start. He felt his own face and looked around the dark interior to make sure that he was actually where he thought he was.

"The Guru" said Aang quietly to himself.

End of Part 2

----------------------------------

_Hmmm… doesn't seem like a lot but there is a lot of context in that section, hope it was enjoyable, last bit will be up in a few days. ^^_

----------------------------------


	10. The blossom of the White Lotus Part 3

Book 4 - Air

Episode 5 "The blossom of the White Lotus"

Part 3 of 3

----------------------------------

_And finally the last part of episode 5, it was a lot of fun to write, I hope it was also enjoyable to read, and has you wanting more. ^^_

----------------------------------

- The sun was well into the sky the next day. Sokka and Zuko were doing manual labour in the fields to finish up before the dealer arrived.

"What is taking him so long?" asked Zuko impatiently, working away with a plough.

Sokka suddenly saw something in the distance, standing up straight from his work, he pointed to a path which appeared from the trees nearby.

"Speak of the devil" said Sokka.

Zuko looked up to see a very well dressed man appear with four well armed and tough looking men, obviously bodyguards. The dealer was relatively short, with shifty eyes and a pathetic looking bearded created from only a few strands of twisted facial hair.

- Soon, all of the prisoners were lined up in the small compound. The dealer was walking along the line, looking like a dwarf in comparison to the massive bandit boss who walked beside him.

Coming to Aang and Toph, the dealer was finally able to look down instead of up.

"A fine catch" said the dealer, "this group will turn out quite profitable, I'm sure."

The bandit boss smiled broadly, almost salivating at the thought of the money he would get.

"Should I send them to you're waiting caravan straight away" the boss said eagerly.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged side glances.

"There is no need" said the dealer raising a hand, "they can finish their work here while you invite me in to celebrate" the dealer said shrewdly.

The bandit boss looked a little confused.

"Sure… but celebrate what?" he asked.

"I received word this morning that the Earthkingdom and Firenation forces are moving against each other today."

Zuko suddenly looked shocked.

"With all the trouble that will cause, it looks like your enterprise will be able to run a little longer" the dealer said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

The bandit boss released a hollow booming laugh, obviously amused.

"That is reason to celebrate!" he said enthusiastically.

"Lin! Take the girls and the kitchen staff and prepare a decent meal."

Lin bowed immediately and ushered the appropriate prisoners away.

"And you lot get back to work, your still mine until the dealer leaves" the boss said savagely to the older men.

Zuko and Sokka grimaced before being shoved in the direction of the fields.

- Mai, Suki, Katara, Toph and Aang met in the kitchen, stepping to one side to be able to talk in a huddle, most of the bandits were now in the tavern celebration, only a few were left guarding the perimeter and the men in the fields.

"There are a lot of them, I'm not sure we can capture them all, even if we have the element of surprise" said Suki honestly.

"We have no choice, you're going to have to go into an Avatar state Aang" said Katara confidently.

Aang nodded his head in determination.

"Suki, you and Aang get on the roof of the tavern" said Katara, "there's a window up there which Aang can use to drop into the middle of them, from there you can also signal Zuko and Sokka. The rest of us will quickly round up the other prisoners to make sure they're out of harms way. Once it's clear, I'll signal you Suki, from near the well."

All nodded in agreement.

"Once I'm in" said Aang, "the rest of you take care of the bandits on the outside, then surround the tavern, in case any of the others get past me."

Again, everyone nodded.

"Ohhh, this is going to be great!" said Toph enthusiastically.

- Katara, Toph and Mai could be seen quietly and discreetly talking to the numerous women stationed around different parts of the compound and tavern. Soon all had been assembled in the kitchen.

"I can't wait to get my hands on them" said Lin gleefully, grapping a nearby frying pan.

- Katara ran out towards the well, water bending a large amount of water from its depths and letting it spin around her.

Up on the slanted roof, Suki and Aang took this as the signal. Suki opened the hatch, looking through to see the crowded tavern main room below.

Next to her, Aang took a deep breath, removing the turban he wore on his head to hide his arrow. Suddenly his eyes flashed white. With a quick whip of his wrists he summoned a large amount of water from a trough near the tavern, compressing it to spin around his waste, his eyes and arrow still glowing.

"You ready?" asked Suki, excited.

"Ready!" replied Aang in his Avatar state voice.

Suki opened the hatch and Aang jumped through with a terrifying howl.

From below, all faces looked up in fear at the unearthly sound.

Slamming the hatch down, Suki stood up, waving a cloth above hear head and shouting.

"Aang away!"

- Zuko and Sokka looked up to see Suki on the roof.

"Finally!" said Sokka, brandishing his plough like a weapon.

Zuko quickly cut the ankle chains the two were wearing with two intense short bursts of hot fire.

With grins on their faces, the two youngsters immediately attacked the four bandits that were guarding them.

Zuko overpowered one before he even had a chance to act. Sokka used his plough to quickly disarm the second of his sword skilfully.

Zuko turned and sent a fireball at the third, who, completely unprepared, was thrown backwards into a tree.

The other men saw their opportunity and ganged up on the fourth bandit, quickly overpowering him.

- Inside the tavern, an insane barroom brawl had deteriorated into a one-sided Mêlée. Aang sidestepped blows and dodged flying daggers, flipping and flying between balustrades and table tops while unleashing freezing blasts of water, knocking people back with fire and air and splintering wood with earth pulled through the tavern floor.

The air was filled with shouts and debris as Aang unleashed destruction upon the desperately fighting bandits.

Through the confused mess, the dealer tried to crawl is way to a doorway along the floor, his petrified expression being evident.

Aang spotted him and landed crouching on the floor, sending a large amount of water flowing across the floor until it picked up the unlucky dealer and froze him in place against a half destroyed wall.

Aang dispatched another three bandits who used the opportunity to attack, sending one out a window and another though the roof.

Seeing that Aang's back was turned, the bandit boss launched himself from the bar top, swinging an imposingly large curved sword down at the young Avatar.

Aang turned and raised his hand. There was a blinding flash of light, The bandit boss opened his eyes to see that his sword had been grabbed by the Avatar in a fist of glowing stone, the blade having mostly melted in his hand.

"You will not destroy any more lives!" said Aang viscously in his Avatar state voice.

With his other hand, Aang unleashed a massive gust of wind into the chest of the bandit boss, sending him crashing, first through the bar, and then through two consecutive walls until he flew through the air open, finally impacted into the side of a large tree.

- Outside, the bandits on the perimeter watched as the tavern seemingly rocked and lurched with explosions, rock and fire shooting out of various openings, or explosions created entirely new ones.

As seen from outside, a bandit made a dash for it out the front door, but suddenly a long water whip came from the doorway to catch his ankle, lifting the unfortunate man of the ground before pulling him back into the shacking building.

One of the bandits still outside took a hesitant step back. A moment later a large amount of water washed him away from the side and fixed him frozen to a tree, Katara immerged with a triumphant smile, more water still flowing around her.

- In another part of the compound another bandit made a run for it, he was suddenly intercepted and pinned to a tree with a series of kitchen knives. Nearby, Mai rose from a throwing stance, grinning devilishly.

- The last two bandits on the outside ran towards the tavern, swords drawn. Arriving at the door, they suddenly stopped, hearing unappealing crashes followed by a scream from the inside.

"You really think they need our help?" said one bandit hopefully to the other.

Suddenly Suki dropped down on the two of them from above, quickly incapacitating the two with a few choice hits.

"No, you're all beyond help" she said with a satisfied smile.

- Out on the forest edge, a guard from the dealer saw the commotion, wisely deciding to go and inform the waiting caravan. Turning, the large man found Toph in front of him. She was standing there innocently with her hands behind her back.

After being stunned for a second, he took his hand away from his weapon.

"Out of my way little girl" he said threateningly, raising one hand to push her out of the way.

Toph simply grinned, then brought her hand around which was covered in stone and knocked the surprised guard all the way back into the clearing.

"Sorry, I can't do that" said Toph with a sweet smile.

- Soon, the gang started to gather out the front of the tavern, which was still rocking back and forth with the occasional crash and explosion. Suddenly it became deathly quiet.

"You think it's safe to go in there yet?" asked Suki.

There was a large bang, followed by half of the tavern collapsing. All raised their arms to shield themselves from the dust.

When the dust settled, it revealed Aang, perfectly normal, standing in the doorway of the taverns. He seemingly had just finished dragging the dealer and the bandit boss by the scruff of the neck.

Aang had a large grin on his face.

"Now it's safe" said a knowing Sokka.

"Wow Aang, you really kicked butt" said Toph approvingly, "I will start having to call you killer twinkle-tows."

Aang smiled at that.

"Did you round up the rest of the bandits?" asked Aang.

"Sure did" said Katara approvingly.

"We had better head off to take care of the other prisoners still in the dealers caravan" said Zuko.

"And to intercept the two armies from meeting up?" said Aang, knowing it was on Zuko's mind.

Zuko nodded.

"Look, well take care of the caravan, you two head off to intercept the armies" suggested Katara, knowing it was important.

"Sound's good" agreed Aang.

Behind Aang, Mai took a look through the doorway of the tavern. Inside was a scene of total destruction. There was a massive hole in the roof and unconscious bandits were strewn all over the wreckage; slumped across banisters, one rocking back and forth in a swinging lamp fitting, not to mention the legs sticking out of a hole in the wall.

"Suddenly I understand why the Avatar state is a last resort thing" said Mai in awe.

Aang blushed at the comment.

- Zuko and Aang emerged from the forest into the clearing on a large sliding boulder, which Aang was earth bending along at a breakneck pace. Up ahead over the next rise, the tops of numerous Firenation and Earthkingdom flags could be seen, indicating that the armies had already met up. Catapulting the two into the air, Zuko and Aang landed in the midst of the two armies.

"Stop!" shouted Aang loudly, spreading his arms wide. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times as he looked into the confused faces of a series of standing Firenation and Earthkingdom soldiers, obviously not fighting at all.

Some of the soldiers parted to reveal Iroh and King Bumi walking beside the two older generals, the two white lotus members were dressed in their official white Lotus robes.

"What's with all this noise" said King Bumi angrily, "anyone would think there was a war on!"

The older king promptly fell into a fit of snorts and giggles.

A large enthusiastic smile spread across Zuko's initially shocked face, happy in more ways then one.

Above, the midday sun shone brightly.

- Aang and Zuko were walking next to Iroh and King Bumi, leading the troops of both nations through the forest back towards the bandit's base.

"The White Lotus will help to temporarily administrate the former colonies" informed Iroh happily, "they will take care of order and security using troops from all nations."

"A sort of united nations" said Aang happily.

"Exactly" said Iroh.

The old general then looked towards his nephew.

"That should hopefully free you to take care of things back home in the capital. I fear there is still danger there."

"I know" said Zuko, his smile fading only slightly, "I'll head back immediately… but with the support of the White Lotus, I'm sure I can handle it."

Zuko and Iroh exchanged sympathetic smiles.

Aang was seemingly distracted, his mind somewhere else.

"And you young Avatar? What will you do now?" asked Iroh.

"I think it's time I found a way to bring balance back to the world" said Aang.

Zuko, King Bumi and Iroh looked on with interest.

"It's time to go visit and old friend" said Aang, "I have a lesson to finish."

End episode 5

----------------------------------

_Well there you go, that completes the first quarter of the episodes and a major arc… or to be more accurate the major arc is about to start._

_As promised, here are the titles of the next five episodes (+1 bonus):_

_Episode 6: The Guru's final lesson_

_Episode 7:The army of Black Fire_

_Episode 8:Nomads of the high plains_

_Episode 9:The concentration camp_

_Episode 10:The cliff herder_

_Episode 11:Retribution and forgiveness_

_Well I hope this has been fun so far, I actually think I'm getting better as the episodes move on, :-) please keep reviewing, and spread the good word if you get the chance._

_Also a quick heads up that the current pace of updates will start to drop off slightly, I just can't keep this pace up, but I'll try my hardest to have an episode up every two weeks or so._

_Merry Christmas all, and a happy New Year._

Biz.

----------------------------------


	11. The Guru’s final lesson Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 6 "The Guru's final lesson"

Part 1

----------------------------------

_Hello All, here is part 1, this episode is a little more content heavy then normal. I have tried to play it out so as to keep it in the style of the original show, much like the original guru episode, I think I picked spiritual elements that work for the world of Avatar… I hope you agree. ^^_

----------------------------------

- Mai and Zuko were standing at the bottom of a gangplank which led onto their waiting royal Firenation ship, in front of them stood the rest of the gang in a half circle.

"Do you honestly believe that this Guru person can help you to save your culture?" asked Zuko to Aang.

"I don't have much of a choice but to try, I honestly can't see any other way forward at the moment, maybe he will have some ideas" replied Aang with a shrug.

"I still think you haven't given my harem idea enough considerat…" began Sokka seriously.

"Sokka!" came a warning shout from Suki and Katara simultaneously.

"OK, OK" dismissed Sokka flinchingly, putting his hands up in the air in defeat.

Zuko smiled at Sokka's antics.

"I'm just sorry we can't travel with you" said Zuko honestly,

"No, I feel bad about not helping you further" said Aang, "by the sounds of it, there's a lot still going on in the Firenation capital."

"Unfortunately, nothing that can be solved by a well placed Avatar state" said Zuko with a smile.

"As much as we might want to on occasion" added Mai darkly.

"You've done enough for the other nations of this world" continued Zuko, "it's time you started to look after your own."

"We will stay in contact regularly to tell you where we are" said Katara.

"We will keep you informed as well" nodded Mai in agreement, "so… this is goodbye for a while."

Aang looked from left to right, seemingly getting some type of secret approval from the others.

Zuko suddenly realised something, taking a hesitant step back, much to Mai's surprise, but it was too late, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Aang were already closing in for a group hug.

Mai cringed at a reflex as she was swamped, even Momo flew over to land on Mai's back and hug her neck. Mai looked at Zuko, who simply gave in.

"You get used to it" he said with a blush, hugging the group back.

Mai shrugged, and also returned the hug as best she could with her pinned hands.

"You two watch each other's back in the Firenation. That lot can be a nasty piece of work sometimes" said Toph happily.

The group parted, and Mai blushed slightly with a smile. She patted Momo with her now free hands.

"You behave" she warned the little lemur.

Zuko took a step to the side to pat Appa, who was standing nearby,

"You didn't jump in?" Zuko said happily, "take care big guy."

Appa promptly licked the Firelord in gratitude, something Zuko was not prepared for.

Aang and the others laughed as a reflex.

Zuko shook himself free of the slobber, shacking his head in mock annoyance before he and Mai walked up the gangplank.

The two groups waved at each other before the gangplank was lifted and the ship began to back out of the Earthkingdom port.

"So, are you all ready to meet the Guru?" said Aang, turning to the others.

"Let's go" said Katara confidently.

- It was already late evening when the gang landed in the ruins of the Eastern air temple.

"Let's split up" said Aang happily, jumping from Appa's back.

The gang did a thorough search of the buildings but came up empty.

All met back up on the upper most rooftop. Toph shrugged her shoulders when she appeared.

"Sorry Aang" Toph said, "there's no one here."

Aang looked huffed for a second, burying his head in his arms.

"Maybe he just left" said Suki, "I mean, there's no real reason for him to stay here, and it's getting colder."

Aang did not look happy.

"I can't believe that" Aang said, "he would have left something."

Aang looked out towards the setting sun, a tall column was silhouetted against the fiery horizon, and on the top of it something was fluttering.

Excited, Aang quickly air bended over to have a closer look, returning moments later with a scroll-satchel on a long rope.

"I knew he would leave something" said Aang happily.

"How did he manage to get it all the way up there?" asked Sokka, scratching his head.

"The Guru is amazing" said Aang retrieving the scroll "I wouldn't put anything past him."

Aang quickly unrolled the scroll, reading through.

"What does it say?" asked Toph

Aang was looking a little worried, Sokka read a bit over his shoulder.

"It doesn't say where he is" said Sokka sceptically.

Katara pushed her brother away and she and Suki appeared over Aang's shoulders to take a look.

Katara read the text out aloud, "I have travelled to where even the stubborn and strongest must learn to yield to the unending. To see spirits follow in the footsteps of their southern neighbours. I will search for a creative man who was not born of the Firenation, though easily could have been."

"Where is that meant to be?" asked Suki.

Aang put the scrolled down for a second.

"I don't know?" he admitted.

Katara put a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder, "You'll figure it out" she said confidently, "come on, let's make dinner" she said to the others.

- The sun had long set, and Aang sat alone to one side, the others were behind him sitting around a small fire.

Aang was meditating in front of a candle.

In his head he went back to the dream, remembering the Gurus words…

_- "You will find that the world is constantly seeking balance, it has unimaginable power to heal itself from the greatest wounds." _

_Taking his hand, the Guru seemingly reached down into the coloured circle that represented the four nations, swirling all the colours together in a circular motion. The colours mixed and separated into a complex kaleidoscope. With the swirling slowing down, you could see many more colours then just the original three brighter nations, including, he noticed, a few bright streaks of Airnomad Yellow/gold…_

- Back in the present, Aang thought about the words,

"Energy" said Aang to himself "the energy of people, the world is full of different spirits, not just the four nations. The four nations represent different energies, different souls."

Aang imagined four representative figures of the four nations. Earth was first, and took centre stage in his mind.

"Earth…" said Aang to himself "Earth benders are strong, unyielding… stubborn, like the earth."

In Aang's mind he moved on to water.

"Water… water benders are flexible, ever changing… like the ocean"

Aang's eyes suddenly sprang open, he repeated the line that was in the scroll.

_I have travelled to where even the stubborn and strongest souls must learn to yield to the unending. To see spirits follow in the footsteps of their southern neighbours_

Aang suddenly jumped up, running over to the others by the fire.

All looked up, Sokka had a large map in front of him which he had just been studying.

"I know where he is" said Aang excitedly.

"And where is that?" asked Toph.

"Sokka. What is the southern most village in the Earthkingdom, I need a fishing village surrounded by ocean" said Aang moving over to the young warrior.

Sokka laid out the large map he was reading as Aang came over. Looking through it he came to a small strip of land that jutted out into the sea.

"Here" said Sokka "Han-Pai, it's on a half island."

"But what would he want there?" asked Suki.

"To, search for a creative man who works with fire like a fire bender" said Aang with a smile, much to the confusion of everyone else.

- Zuko was seated on the throne, Mai sat beside him to one side, the fire that normally ran along in front of the throne was out, instead there was a small water course glittering pleasantly from the light of the flames behind the throne, a small crossing was situated in front of Firelord Zuko to connect him directly to the rest of the room.

Through the large open doors Zuko could see Jeong Jeoang and Master Peanduo approaching in their White Lotus uniforms.

"Master Peandau and General Jeong Jeong!" announced the porter as the two walked through into the main hall.

The two older men walked towards the thrown, then bowed down on their knees in traditional Firelord greeting fashion.

"Your Lordship" said both men in greeting.

Zuko got to his feet.

"There is no need for such formality" he said pleasantly, "please stand."

The two older men got to their feet and returned the friendly Firenation salute Zuko offered, also extending it to Mai, who reciprocated from her seated position.

"Formalities have their uses young Firelord" said Jeong Jeong, taking a seat in one of the provided seating places near the flowing water.

"They reinforce respect and tradition" Jeong Jeong added, "something that is critical for ruling the Firenation."

Zuko frowned slightly, then nodded in acceptance.

"Which does not mean we can't be less formal in private, Firelord Zuko" said Master Piandao with a curt smile.

"I'm glad to hear it Master Piandao" said Zuko calmly with his own smile.

"I have read your report" continued Zuko "I thank both of you once again for all your efforts, it could not have been easy in my absence."

Both of the older men nodded humbly.

"We have been lucky so far, in that possible sources of trouble have had to deal with the turmoil as much as everyone else, they are only now formulating new plans."

"Good" said Zuko, "we will have to try and keep them on the back foot until we have consolidated."

"Preparations are already being made for the transfer of the fire colonies to the administration of the White Lotus, all the necessary documentation and protocols are underway" said Master Piandao.

"Unfortunately, we have had to accept a request by Madam Tessa for a meeting with yourself, young Firelord" said Jeong jeong, less enthusiastically.

Zuko didn't look worried, but Mai's face became slightly concerned. She leant over to Zuko.

"Madam Tessa is the 'unofficial' leader of the Shoggo clan" said Mai, so that only the three men could here, "a group of three powerful families that have great influence over the colonies. They were all very loyal to your father and profited greatly from the war… they represent your biggest threat."

"The young lady is well informed" said Master Piandao approvingly, "we will have to tread carefully."

"Better to meet the enemy head on" said Zuko confidently.

"Good" said Jeang Jeang, smiling approvingly at Zuko's confidence, "you will need your trademark resolve to deal with these people. This is no normal fight, you are in their world now, and will need all of your cunning to stay ahead."

Zuko smiled confidently, "I have learnt to adapt quickly."

Mai sat beside him and smiled confidently.

- It was midday when Appa landed in the port of a medium sized Earthkingdom fishing village of Han-Pai. The village was sheltered on one side by high jutting cliffs to the east which sloped down into a protective large harbour with an extensive stone breakwater to protect it from the ocean. It was a pretty town with a large fishing fleet. The thin half island was conspicuously alone in jutting out from the coastline of the Earthgindom continent to the north. East to west along the continents coastline, towering mountains reached high into the sky, like a white toped impenetrable wall by the sea, and also seemingly isolating the small village in its precarious foothold.

The landed youths and their large ski bison immediately attracted a lot of attention.

"Here we are" said Sokka, still not 100% convinced, "I hope it's the right place."

"I'm sure it is" said Aang happily, jumping from Appa's Back.

Two Earthkingdom guardsmen came running up.

"The Avatar?!" said one in surprise.

"One and the same" said Aang with a smile, "you couldn't tell me were I could find an artist of renown could you?"

The two guards looked at each other for a second.

"Sure. All our sculptures and artists are in the artisans quarter… over there" said a guard, pointing to a part of the town that looked a lot more colourful then the rest.

"Right, let's go" said Aang to the others, running in the indicated direction.

The others quickly followed.

"Wait, you can't leave your bison here" said the second guard.

Appa roared at the two guards, causing them to flinch.

"You couldn't find him some hey or something could you?" said Katara sweetly before turning to quickly follow the others.

The two guards looked a little dumbstruck, before Appa licked both of them at once with his big tongue.

- Aang's smile quickly fell as he looked down the long colourful street, artists were all over the place, including fire breathers, pottery and glassblowers and many other tradesman who looked a lot like fire benders.

"Don't worry Aang" said Suki, walking beside the young Avatar, "Well just ask… and look, around."

Katara and Suki were looking very eager to get into all the different shops. Even Toph looked interested, smelling something interesting coming from a store nearby.

"Oh no you don't" said Sokka, crossing his arms, "this looks too much like a shopping trip to me."

"They have a weapons smith" said Suki shrewdly.

"And food!" said Toph happily, already drooling a bit.

Sokka spotted where Suki was pointing too, a large imposing sword glinting in the sunshine.

"Let's go!" he said, grabbing Suki's hand and running off enthusiastically.

Aang shrugged his shoulders, moving into the masses.

- The group spent a few minutes searching the bazaar, Toph and Sokka got in trouble when Momo caused a ruckus at a food stand. Suki and Katara had a ball looking into all the shops, and Aang's face slowly fell as he was continually met by shacking heads.

- "No sorry, I don't know anything about a Guru" said the glassblower. Aang looked half defeated. Turning, he could see Katara holding up a large piece of shimmering blue fabric, holding it against herself.

"What do you think?" she asked her boyfriend.

Aang gave only a half smile.

"Nice" he said, though not particularly enthused.

Katara frowned before butting the fabric down and walking over to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No luck?"

"No."

Katara thought for a moment, before continuing.

"You'll figure it out. You figured out the riddle to find this place after all, maybe he meant something different then just a man who works with fire?" suggested Katara.

Aang thought about this for a second.

"You're right" he said, putting his hand on hers.

Smiling for a second, he suddenly air bending himself up and out of the masses of people to the top of a nearby roof. Crossing his legs, he inhaled deeply for a second before closing his eyes.

In Aang's mind the four representative nation figures came back into view. Suddenly he concentrated on the fire nation figure.

"Fire benders are like fire… they are intense, burning, all consuming, fire benders are driven and focused to get what they want."

"Driven and focused" repeated Aang, opening his eyes.

The glassblower from below was startled as Aang suddenly appeared in front of him again, seemingly falling from the sky.

"Who is the most passionate artist in the village?" Aang asked, "someone who is dedicated, driven to extraordinary measures."

The glassblower looked a little shocked, unsure of how to answer.

"I'm not sure… that could be any…"

Suddenly he was interrupted by a fire-breather nearby.

"That would be Zin-Tou the sculptor" he said casually.

"He's not dedicated, he is possessed" dismissed the glassblower.

"He's my man" agreed Aang immediately, "where can I find him?"

The glassblower did not look convinced, but pointed to the southernmost cliff.

"Where he always is, working on his damn fool sculpture."

Aang immediately deployed his glider, jumping into the air before flying away.

Momo saw his master go, jumping off Katara's shoulder to follow.

"Where is he going?" asked Katara.

"Who cares" came Sokka's voice from inside a shop, "more important is, how do I look?"

Sokka immerged wearing a ridiculous combination of furs, violently-violet fabric and a strange yellow hat.

Suki and Katara immediately burst into laughter, causing Sokka's face to fall.

"What's so funny?" asked Toph from behind the two older girls.

- Aang landed on the top of a cliff which looked out at the never ending expanse of oceans. Spotting a shed nearby, he looked around, finding a lot of tools and signs of life but no sculpture, and no sculptor. Momo scampered around happily, chasing some mice he had disturbed.

Scratching his head, a gust of wind made Aang take a step back. The wind also caused a tight rope nearby to move a bit, it was hanging over the side of a cliff. Aang moved over to the edge of the cliff looking down, seeing a man dangling on a small platform below.

Deploying his glider he flew off the cliff, sailing out before turning back.

"Wooooow!" said Aang, totally blown away.

In front of him was a massive relief in the side of the cliff itself. Only half finished, it was already an impressive image showing three fishing boats fighting against a storm to return home to harbour, shown in the background. The relief was gargantuan in size and could clearly be seen to anyone returning to the harbour.

Aang flew down to the platform which held the man, working away.

The man seemingly didn't realise that Aang had landed next to him on the small dangling platform. The sculpture looked middle aged, a little forgetful, but kind, only his eyes burned with intensity and concentration, reflecting what really lay below.

"This is amazing!" said Aang, completely impressed.

The sculptor almost fell off his platform in shock at Aang's voice, holding onto one of the ropes he was barely able to catch his fumbled hammer.

"What the?" he said, turning to Aang.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" said Aang, "you were a little lost in your work."

"Oh, yes" said the sculptor, seemingly coming back to the present from wherever he was.

"Wait, you're the Avatar" said the sculpture in surprise, "I'm honoured" he added, bowing slightly as best he could on the flimsy scaffold.

"It is I who is honoured" replied Aang, "you're work is simply amazing, the townspeople must be very proud of you."

The sculptor blushed slightly in humble recognition.

"They weren't always proud of me" he admitted, looking over his work "at the start I was told I was wasting my time, risking my life for nothing… but after many long years, now it's taking shape… and I get the occasional remark or gift from the fishermen. They're why I do it, I lost my father to the sea."

"I'm sorry" said Aang.

"It's ok, it's the risk we all take, but I still love the sea, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Aang admired the work more closely, noticing the many fine chisel marks across its surface.

"You're not an earth bender are you? said Aang, even more impressed then he was moments before.

"No, you couldn't earth bend this rock anyway, it would fracture and crumble into nothing if you tried it."

"Is there any tradition of fire bending in your family?" Aang suddenly asked.

The sculptor looked at him oddly.

"That's rather an odd question" he said simply, "That's the second time someone has talked to me about that."

Aang's face suddenly lit up, knowing he had hit home.

"No, my family is mostly from the earthkingdom as far as I know, but an old man… a kind and wise traveller had a long talk to me about that exact topic one night over dinner."

The sculptor moved over to a small pouch, reaching in to retrieve something.

"He also asked me to give this," the sculptor said, handing over a scroll to Aang, "to the next inquisitive and polite young man to bring up the topic."

Aang smiled gratefully, taking the scroll.

"Do you know the traveller?" asked the sculptor.

"Yes, he's one of my teaCheos" replied Aang.

The two turned to look out at the sea for a second.

"Have you ever tried to fire bend?" asked Aang suddenly out of the blue.

The sculptor looked over with a kind, if questioning face.

"Why would I, I'm not from the Firenation… anyway, who would teach me?"

Aang smiled at the expected response.

"Your right" the air bender said simply.

Turning around, he admired the sculpture again.

"I will definitely have to return when this is finished, it is truly a wonder, so much dedication, such commitment."

The sculptor smiled.

- Aang found the rest of the group back at the port. Appa was still sitting nearby, now eating some hay that had suddenly appeared.

"Did you find him?" asked Katara upon Aang's landing,

"Sure did" replied Aang happily, producing another scroll triumphantly.

"Great" complained Sokka, "another riddle, this guy is turning out to be a pain."

"I'm getting the hang of them" said Aang happily, "you just have to understand from what angle he is writing from."

"What does it say?" asked Suki.

In the background the two guards who had appeared earlier reappeared with some more hay for Appa, who roared in friendly greeting.

"Where the stubborn gives way to the free, where all others are sculpted by the invisible force, I will see the flowing transformed into fog, and contemplate an elusive element as it masters all others."

"And what is that supposed to mean then?" asked Sokka, his tone darker then usual.

Aang thought for a second before moving over to the two young guards who were patting the giant sky bison.

"Is there a waterfall here in the area?" asked Aang, "one really high up in the mountains."

The young air bender pointed up into the snow-capped mountains nearby.

"Sure, in Mist Valley off of the main pass through the mountains" said one of the guards pointing up to a thin gap between the towering peaks.

"Why is it called Mist Valley?" asked Katara.

"There's a waterfall half way down it that gets blown by strong winds on occasion, turning the water into mist that fills the valley during storms."

Aang smiled triumphantly.

"Fine" said Sokka, "at least there are not going to be any stupid shops up there."

Sokka walked curtly back over to Appa.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Aang, surprised by Sokka's reaction,

"He's just sour because no one liked the outfit he made for himself" said Suki loudly with a smug smile, crossing his arms.

"I thought it 'felt' really interesting" said Toph.

"Thanks Toph, at least someone is on my side" said Sokka defensively,

"But of course I have no idea how it looked" Toph admitted a moment later.

Suki and Katara laughed uncontrollably, Sokka turned away from the two girls in a huff.

Appa landed at the top end of a high valley surrounded by snowy peaks. Nearby was the waterfall, the light winds only turning some of the falling water into a mist that floated further down the valley. The sun was already behind the mountains as the group landed in a small cluster of pine trees. They were already close to the tree line and much of the valley was bare except for thick grasses. All of the group were wearing thicker clothes due to the colder climate that high up.

"We had better set up camp straight away" suggested Katara, "it will get cold quickly this time of year after sunset."

"Do you mind if I have a look around?" asked Aang hopefully.

"Sure, go ahead, we brought food from Han-Pai anyway" said Sokka on behalf of the group.

Aang quickly deployed his glider before flying off.

Flying high up in the valley, Aang scanned for any signs of life. As the valley continued to darken in the fading light, Aang could suddenly see a glimmer of flame appear from near the top of the waterfall, seemingly coming from inside the waterfall itself. Smiling, Aang immediately dove towards the light, coming up short of the wall of water before circling and closing his glider, diving through the watery wall.

Appearing on the other side in a splash of water, Aang landed in front of a small fire, behind which sat the meditating Guru, completely calm and un-shocked.

Aang was mildly disappointed at not having surprised the old man. Moving over, he walked around the Guru, who had his eyes closed.

"Master, Master are you there?" said Aang, assuming the Guru was in a trance of some kind. Aang waved his hand in front of the Guru's still face.

"Please take a seat young avatar" said the Guru calmly, causing Aang to take a jump back in surprise.

"It's good to see you again, but I am preparing something for you at this moment" continued the Guru unmoving, "you can help yourself to the banana onion juice if you like."

Aang looked over at a tub full of the odd yellow liquid, his stomach growling loudly at the thought of the strange drink.

"I'll look after the fire" said Aang sceptical, taking a seat opposite the Guru and taking a meditative position.

The fire had died down a lot by the time the Guru spoke again.

"Would you like some tea?" the old man suddenly asked.

Aang opened his eyes, looking a little perplexed by the sudden strange question.

"Yes, I suppose so" Aang eventually said.

The Guru smiled, reaching over to a small pot nearby.

"Oh, no water" he said suddenly.

"I can get some" said Aang pleasantly, making to get up.

"No need" said the Guru, raising his hand.

Aang looked questioningly again, before taking a seat.

The Guru put the pot down on the fire. Standing, he turned towards the wall of water that rumbled nearby.

Breathing deeply, the Guru's face turned into the perfect image of intense concentration. Aang was surprised to suddenly see the old man doing a basic water bending form. Hesitantly at first, then more steadily, a small stream of water flew from the wall of water twisting in the air before gently filling the pot which sat on the fire.

"You're a water bender!" said Aang in shock.

The Guru smiled as he sat back down.

"I want you to ask me that exact same question again in the next few days" said the Guru calmly as he took some nearby wood to feed the fire.

Aang looked confused again.

"In the meantime I want to hear all about your journey since I last saw you" said the Guru with a smile.

End of part 1

----------------------------------

_Well well, The Guru's a water bender… or is he? Poor Zuko is about to have his first political test… the second half will be up before the weekend to reveal where this all leads… ^^ Also please excuse the names of people and places, I struggle with names, but I think they should be tolerable… I hope._

----------------------------------


	12. The Guru's final lesson Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 6 "The Guru's final lesson"

Part 2

----------------------------------

_Hello hello, happy New Year all. This part is going to be a bit more controversial I suspect; firstly, because I introduce an OC antagonist, and secondly because I delve into some spiritual stuff which sets up the major story arc. I hope I made it entertaining and accessible for fellow fans, but inevitably it will irritate a few… I made sure to disperse it with gags and more light-hearted exchanges… ^^ let me know if I pulled it off._

----------------------------------

- Zuko sat calmly on his thrown. Mai sat to his side as the official announced the entry of three older nobles.

"General Tin-Cheo, Grand Master Pah and Lady Tessa" said the announcer.

The three members walked confidently to the throne of the young Firelord, a little 'too' confidently.

Arriving in front of the two youngsters, the three did not look like they were going to bow down, as per tradition.

"Young Fire…" began general Tin Cheo, but he was cut off by a loud coughing from Mai.

"ahhh hummmm" she coughed loudly.

The three looked over at the young Firenation lady. Mai clearly indicating with her eyes and a nod of her head that something was still expected of them.

General Tin-Cheo and the grand master looked uneasy and immediately bowed down. Lady Tessa, however, stared intensely at the Firelord. Zuko didn't flinch, staring down the older woman impassively.

Lady Tessa grimaced slightly but then also bowed down, as was expected. Zuko allowed himself a quick fleeting smirk.

"Firelord Zuko" said the general formally, once Lady Tessa had finally bowed down.

"Please take a seat" offered Zuko graciously. Beside him, Mai couldn't help but smile for a second.

The three elderly nobles took their places.

"What can we do for you?" asked Zuko.

"Firelord Zuko" continued General Tin-Cheo, "we have heard reports of the plans to dissolve the administration of the Firecolonies, and would like to formally protest at not being consulted on the matter. Our families supply the entire Firenation army in the field, we are only thinking of the welfare of the nation."

Zuko did not take his eyes from Lady Tessa's old wrinkled face, one that looked strong and weary, a face that had once been clearly beautiful in a dangerous kind of way.

"Lady Tessa, let us drop the façade, you feel yourself attacked by the changes I am proposing to return the world to piece. These changes are inevitable, let us come to the point" said Zuko.

"My lord!?" protested the General, but he was interrupted by a raised hand from Lady Tessa. The old woman took the time to size up Mai, the two woman exchanging equally dangerous glares.

The old woman turned back to look at the Firelord, her eye's softening markedly.

"My lord, our families have a long and glorious tradition of supporting the Firelord, we have worked tirelessly to ensure the rise of our great nation."

"And you have always been richly rewarded" said Zuko, a little annoyed at the thought.

"Our gained privileges have always been earned" said Lady Tessa, "and have helped to consolidate the gains of our nation."

"Gains at the cost of others are no longer the way of the Firenation" dismissed Zuko, "the war is over, we no longer profit from the misery of others."

"We will naturally follow the wishes of our Firelord" said Lady Tessa, doing quite well to sound sincere, but not quite, "however, the removal of certain trading 'privileges' to the colonies unfairly punishes a loyal servant of the state."

Zuko replied.

"The Firenation colonies will fall under the temporary jurisdiction of the White Lotus on behalf of all nations. Your trade 'monopoly' no longer has any power in the colonies, and will cease to do so in the Firenation as well."

Mai added, "The wealth of your families has already been expanded beyond any reasonable measure by the previous arrangements, the Firenation has no dept to you."

Zuko continued.

"You will remain free to trade with your current resources at your disposal, a fair offer."

General Tin-Cheo and Grand Master Pah both looked incensed by the comment.

"It may be difficult to maintain a smooth and orderly supply before the move across to the new arrangement" said Master Pah, who was unable to make the comment not come over as a threat, "many soldiers and civilians are still dependent on our shipments."

Zuko's eyes flashed in anger at the thinly veiled threat. He paused for a second before continuing, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"The distinction between your ships and that of the Firenation navy has always been difficult to define" replied Zuko, his tone still showing impatience and scorn despite his efforts to calm himself, "in the case of an 'emergency', we would have no choice but to look a lot closer at which ships the navy takes 'permanent' administration over."

"We wou…" began Grand Master Pah.

"We!" interrupted Lady Tessa loudly before continuing in a more measured tone, "will naturally do our best to ensure that all continues to run smoothly."

General Tin-Cheo and Grand Master Pah reluctantly calmed as Lady Tessa took charge.

"If you would please excuse us" Lady Tessa announced suddenly, "we have much to organise in the face of these changes."

Standing up, she took one more side glance at Zuko and Mai, not hiding her defiance.

"We must all adapt to change after all" she said flatly.

"That we must" said Zuko, taking up her challenge.

Lady Tessa walked out of the meeting chamber, General Tin-Cheo and Grand Master Pah close behind her.

"The White Lotus is much more of a thorn in our sides then we feared" whispered Lady Tessa so that only her two companions heard, "We have to bring forward our plans."

General Tin-Cheo nodded in agreement, the three walking off with considerably unhappier faces then they entered with.

- Aang and the Guru were still sitting by the fire. Nearby, the woodpile had reduced markedly, indicating they had been there for a while.

"And then I saw the fire through the waterfall, and well, here I am" said Aang.

The Guru nodded, taking a sip of tea from his tiny cup.

"So how did you decipher the meaning of my messages?" asked the Guru.

Aang thought about this calmly for a second before answering.

"I tried to tie it back to my dream, it was all about a mixing of the colours that represented that nation, and, it sort of turned into the characteristics of each nations, their personalities, their spirit, and then I just went from there."

"Excellent" said the Guru enthusiastically, "I want you to keep thinking of the characteristics or distinct energies as individual colours."

Aang nodded his head obediently.

"How did you know I would come, and that I would understand the messages you left?" asked Aang suddenly.

The Guru paused thoughtfully before replying.

"The ability to observe the world around you and decipher its meaning is the most powerful tool we have."

Aang looked momentarily confused.

"I have been able to read your soul young Avatar, and I know the world that you find yourself in, it was not difficult to realise that you would eventually look for me, and for what reason."

"But the reason was to save my culture, what has that got to do with the riddles?"

The Guru looked thoughtfully at the Avatar.

"I don't know how you will save your culture" admitted the Guru kindly.

Aang frowned.

"I can only show you a way that will help you on your path, and that was the reason for my riddles, they were the first part of your lesson."

Aang looked a little shocked, but then more confident.

The Guru continued.

"You said that you deciphered the spirit and character of each nation, and how did you portion these characteristics?"

Aang closed his eyes for a second, bringing back the images of the human representations of the four nations.

"Fire is passion and drive" said Aang, "air is evasive and free, water is flexible, adaptive… and earth is reliable and steadfast. I just applied these traits to the people you described in your riddle."

"These character traits can be found everywhere? Why would you portion them to citizens of each nation?"

"I don't know" admitted Aang, "I suppose it's just what I think about when I imagine the four nations…"

"So all citizens of each nation are as you describe?" asked the Guru.

"No, not at all, as you said, each person is different, but it's just something…" Aang paused for a second to formulate his words, "It's just something in the background, a sort of undercurrent."

"And were would you say this undercurrent is most noticeable?" asked the Guru.

"In the benders" replied the young Airnomad without hesitation.

"The benders" said the Guru thoughtfully, "but not all benders are the same?"

"No" said Aang. Closing his eyes again, an image of the representative four nation figures appeared in front of him. Zuko appeared in the centre of the image surrounded by the four figures, he was glowing red.

"Zuko is adaptive and flexible, but he still undertakes everything he does with an underlying passion" said Aang.

The image of Zuko took on the colour of the Waternation but in the end still glowed a fierce red.

"Kara is the most driven person I know, but her compasion for the people of this world is more like the ocean, unendung, or as relentless as the rain, not burning like fire…"

Suddenly an image of Katara yelling at the group ran into Aang's head and he cringed as a reflex.

"Ya!" yelled Aang in fright at the realistic image, "well, most of the time" he added a second later.

"he he he" chuckled the Guru, "continue."

Aang settled back down, an image of Toph appeared in his head in the middle of the four representative figures, she was glowing green.

"Toph likes to be light-hearted and adventurous, but deep down she is still stubborn and solid as a rock."

The image of Toph took on the colours of the air nomads, but in the end was still overwhelmingly green.

"And what about non benders?" asked the Guru.

Aang closed his eyes again, an image of Sokka immerged in the middle of the four representative figures. The hew that surrounded him was only weakly blue.

"That's more difficult" admitted Aang, "Sokka is driven, flexible, stubborn, has… a… strange sense of humour..."

In Aang's mind Sokka was given colours from all nations… they quickly accumulated until he was surrounded by a strong white light, but again with a touch of blue tinge.

"And what about the sculptor?" asked the Guru.

Suddenly an image of the sculpture appeared in Aang's head, before he even had a chance to say anything the colours seemed to allocate themselves, soon the sculpture was surrounded by a red light.

Aang opened his eyes.

"But he said he was not from the Firenation?" Aang said automatically, as if the Guru saw what was in his head.

"I want you to forget about the nations for a second Aang" said the Guru with a smile, "and just focus on the energy and spirit of a single child."

Aang closed his eyes again, seeing a representative image of a small child, surrounded by a pure white light.

"Think of all the things that could influence this child to make him the person it is."

"His parents," said Aang.

In his mind a representative figure of the parents immerged giving the child a distinctive orange colour glow.

"His teachers, his friends and family."

Representative figures of each appeared in Aang's mind, giving other non nation specific colours to the child as the infant transformed into a young man.

"His country, his surroundings, his history and his culture."

Again, representative images appeared in Aang's mind feeding more colours into the central figure. Finally the colour's seemed to settle into a nice purple hew.

"Excellent" said the Guru, "your old Teachers did well to open your mind to different points of view. Are each of the influences of these elements always the same?"

"No" answered Aang, "they can be very different depending on the life."

In Aang's mind, the scene was played over a few times, each time the amount of colour from each influence changing markedly, each time the colour around the person changed at the end.

"And are these traits always taken on as they are given?" asked the Guru patiently.

"I suppose not" said Aang after a reflective few seconds, "people can rebel against influences, can drive to be different."

Again the scenario played out in Aang's mind the influencing colours sometimes reversed or changed markedly before being incorporated into the person in the middle, revealing even more combinations.

"There are an infinite amount of possibilities, how can anyone make any sense of it?" said Aang, opening his eyes.

The Guru looked kindly on, pouring two cups of tea and handing one to Aang.

"I asked you to forget about the four nations, but of course the world we live in is divided into very powerful reinforcing environments. I want you to think of your subject, a non bender, living in any one of the four nations."

Aang closed his eyes again, the four nations played out, the distinct colours working to various degrees, earth benders were the weakest intensity of their colour followed by water benders and fire bender with medium intensity, finally came the air benders, who were as bright as if they were benders.

"Was there a difference in the intensity of colours?" asked the Guru.

"Yes? How did you know?" asked Aang in surprise.

Guru Pathik responded with a humble, knowing smile.

"What do you know about auras young Avatar?" asked the Guru.

"Auras?" questioned Aang.

The Guru shook his head slightly.

"Sometimes I ask myself what they were teaching young monks 100 years ago?" said the Guru.

"OK" said the Guru calmly, "basically, auras are the sum representation of a soul, often expressed as a colour."

"Souls have colours?" asked Aang.

"Sort of, it's largely a matter of perception" said the Guru with a smile, "you just gave representative colours to characteristics of the soul; dedication, compassion, introspective, reliability, courage, drive and many more… all the underlying values that shine through a persons actions, the undercurrent as you put it."

Aang nodded in acknowledgment.

"It is the combination of these characteristics that define the person, and also define the bender."

Aang looked a little more confused.

The Guru smiled again.

"What I will teach you is to clearly read the energy of souls. To recognise the influences on them and to see the person beneath the surface, this will help you to find suitable candidates?"

"Candidates?" said Aang sceptically.

"Why potential air benders of course?" said the Guru with a smile.

Aang looked stunned for a second.

"New air benders?" he said in surprise, "but there are no air benders left?"

Guru Pathik looked on patiently.

"And what was there before the first benders?" asked the Guru.

Aang didn't have an answer for that, simply looking continually sceptical.

"Bending is the personification of an extreme 'direction' of the soul, of a person's charecter" said the Guru calmly, "take the sculptor for example, why should a man born of Earthkingdom parents not be a fire bender?"

"Just because he has the soul of a fire bender doesn't mean he can fire bend?" said Aang a little hesitantly.

The Guru shook his head a little.

"That is very true young Avatar, just like the first benders of each nation, what is required, is a spark, a teacher."

Aang suddenly visualised the original sources of each bending form; a water bender watching the moon and the tides, a fire bender confronting a dragon, the two original earth benders in the cave of two lovers with the badger-moles, and a nomad high in the mountains watching the sky bisons.

Aang opened his eyes again, seeing the Guru smiling at him patiently.

Aang's face did not look entirely convinced.

"You have taken in a lot of information my young freind, we will expand upon these ideas in the next few days."

A calculating smile appeared on the Guru's face.

"I'm sure by then you will come to realise and learn everything you will need for the future of your people."

The fire flickered between the two of them, with the water roaring rhythmically behind.

- It was the middle of the day, and light was streaming into the office Zuko and Mai were sitting in. They were at separate desks, both looking at long detailed reports.

"You'll owe me a very long vacation when all this is over" said Mai, not looking up from her documents.

"I'll book us in for messages and relaxation courses for a full two weeks" replied Zuko with a half chuckle, also not looking up.

"There better be hundreds of fruit tarts at me beck-and-call, all with rose petals" said Mai with a smile.

Zuko laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both youngsters looked up.

"Yes?!" called Zuko.

The door slid open, revealing Jeong Jeong and another member of the White Lotus.

"Firelord Zuko" said Jeong Jeong respectfully, "please excuse the interruption, but there has been an urgent development."

"Please come in" said Zuko, getting up.

The two White Lotus members entered the room before kneeling in traditional greeting to the Firelord.

"What is the problem?" asked Zuko.

Sitting back in a kneeling position, the older man next to Jeong Jeong was looking decidedly worried.

Jeong Jeong spoke on behalf of the man.

"This is Master Liso, he is to be the new governor of a key former fire colony. He came to General Iroh in confidence, who advised him to come straight to you young Firelord, this matter requires the utmost discretion."

Zuko nodded.

"They've taken my family captive" said the Master Liso suddenly, unable to hold in his emotions any longer, "They are blackmailing me, and said that if I told anyone, that I would never see my family again!"

Both Zuko and Mai looked shocked at the sudden revelation…

- (Queue dramatic close-up and music!)

End episode 6

----------------------------------

_There you go. Excuse the dramatic close up and music line, ^^ but that is such a great trick to use in a show that just doesn't work when writing (unless written so brutally). _

_So things are in motion, what has the Guru got planned? What action will Zuko and Mai take… hmmmm, and what about soul bending… questions questions. The next episode will get these matters into full swing. Hopefully it will by up in a week or two, keep you posted. Sorry to leave you hanging a bit, but the episode filled up too quickly to not split some of the major developments into the following episode._

----------------------------------


	13. The army of Black Fire Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 7 "The army of Black Fire"

Part 1

----------------------------------

_This episode had to carry on with a lot of the themes from the last one, I've had to consolidate and restructure to be able to keep the story tight and flowing… again a lot of content, but more action this time with changing scenes, so should be a good one, I hope ^^_

----------------------------------

- The outline of two dark figures could be seen moving swiftly and silently across the rooftops of the inner city of the Firenation capital. Coming to a buildings edge, they bunched together. Two golden pairs of eyes scanned in opposite directions. The lower parts of their faces were covered by cloth, but it was clear to see that it was Zuko and Mai, both wearing dark attire for their secretive rooftop travels. Mai had her hair down and tied back so as to be less conspicuous.

"Dawn isn't far off" observed Mai, nodding in the direction of the lightening horizon.

"We will have to go straight up the wall then" said Zuko, scanning the walls of the Firnation palace.

Mai nodded in agreement.

Looking back and forth again, Zuko jumped across the small gap to the next rooftop. Sprinting across the rooftops length, he jump the small distance to the city wall nearby. Scampering up the wall's length for a bit, a dagger suddenly impacted into the wall just above the young Firelord, giving the sovereign the necessary handhold to lift himself up and stand on the firmly imbedded dagger.

Mai jumped the small gap, scampering up enough to reach Zuko's outstretched hand. The strong Firelord heaved the Firenation lady up and past him, sending her further up the wall were she was able to grip the parapet. She quickly lifted herself up after checking for guards.

A moment later a thin rope dropped down beside Zuko, who retrieved the dagger before pulling himself up.

- A Firenation guard was walking along the length of the wall. The tired man didn't notice as a secret-passage door finished closing quietly to one side of the tower as he was entered it. The closing camouflaged door looking like any other part of the normal wall.

- Zuko and Mai entered through another secret passage into the study where the two spent a lot of their working day.

Mai loosened her mask, throwing it down onto a chair, the darkly clad girl then throwing herself onto a long sofa.

Zuko removed his mask and retrieved a series of parchments and scrolls in addition to some writing tools from his person,throwing them onto the table. They were joined be a scroll thrown over from Mai, some of the parchments opened to reveal some original documents, but mostly hastily scribbled notes with names dates and places.

"Another successful night's work" said Mai, shaking her long hair loose of its restraints as she lent back, "I don't know how much longer our luck will last. If we are ever caught there will be a lot of questions to answer."

Zuko looked tiered but focused.

"They are the ones who escalated the matter by abducting a family of a White Lotus member" said Zuko honestly, "if we went through official channels, Master Liso's wife and daughter would probably disappear, permanently."

"At least we are gathering a lot of useful information on the Shoggo clan. Information we would normally never get any other way" said Mai, stretching animatedly.

"But not the whereabouts of the captives" said Zuko, poring over the documents.

Mai looked over at the distracted Zuko. Getting up, she moved over to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"We'll find something soon" she said, "we've narrowed down our search considerably after all."

Zuko relaxed slightly at Mai's touch, and arm moving up to lay a tender hand on hers.

"I suppose you're right… well go through these later" he said.

Zuko suddenly got up, looking out at the ever lightening horizon.

"You should go back home" Zuko warned, "it is almost time for you to get up" he added with a devious smile.

Mai put her arms around his neck.

"I 'had' better go actually" she agreed sweetly, "I think one of my maids caught me sneaking in a few nights ago."

Zuko smiled at the thought.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"I got a very sudden, and a very long lecture from my mother the next day regarding what was 'proper' behaviour when courting the Firelord" she said with a smile, blushing slightly.

Zuko blushed as well, unable to stop himself.

"How did you react?" asked Zuko.

Mai smiled evilly, "I said that you should be so lucky."

Mai then kissed the Firelord and simply walked from the room, leaving Zuko standing there dumbfounded for a second, the blush remaining on his cheeks.

- Aang was standing next to the fire as Sokka helped to prepare breakfast. The Watertribe youth was stirring a large pot that was simmering away.

The young air bender was observing Sokka intently with a goofy grin, something that was starting to agitate Sokka more and more.

"What! What is it, do I have something in my hair!?" asked Sokka suddenly, jumping up.

Aang simply smiled serenely.

"No nothing, I'm just basking in your unique aura."

Sokka calmed down.

"It's starting to freak me out!" said Sokka, sitting back down, "I think I preferred it when you followed around Suki for the whole day."

"Sorry, but I have to tune my aura reading with a bit of observational practice" said Aang.

Behind Aang, Katara, Toph, and Suki had returned from their morning wash.

"I know I know" said Sokka dismissively, "but it only took a few hours with Katara and Toph, what's the holdup with Suki and me?"

"Benders are easier" said Aang, "Non-benders are either weaker in character or have very balanced multiple strong characteristics, like you and Suki, it also makes you harder to read."

"You should be happy" said Suki, taking a seat near the fire, "our auras make us the perfect leaders, balanced and diverse."

Suki couldn't help but say it with a bit of pride.

Sokka seemed to think about this before pulling his ridiculously over regal expression.

"I always new I was special, a bridge between the four nations" he said snootily with a diplomatic air.

Katara sniggered, but Toph answered first.

"He's meant to be balanced?" she asked sceptically, "no offence twinkle-toes, but I think your aura reading abilities are broken."

Aang laughed.

"So this aura thing, is it like, you can now see a glow around me or something, like a light?" asked Sokka, ignoring Toph. He waived his hands in a ghostly manner to indicate it was something mystical.

Aang smiled calmly.

"It's hard to explain, its not like a previously invisible light I can now see or anything, its something I perceive in my mind when I concentrate, I read a person's energy by observing everything about them, the way they look, move, talk… everything."

"So an invisible light in 'your' head?" said Sokka, not letting the subject go.

Aang shook his head in amusement at the description.

"And you can see this with only a few days practice?" asked Katara preparing food nearby.

"No, Guru Pathik says it normally takes many long years to master, and even then it's prone to errors and misreading" answered Aang.

"So how can you even see anything yet?" asked Suki.

Aang smiled shrewdly.

"Apparently we all 'read' the energy of others all the time, we just don't know that we're doing it" said Aang.

"Not me" interrupted Toph, "I can't see or read anything."

Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Actually" continued Aang, "you're more of a natural at it then most Toph. A better word for it is feeling rather then seeing. It's like first impressions, the closer you observe a person the better judge of character you are, something your bending helps you to do better then most Toph."

Toph looked more humble. Aang smiled again before continuing.

"I have a natural advantage when gaining this experience" he said, "I have the combined memory of hundreds of wise Avatars at my disposal, many of which knew a thing or two about auras already."

With that said, Aang closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, his tattoos flashed white for a second, opening his eyes again the world suddenly took on a more representative form, clear colours and glows could be seen around the people Aang looked at, Katara and Toph were both a bright strong blue and green respectively, while Sokka and Suki were also bright, but a lighter version of blue and green.

"So, shouldn't that be it? Why have we been waiting around for so long if you can already do it?" asked Sokka, "it's getting really cold up here."

Aang frowned for a second.

"It's not quite that easy, even If I have the memory of all the other Avatars, it's still my perception I have to train, and I need to 'tune' my reading to be sure it's accurate."

The representative world Aang was seeing through his eyes faded until he shook his head clear for a second.

"Sounds really arduous" said Suki sympathetically.

"It's not easy" admitted Aang, "I always need good example auras nearby to make sure I'm on track, and I'm sort of missing a fire bender to be honest."

Katara frowned sympathetically before replying.

"We'll figure something out" she said.

"What about your soul bending?" asked Toph suddenly, "what you did to the loser-lord during your fight, can't you just zap someone into an air bender?"

"I asked Guru Pathik about that" said Aang, "he didn't really know, but guessed correctly that I was exhausted after soul bending Firelord Ozai."

Aang tended to the fire a bit.

"I can only manipulate souls slightly, tip the scales from bender to non-bender and so forth. I couldn't just turn you into a water bender or anything Toph."

"That's good to hear" replied Toph honestly, "otherwise I would have to learn how to swim."

Toph shuddered at the thought.

"So when are we going to meet this Guru then?" asked Suki, "he's been quite reluctant to come down the last few days."

"He's preparing something, and needs time to meditate" said Aang, "but he said he should be down sometime today to meet the group and to demonstrate one last thing I need to know."

"Finally" said Sokka gratefully, "then we can leave this place, its getting colder every day."

To emphasise the point he held out his hand to catch one of the few snowflakes drifting down from the cloudy sky.

"I thought you liked the cold and snow?" asked Toph.

"You learn to live with it… that's got nothing to do with liking it" replied Sokka, inching closer to the fire.

"Do you think all this aura training will really help?" asked Katara, sitting near to Aang.

Aang's face looked a little downtrodden.

"I would like to think so" he said eventually, "It's just hard to believe it's all that simple. I've only ever known monks as air benders, or for that matter, only benders from each nation. It's not easy to see how a non-bender from one of the other nations should become an Airnomad."

Katara looked on reassuringly, placing an arm around Aang tenderly for support.

Around the small group the snow began to fall a little more.

- Master Peanduo and Iroh were walking along one of the many alcoves in the Firenation capital. Around them where imposing looking administration buildings. Occasionally they would pass a Firenation guard.

"Do you think all will go smoothly today?" asked Iroh.

"Normally no" replied the old sword master, "but your nephew has cleverly decided to bring the reforms into action through the lower noble house were the Shoggo clan are despised for their monopoly on trade. And thanks to the new Firelord, the Shoggo clan no longer controls the majority of councillors through fear."

The two men walked on, turning a corner into another long corridor before Master Piandao continued.

"Having the changes voted in by the councillors, instead of having them decreed by the Firelord directly, leaves our political enemies with less room to cause decent amongst the ruling classes and families who are still fearful of change."

"So we are certain that the required votes will be cast?" asked Iroh, as more of a relived statement then a question.

"It will be close, the Shoggo clan still has a large influence, but with our presence, it should be the clear majority we need" said Master Piandao.

Iroh smiled shrewdly.

"It's a good thing that White Lotus members have a habit of maintaining their voting rights within government councils."

Iroh and Master Piandao chuckled.

Ahead of the two older men, there was a noticeable sudden lack of guards, the last visible one could be seen marching around a corner in the distance.

Both Iroh and Master Piandao were instantly on guard.

"Looks like things won't go smoothly after all" warned the sword master, grabbing the hilt of his ceremonial sword in preparation.

Iroh took a defensive fire bending stance.

"Guards!" called Iroh loudly. There was a distinct lack of response.

"We'll have to try and make it to the guardhouse" said Master Piandao, nodding his head in the direction of a side corridor.

Iroh nodded.

No sooner had the two began to move then Master Piandao unsheathed his sword, striking down some incoming stilettos.

Iroh slid to a halt, raising a wall of fire as two fireballs came sailing in. The two older men soon found themselves surrounded my masked fighters, some with swords and daggers others in fire bending stances. Each was in identical black and dark red uniform. A dark red, almost black armband on the soldiers seemed to be blank, only when the light caught the fabric a specific angle did a black Firenation symbol show itself momentarily above its dark background, seemingly catching the eye, Iroh blinked a few times, unsure of what he thought he had seen.

The two men were back to back, smiling self assuredly.

"Your time has come, traitors" said one of the attackers menacingly.

The six masked attackers struck simultaneously. Master Piandao and Iroh worked seamlessly to block, parry, deflect or counter sword slashes, daggers, fire-blasts and fire-whips that came at them, twisting around each other to use their individual weapon to greatest mutual effect.

Disarming a swordsman, Master Piandao ducked a fire-whip before tripping up an attacker with a sweep of his leg.

Iroh deflected a fire blast and barely avoided a stab of a sword, rolling to the side. A length of the old mans robe was cut by the follow up slash.

"Jump!" yelled Iroh.

Raising his fists while inhaling sharply, Iroh brought his fist to the ground between his legs. A circular firewall exploded from his fist and legs, growing in fury as it expanded outwards. Master Piandao was close enough to Iroh to be able to jump the rabidly expanding flames. The attackers, however, were mostly thrown back by the growing intensity. A fire bending attacker was able to deflect, but received a sharp blow to the gut from Master Piandao's sword hilt a moment later, which sent him flying backwards.

"Run!" commanded Master Piandao.

The two older men used the moments reprieve to make a dash for it.

- Zuko was looking tired, he was seated at a massive table shaped like a ring. Also seated around the table were about fifty nobles, including General Tin-Cheo, Grand Master Pah and Lady Tessa of the Shoggo clan. The three were looking quite smug as Zuko looked to the two vacant seats next to him.

The general murmur died down as Grand Master Pah suddenly stood up.

"Firelord Zuko" Grand Master Pah said confidently "as per the traditions of the lower noble house of councillors, I must humbly request that you acknowledge the vote as honorary chairman."

Grand Master Pah indicated with a sweep of his arm around the room, in front of each individual councillor was either a red or blue wooden block, though there were more blue, there were still numerous red.

"The motion has been defeated, as stipulated in our traditions a two thirds majority is required to overturn a decree."

Zuko looked around the room. In front of Master Liso the block was red, the White Lotus member looked steadily ahead into nothing, his face an example of misery.

Looking around the room, Zuko saw that a few of the faces of the councillors who sat behind similar red blocks were also looking decidedly worried or miserable.

Zuko gnashed his teeth in frustration, eyeing off Grand Master Pah and Lady Tessa savagely.

"As honorary chairman, I decide when the vote is called" Zuko said defiantly.

"My lord," said Grand Master Pah calmly, as if talking to a child, "you have already used up the two deliberation pauses, the votes have not changed enough to reverse the original decision. I'm afraid that any councillor not here to vote personally, automatically abstains…"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose to help calm himself.

"If you wish to claim the legitimacy of the lower house you must abide by its rules my lord" said Grand Master Pah arrogantly, "we serve only the Firenation in these chambers, here, our voices is equal."

There was an increase in murmurs around the room at this openly disrespectful comment.

Zuko frowned again, ignoring the surrounding commotion. Looking at the absent seats again he took a deep breath, making to get up.

Opposite Zuko on the other side of the large room, the double doors were suddenly thrown open, in walked Iroh and Master Piandao

"Uncle!" said Zuko happily, unable to conceal his joy.

Iroh and Master Piandao were looking worse for wear, both had singe marks on their tattered robes and Master Piandao's arm was bandaged.

Iroh looked around the room, noticing the smiling faces of the councillors who had voted for change, and the distinct displeasure of the Shoggo clan.

"It looks like our difficulties in getting here were worth the effort to overcome" said Iroh confidently, staring down the three leaders of the Shoggo clan.

"We support the motion of the Firelord" said Master Piandao confidently.

Zuko looked relieved, as a sudden approving murmur irrupted from the massed councillors.

- Lady Tessa looking venomous as she stormed her way into a grand looking apartment. She made her way over to the large window with its perfect view of the Firenation capital and the central palace complex. General Tin-Cheo and Grand Master Pah followed, also looking disappointed. Lady Tessa waited for the door to close before savagely throwing an expensive vase onto the floor, smashing it.

"Gaaarh!" shouted the older women, completely losing her cool.

"What went wrong!" she demanded, pointing a finger at General Tin-Cheo.

"I don't know?" he replied calmly, "I sent my most trusted men."

"Well you had better find out, and make sure it doesn't happen again, we can't afford any slip ups at the moment, or it will be all our necks!"

"The situation is not that critical" observed Grand Master Pah, who also sounded down, but also looked annoyed at the old woman's outburst.

"You obviously fail to see the implications of the situation we find ourselves in" replied Lady Tessa.

"You, find yourself in" retorted Grand Master Pah, wishing to distance himself on some subconscious level.

"Oh no you don't" warned Lady Tessa, "We're all in this together, none of us will be viewed favourably if our past activities come to light."

"Damn the White Lotus" said General Tin-Cheo, "without their support, the new Firelord would have been easily out-manoeuvred by now without the need for all this…mess."

"Mess?" said Lady Tessa mockingly "don't you like having to do your dirty work so close to home?"

General Tin-Cheo looked suitably offended at the comment, but the older woman didn't back down.

"None of us are afraid of doing what needs to be done" she said more evenly,

"we just have to consolidate our resources, we still have a few powerful cards to play."

Lady Tessa looked resolved, moving to the window to look at the city again.

"You will have to move the captive families as soon as you can" said Grand Master Pah evenly, looking at General Tin-Cheo "We will have to accelerate our plans if we are to stay a step ahead."

General Tin-Cheo nodded in agreement.

"It is time to turn up the heat on this new Firelord" said Grand Master Pah resolutely.

By the window, Lady Tessa looked out in determination, a small smile appearing on her face due to her colleagues' sudden resolve.

End of part 1

----------------------------------

_It__ feels a bit mean to end it here, but it's easily the best point to split the chapter, the rest will be up within a week or so. Sorry to slow down the submission rate a bit, but the workload tied to this thing is killing me at the moment… and the response is still lower then I had hoped… but it's picking up, so maybe I'll get some motivation to get my butt in gear. Thanks to all my regular reviewers, your encouragement has been fantastic. ^^_

_Also, don't forget to check out the cover art for my chapters on my deviantart page, just search for my pen-name Bizmarck. ^^_

----------------------------------


	14. The army of Black Fire Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 7 "The army of Black Fire"

Part 2

----------------------------------

_And here finally is part two, a lot of things are cleared up in this chapter while still eluding to new developments… it's hard to twist the scenes to be short and precise, I'm getting bogged down a bit in story related themes, I hope it doesn't make it flow to 'heavy' for you._

----------------------------------

-Back in the high valley, enough snow had fallen to leave a foot-thick blanket of snow covering the ground.

Sokka finished making a snowball. Looking around devilishly for a target, the Watertribe warrior spotted Aang meditating a way off. Sneaking steadily towards a nearby tree on tippy tows, he cringed at the sound of crunching snow underfoot, but continued anyway. Sokka poked his head out to see Aang calmly sitting there.

With his tong hanging out of his mouth in concentration, Sokka lined up the shot, letting the snowball fly.

Aang didn't even open his eyes, simply raising his hand to air bend a gust of wind which stopped the snowball in its tracks, the ball of snow falling harmlessly to the ground.

Aang smiled and looked up. The young monk was surprised to see Sokka completely covered by the snow Aang's gust of wind had blown up from the ground. Sokka's white form blinking a few times before he shook himself free.

"he he, sorry" said Aang, who had meant to only stop the snowball.

"That's it, no-bending snowball fight!" said Sokka in mock annoyance, quickly making another snowball.

Toph was sitting nearby in her classic relaxed pose.

"Why would we want to do that?" she said mockingly.

Suddenly, the earth bender was hit in the shoulder, showering her with snow and sending her tumbling as a reflex.

"Because it's fun" said Suki coyly, obviously the thrower of the last snowball. She loosely tossed a second snowball which she re-caught in her other hand.

Suddenly Suki was hit in the back by another snowball.

"And you don't have to be a bender to win" Katara said confidently.

Soon snowballs were flying in every direction through shouts, laughter and good natured curses.

Above this scene of chaotic fun, the Guru looked down from his high perch with a calm smile.

Down below, Suki was the first to notice him.

"Hey, is that the Guru?" she asked, stopping the fight in its tracks as all looked up onto the cliff near the waterfall.

Sokka paused in his action of dumping a huge snowball onto Toph. The earth bender used the opportunity to stomp her foot, sending a column of earth to quickly explode Sokka's large snowball in his face.

The gang shook of the snow that covered all of them in various places.

"That's him alright" confirmed Aang happily.

"How's he going to get down from there?" asked Sokka, wiping the snow from his face.

"Maybe he will water bend himself down" suggested Katara hopefully "you said he was a water bender" she added, talking to Aang.

"He didn't seem that confident to be honest" replied Aang, "But I'm sure he has another way."

As if on queue, the Guru simply jumped from his perch, plummeting towards the ground.

All of the gang, except Toph, gasped at the action.

"Wait!" shouted Aang in shock at the seemingly suicidal action.

The guru continued his one way flight, swinging his arms in the air confidently as he fell, his concentrated face focused as he thrust one of his hands down.

The snow below the Guru seemingly exploded and flew out with immense force, the gang covered their faces as the snow was blown past them.

Aang opened his eyes to see the guru rapidly slow down, using his other hand to stabilise himself as he approached the ground. The avatar and his friends stood in amazement as the guru stopped air bending, spinning before landing on the ground with his hands stretched out, only needing to balance himself slightly.

Aang had to shut his mouth, which was hanging open. He rubbed his unbelieving eyes as Guru Pathik walked over to the small group.

"But, but he was a water bender?!" said Aang to the others, completely confused.

"Not any more twinkle-tows" said Toph honestly, "looks like you're not the only air bender after all."

"I'm afraid that's not entirely the case my young earth bending master" said the Guru kindly as he finally made it to the small group, "at the moment Aang is the only true air bender I know of left, but that doesn't mean he has to be for long."

The Guru smiled happily as Aang still refused to believe his own eyes.

- The gang found themselves around the small fire. Appa was close to the Guru, who was scratching the sky bison behind the ear. Momo sat attentively nearby, seemingly transfixed.

"So you're another Avatar?" asked Sokka suddenly.

"No" said the Guru while chuckling.

"Only the Avatar can bend all four elements simultaneously due to his spiritual connection" said the Guru calmly, with one finger pointed into the air.

"But Aang said that you were a water bender" said Katara.

Aang sat quietly nearby, his face unreadable.

"Yes, I can water bend a bit, and even once managed to fire bend a small flame, but air bending comes most naturally to me I must admit, which is probably the reason I have never been abele to earth bend I'm afraid" replied the Guru in good humour.

"So you can chose what bender you want to be?" asked Suki.

"Actually, we all can, to a certain extent" said the Guru Patek

"I can't believe that" said Aang slightly sceptically, breaking his silence "the same person can not bend two elements."

The others looked at Aang, wondering about his cold attitude.

"The same person can't" agreed the Guru, "you have to change the person you are to be able to bend different elements."

"You're two people?" asked Sokka suddenly, peering behind the guru to check that there wasn't a twin hiding in his shadow.

The Guru laughed in good humour.

"No, I'm only one person, only that I can change myself."

The others looked at him sceptically.

"As we grow older we develop character traits, determination, a desire for freedom, a deep love for community or perhaps bitterness or envy if we are unfortunate… all these things make us who we are, we can not truly act against our nature, but what most people don't realise is that we can change our nature."

"You mean act a different way?" said Katara.

"No, not act… be. There is a very big difference."

"And what is that?" asked Toph.

"Usually a lifetime's experience" said the Guru calmly.

The young group deflated slightly at the daunting prospect.

"So how are you able to change so quickly?" asked Suki.

"To completely balance myself and my experiences I have to now how to manipulate all the different character traits within me through deep meditation and practiced repetition, so that I can encourage every conceivable character direction. And after a lifetime of training, I have become rather good at it."

"You don't seem that different?" said Aang, coming back slightly from his moody state.

"Either do you" replied Guru Pathik, sweeping his hand to indicate the entire group, "but I feel different, and so I react slightly differently. When I water bend I become more compassionate, and when I air bend if feel free and love to laugh, so please excuse the dramatic entrance, I just couldn't resist" he said mischievously, chuckling to himself.

"And why didn't you tell me?" said Aang suddenly, sounding slightly hurt.

The Guru smiled kindly at the Airnomad.

"It is an interesting paradox that Airnomads, the freest and seemingly most tolerant of all benders, have the most rigid and structured existence" the Guru stated calmly, "as a consequence of your years of training, it is not easy for many Airnomads to see that there could be another way. Normally only the wisest and oldest transcend the limits of their training."

Aang looked a little conflicted.

"Your current doubts spring from this" said the Guru kindly "I knew that the only way to convince you was to show you."

Aang seemed to go deep within himself for a moment, digesting all that the Guru had said.

The others seemed to wait for him to react again.

Opening his eyes, Aang looked confidently at the Guru, nodding in seeming acceptance of it all, suddenly it was as if a weight was lifted from the young avatar.

"I knew that a student of Gyatso would not disappoint" said the Guru happily, "spiritualists like me were often not viewed favourably by Airnomad elders, but Gyatso was always an open soul."

Aang smiled happily.

The fire crackled nearby as the snow continued to fall slowly in the afternoon grey.

- Mai and Zuko were back in their sneaking-about dark outfits. They were crouched just below a windowsill of a well-to-do household. Mai peeked into a nearby room to make sure it was clear. She nodded towards Zuko, who disappeared into another open window nearby.

Zuko quickly moved over to a desk. Trying a draw, he found it was locked. Withdrawing one of his swords, he carefully forced the lock with a muffled pop.

Mai entered quietly through a sliding door moments later, holding it open slightly to keep an eye on things.

Zuko removed the documents, spreading them over the desk. Removing a black glove, he cupped his hand. A tiny flame appeared to illuminate the document and nothing more.

Mai took another peek out of the door and then came over.

"Anything?" asked Mai.

"Ya, something about an army of Black Fire?" said Zuko confused.

"Mai's eyes looked a little shocked."

"Army of Balck Fire, I thought they were a myth" Mai said.

"What are they?" asked Zuko.

"We'll have to ask my parents" said Mai, "anything on Master Liso's family?"

Zuko's eyes scanned the documents furiously.

"I think so, they're using codenames again" said Zuko.

Mai looked over his shoulder, suddenly pointing to a document.

"There, the platypus-bear egg shipment, that's the codename for the family" said Mai.

Zuko began to scribble names and dates.

"Shipment to be transferred to the smouldering island archipelago tomorrow night" said Zuko, "damn it, we don't have a lot of time to figure out where they are."

Mai moved back over to the door, scanning the halls again for any signs of life.

"Who's the main contact for the shipment?" whispered Mai from the door.

"It's the Pepper Farmer again"

"The Pepper Farmer" repeated Mai, "we've seen that name before."

"But still don't know who he or she is" said Zuko.

Mai thought about this.

"We'll have to arrange a meeting with my parents tomorrow" she said calmly.

Zuko looked back in mild surprise, then shook his head in agreement.

Mai spotted a light at the end of the hallway.

"Someone's coming!" Mai whispered harshly.

Zuko finished scribbling his notes, then quickly reassembled the documents before placing them back into the draw.

- Zuko and Mai huddled below the windowsill as a guard looked into the room they were just in. The two nodded at each other before making their way across the rooftops and away.

-Zuko was dozing slightly on the throne as the meeting he was in continued in front of him. Jeong Jeong and Iroh looked across with mild concern but otherwise kept the meeting going, effectively running it.

The group was interrupted by a messenger who quickly made his way over to Zuko.

"Firelord" said the messenger quietly, causing Zuko to start slightly from his half sleep.

Zuko had to get his bearings before reacting.

"Yes?"

"Firelord, lady Mai and her parents have arrived in the meeting room as per your request" said the messenger.

Zuko coughed slightly, gaining the attention of the others.

"I'm sorry gentleman" said Zuko calmly "but could you continue without me for a few minutes?"

The assembled dignitaries all gave the Firelord a look indicating that they had all noticed him half sleeping.

Zuko coughed again, doing well not to blush.

"Good then… continue" he said getting up.

All of the assembled men automatically bowed until Zuko left the room.

Zuko entered a side chamber to find Mai with her parents. Mai's Parents automatically went down into a deep bow. Even Mai bowed automatically out of habit, then rolled her eyes slightly before getting up casually.

"This is what they do to me" she said with a snide humour.

"Young Firelord" said Mai's father respectfully.

"Please, no need to be so formal in private" said Zuko walking over.

The three exchanged standard Firenation greetings before Zuko took a seat, Mai sat casually beside him, much to Mai's mother's mild shock.

"We feel honoured that you request our assistance" said Mai's father formally.

"Given the current attachment of our daughter to your court, we are naturally available to you at any time" added Mai's mother with a hint of pride.

"Mother, stop grovelling" said Mai plainly, "I told you that Zuko doesn't need such formality."

This comment caused Mai's mother to give her daughter a disapproving glare.

Zuko had to suppress a smile at the two adult's discomfort.

"Mai is right" said Zuko, relieving the discomfort as quickly as possible, "I don't need such formality, but there are plenty of people who still do, and it is these people that we need your help and knowledge with."

Mai's parents looked on with intrigue.

- Mai's parents were poring over the documents spread out in front of them. Mai was to one side and had in front of her a association chart with names in different circles attached to names in other circles. Zuko huddled over the documents from the other side, any formality was seemingly long gone.

"So the army of Black Fire is the name of the secret army organisation of my father and grandfather?" asked Zuko

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" asked Mai, her tone impatient.

"Because we can't confirm it" said Mai's mother, equally impatient as her daughter.

"The army of Balck Fire is a fairy tale" said Mai's father "something to scare children into going to bed early, the name comes up occasionally but it was never taken seriously."

"But the secret detachment of the army of my father was taken seriously" said Zuko.

"Of course" replied Mai's father "that is why no one ever asked any questions or followed it up, if they do go by this name, they never advertised the fact."

"It makes sense to keep the whole thing shrouded in mystery" said Mai's mother, "It makes the whole thing more threatening."

"But you know who were members of the secret group of my father?" asked Zuko.

"Again we can't confirm anything" advised Mai's mother, "people who poked around too much had a habit of disappearing."

"But we have our suspicions" confirmed Mai's father.

Mai suddenly interrupted "It's amazing what you can find out by asking a few polite question and just listening to the answers" she said, as if rattling off a manifesto.

"Exactly" said Mai's mother approvingly, "we've kept close tabs on who was were and for how long,"

Mai's father suddenly produced a small thick book, he flicked through it. Inside there appeared to be a jumble of words and dates in a peculiar order, there was obviously a complex encrypted system at work.

"Ah, the holly scriptures" said Mai, recognising the book. As mocking as her tone was, she suddenly took on considerably more interested, obviously having some respect for the book.

Her parents ignored her, simply looking down at the heap of information in front of them.

Mai moved over with her scroll, placing it in front of her parents.

"Here, I summarised it for you" said Mai, "you just have to figure out who the Pepper Farmer is from the information we gathered about his associations and dates and places."

Mai's parent's looked at the document approvingly, giving their daughter a mildly surprised glance.

"Don't say I never learnt anything from you" said Mai with a wry smile.

Mai's father looked blank but Mai's mother repaid the coy smile.

Both adults poured through the document, consulting the book on occasion and argued amongst themselves. They wrote a list of six names, quickly crossing off two before slowly working through the rest.

Mai sat next to Zuko.

"Amazing" said Zuko, honestly impressed as the two argued and worked their way through the list.

Mai tried to hide it, but she smiled slightly.

The list got shorter until there was only one name left. Mai's parents consulted each other one more time before handing the paper with the name on it to Zuko and Mai.

Reading it for a second Zuko looked over the page in his hands.

"And you are sure this is the right person?" asked Zuko

"If your information is correct" said Mai's father, "it has to be them."

Zuko smiled gratefully, nodding his head in gratitude.

Mai also smiled,

"Thanks" she said simply.

Mai's parents smiled contentedly, happy to be of service.

- Aang and the others were finished packing up their small camp, Appa was loaded up and roared happily.

Around them, the snow had continued to pile up from the day before and the soft white layer came up to Aang's waist as he moved back and forth.

Soon all were standing in front of the Guru, who held a long travelling staff in one hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Katara, concerned.

"It looks like winter is closing in" added Suki looking around in concern at the increased snow all around them.

"I will be fine" said the Guru happily, "but you should travel on foot back to the main pass and back down to the port of Han-Pai, I believe there may be some other travellers in need of your assistance."

All of the youngsters, except Toph, peered down the valley, only seeing snow and the mist from the waterfall.

"How do you know all these things?" said Aang in amazement.

"With time you learn to read the energies of all living things" said Guru Pathik, "And we are all only a small part of the largest living organism of all, our world."

The youngsters observed their surroundings, Sokka particularly worryingly.

"There has to be some advantages to not being a bender" said the Guru with a shrug and a chuckle.

Aang smiled, then moved towards the Guru, bowing heart-felt and respectfully.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"I will be there when you need me" said the Guru happily, returning the polite gesture.

The Guru then extended a formal farewell to the others, receiving formal goodbyes in return one after the other.

He bowed last towards Sokka.

"And thank you for a most… interesting discussion last night, I must say that your views on the world were quite… unique" said the Guru to the young Watertribe warrior.

Sokk returned the bow.

"Just trying to spread the enlightenment" said Sokka in his philanthropist tone.

Katara, smirking, gave her brother a nudge in the ribs.

"It was very nice to meet you" added Sokka more sincerely.

The Guru looked over all of them again before returning to Aang. Taking a step forward, he placed a hand on the young Airnomad's shoulder.

"I am sure you will have every success in bringing back the Airnomads" Guru Pathik said calmly.

Aang smiled.

The Guru turned away and started to walk further up the Valley, slowly disappearing into the haze of the large flakes of falling snow, happily humming to himself as he disappeared from view.

- Zuko scampered into position in the shadows, behind him, Iroh quickly came to his side. The two were in normal Firenation travelling clothes. A slit of light illuminated Zuko's eyes and he looked through the small gap.

The two were on the edge of an isolated, mostly abandoned dock. They could see a small group arrive at the docks main entrance from the rough road, the were surrounding a carriage being drawn by a war-rhino.

The only ship in tine cliff-side harbour was a small military transport, which was tied up nearby with only a single navigation light showing. At the bottom of the gangplank a single officer was waiting with four helmeted guards in the gloom of a solitary lantern nearby.

"Are the rest in position?" whispered Zuko quietly to Iroh.

Iroh looked back along a dark corridor, not seeing anyone.

"They should all be in position by now" said Iroh confidently.

"And we can trust them?" asked Zuko, "I still find the attack on you and Master Piandao highly disturbing."

"The guards were not to blame" replied Iroh "they were only responding to falsified orders, unfortunately, the source of these orders remains untraceable. However, I made sure to pick only loyal older friends for this mission."

"Good" said Zuko, "we have to completely surprise them if we are to capture them all and free the prisoners."

Zuko looked at the arriving group again, there were six older fire nation guards in standard uniform. There were also two men dressed in a strange dark uniform, in similar colours to the people who had attacked Iroh, they looked menacing in the gloom, their features hard to distinguish.

Behind Zuko and Iroh, another three soldiers scurried into position.

Zuko nodded approvingly at Iroh before disappearing down an opening that led under the timber dock structure.

Making is way along in the dark, Zuko found Mai waiting for him near the edge of the dock's supporting structure, close to the waiting ship.

"Ready?" she asked,

Zuko nodded.

The two slipped silently into the water.

- The two wet youngsters silently climbed their way up the main anchor chain, slipping carefully onto the deck and making their way to the main superstructure.

- The Firenation soldiers guarding the wagon looked around nervously. The two masked, darkly clad leaders moved up to the waiting navel officer, who was also looking nervous.

"Has all of the cargo been loaded?" asked one of the masked dark soldiers, his voice very similar to that of General Tin-Cheo.

"Yes" said the captain, who looked uncomfortable, "are you sure this has been authorised?" he said, almost afraid of his own words.

The masked dark soldier turned to the captain slowly.

"Since when do we need authorisation?" he asked threateningly.

"You don't, of course…" replied the scared man quickly "but with the new Firelord… is all I mean."

"Would you like to escalate this?" the dark soldier asked, leaning forward menacingly.

"No no" said the captain, backing away "of course not… please, just load them on board and I'll leave" he said, defeated.

"Remove the prisoners!" ordered the second dark soldier.

The one normal soldier who was driving the carriage jumped down, moving to the side to undo the lock. Having just opened the door, he suddenly jumped to the side as a fire-wave rushed by, cutting the connection of the rhino to the carriage. The rhino panicked and bolted forward, causing the two dark soldiers and the captain to dive to the side for safety.

"In the name of Firelord Zuko you are all under arrest!" called Iroh, who had emerged with the other guards from his hiding place. Another two groups of five guards emerged to block any exit from the pier.

"Run!" said the captain in shock, he and the other sailors nearby bolted towards one of the encircling groups, desperately trying to fight their way through. The guards of the carriage also dashed towards the other encircling group, Iroh's three men moving over to help their outnumbered colleagues.

- Up in the main deck of the waiting ship, a sailor saw the commotion and started to ring the alarm bell, only to be suddenly grabbed from behind by a wet Zuko and pulled into an adjoining room.

- "Get the captives!" shouted one of the dark soldiers to the other.

The second dark soldier moved to the carriage, looking in to see the frightened faces of Master Liso's wife and daughter.

"Come with me" he commanded, the two woman shrinking back in fear. The dark soldier was about to make a grab when he was suddenly forced to put up a defensive firewall to block a shot from Iroh. The subsequent explosion sent the dark soldier sliding backwards on his feet.

- The other dark soldier was already on the ship. Seeing the deteriorating condition on shore, he shot a lighting blast, disintegrating the gangplank.

Running towards the deckhouse the dark soldier descended some stairs into the large holding room.

Facing him as he entered the large, gloomy storage space where a number of woman and children, another two families, all bound to parts of the deck. Nearby were a few barrels with a long fuse, obviously blasting jelly.

"Your men broke the deal!" he shouted angrily, sending a fire blast to light the fuse. The civilians began to shout and cry loudly as they struggled against their bonds.

Suddenly, a dagger flew in from the darkness above, cutting the fuse. Zuko and Mai appeared from the darkness above to land in front of the two families, Zuko with his swords out

The dark soldier took a hesitant step back before unleashing a massive fireball towards the group.

Zuko spun his arms and swords to deflect the fire to the sides, sliding back a bit at the intense energy.

When the fire had died down the dark soldier was gone.

"Free the hostages" instructed Zuko as he ran towards the stairs, sheathing his swords as he ran.

Mai nodded before turning to the scared captives.

Zuko emerged on deck just in time to receive a powerful lighting blast. Literally shocked, Zuko barely had time to redirect the powerful energy back towards the attacker, who dived out of the way as part of the deck he had just been standing on vaporised.

- Below on the docks, the second dark soldier was desperately fighting off Iroh, who had just received support from the other loyal soldiers, as they had taken the other adversaries captive.

- Zuko and the dark soldier on the ship exchanged fire blasts as the dark soldier made his way to the back of the ship.

- Below, a guard wrong footed the second dark soldier with a spear thrust and he was quickly wrestled to the ground by the other loyal soldiers.

- On the ship, Zuko deflected another blast before charging up his own fireball and unleashing it.

The dark solder leapt from the ship as the explosion went off behind him. Grabbing a tie rope as he sailed through the air, he linked his arms to slide down the rope to the dock.

Zuko ran through the flames, leaping onto the rope and sliding down half its length before jumping down onto the dock, rolling on impact.

Coming up, he could see that the dark soldier was charging two powerful blasts. Zuko could also see that his enemy was not looking at him, but at the carriage that still held Master Liso's family.

"Uncle!" yelled Zuko desperately.

The dark soldier swung his whole body elaborately to launch one powerful ball of energy after the other.

Zuko stepped forward to fire a blast at one ball, effectively vaporising it, through the explosion sailed the second ball of energy.

Iroh and another two fire benders all launched fire at the second projectile, exploding it just before it reached the carriage.

The explosion was so furious that all had to covered their eyes.

When it had settled down again the second dark soldier had escaped.

Mai appeared on deck to look at what was going on, the wind playing with her hair slightly.

Zuko got back up slowly, looking angrily in the direction of the disappeared dark soldier.

- Zuko had a large towel draped around his shoulders and was looking across the lit, provincial town square as Master Liso was gratefully reunited with his family. This was closely followed by the reunion of the other two families with their respective male councillors.

Mai and Iroh came up behind him, Mai also had a towel draped around her shoulders.

All three couldn't help but smile at the happy scene, but Zuko's expression quickly turned serious again. He looked down at what he was holding in his hand, it was a dark piece of fabric, tilting it in the light he waited until insignia of the secret organisation became visible, the Firenation flame in black on a dark red, almost black background.

"The captain has no idea where the end destination of the captives is" said Mai calmly.

"All of the normal soldiers were go-betweens" said Iroh, "the Army of Black Fire must have another contact at the rendezvous point where they take possession of the captives. By the look of it they simply intimidate normal soldiers and sailors into undertaking small individual tasks, no questions asked, and never reported."

"What about the Black Fire captive?" asked Zuko.

"He's not talking… yet" said Mai calmly.

Zuko grimaced.

"We don't have enough evidence to move against the Shoggo clan, do we?" Zuko asked.

"No, there is still no clear link back to the leaders" said Iroh regrettably, "they know how to cover their tracks."

"The rendezvous point was in a stretch of ocean south of the Earthkingdome" said Zuko, turning to the others, "something I've heard before."

Zuko turned back to look at the happy families nearby before continuing.

"According to our reports, we have located the last of the old prison camps… except for one… and I think that, unlike the other camps, this one is run by the army of Black Fire directly."

Mai looked concerned at the idea.

"Aang and the others are down that way" said Zuko suddenly "Uncle, I want you to head down there immediately and investigate. After what I saw tonight, I don't think we can afford to simply wait and see how things develop."

Zuko, Mai and Iroh looked over as the families made to leave for home, somehow, none of them had smiles on their faces anymore.

End of episode seven.

----------------------------------

_All this cloak and dagger stuff is weighing my writing down, I'm starting too feel as if the text is becoming darker somehow… but I feel compelled by the subject matter to stay with the current tint as it's more visually appealing (in my minds eye when I imagine the episode). Let me know if it's getting oppressive? I believe I can get away with it for one episode, but I'll have to blow the cobwebs away in the next one… let in a bit of fresh air somehow, so to speak._

----------------------------------


	15. Nomads of the high plains Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 8 "Nomads of the high plains"

Part 1

----------------------------------

__

_Either I irritated everyone with my last submission or you have all gotten comment shy…? It takes a few seconds to submit a comment, if you have an account or not (and it also tells me if I just killed the story, or that its good and I should bother to continue). If everyone who is slogging their way through my story left a comment (even if only: 'good job, keep it up'), the number would shoot up exponentially! _

_It costs nothing, and keeps me motivated._

_Thanks, _

_Biz_

----------------------------------

- The snowstorm raged on around the solitary grey figure, its features washed out by the poor visibility.

Looking through the haze, the figure's eyes squinted. Lowering his mask, a recognisable Sokka grimaced as he leaned forward into the wind. Up ahead, he saw another figure waving in the distance. Walking a few more steps down a slope, the wind seem to stutter and fail. Large gaps of visibility suddenly tore through the monotonous grey and white scenery, Sokka caught a glimpse of the ocean.

Moving forward and further down, the weather seemed to stay above Sokka as he moved through the deep snow. Suddenly he found himself looking below the clouds to see two figures at the end of the mountain pass, behind them was the ocean. The port town of Han-Pai could now be seen a long way below them, visible through the now lightly falling snow.

Grinning, Sokka pulled at a long rope that was tied around his waist. The rope trailed back into the grey storm behind him to higher up in the pass.

Pulling in the rope, which continued to give slack, Sokka turned back to the two figures that had turned away from him to walk on, leaving him behind. They were dressed in thick coats and robes of very light tan or yellow.

"Thanks for all your help!" called Sokka.

The two middle aged men turned back, both had calm and friendly expressions.

"See you in town!" one of them called back casual, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sokka continued to gather in the rope as more grey shadows emerged from the snowstorm.

Soon Katara and Toph were visible, accompanied by a large group of refugees, mostly earth kingdom, but apparently a few water tribe refugees as well.

Katara was tied to the other end of the rope. The two girls were clearing the snow in front of the refugees, using water bending and earth bending.

"We made it!" said a female refugee gratefully, she hugged her small son happily, while her husband came up behind her and laid a grateful hand on her shoulder. The twenty refugees in the group stopped to enjoy the view.

Katara came up to Sokka's side.

"Did the herdsman keep going?" she asked, while undoing the rope around her waist.

"Yeah, just like that" replied Sokka "I don't think I've ever seen a more relaxed pair then those two, nothing seemed to worry them."

Toph moved closer to the two siblings.

"We are lucky that we ran into them" said Toph casually, "otherwise I don't think we would ever have found our way out of that maze of passes."

"Yeah, lucky" said Sokka, sounding a little suspicious.

"What?" questioned Toph.

"I just find it a little 'convenient' that we first run into the refugees, and then into perfect guides in the middle of a growing snow storm."

Katara ignored her brother to water-bend a path through the snow for the refugees, who began to file past.

"Thank you very much for all your help" said a young man with his wife on the way through.

Katara nodded happily.

"Are you still paranoid about the Guru's prediction?" Katara asked her brother.

"I just don't like how he seems to know… everything, it creeps me out a bit."

"You're just jealous that his plans actually seem to work, unlike yours" said Toph happily, sitting on a nearby rock.

Sokka gave the young earth bender an irritated look.

Behind the three, a large dark shadow appeared. Appa emerged from the storm trudging along happily. Suki was leading the bison with a few refugees nearby. Aang was in Appa's saddle water bending away a temporary ice structure, revealing a pregnant woman and an elderly couple that had been given a ride.

"Our two guides said that their people had often met the Guru on his travels through the mountains" said Katara, "I'm not surprised that the Guru knew that we would run into them."

Sokka shrugged his shoulder.

Aang deployed his glider and air bended himself over to the group, landing near Katara.

"Are the two mountain herders already gone?" he asked, a little anxiously.

"The kept going as soon as they saw we had made it" said Sokka.

Aang frowned slightly.

"They're heading to the same town as us" said Toph from nearby "not that there's anywhere else to go…you'll still get your chance. Why are you so interested in them anyway?"

Aang looked on a little sheepishly.

"Did you see something in them, something in their auras?" asked Katara.

"I'm not sure" admitted Aang, "I need to talk to them to be able to be certain. I don't want it to be just wishful thinking."

Behind them, Suki arrived leading Appa.

"No stragglers?" asked Sokka happily, moving over to his girlfriend.

"All good at our end" replied Suki, patting Appa.

"Look's like we arrived at the perfect time" said Suki suddenly, looking past Sokka.

All, except for Toph, turned to see a Firenation ship in the distance approaching port.

"Han-Pai is the place to be" said Aang happily "lets get down there quickly."

- It was much later in the afternoon and the Firenation ship could be seen docked in port, the gang sat outside of a teashop under a large pergola talking to Iroh.

"So you made it through without any trouble?" asked Iroh kindly.

"It went smoothly enough" said Katara.

"For most of us" complained Sokka.

-Flashback.

Sokka was leading the group, walking through a wintery landscape near to a tall cliff face. Someway behind him, the group was just visible in the distance.

"Will you pick up the pace!" called Sokka back to the group.

Suddenly there was a rumble, Sokka looked up with dread before being swamped by a small avalanche. In the background you could hear Toph laughing.

In a separate scene Sokka was talking to the two nomads, again they were in a valley.

"You have to be quiet, any sound could set off an avalanche" said one of the nomads kindly.

Sokka looked decidedly unimpressed.

"I figured that out for myself" he said.

"We'll go on ahead to make sure it's safe" said the other herder in good humour.

The two mountain men walked on. Sokka put his hand out for a second to catch some of the heavy falling snow, rubbing his nose with his finger.

"Watsho!" he suddenly sneezes.

Again there was a rumble.

"Oh no" he said in dread before being washed away by snow again. Once again Toph could be heard laughing in the distance.

In another scene Sokka was looking up at a narrow pass with interest, beside him was Toph, feeling the side of the limited exposed rock. Considerably further back were the two herders.

"I really don't think it's safe to go through that way" said one of the two herders calmly, tempering his voice.

Sokka stroked his chin for a second.

"We'll lose too much time if we have to double back" said Sokka, "Toph, go through there and make some noise."

"Sure thing" said Toph, and without hesitation stomped off through the pass, shaking the earth as she went.

There was a rumble in the air and Sokka grinned devilishly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Suddenly he was washed away again in total surprise, followed by Toph's laughter once again.

End flashback.

-Iroh stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Sounds like the refugees were very lucky to have you along."

"Better Sokka getting trounced then them" said Toph with a smile.

Aang looked across at the Firenation ship, while Sokka scolded in the background.

"Do you really think that you will be able to find this mysterious island?" asked Aang thoughtfully.

Iroh's face became more serious.

"I hope so" he said, "but we don't have a lot of information to go on, and it's hard to get the locals to talk to us, being members of the Firenation."

To emphasise the point two Earthkingdome guards walked by, conspicuously giving Iroh a suspicious glare on their way past.

"You can't really blame them" said Suki "the war hasn't been over for that long."

"I know" admitted Iroh, "that is why I am glad that I was able to run into you. Firelord Zuko and I thought it best to have two ambassadors along to help convince the locals to provide information."

The gang looked on with interest.

"We were thinking of Suki and Sokka, with your approval of course" continued Iroh, looking at the two youngsters.

"Us?" said Suki in surprise.

Sokka quickly overcame his shocked expression before looking suitable 'over' humble.

"A natural choice of course" he said steadfastly.

"You both are respected and well known members of your respective nations" said Iroh with a smile, "and my nephew wanted to ensure that we did not interrupt the Avatar in his own mission to resurrect his people too greatly. Your assistance in this matter is not necessarily yet required young Avatar."

Aang smiled suitably before Iroh continued.

"I have also been authorised to give any assistance that you may require in regard to this potential loss to your group."

Iroh bowed respectfully.

Aang nodded before turning to Suki and Sokka.

"Well, what do you think?" Aang asked.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck for a moment.

"After all we heard about what could be happening on this island, I think it's worth a shot. What do you think Suki?"

Suki looked from Sokka to Aang.

"I don't really want to split up, but it seems the best course of action at the moment. What about you Aang, what did you want to do now?"

"Yes, is there anything I can do to assist you?" asked Iroh.

Aang looked up to see the two herdsmen from before appearing from the market, the two middle-aged men having obviously bought various supplies.

"I'm not sure… could you wait here a second?" asked Aang before air bending off with his glider, landing in the distance near the two herdsman.

- The sun was low on the reddening horizon, and the two herdsmen were sitting with the rest of the gang, a finished meal was spread out in front of them.

"Thank you for a most satisfying meal" said one of the herdsmen happily.

"It was my pleasure" said Iroh happily, "our dinner conversation was most intriguing, your people have a most fascinating culture."

"I've not known many foreigners who have called the lives of a simple mountain nomad that before" said the second herdsman in good humour, "but we find it quite gratifying."

Aang was sitting nearby, observing the herdsman closely, a slight smile on his face.

"Isn't life hard up there in the mountains?" asked Katara with interest.

"I would actually say that it is more… peaceful" replied the taller herdsman of the two.

"But what about when you come to town for supplies?" asked Sokka "don't all the sights and sounds… the comforts" he said waving his arms around, "make you want to stay here?"

"You don't need that much to be happy" replied the shorter herdsman contentedly, "It's nice to visit, but we normally find ourselves missing the calm of the hills after not too long."

Aang suddenly took a deep breath, taking a meditative pose out of habit, there was a bright flash of his tattoo's and a small wind kicked up, rattling the cutlery and fluttering the fabric of clothes nearby.

"That's interesting" said the taller herdsman, seemingly not scared at all.

Through Aang's eyes the world took on aura representations, the two herdsman were very bright lights indeed, with the occasional shimmer of green, and what looked to be fleeting yellow. Looking around, Aang focused on Katara, Toph and then Iroh, their blue, green and red auras increasing with subtlety and sub-colours.

"Is everything ok Aang?" asked Katara when he was looking at the representative aura form.

Aang simply looked back at the herdsman, noticing that the yellow was growing stronger, with a few tinges of gold flickering occasionally.

Aang repeated the aura comparison process once more, this time the herdsman auras were steady, a very pale yellow, with the occasionally flicker of stronger gold.

Suddenly a floating image of the Guru appeared in Aang's mind's eye.

"The older we get, the harder it is for many people to change their nature and their characters, but older people are also a good indication of the surroundings they have grown up in, and so can show you the way to an appropriate environment for similar souls."

Aang's eyes blinked and the Avatar state left him, all around the table the others were looking at him expectantly.

"I want to go with you back to your families" said Aang suddenly "I want to meet your people."

Everyone looked momentarily shocked. Including the two herdsman.

The two herdsman then looked decidedly uncomfortable, the first time they had been anything other then calm and contented.

"I'm not sure…" said the taller herdsman reluctantly.

"It would be…unprecedented" added the other, both men looked conflicted and torn at the idea.

Aang, however, had resolved himself and looked as confident as ever.

- It was early the next morning and Suki and Sokka were standing at the bottom of the Firenation ship gangplank. In front of them were Aang, Katara, Toph and Iroh with a small travelling bag slung over his shoulder.

Katara turned to Iroh before speaking.

"Are you sure that you don't need to go along on the search?" she asked the older man.

Behind Sokka and Suki the captain of the Firenation ship was coming down the gangplank.

Iroh smiled before answering,

"Either the orders carried by the captain of the ship will be enough authority, or additional measures will be required beyond even me, either way, I would not be adding that much value to the crew. Suki and Sokka will be more use then I ever could be. It would appear that I am much more valuable to the Avatar in regards to his aura reading at this time."

Aang smiled humbly.

"But what about the captain and the crew?" said Sokka, whispering harshly, "are you sure we can trust them?"

Behind Sokka, formerly Lieutenant Jee coughed loudly.

Sokka jumped as a reflex.

Iroh laughed.

"Captain Jee and his crew have proven most loyal and resourceful, I'm sure they will do all they can."

Sokka turned around, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Firelord Zuko has given this mission the utmost priority" said the captain to Suki and Sokka, "I hope I can rely on your best efforts."

"Certainly captain" said Sokka sincerely, snapping out of his comical state.

"And what about you?" asked Suki, turning back to Aang "the herdsmen sounded really reluctant to take you back to their people. By the look of it, they're not really going to be open to outsider. Are you sure its going to work out?"

"It will be fine" said Aang with a big smile, "who can resist a free flight back home through the mountains. I'm sure they'll open up to us, you saw how open and kind the two herdsman were" he said "worst comes to worst, we'll impress them with the ultimate bending display."

Iroh and Toph smiled broadly accordingly, while Katara was more modest and supporting.

"We had better go" said captain Jee, "General Iroh. I will leave reports here for your return. As per the Firelord's orders. all other messages have been severally restricted at this time for the southern regions."

Iroh and the captain exchanged bows.

"Best of luck you two" said Katara happily.

"You as well, see you soon" said Suki.

All of the youngsters moved forward for a quick group hug, almost automatically.

Sukki and Soka turned to walk up the gangplank, quickly followed by the captain.

Aang smiled happily.

- Aang was frowning and looked completely defeated. The young air nomad was sitting in a very large and impressive Bedouin style tent. The spacious interior was simple yet elegant, and had a similar style and colouring to the Airnomad temples. Beside him sat Toph, Katara and Iroh, all looking disappointed. In front of the four sat three elders, to the side sat the two middle age herders who had guided them through the snow storm, both looked particularly downcast.

Momo sat on Katara's shoulder, looking around impatiently and constantly sniffing the air as if searching for something.

"I'm afraid your journey has been for nothing young master" said one of the elders in an unfriendly tone.

"Even when they were still around, our people never had any connection with the Airnomads" said a second elder.

The third elder sat quietly, looking unhappy about the current conversation.

"We prefer to live in isolation from the trouble of the world. It is totally against our traditions to bring outsiders to our seasonal camps" said the first strict looking elder, giving an appropriate glare to the two middle aged men.

The two seemed to shrink into themselves under the glair. Momo scurried around in the background, seemingly jittery.

Aang tried one more time

"But everything about you reminds me of my own people… are you sure there is no connection to…"

"Any similarity you see are purely coincidence" interrupted the oldest elder sharply, "I'm afraid your people are lost young Avatar, spending more time here will only serve to build up false hopes, it is best that you and your friends leave immediately" he said, looking through the group and lingering with a particular menace upon Iroh.

Aang's face turned to one of steely determination at the hostile rebuff, looking at the three he could see that the third elder could not bring himself to maintain eye contact.

"I'm afraid that our sky-bison is tired out from the long flight" said Aang eventually in a very steady tone.

Katara gave him a questioning look.

"We will have to stay for a few days so he can recuperate" Aang continued with a calm, almost strategic, tone.

"Sky bison's don't…" began the younger of the two severe elders before being interrupted by the older one.

"If 'that' is how long it takes for your bison to recuperate…" the older one interrupted, before he was himself interrupted by the kinder looking elder who had yet to speak.

"We naturally invite you to stay as our honoured guests" the kinder elder said.

The other two turned to give their colleague an impatient glare.

"As is also our tradition" he challenged, staring down the other two, who appeared momentarily beaten.

-Aang appeared from the large main tent, quickly followed by the other three. Outside was a large group of nomads who shrunk back automatically to watch with interest as the small group of outsiders walked past.

The camp was composed of a rough cluster of sturdy looking nomad tents between which flowed a small mountain stream. The small, isolated, temporary settlement was surrounded be scattered mixed livestock, mostly koala-sheep and buffalo-deer, which were grazing in the wide lush green valley. The valley was flanked by towering mountains which were already laden with fresh snow that hemmed in the last areas of green.

A few moments later the kind elder appeared from the tent to watch the gang head back to the waiting Appa a short distance away.

"Granddad!" called a waiting girl from the group who was holding onto a kind looking older woman "what happened?" she asked excitedly, running over to the older man, putting her hands on his waist.

The young girl was about eight years of age. The old man stroked her hair calmly.

"Quiet my child" he said calmly, "we did what we had to do…"

Seemingly understanding what that meant, the young girl frowned. Noticing her disappointment the older man frowned in sympathy.

"Go and collect the herd" he instructed her kindly, "sometimes we simply have to do what we are told."

The young girl nodded reluctantly, running off as the old man watched with sad eyes.

From the group of waiting nomads, there suddenly appeared two small fury heads with big ears. Quickly, two lemurs jumped out into the scene, sniffing the air with interest.

End Part 1

----------------------------------

____

_And so it begins, a little hiccup for Aang's plans it seems, what will become of this? _

_A quick thanks to the people who continue to review regularly. Please keep it up! I would love get above 100 comments soon, I'm of the opinion it helps to draw people to the story, (considering the number of book 4 stories out there, I have to work hard to stand out) ^^_

_Also an easier way to find my cover art for these stories, simply Google Bizmarck, it should be the first link (deviantart) (noticed that today, cool! __^^ )_

_Biz_

----------------------------------


	16. Nomads of the high plains Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 8 "Nomads of the high plains"

Part 2

----------------------------------

_Thanks for the great responce to my last chapter all ^^ _

_and here is part 2 of 3, this story will be in three parts. The descriptions take a bit of time and the story seems to split well, but I still think it would fit in a normal episode timeslot without any rushing._

_Enjoy._

----------------------------------

-The fire crackled as Aang, Iroh, Toph and Katara ate their meal. Iroh looked over his shoulder to see the main camp a little way down the valley.

"You are sure they are hiding something?" asked Katara.

"I'm sure of it" said Aang with determination "you saw how differently they reacted, something is defiantly fishy, don't you think Toph?"

The young earth bender finished chewing her food.

"They are definitely hiding something, but you don't have to be a blind earth bender to notice that" she said.

"They appear to have a secrecy pact in place, something they have all agreed too. If some of them, only reluctantly" said Iroh with a calm voice.

"Well, we have a couple of day's before Appa is 'strong' enough to fly again" said Katara slyly, looking over at a lazy Appa, who scratched himself behind the ear with one of his large paws, "someone here is bound to talk."

"We'll just have do our thing tomorrow" said Aang confidently, "we'll get to the bottom of this yet."

Suddenly there was a screech, all turned to see Momo suddenly confronted by the two lemurs from before.

"Lemurs?" said Katara in surprise.

"I totally forgot" said Aang suddenly "they're native to these mountains as well."

The lemurs chased each other and played on top of, and around Appa, the sky bison doing his best to ignore the over active creatures.

"Looks like he has found some friends" said Katara happily.

Appa, becoming annoyed, roared. The two new lemurs instantly went to hide behind a nearby rock, there heads peeking over cautiously. Momo simply sat on top of Appa's head, seemingly confused.

"He just has to make sure he doesn't scare them off" said Aang, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

- The next day was filled with the gang approaching and trying to talk with various members of the nomad tribe. It quickly became apparent that all of the inhabitants strictly held to a courteous form of avoidance. Individually, or in different groups, the four outsiders were met with polite shaking heads, who quickly made an excuse to leave. Often adults would collect children or one of the two cranky elders would show up to break up a discussion before it even got going. The quickly demoralised group were soon met with a series of people retreating to the safety of their tents, the door figuratively being closed politely but firmly in their faces in a number of different scenes.

Toph walked over to a frowning Aang, Iroh and Katara, who had taken a moment out to sit by the creek in the middle of the now seemingly deserted town.

"No one wants to talk" said Toph defeated, "it's as if they are all scared to say anything, but they're not really scared of us, or even those two creepy elders… it's really strange."

"Not even the children want to talk" said Katara, defeated.

"This is ridiculous" said Aang in frustration, "what are they afraid of? I'm the Avatar, the war is over."

"These people appear to be quite isolated" mused Iroh reflectively "what may seem an odd motivation to us, may be quite logical to them, perhaps we are approaching them incorrectly."

"Company" warned Toph.

Behind Iroh, the two cranky elders approached the group.

"I see you have managed to scare away the majority of our small tribe" said the one elder in a snide voice.

Aang looked back confrontationally, but stopped himself from speaking.

"It is obvious that your presence, and 'questions', are unwelcome" said the older of the two men, "for the sake of the harmony of our tribe, it would be best that you keep to yourselves while your bison, 'recovers'."

"What happened to your tradition of welcoming travellers has honoured guests?" challenged Toph, obviously annoyed by the two older men's attitude.

The two men looked incensed by the disrespect of the young woman.

Aang was about to say something when Iroh put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we could all use some time to ourselves" said Iroh calmly.

Aang looked particularly disappointed by the situation, bordering on outright anger.

"I need to get away" he said simply, suddenly deploying his glider and flying off before anyone had a chance to act.

"Aang!?" called Katara in concern, but it was too late.

-It was only midday as Aang landed near a small rock outcrop further up the valley, the seasonal camp visible in the distance. With a deep frown, Aang took a meditative seating position, breathing deeply, his brow containing a few deep creases of anger.

-The sun had moved some way in the sky to indicate times' passing. Aang was still meditating, but his expression was now more sad then angry.

- The sun had moved again, coming close to the first peaks as it began its long process of setting in the high mountains. Aang was laying on the rock, playing with some nearby grass absentmindedly, a slight frown still on his face.

"You're an Airnomad aren't you" said a voice from behind.

Aang jumped in fright, he spun around to see the granddaughter of the kind elder.

"Wow" said Aang, "where did you come from?"

"I just walked up" said the young girl with a friendly if questioning smile.

Aang looked left and right, as if suspicious, there didn't even appear to be any imprints in the long grass.

"You must walk lighter then me" said Aang, testing his earth bending to make sure it still worked, slamming his hand on the rock to read the echoes momentarily.

"My grandfather always taught me to walk lightly through the world, to travel through nature like a breeze" she said proudly, "that way, you appreciate nature more, and learn more from your surroundings."

Aang smiled at the voluntary information.

"So you're aloud to talk then?" he asked.

"Of course I'm aloud to talk" she said questioningly.

"That's not the impression your grumpy elders give me" said Aang a hint of annoyance clear in his voice.

"Not all of the elders are grumpy" said the young girl defensively, "my grandfather is always nice."

Aang remembered back to the one quiet elder.

"Oh, the one with the long, thin white beard, yeah he was nice."

The girl smiled at Aang's retraction.

"But I don't know why everyone is so reluctant to talk to us" continued Aang.

The young girl's smile disappeared, as if Aang had reminded her of something deep down.

Aang noticed her change in expression and was surprised when she suddenly took a hesitant step back.

"Wait!" said Aang, "You asked if I was an Airnomad?"

The girl hesitated from her retreat.

"Do you want to see some air bending?"

Suddenly the girl's interest was caught and she seemed to think about it for a few seconds before finally shacking her head.

Aang smiled and then swung his arms, creating an air ball before jumping onto it, much to the delight of the young girl.

-The colour of the sky had turned a deep red and long shadows fell across the valley.

Aang and the young girl sat side by side on the rock, watching over a small herd of koala-sheep that grazed in front of them. These animals were larger then the normal domesticated type and had curly horns. In the distance the fires from the camp twinkled in the dusk of evening.

"…this teaches us how to travel on our own, and how to take care of ourselves. I was about your age when I took my first trip alone" said Aang happily.

The girl seemed to think about what she could say before replying.

"We are also taught how to take care of ourselves, so that we can travel alone with the herd for a few day's during winter. We sometimes split up to find enough food for the animals."

She stopped again as if to check what she was saying.

"We are taught by all of the adults, and are told when we are allowed to travel alone," she said happily and with a hint of pride "I was on my own for the first time last winter for three days."

Aang smiled, again happy to be getting more information.

"Shouldn't you be getting back soon Kira?" asked Aang, looking down towards the village, "wont your parents be worried about you?"

"My parents don't worry about me anymore" said Kira, only a slight amount of sadness in her voice.

"They watch over me" she said more confidently, indicating upwards with her finger.

Aang showed a moments compassion, but was strengthened by the girls own resolve.

"My grandparents will be waiting for me, but they call in everyone at night with the horn" Kira continued.

As if on queue a high pitched, but somehow soothing sounding horn could be heard from the village.

"Oh" said Kira, seemingly disappointed, "I have to go, will you be here again tomorrow Aang?"

Aang smiled.

"I sure will be" said Aang happily "I'll tell you all about my old home and my travels."

Kira smiled, turning, she whistled a few sharp commands, the animals seemingly responding on instinct to move closer to the camp for the night.

- Katara, Iroh and Toph sat around the fire. Iroh was busy tending to some tea.

"Ahhhh, it's always nice to know that I can take this comfort of civilisation everywhere" said Iroh, poring three cups.

Toph took the tea, blowing on it slightly before taking a sip.

"Your tea is definitely better then Sparky's" said Toph happily, taking another sip.

"Sparky?" questioned Iroh.

"Zuko" informed Katara, taking a sip of her own tea, her expression indicating that she enjoyed it.

"Oh yes" said Iroh, "I'm afraid my nephew still has too much youthful impatience for a matured tea, it will come with age I am sure."

Katara and Toph sniggered, obviously disagreeing with the older man.

Nearby, Aang suddenly flew into view from the darkness.

"Aang" said Katara. Placing the tea to one side, she got up as Aang walked over with a smile on his face

"Is everything ok?" she asked in concern, despite his smile.

Aang stopped to give her a short kiss, something Katara was only half able to return due to the surprise.

"Sure am" said Aang happily, walking by the mildly blushing Katara.

"I have a new strategy for us tomorrow" said Aang confidently, taking a seat be the fire. Katara returned to her seat nearby, placing a hand on Aang's knee.

"Tomorrow you are all going to go down to the camp and offer to help out in any way you can?"

"Help out?" asked Toph.

"Yep, ask the kindest of the three elders, insist on being useful, and talk about yourselves and what's been going on in the world, don't ask any questions, just tell as much has you can to whoever will listen."

Iroh looked over with interest.

"If we can't get any answers out of them, we'll burry them in our own information" continued Aang.

"An interesting idea" agreed Iroh, "they may respond more to us if they know us better. They appear quite inquisitive by nature, the two guides who we had dinner with were much more open when in a neutral environment."

Iroh poured an extra cup of tea before handing it to Aang.

"Exactly" said Aang "We just have to give them the opportunity to lower their guard on their own terms."

"And where will you be tomorrow while we are doing all this?" asked Toph.

"I have to keep an appointment" said Aang with a shrewd smile, "I think that poor Appa will be unable to fly for a few days yet."

Blowing on his tea for a second, Aang took a sip,

"Wow" said Aang, "this is really good, it's a pity it doesn't run in the family."

Both Katara and Toph chuckled, while Iroh shook his head in good humour.

"Poor Zuko, so much to live up to" said Iroh with good natured feeling.

- It was early in the morning and Suki was standing in her Kyoshi warrior kit on a lowered platform on the side of the stationary Firenation ship in the middle of a vast ocean. Alongside was a small fishing craft crewed by a few Earthkingdom fisherman. Nearby were another few fishing vessels.

"So you've seen Firenation ships pass by here frequently?" asked Suki.

"They all come from, or head, south" replied the older man, "but we always stayed out of their way, they had a habit of taking shots at fishing boats for fun."

The older man looked up suspiciously at the Firenation captain who was standing next to Sokka by the railing, listening in. He had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Have you ever heard of an island in these parts?" asked Suki.

"There should be one further to the southeast somewhere, according to old stories, but no one alive has ever seen it" the fisherman replied, "any boat that heads too far in that direction disappears."

Suki looked like she was contemplating something.

"Thanks for your help" she said finally.

"Just happy to help a Kyoshi warrior" said the older man smiling, "I always said you were the prettiest soldiers."

Suki smiled sweetly.

"Hey" said the Captain Jee from above.

All looked up and the captain threw down a large bottle of firewater to the fisherman spokesman.

"For your troubles" he said with a humble smile.

"Thanks!" said the crew on behalf of their spokesman, who nodded in thanks.

"A quick question!" called out Sokka from above.

The man looked back up.

"What made you decide to come over and talk to us?" Sokka asked.

"We just had to see what was going on with that crazy balloon" said the spokesman.

"And your flags" said another sailor, looking up.

The crew looked over at the flag mast of the Firenation ship, which had a large Watertribe and Earthkingdome flag over a smaller Firenation flag. High above the ship, tied to a long rope, was a small war balloon, painted a light yellow with only the original Firenation symbol left, but crossed out with big red marks.

"I told you it would work" said Sokka smugly to Captain Jee.

"Just make sure you never tell anyone I let you do it" the Captain said bluntly.

- Aang was standing next to Kira in the green fields of the valley. They were shielded by a few rocks from direct view of the nomad's camp, the two of them moved in unison, completing a series of forms.

"This is just like my morning stretches!" said the girl happily.

"Really?" said Aang, slightly surprised.

"Yep" said Kira, starting her own routine, "I'll show you."

The girl began her own form. Aang was able to imitate a few moves of the sequence, between breaks of not being able to follow.

"Ha ha, they are very similar" said Aang happily.

"My granddad and a few other elders teach those who want to learn. When we get older, they show us how we can also use the moves to defend ourselves in a fight."

"Really" said Aang?

"The older boys have contests to see who is the best, it's a lot of fun to watch."

There was a series of animal bleats nearby, Kira turned to look in concern.

"Wait" she said, "I have to go and check on my animals."

Aang watched as the girl ran off. Moving over to a nearby rock where he could observe her, he took a meditative position. Aang smiled as Kira attentively and caringly attended to her flock of koala-sheep.

Breathing deeply, Aang closed his eyes, remembering back to the morning.

- Flashback.

"Hold on a second" said Aang to the others who were about to get up from breakfast, "can you give me a moment, I want to check something today and need to practice?"

"If you say so" said Toph with a shrug.

The three sat back down patiently. Aang inhaled deeply before closing his eyes, his tattoo flashed white for a second before he opened his eyes to reveal the auras of the three benders.

Aang looked closely at each one, noticing all kinds of nuances and different flickers of colour.

End Flashback

- Aang's tattoo flashed white again and he opened his eyes to reveal the aura of Kira. She was a strong yellow with occasional very strong flickers of gold, much more noticeable then when he had done it with the two older nomad guides.

Kira had moved her herd so that they was grazing peacefully again. The girl ran back over to Aang, her aura fading as Aang's vision returned to normal.

"That's a great trick" she said "the glowing tattoo thing."

Aang smiled serenely.

"Would you like me to teach you how to air bend?" he suddenly asked.

Kira's face changed from one of surprise to eagerness and then to confusion. The girl looked like she was in deep discussion with herself, obviously weighing up her response one way or the other.

"Only if you want me to" assured Aang.

Kira continued her internal deliberation.

"I suppose…" she started slowly "there is no harm in you teaching me a little air bending" she finished with a little hesitation.

Aang's smile was so large it almost covered his entire face.

Around the two youngsters it began to snow ever so lightly.

End Part 2

----------------------------------

_The plot continues to thicken, hope you're enjoying it. Let me know ^^_

----------------------------------


	17. Nomads of the high plains Part 3

Book 4 - Air

Episode 8 "Nomads of the high plains"

Part 3

----------------------------------

_And finally the last part, it rounds out quite well I think, and was hopefully worth the wait. ^^_

----------------------------------

- Back down in the village the others were having much more success then the day before. In one scene Iroh was helping a blacksmith with his mobile forge using powerful and precise fire bending. A small crowd had gathered and he went into full story telling mode.

Katara was tending to some small children in another tent using her healing abilities. She was obviously having a humorous discussion with the mother of the squirming child, as another family sat nearby awaiting their turn.

Toph was by the river, redirecting a section of it, using earth bending as directed by a few of the tribe's people. Toph also had a small audience as she spoke about this and that, much to the irritation of one of the grumpy elders in the background.

In each scene the amount of snow on the ground increased just enough to indicating the day's progression.

- Sokka stood on the deck of a larger water tribe trading vessel, Suki and Captain Jee were behind him. Nearby was the Firenation ship, a gangplank connecting the two vessels.

The Watertribe crew looked on with interest, though some of them with lingering hostility.

"We've only returned to these waters recently" said the Captain, "but we know to avoid the misty island from during the war."

"What do you know about this, misty island?" asked Sokka.

"Only that the Firenation control it, and attack any vessel that tries to approach, another ship was attacked recently, they barely made their escape through creating a heavy fog."

"Recently?" asked Suki from behind.

"After piece was declared" said the Watertribe Captain, "I'm not sure if the Firenation messenger system broke down or anything, but the men stationed on the island sure don't act as if the war is over.

"Can you show us were it is from here on our maps" asked Sokka, retrieving a map he held in his hand.

"Sure" said the Captain, "or at least approximately where it should be, but given the hostility of the men stationed there, you only need to get close before someone comes out to 'greet' you."

Captain Jee was looking concerned, but watched on patiently as Sokka was shown by the other captain.

- Iroh walked along a path, a bag of feed over his shoulder in addition to a large bushel of hey.

The snow now lightly covered all of the ground everywhere along the valley. Iroh looked up to see Aang flying in from further up the valley. The young air bender landing nearby in a flurry.

"How is the training going young air bending master?" asked Iroh kindly.

Aang smiled for a second.

"Really well," said the young Airnomad, "she is a natural, the only thing she doesn't seem to be able to do is actually air bend."

"It has only been a few day's of limited practice" said Iroh reassuringly.

"I know" said Aang, "but their culture is so close to mine, it's just amazing. Kira should be able to do it as far as I can figure out. The only thing that seems to be holding her back is that she doesn't want to, or is somehow afraid to… it's tied to this whole secrecy thing they've got going here."

Iroh nodded in agreement. Aang inspected what Iroh was carrying.

"How about you and the others? And why are you carrying feed to Appa?" asked Aang.

"He he he" chuckled Iroh, "I'm just taking care of our 'tired' and 'sick' bison."

Iroh nodded up the path, Aang turned to see Appa playing with a small group of nomad children in the distance, the large bison appeared totally fit.

"It is driving the two disagreeable elders mad that we are sticking to this excuse to stay when Appa appears anything but unwell."

Aang smiled.

"If they are going to stick to their story of ignorance, then we can just use it against them."

"Your overall plan appears to be working" said Iroh, "we have been seemingly accepted by a large part of the tribe, and have learnt a lot just from their questions and what they tell us by themselves."

Aang nodded.

"They are eager for news about the world, and are astonished to hear of all the changes. We have even seen hints of arguments between some of the tribesmen and even with the elders, they stop when we get close, it is obviously about their secrets towards us."

Aang nodded again.

"Looks like we are wearing down their suspicions."

Iroh started to walk again towards Appa, Aang falling into line beside him.

"You realise that they are breaking camp in a few day's time" said Iroh.

"Yes, Kira told me."

"It will be heard to come up with a reason to stay with them for much longer, or at least one that the elders will accept, even with you apparently away 'meditating' each day and out of the way" said Iroh, "are you sure that teaching this girl to air bend is the key to convincing them?"

Aang walked along for a second.

"I don't know why, but I just get the feeling that it will mean something… but if we only have tomorrow I had better make sure of progress…"

Iroh sympathised with his younger companion.

- The sun had set on the valley and the scattered light clouds seemed to be pushed out of the way by thicker darker clouds, blocking out the moon and the stars. The light snow quickly turned into a heavy steady downpour.

- Aang and Kira were standing in deeper snow. Both had concentred expressions on their faces and were doing a complicated air bending form in complete unison. Completing with a more forceful move, Aang air bent a solid stream of air, causing the falling snow to spiral, Kira however did not.

Aang couldn't hide his frustration and disappointment despite his best efforts, Kira noticed and frowned in sympathy.

"I don't know why it's not working" offered Kira meekly.

"You have to want to air bend" said Aang kindly, but with a hint of desperation, "you need to be totally free, it's an expression of pure pleasure, you don't force the air, you 'ask' that it plays with you… but you have to really want to, you need to be completely focused."

"I know…" said Kire, who looked like she was fighting something inside of her, "It's just… it's just" she trailed off, obviously struggling within herself.

"It's ok" said Aang kindly, "…let's just do the leaf in the wind form… you enjoyed that one the most, didn't you?"

Kira nodded, a smile slowly appearing on her face again.

"OK" she said.

The two started the form, only getting a few moves in before a voice suddenly came from nearby.

"What is going on here!" came the angry voice of the older elder.

Aang turned to see the elder with four other nomads, a couple, another men and a boy of about Katara's age.

"Aang!" came the voice of Katara, who was running from another direction, slightly out of breath.

"I thought you were over there?" she said pointing back to another group of rocks.

"You came with us just to warn him!" accused the elder towards Katara.

"We moved" said Kira to Katara, partially ignoring the elder.

The angry elder focused on the girl.

"And you! You lied. You said you were going to make sure there were no lost animals, how long has this been going on?"

"I didn't lie" said Kira defensively "I was looking for stray animals…" Kira looked a little less confident, "I just finished looking quickly."

"Did you tell him anything?" accused the older man.

"Tell me what?!" said Aang, not able to hide his anger.

"I didn't say anything" said Kira automatically, obviously upset at the accusation.

"What makes you think you can interfere with our lives!" said the angry older man directly at the Avatar.

"I wasn't interfering with anything" said Aang defensively, "I was only showing her something from the outside world."

"There is no rule against learning new things" added Kira, as if defending her position.

"Calm down!" said the young single man harshly, but in a suppressed voice, he used his hands to emphasize the point, "the reason we're here is because of the risk of all of the new snow! Could you keep your voices down?"

Aang and Kira looked at the surrounding hills, the night's heave snow had indeed added a considerable amount to the steep slopes.

"Have you seen Xita?" asked the woman to Kira and Aang, obviously the missing boy's concerned mother.

"Xita?" said Kira, "he's up there looking for a young buffalo-deer he thought he saw yesterday."

Kira pointed to a small pass further up the valley.

"We should go" said the woman's husband, "this can wait until we are all safely back at camp."

"You should leave immediately" said the older man looking at Aang and pointing towards the camp.

"No" said the woman with conviction.

All turned to look at her with a mixture of shock and interest.

"He's the Avatar" the woman said confidently, "if anything happens, it would be better if he is along."

Aang smiled.

"If you are willing" she added, bowing slightly to the young Airnomad.

"Of course" said Aang, giving the elder a cocky grin.

The elder appeared to be torn for a second, he then stomped off in frustration. He stopped after a few steps but didn't turn around.

"When we get back, you will go" he said darkly, then moved on.

The others watched for a second before following him.

Kira filed in next to the single younger man.

"Were you able to air bend?" he asked, obviously unable to stop his curiosity.

Up ahead the elder stopped in his tracks, obviously interested in the answer.

"No" admitted Kira reluctantly.

The elder's posture noticeable relaxed and he moved on again.

Behind the nomads, Katara and Aang walked on, Aang's face was angry, while Katara merely had concern.

- The small group was walking up a narrow path. Next to the rough trail was a small stony creek. The slopes of the pass were even steeper then in the valley, and all looked up at the masses of snow with concern.

Ahead there was a series of large snow covered boulders effectively blocking the path, obviously from a previous rockslide.

"Oh no" said Xita's mother, "where is he?"

"The group started to look around through the falling snow, suddenly Katara spoke up.

"There he is?" she said, pointing up to a point near the top of the rockslide heap.

Xita was about Kira's age and was struggling with a young bison-deer calf, trying to get through the difficult terrain with the squirming animal firmly in his grip.

"Be careful" said the woman, willing her son to hurry up.

Xita was having a time of it. Noticing the group, he looked up, slipping slightly before catching himself, dislodging a larger bolder in the process.

The group all cringed as a reflex, breathing out as Xita caught himself. The large bolder however dislodged an even larger bolder which fell over with a loud crash.

There was an ominous rumbling from above the group.

Aang stomped his feet and quickly raised a bracing wall above the group to try and stop the snow from beginning to slide. He was a moment too late, however, and the snow from further up began to slide down, doubling on top of the snow Aang had immobilised.

Everyone looked at the straining earth wall in fear.

Aang earth bended to add braces and increase the wall size to tray and catch the extra snow before it spilled over. The snow kept coming, however, and Aang started to strain to hold the earth bending in place.

"Katara!" he said pleadingly. Katara moved to deflect the snow over the wall with an ice slide but she was soon also struggling with the shear weight.

"Xita!?" called his mother "Hurry up!"

Xita began to move quicker but wouldn't relinquish the calf, who struggled even more.

Suddenly there was a second rumble and another avalanche released, this time high up in the slope directly above Xita.

"I can't move!" said Aang between clenched teeth, still battling with the continued fight to hold back the deadly tide.

The older man looked on helplessly, and was shocked when Kira suddenly rushed past.

"Kira no!" called the younger single man, but it was too late.

The nomads watched as Kira bound up the boulders, her speed and light footedness seemed impossible as she raced up the uneven slope, jumping distances that seemed beyond her.

Kira landed by the surprised Xita's side, both suddenly looking up at the mass of snow heading straight for them.

"Hold on!" she said, putting one arm around the boy. Xita had one arm around Kira and one still on the buffalo-deer calf.

Kira swerved her arm behind her in a circular motion, bringing it slowly back to her body before forcing it out again in one crisp motion like she had done with Aang. The snow behind her exploded in a rush of air as she launched herself and the boy forward at tremendous speed.

The two quickly cleared the rocks and flew through the air, the rocks behind them being shattered by the mass of snow from above.

"Katara!" called Aang again, sending up a few more pillars to secure the temporary shelter.

Katara used the reprieve to water bend a large drift of snow in the path of the two flying youngsters.

Kira lost control of her bending as the two barely cleared the last of the falling snow behind them. The three tumbled, screaming through the air before landing in Katara's large, soft snow cushion.

The rumbling above began to subside a bit and all were looking with shocked faces at the snow pile. Soon three heads pocked out of the snow.

"That was great!" said Kira with a huge smile on her face.

- The oldest elder was sitting on a rock in the middle of the packed-up and ready to move camp. Near him sat the other grumpy younger elder, looking equally as defeated.

Nearby to the two stood Kira, surrounded by a large ring consisting of most of her tribesman, and also consisting of Aang, Toph, Katara and Iroh.

Kira was completing a bending form. With her last move she thrust out her arm, a stream of strong wind kicking up the snow and fluttering the clothes and hair of the nomads she faced. Slowly, Kira turned, swinging the airstream around to the other nomads who all gasped in delight.

"Amazing" said a voice from the crowd

"Unbelievable" said another.

"She saved my life!" said Xita happily.

"I want to learn!" said a small girl in the ring eagerly.

"I'm so proud" said Kira's grandfather walking over, the young girl giving her grandfather a hug.

"Look's like one of your rules has been met" came a voice from the crowed, it was an older middle aged man, and he was talking in the direction of the two defeated looking elders.

"We no longer agree that we should keep hiding the truth" said Kira's grandfather, "the war is 'really' over this time, this isn't a trick"

"The rule has been fulfilled" said another voice.

"Yes, it is time" said an older woman, amongst growing consent amongst the tribe's older members, much to the confusion of the younger ones.

"What rule?" asked Toph in growing confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"Our one rule… that say's when we can stop hiding" said the oldest elder, obviously resigned to his fate.

All turned, and the circle parted to allow everyone to see the two elders.

"Our rule that says that one of our own must air bend, before we again revive our old roots with the Airnomads" he said calmly.

Aang grinned in unabashed happy anticipation.

"So you are really Airnomads?" asked Katara, a little over exited.

"No" said the elder, sounding sincere for once. The gang looked a little confused.

"That is the reason we survived the great attack of the Firenation, and the subsequent relentless hunt to root out the last of the Airnomads. We have gone to great lengths to hide our old bonds. Many of our fellow tribes were tricked into believing the time had come, and paid the price, he said sadly.

The older of the nomads bowed their heads in sad memory. Aang also looked deeply unhappy.

"So please, you must understand my reluctance to come forward with the truth we all swore to hide, I am one of the few who saw the horrors of those years of hunting first hand."

The other elder nearby started to shacked a little, obviously remembering something long buried. He bowed his head, an old woman came up to comfort him.

Iroh turned away in disgust and shame.

"But it is true that we are the original source of the Airnomads, and that some of us would chose to go down that path every generation, just like some Airnomads would chose to join us to start families and live the life of a true nomad. We are the spiritual sister people of the Airnomads young Avatar."

Aang looked shocked, happy but shocked.

"How come I was never told about this 100 years ago?" asked Aang.

The older man took a deep breath before continuing.

"I can only remember what I was told by my elders" said the old man, "you must understand that we are your sister people, and sisters don't always agree."

Aang looked confused.

"There was a longstanding agreement that our children would only be told of the other peoples existence after a certain age, so that each of us would have a chance to raise our children as we saw fit, and so that they could decide as adults their own path."

Aang didn't quite follow.

"It may seem strange to you young Avatar, but we are happy with our lives, not all of us want to be Airnomads, and not all the people born Airnomads want to lead the life of a monk."

"So that's how the air nomads were able to maintain their numbers?" said Iroh suddenly, honestly interested.

"We are not the only source as far as I am to understand" said the elder, "There are apparently other groups of peoples in this world that are our 'spiritual' siblings, I suspect that if they have survived, they have also hidden their old connections."

"But I was born to an Airnomad mother?" said Aang.

"And so were all of the boys in the southern air temple" said the elder, "as far as I remember, there was no express rule against relationships between Airnomads, it just wasn't encouraged… but I suspect that was a lesson you were still to have."

Aang blushed slightly.

"Did you ever not wonder why the young men from the northern Air-temple took so much longer to finish their training?"

Realisation suddenly hit Aang.

"Because they were from one of our sister people, and started later" said Aang.

"Exactly" said the elder, "just like the girls in the east and west temples."

"The more I hear" interrupted Toph with her normal blunt manner, "the more I am surprised your people ever survived at all."

"Toph" scolded Katara slightly.

"Seriously Katara" replied Toph, "You should examine your boyfriend a little closer sometime."

Toph folded her arms, sticking by her statement.

Katara rolled her eyes with a snide smile.

Aang also gave Toph a knowing smirk.

"Well young Avatar" said Iroh, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "you are no longer the last air bender."

The two looked across at Kira, who was demonstrating some moves for her grandfather and some interested younger nomads who were watching intently nearby.

"And if we've had luck here, well find other people who are similer" said Katara kindly.

"Now all I have to do is turn the air benders… into Airnomads" said Aang, his face calm, happy and determined.

End of episode

----------------------------------

_Right, that's one of my major plot elements down, or at least… partially (if you are wandering what that means you will find out soon enough) _

_This is the best way I could think of to play out how Aang is to resurrect the Airnomads. Something that will take more adventures to resolve and not be a "plot solving acorn" that would simply dismiss the existing storyline… Well, I've shown part of my hand (the other being Zuko's mother, still to come) now is the time to let me know what you think. I'm hoping for lots of reviews on how I handled this rather complicated plot device…_

_Biz, out. ^^_

----------------------------------


	18. The concentration camp Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 9 "The concentration camp"

Part 1

----------------------------------

_We are now noticeably heading towards the middle-book climax in episode 11, it's time to get this story into gear! Plotlines begin to converge, and the pace quickens… ^^_

_And a quick request to you, my mostly 'silent' readers, tell me your favourite bits of the story so far (and least favourite bit, if you have one ^^ ), it will help me to prepare the ending for you all._

_A big thanks to (_**razzledazzle41191**_) for doing exactly this… and for almost every episode! (Stating their favourite parts of the episode that is), it's damn enjoyable to read as the author and is highly motivating ^^._

----------------------------------

- Zuko was sitting on a small stone bench beside a large pond in the Firenation palace. Next to him was an impressive tray of food, kept immaculately full by some attentive servants nearby. In the pond was a young turtle-duck family, patiently waiting to be fed.

Zuko chewed on some food.

Taking a bite from a large bread loaf, he absentmindedly tossed a few bits to the waiting hungry, young animals.

Mai arrived from the covered walkway nearby, a small smile lingering on her face. Her face became even more cheerful at the sight of Zuko.

Zuko saw Mai approach and moved the tray to make room. The servants tried to help but were dismissed.

"I'll take care of that, you may go" said Zuko, his voice indicating that it was more then just a request.

The servants bowed before leaving.

Mai closed the distance.

"This has to be your favourite place in the whole palace" said Mai, taking a seat nearby.

"It's peaceful" said Zuko, smiling a bit at Mai before turning to look out at the garden, his mind distracted.

Mai searched the food tray, eating a small morsel before continuing.

"Thinking of your mother?" asked Mai suddenly, tossing some food to the turtle-ducks.

Zuko paused before replying.

"Yeah" he replied, "I haven't heard any news from my Uncle about the island."

Mai frowned.

"We've managed to block all messages travelling to or from the southern oceans, and Captain Jee's ship is the only Firenation vessel authorised to sail in that area… I'm sure that your mother is still safe."

Mai got up, moving around the bench to be behind Zuko, placing her hands tenderly on his shoulders.

"It's irritating that you can't just round up that awful Shoggo clan and throw them all in jail" speculated Mai, massaging Zuko's shoulders slightly.

Zuko laughed ironically.

"So much for the all powerful Firelord" he said ironically, "looks like even my father had to rely on support for his power."

Mai looked absentmindedly at the turtle-ducks, before replying.

"He would have executed them all, however, if they had proved as troublesome as they are for you" she said darkly.

"True" replied Zuko, "unfortunately I don't have that luxury… not without probably splitting the country and causing a lot of innocent people to suffer in the resulting chaos."

Zuko stared intently at the pond.

Mai moved to sit beside him, noticing his intense stare.

"You're contemplating following up on that captured Black Fire soldier's information again, aren't you?" said Mai.

Zuko stared intently.

"It could well be a trap" warned Mai.

"Considering what he said" replied Zuko, "it will be risky enough if he's telling the truth. You don't normally set a trap by making it too scary to walk into."

"Another reason to be careful."

Zuko looked with conviction at his girlfriend.

"Being careful isn't going to be enough against these people… if we don't get rid of them… they'll get rid of us… I'm sure of it."

Mai frowned at the seriousness of the situation, then nodded in agreement.

Nearby one of the young turtle-ducks quacked impatiently. The two youngsters turned to look at the animal. Zuko grabbed a small piece of bread and threw it at the hungry young animal. The turtle-duck went for the bread, but it was snatched by one of his cheeky siblings. The two squabbled and after a small chase they ended in a tug of war. The soggy bread broke and the wood-be thief fell backwards into the water, submerging in a splash and releasing his bread in shock. It surfaced a moment later to find its bread eaten by another sibling, shaking the water off itself in annoyance.

Mai chuckled at the antics, Zuko also smiled, seemingly momentarily forgetting the problems of the world.

"How is the training going?" asked Zuko suddenly, his mood lighter.

"It has had some interesting results," replied Mai, "I'm lucky Sokka talked to that Firenation bounty hunter. The Firebending master that taught her is a bit of a recluse. He hardly trains anyone, and doesn't advertise. It took a while to convince him to train me actually… but he was impressed by my assassin training, and as he's a member of the White Lotus, I think a word from Master Piandao may have helped."

Zuko smiled.

"So, any lightning yet?"

Mai concentrated hard. Closing her eyes, she moved her hands very slowly outward then brought them together in front of her, breathing out as she did so.

Zuko didn't notice as Mai raised her feet off the ground.

The young Firelord looked expectantly at the fingertips, but was a bit confused when nothing happened.

Mai noticed his disappointed expression.

"It's not the same way that Azula creates lightning, it's for 'clinical' non-fire benders… and not as showy" she said with a smile, emphasising the word, clinical.

"Really?" said Zuko, unsure.

"Yes, really" said Mai as she leaned across for a kiss.

Zuko naively accepted and was suddenly shocked by a large build-up of static.

"Arrgh!" he said, springing back. Some of his neat hair was frizzled and out of place.

Mai laughed deviously, unable to stop herself.

"That's a nasty trick" he said, but then smiled himself, obviously impressed.

"I learn to adapt new techniques quickly" said Mai, with a dangerously alluring smile.

"I don't know why I worry about my enemies" said Zuko shrewdly in honest good humour, "when my girlfriend is more dangerous then all of them."

- Sokka and Captain Jee were standing with Suki on the bridge's outer walkway on their Firenation ship. It was getting lighter and the thick fog that surrounded them was beginning to lift.

"Pull up the Anchor!" called out the captain to the crew far below on deck, "the fog is lifting, but keep an eye on the water's depth!"

"Yes sir!" called back a sailor.

Suki used a telescope to spy threw the lifting fog.

"If it's so shallow around here there should be an island somewhere" said Sokka determinedly, "we've been searching for days now."

"Firenation flag!" said Suki suddenly, pointing to a small ship which was approaching them rapidly.

As the fog continued to be blown away by the light breeze, the morning sun's light cut through the remaining mist, revealing an island in the distance behind the approaching ship. The main forested island was not particularly high and was surrounded by an archipelago of smaller forested islands. Steam appeared to be rising behind it from the ocean.

"The island!" said Sokka in happy surprise "we where anchored right next to it all night!"

"And here comes the welcome comity" said Suki wearily.

Through her telescope she could see that the approaching vessel was full of armed men in dark uniforms, they looked anything but friendly. The ship's flag was black, only occasionally could a hint of a Firenation symbol be seen on it.

Sokka and Captain Jee looked at each other before making a run for the other side of the deck where three waiting messenger hawks waited on perches.

Both men busily scribbled away on prepared small messenger paper.

"And I thought 'I' was the paranoid one wanting to send a message as soon as we saw the island" said Sokka, scribbling away.

"I have good reason to be weary of these Black Fire people," said captain Jee, obviously in a bit of distress, "I'm just glad I prepared everything last night."

Captain Jee finished his two messages and loaded them into the birds' pouches.

"But I wouldn't have thought to send three at once" the older man added.

Sokka finished his own message, attaching it to the bird.

"The Firenation as a long tradition of being a bunch of treacherous schemers, I'm just being prudent…" said Sokka casually, "no offence"

The two men sent the three birds off into the air.

"None taken" answered Captain Jee.

Suki was observing the Firenation ship, she saw one of the soldiers looking back through his own telescope. The soldier turned to give a command to another sailor who suddenly sent a signal flare flying into the air.

"What's that?" asked Sokka, walking up behind Suki.

"Perhaps a signal back to base that they have company?" suggested Captain Jee.

"No" said Suki, "it went up after you sent off the messenger hawks."

Suki took down her telescope.

"I think you both have very good reasons to be paranoid" she said warningly.

- Captain Jee's ship slowed to let the smaller Black Fire vessel come alongside.

Suki and Sokka were standing next to captain Jee and a few of the crew. Sokka looked at the surrounding men, sweat was visible on their faces, their expressions anxious, if not fearful.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Sokka to a nearby sailor.

"I've lost a few friends to these bastards" said the sailor worryingly under his breath, "you have no idea how it's like to have to deal with them, they are above the law."

"Well not anymore" said Suki confidently, "we are the direct representatives of the Firelord, and we have to act it, if we are to take the power of fear away from them."

Sokka nodded confidently, he turned to Captain Jee.

"You have the authority of the highest power Captain Jee" he said, slapping the captain on the back encouragingly.

"If you're still worried, just remember to give them the eee'evil eye" said Sokka in a mystical tone. The young Watertribe warrior leaned across, putting on an exaggerated aggressive face with a ridiculously raised eyebrow, which actually looked more comical then scary.

Captain Jee gave him a worried look.

Four Black Fire soldiers appeared on deck, all wearing the normal dark uniform with the intimidating facemasks.

"You're luck I'm in a good mood today captain" said the lead soldier in a dark threatening voice, "if you turn your ship around now I will allow you to leave with all of your men, without any further… consequences"

Sokka looked confrontational, next to him the crew took a step back while captain Jee just gulped.

Sokka moved first, taking a few steps towards the lead dark soldier and pointing a finger into his face while leaning close in. The soldier took a step back, leaning backwards with uncertainty.

"Listen here buddy, were here under direct orders from your Firelord to find this island and report back, and he's not going to be happy to hear that we were threatened the second we showed up."

Sokka then tried to give the attempted 'evil eye', confusing the poor man further.

"What?" said the Black Fire soldier, his voice suddenly less threatening. The posture of the other soldiers also slackened.

"Who is this person captain?" said the leading soldier, trying to regain control. But the spell was broken.

"He's 'your' Firelord's Watertribe ambassador' said Suki pointedly.

Captain Jee seemed to come out of the spell he was under.

"I have been given authority over all Firenation forces in the southern oceans" Captain Jee said more confidently, "I'll gladly show you the documents… after you remove your helmet, soldier."

The captain's words worked, his own sailors came out of their trance to take more confrontational poses. The four Black Fire soldiers looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

"It is common courtesy to identify yourself when addressing a fellow commander, as well as being regulations" Captain Jee said threateningly.

The Black Fire soldiers paused, all looked to one of the three at the back, who nodded his head after a moment's contemplation. The four Black Fire soldiers removed their helmets, revealing four very different looking men, some rough, others quite young. The senior one was at the back, and took over from the one at the front.

"Naturally captain" he said carefully, but was unable to hide all of his displeasure, "we will fully comply with the wishes of the Firelord, and 'escort' you back to inspect our isolated little base."

- Captain Jee's ship was tied up on a small wooden peer on one of the smaller outer forested, sandy islands. There was a cluster of timber building nearby in a neat military camp. Though the setup was military, the buildings looked more comfortable, like the architecture on Amber Island. The surrounding thick semi-tropical island vegetation gave it a pleasant overall feel, much like Whale-tail Island.

In the well decorated military central building stood Suki, Sokka and Captain Jee. In front of them, behind a large ornate desk, sat a very stern looking official, he was middle aged and had a very neat, thin moustache below a sharp nose, on which sat a small pair of practical spectacles. Beside him was the leader of the boarding party. Behind the two was a large Black Fire army flag draped across the timber wall.

"I assure you that our documents are in order Major Chinto" said Captain Jee, "the war is over, I am here to do an audit of the island and prepare for the return of the prisoners."

Major Chinto looked up from the document he was reading, looking over his spectacles at the three outsiders in front of him, is expression was sharp and calculating.

"You must understand that we are very isolated out here" Major Chinto said, emphasising the word 'isolated' like a threat.

"It takes a while for news and orders to filter through to us through our 'official' channels."

Suki looked unconvinced.

"Firelord Zuko is the only official channel that counts" said Sokka confidently.

"I will have to get secondary confirmation for this" said Major Chinto, effectively ignoring Sokka.

"We are the emissaries of the Firelord!?" countered Sokka impatiently.

"Nevertheless" said Major Chinto, looking at Sokka with distain, "I am not about to release dangerous prisoners of the Firenation just on a single document, I am only following regulations after all."

Sokka looked at Captain Jee for support.

"As we all must" confirmed Captain Jee, deflating Sokka a bit, "but that doesn't mean we can not begin our audit, and ensure that the prisoners are treated with the highest possible care."

"Of course" said Major Chinto, "we will begin tomorrow, we must make preparations for your arrival, you understand."

"Preparations?" questioned Suki.

Major Chinto pointed to a large map on a nearby wall, showing the island group. In the middle was the large island in white, surrounded by a number of smaller islands in red, to one side a zone was marked grey, where the steam appeared from the ocean.

"We only permanently control the outer islands and patrol the seas, the endless ocean is the wall of our prison" said the Balck Fire lieutenant with a satisfyingly evil smile, "the prisoners are required to be mostly self sufficient and have the central island to themselves."

"To themselves?" asked Captain Jee, honestly surprised.

"Of course we do sweeps to keep order and make surprise controls many times per week, we also have small isolation cells on the outer island for trouble makers… the system works quite well… for us."

"But it means we have to go in force, which will take time to organise" said Major Chinto with no seeming emotion in his voice.

Sokka was looking impatient, but couldn't think of how to argue.

"We will need a messenger bird to report back to the Firelord" said Suki suddenly.

Sokka gave her a quick look and then saw Major Chinto give the Lieutenant a side glance, receiving a small nod from his subordinate.

"Of course" said Major Chinto, "Lieutenant Linc will show you to our messenger station, as well as to your quarters."

Lieutenant Linc bowed to the Major then moved to the door, obviously the meeting was over.

Sokka was about to turn when he suddenly remembered something.

"Where is Firelady Ursa, is she on the main island?"

"Firelady Ursa?" said Major Chinto, again he and the Lieutenant exchanged glances.

"She is not here" he said deadpan, after a small hesitation.

"That's not possible" said Suki, letting her emotions get to her for a second.

Sokka placed a reassuring hand on her arm. He had obviously expected the answer.

"Thank you Major" said Sokka simply, not really able to hide the contempt in his voice.

The three turned away and left the room.

Major Chinto watched them go. Frowning to himself, he placed his hands together in front of him. Taking a moment to reflect, he opened a nearby draw, removing a dark and very official looking scroll. Breaking the seal of the secret orders, he read the contents, his frown growing more pronounced as he did so.

- It was mid afternoon and Aang was in the middle of a wide mountain pass with numerous valleys going off in different directions into the seemingly endless mountains. Around him was the temporary camp of the migrating nomads with the animals close by. Here the snow was only light on the ground. In front of him were five young mountain nomads, all were doing air bending forms in synchronisation.

Aang walked around the small group, correcting positions as he went.

"That's it, keep trying. The form has to come so naturally that you don't have to think about it anymore. 'Air bending is a contradiction' my old masters used to say, it takes a lot of practice to be able to do it naturally. It's like a formal dance with nature."

Aang continued to walk around the group as they moved.

In addition to Kira, the rest of the group consisted of Xita, a fifteen year old girl, a twenty one year old young woman, slightly larger in stature, and a sixteen year old boy.

Coming to the end of their form, all five thrust out the palms of their hands. In addition to Kira, Xita managed to air bend confidently, the two young friends smiling at each other with goofy grins.

To the shock of the young woman, she as able to bend air as well, seemingly for the first time.

"There you go!" said Aang encouragingly.

"Wow! I really did it?" said the young woman, looking at her palm in shock.

"Congratulations Pirl" said Xita happily, "I told you you could do it."

The older boy and girl looked a little disappointed, which Aang noticed.

"Don't worry" the young air-nomad said confidently, "you'll get it eventually, I'm sure of it, you both have the right stuff, it's just a matter of confidence and practice."

The two youngsters looked a little consoled.

In the distance came the sound of a bell.

"Dinner's ready!" said Xita excitedly, making to run off.

"Ahem" coughed Aang, stopping the young mountain nomad in his tracks.

All of the youngsters turned towards Aang, bowing in Airnomad tradition.

"Thank you master Aang" said Kira sincerely for the group.

Xita quickly followed the others and bowed respectfully.

"Enjoy your meal" said Aang with a smile.

The five youngsters moved off, Aang was about to turn to walk towards his own small camp when he noticed a middle aged nomad arrive on a buffalo-deer in the distance. The mounted nomad rode to the main tent, where he was met by two of the elders. They seemed to discuss something with urgency. One of the elders pointing towards Aang's group's camp, the small gathering stopped talking for a second before all retired into the main tent.

Aang's eyebrow raised in interest before he turned to walk to his friends.

Toph, Iroh and Katara were sitting by a small fire serving their own dinner.

"So how are the lessons going 'Sifu' Aang" said Toph in her normal playful tone as Aang approached, "converted any more honest Earthkingdome citizens into flighty twinkle-toes?"

"Pirl just managed to air bend" said Aang happily, taking a seat near Katara.

"The oldest girl?" asked Katara.

"Yep, it's only a matter of practice" said Aang happily.

"I am glad" said Iroh calmly, "she appeared to be the most enthusiastic."

"And what of the other two who are left, I noticed you lost a lot of the other interested candidates today" asked Katara, her tone careful in case something had gone wrong.

"I'm sure the last two will get the hang of it soon. I checked everyone's aura's when we started, and of the five closest to air nomads, they are the five that are left."

"The others lost interest once they found out what being an Airnomad was really all about ha" said Toph matter of fact'ly as she picked at her dirty feet absentmindedly, "shaving their hair off scared them away?"

Aang smiled, moving his hand over his shaved head.

"Being an Airnomad requires a lot of discipline and total commitment" said Iroh thoughtfully, "a fair way to sort out the people who are suited, and those who are not. As they already know themselves, deep down."

Katara smiled.

"I'm just glad that you didn't have to disappoint anyone" Katara said, handing over a bowl to Aang.

"So what is the plan now exactly?" asked Toph, "I mean, you have the students, but are they coming with us? Are you going to stay with them?"

Katara frowned, her thoughts somewhere else.

"Have you had much time to think about it young Avatar?" asked Iroh calmly.

Aang looked thoughtful.

"I told the interested candidates what it means to be an Airnomad, they know that they will have to leave their families, and the rest of the tribe knows it as well."

The fire crackled.

"I was thinking of the northern air temple, as it is partially inhabited by the Mechanist and the refugees and we can use that as a foundation to rebuild the Airnomad culture."

"And their may be a fair few candidates there who never realised that they can become real air benders" said Katara encouragingly.

"I was thinking that as well, Teo for one" said Aang with a smile, thinking of his wheelchair bound friend.

"Tomorrow we meet with the elders to discuss the future of the successful candidates" said Iroh happily, "Now that they have accepted a new future, I'm sure they will agree to your plan."

- The sun had long set, giving over to a star filled sky. Sokka was sitting alone on the timber wharf of the small island. The quiet Firenation ships docked nearby. The young Watertribe warrior looked up at the stars, his dangling legs swaying slightly.

Suki walked up behind him, taking a seat nearby.

"Are you being watched?" asked Sokka, his tone anything but romantic.

"I'm not sure…" whispered Suki, "but it's a fair bet they are keeping an eye on us."

"hmmmm" mused Sokka ,thinking for a second.

"Do you think they are going to try something?" asked Suki.

"I'm not sure, but the whole thing is very suspicious to me… I think I have a way to prove it however."

"How?" asked Suki.

"When we sent a message today we were given the messenger hawk, we didn't just pick one out at random" said Sokka.

"You think the bird was picked so that it wouldn't deliver the message?"

"A fair bet… I marked the bird's leg and the message satchel while no one was looking, if it is a trick, the same bird or messenger-pouch will probably be back in the aviary soon."

Suki sat beside Sokka for a moment, taking it all in.

"There!" said Sokka excitedly pointing out towards the ocean.

Suki looked up to see a bird flying across the calm ocean, it clearly visible in the moonlit night.

"Messenger birds aren't normally sent off to arrive this late" said Suki.

"Not unless they are trained to come back after dark" said Sokka getting up.

The two watched as the bird flew past on the way to the nearby aviary.

"Quick, we have to go check if it's the same bird" said Sokka, moving off.

"But we don't have an excuse to visit the aviary this late at night… there is no way that message could have been for us" said Suki, walking beside him.

"And there is no reason they should keep us out. I like messenger hawks, and just want to wish them goodnight" said Sokka in an admiring and innocent tone.

Suki smiled deviously.

Near the end of the peer a shadow moved away from the approaching youths without them noticing, watching them from the shadows as they walked past.

There was only one guard standing watch in front of the small messenger station building.

"Can we check on the birds?" asked Sokka confidently, walking up casually, "I used to have one and I wanted to show her" he said, pointing to Suki.

Suki put on her sweetest innocent-girl look.

The unmasked guard looked on questioningly.

"You'll have to ask the clerk" he said, before knocking on the door.

An angry looking man quickly poked his head out of the door.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"They want to see the birds" said the guard, not masking that he thought the request was odd.

"No one is allowed in" he said sharply.

"We have orders allowing us to review every part of this island and the camp system" said Sokka in a snooty tone, looking at his nails in disinterest, "as far as I can see, this message station is part of the camp."

"I don't care…" began the clerk, but stopped as he saw a shadow coming into the open for a second behind the two youths, with a few sharp hand signals the shadow disappeared again. The clerk paused for a second before looking back at the two.

"If you insist…" he said reluctantly, stepping to the side to let them through.

The shadow moved to the side of the structure after the three were inside, the guard simply nodding as it went past.

Inside the small building, the clerk led the two through the small office into the main bird holding area where a multitude of birds were all sleeping on roosts.

"Here, we just got a message which I have to decipher, so you'll excuse me If I don't give you a tour" the clerk said in an unfriendly voice, closing the door to leave the two alone.

Up near the roof, a small panel slid silently to the side in the shadows, revealing two eyes which peered down onto the two.

"Is he really gone?" asked Sokka down below the peering eyes.

Suki moved to the door and opened it a fraction, she could see the clerk sitting at his desk working away.

"He's at his desk" Suki whispered back.

"Perfect" said Sokka.

"We need to find a hawk that has just arrived, look for one that looks tired."

"They're all sleeping Sokka" said Suki condescendingly.

"You know what I mean, then the one that is still awake."

The two started to move around the birds, some woke up to look at the two, but most seemed peacefully.

"Sokka found a bird a little further away from the others on an ornate looking perch. It was tending to his feathers, its small chest raising and falling noticeably quicker.

"Found him" said Sokka

Suki came closer as Sokka approached the bird slowly.

"It's ok fella, I just want to give you a pat" said Sokka soothingly as he moved closer.

The bird looked a little put out, but clamed as Sokka made soothing noises.

"There you go" said Sokka, stroking the bird as he checked its pouch leg.

"The watching eyes looked on more intently."

Sokka looked at the base of the messenger tube, seeing a little blue mark which rubbed off a bit on the bird's leg.

"It's the one" said Sokka in a low voice, getting back up.

Suki looked a little worried.

"We had better get back to the others" said Suki, her tone carrying a level of urgency.

The watching eyes seemed to realise something, and the sliding hatch closed again.

End of part 1

----------------------------------

_Well, there you go, more to come in a week. _

_In the meantime, see if you can't leave a message as I asked, (state__ your favourite and least favourite bit so far) it's to help formulate the mid book story-arc ending and how it will all continue. So it's in your interest to tell me what you think!_

_Biz_

----------------------------------


	19. The concentration camp Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 9 "The concentration camp"

Part 2

----------------------------------

_Part 2, let's see if this starts to peak your interest, only two episodes more until the story-arc's conclusion._

_Also a quick note about the title of this episode, I did not chose this title lightly, and in retrospect I should have just avoided the whole thing by calling it 'misty island camp' or something. But in the end the camp is what it is, a concentration camp, in this case it is of the 'Boar war' type, not the WWII type…(There is more then just one type, believe it or not) As for not being appropriate for fanfiction, considering a main theme of Avatar is the near extermination of an entire culture… I think avoiding adult themes of this type would not hold true to the story spirit._

_Well that's enough of that, just felt I had to address it…_

_Enjoy._

----------------------------------

- Captain Jee was in his captain's quarters in his nightshirt, in front of him were Sokka and Suki illuminated by a small candle.

"Are you sure it was the same bird?" asked the Captain.

"Positive" replied Sokka, "and I'm sure that flare we saw after we let our messenger hawks go was to warn the island to send off interceptor birds."

"I just hope one of the three birds we sent straight away made it through" said Suki with concern.

"It was a good think we sent three, I doubt they would expect that" said Captain Jee.

"We had better wake the others and get out of here" said Sokka with confidence.

"We'll have to fight our way out onto the sea, we're only vulnerable as long as we are docked. Unfortunately most of the crew are still on shore in the barracks."

"Let's go warn them" said Sokka.

The three ran out of the room.

The three appeared on deck followed by a few of the crew. The night watchman turned to see what the commotion was. Suddenly he saw dark shadows appear on either side of the superstructure swarming towards the small group.

"Look out!" he shouted, and was immediately tackled by another dark shadow from the side, knocking the light out of his hand.

Suki, Sokka and the Captain reacted just quick enough to avoid the sneak attack.

Fighting in the moonlight, Suki used her instantly deployed fan to deflect blows while Captain Jee exchanged fire blasts with a masked fire bender. Sokka fought a few fire benders hand to hand, skilfully avoiding blasts and managing to trip one up. Despite desperate and valiant fighting, one by one they were overwhelmed. Sokka was the last to go down when he was tackled from behind.

"Let us go!" he shouted, squirming in the dark soldier's grip, "the Firelord will make you regret this!"

Two shadows walked closer to Sokka as he was pulled up to be held next to the struggling others.

Major Chinto and Lieutenant Linc removed their masks.

"The Firelord is very far away" said Major Chinto calmly.

"And there are scarier things on this world then Firelord Zuko" added Lieutenant Linc.

"Yeah" said a sadistic voice of one of the masked soldiers, "us!"

There was a curious of dangerous dark chuckles amongst the soldiers. Major Chinto, meanwhile, looking on clinically with cold eyes.

- The same moon was shining through scattered clouds onto the Firenation capital. The streets were quiet and there were few noises to be heard in the built up, more well off, areas of the inner city. A few dim lights could be seen on in one of the larger elegant looking buildings, its multiple stories standing out from the other fine structures nearby.

Bright flashes of light could suddenly be seen through the window of the taller construction, quickly followed by shouts and more bursts of light. Suddenly a fireball sailed through a window, followed by the sounds of metal weapons hitting one another, some more shouts and running feet.

The silence of the night was completely shattered when a large explosion blew out a large piece of wall in the upper story.

A woman walking nearby on the road below screamed.

Thorough the still dissipating flames a masked Zuko and Mai sailed through the newly created opening, trailed by fireballs. Mai had a composite bow in hand, Zuko with his drawn double swords. The two darkly clad youths landed on a nearby roof rolling into a run.

Guards appeared at the recently blasted opening.

"Alarm!" called one of the guards "Thieves, Alarm!"

Around the city various warning goings sounded and lights began to flicker on.

None of the chasing guards were willing to make the dangerous jump to pursue, however.

Behind the reluctant guards, two figures immerged from another hallway. They were dressed in similar Black Fire assassin's clothes to the men that had attacked Iroh and Master Piandao. Running past the standing guards, they jumped the gap to the nearby roof, chasing after the two fugitives.

Zuko and Mai tried to negotiate the differently levelled rooftops, walkways and balconies. Guards appeared in front of the two from a stairwell next to the rooftop, Zuko had to send a firewall to keep the soldiers at bay.

"Lookout!" warned Mai, as an arrow came in.

Zuko turned, swishing his swords in a fire-stroke, smashing the incoming arrow.

Mai fired her own arrow to pin the archer against the wall behind him.

The young Firelady then flung a dagger to take out another guard who appeared on a rooftop nearby.

"Behind you!" warned Zuko, Mai turned to see the two dark pursuers, one charged up a fireball and sent it at Mai as she ran towards Zuko.

Zuko was able to step forward and deflect the fire with his swords as Mai got behind him. Zuko sent two of his own fireballs back at the Black Fire soldiers.

"We have to get to the street!" said Zuko.

He turned and racing towards the guards at the stairwell which he had sent reeling with his original firewall.

Mai quickly followed Zuko as he began to spin his swords as he ran. An intense swirling circular firewall went out in front of him and beside the two. The reformed guards in front of them again scattered in fear, sliding down the steep roof, they had to scamper to hold their grip as the two raced past into the stairwell.

Zuko and Mai ran out into the street below, the few pedestrians scattering as they went past.

Large double doors smashed inwards as Zuko slashed through the lock with his swords. The two ran into a dark warehouse, the sound of shouts and running behind them.

"This way" said Zuko, pointing to a doorway.

Running through a series of doorways, narrow allays and buildings. The sound of shouting faded further away.

Coming to a dead-end, Zuko gave Mai a leg up into an open window of another warehouse, quickly following her when she held a hand down to help him up.

The two slipped into dark warehouse, light streaming in from lamps outside as well as moonlight.

"We should have lost them" said Zuko not hiding his relief.

He and Mai removed their masks, breathing heavily.

In one of the windows two dark shadows could be seen moving in the background, but they remained unnoticed by the two youngsters.

"That was too close" Mai said darkly, doubled over and catching her breath.

Zuko smiled devilishly.

"But we got what we were looking for" he said, opening his dark robe a bit to show a few official looking scrolls.

"We have proof that not only does the army of Black Fire exists, but that General Tin-Cheo is a high ranking member."

"Being a member of this Black Fire army isn't exactly illegal as such" said Mai, playing devils advocate, "they used to work for your father after all."

"They will be illegal soon enough. Exposing the organisation is the key to dismantling them, and many will have a lot of questions to answer, particularly General Tin-Cheo."

Mai looked around wearily, a slight sound of an opening door putting her on guard.

"We have to get back first" warned Mai, drawing another arrow and setting herself up.

"Sneaking around like tonight won't be any easier in the future."

Zuko also heard a noise, drawing his swords again.

"Let's go" he said.

No sooner had the two moved then fireballs came in from two directions. Zuko was able to deflect but Mai was sent flying back into creates, bow still in hand.

"Mai!" shouted Zuko, sending a furious fire sweep which demolishing several large crates, causing one of the attackers to tumble into rubble,

Zuko turned as the other attacked came flying in with fiery daggers. The two tumbled back before both rolled coming back up on their feet. The two exchanged various blows, Zuko was not able to gain an upper hand but his attacker was suddenly sent flying by an arrow from the recovered Mai.

Zuko turned and sent another fireball to explode the crates were the other attacker had fallen into, the struggling attacker was sent flying as he tried to get out of the rubble.

Mai closed to Zuko as a strange blue light suddenly shined into life from the side, accompanied by zapping noise.

Zuko turned to see more masked Black Fire army attackers, five in total, the leader charging up a blast.

"Get behind me!" said Zuko hurriedly.

Mai just made it as the lightning came in.

Zuko was not fully prepared and sent the blast out sideways, demolishing a wall.

The attackers seemed momentarily surprised, not expecting him to be able to deflect

"Come on!" said Mai, dragging the mildly dazed Zuko out of the hole in the wall. On the way past she kicked at some unstable looking crates sending them crashing behind the two, blocking their newly created escape rout.

Arriving outside, the two found themselves trapped on a high walkway area. They were overlooking buildings which fell away down the steep volcano slope that curved down to a walled garden close to the main palace some distance away.

It was obvious that they were still someway away from safety, with a maze of buildings and alleyways below them.

A large temple was nearby, with a tall main tower about halfway between their position and the walled garden.

Zuko crouched to gain his breath.

"What now?" he said in between breaths.

Looking around, Mai spotted a beam jutting out of the tall temple tower top nearby.

"I think that surrendering isn't going to work here" said Mai darkly.

Searching her arrows, she retrieved one quickly. It had a long and very thin rope attached to the end, which trailed behind the arrow as it flew to its target, solidly imbedding itself into the wood of the temple roof. Mai pulled at the rope, snapping the shaft of the arrow which was intertwined with more rope, making a tight, smooth connection.

"So its time for something a little more desperate" she said handing some of the rope to Zuko, who took it.

"Do you think you can give us enough momentum to reach the royal garden wall?" she asked, nodding towards the walled garden, which looked ridiculously far away.

There was an explosion behind them as the crates were cleared.

"Let's find out" said Zuko.

The two ran towards the landings edge, throwing themselves off so as to keep the arc of the rope tight. Mai held onto the rope and to Zuko, who only held onto the rope with one hand. With the other he suddenly let out a jet of flame, accelerating the two forward as the sailed in a large shallow curving arc over the rooftops.

The dark pursuers emerged form the flaming wreckage, taking a second to watch the two sail through the air.

"Cut the rope!" commanded one.

Mai looked fearful as Zuko increased the thrust and they accelerated towards the wall on the upwards swing.

Fire blasts impacted around the temple banister until a direct hit severed the line.

Zuko and Mai suddenly were flying free, Mai shouted as Zuko gave a final burst so that they just cleared the wall. The two youngsters shouted as the barely sailed over the wall into the gardens beyond. The only guard on the long wall had his back turned and turned too late to see them directly. He look around in confusion at the sound.

A small tree seemingly exploding in a flurry of leaves as the two crashed into its canopy. A series of thuds followed until both fell inelegantly into the shrubbery bellow.

All that could be heard was a series of groans.

Quickly, guards appeared on the grounds with lanterns, closing in to see what the noise was.

"Who is there!? Identify yourself" yelled one of the old guards, holding a long spear.

The light of the lantern revealed Mai and Zuko sprawled out in awkward angles in the shrubbery, twigs and leaves covering their twisted forms.

"Firelord Zuko!?" said one of the guards in shock, he and his colleagues quickly putting away their weapons.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Zuko was still a little dazed and had to think for a second before answering.

"Um… I was just showing Mai how to clime trees" he said weakly, trying to right himself a little.

Mai, nearby, looked stunned at the odd excuse.

"We just… fell out… that's all" added Zuko meekly with a weak smile.

The two guards looked at each other questioningly.

Mai burst into laughter, in relief at still being alive and in realisation of the ridiculous situation.

- The not yet visible morning sun created a soft glow throughout the junction of the mountain passes. Appa was standing, travel ready, near the main tent in the middle of camp. Some young mountain nomad children played with Momo and the other Limurs, as they all crawled all over the tolerant sky-bison.

Nearby stood a large group of nomads, one of the five candidates hugged his mother again before entering the tent with a sad expression.

As the tent flap closed the sun poked its way over the mountains, sending down the first rays of light.

Inside the tent, the young man joined the other four candidates, all were looking sad, but had small travel bags ready for a long gurney. They sat to the side of the elders who were facing Aang, Toph, Katara and Iroh.

The oldest elder looked up, the new rays of light causing the tent walls to glow.

"Then these are the willing" said the oldest elder soberly, "the time to chose has past."

Aang looked over proudly at the group of five.

"Are you sure that this is your final decision? It will be some time before you have the opportunity to come back, if you so chose" asked Kira's grandfather, his expression and tone a strange mixture of pride and sadness.

Tears were in Kira's, Xita's and the other young girl's eyes, but they all shook their head in agreement.

Toph frowned in empathy with the five youngsters nearby. The young earth bender leaned over to Xita and Kira, who were sitting nearby.

"Don't worry, Twinkle-toes… I mean Aang, he's a pushover" she said with an encouraging smile.

The distraction worked, the two smiling weakly after a second's confusion.

"Thanks Toph" said Aang sarcastically under his breath.

Toph simple smiled goofily, happy to help.

"Young Avatar" said the second of the formerly grumpy elder, "we have told our children all we know of your culture, and what awaits them. They have chosen and we leave them in your care."

Aang nodded, taking a deep breath as the realisation of responsibility started to sink in.

"My first concern is their well being, you can be assured of that" said Aang confidently.

Katara smiled at Aang, pride evident in her face, she put a reassuring hand on his knee.

"Normally we would not allow our children to leave so young" said the oldest elder, nodding towards Kira and Xita, "but we live in a new world, and we have to take the chances we have, before they are no longer available to us."

The old man smiled kindly, his face looking totally different to when Aang had first seen it, he looked younger, and more full of hope.

Aang nodded respectfully.

"You will have the reassurance of knowing that all the nations are working together to give your children the best chance to start a new chapter of history" said Iroh with humility, "they will make you proud."

The elders nodded towards the general, only a slight amount of suspicion remained in their eyes.

"I will hold you to your word" said the second oldest elder pointedly.

Iroh bowed humbly, taking the collective insinuation towards the Firenation.

Kira's grandfather moved forward, spreading a large map out in between the three groups, on it were noted all kinds of information, and showed the extensive southern mountain range of the Earthkingdome.

"You said that you plan to travel to the northern air temple by sea" he said.

"Yes" said Aang moving over to the map and pointing with his finger as he spoke, "we will head back to Han-Pai. General Iroh has promised us passage to the northern Temple."

Iroh nodded.

"Appa would take a long time to carry that many people all that way" said Aang sounding apologetic.

"We assumed as much" said the oldest elder.

Kira's grandfather took out a smaller map, spreading it out on the large one, on it there was a clear trail back to the port city through the mountains.

"This map is for you" he said, "the winter has closed off a lot of the higher passes, but this rout will still be passable for a few more weeks, we would suggest you follow the rout both on foot and if you chose to fly a part of the way."

Aang nodded, Katara and Iroh leaned forward to look at the map.

"What are these extra marks?" asked Aang, his finger pointing to a second trail closer to the coast and heading in a different direction.

"We have another secret that we would like share with you," said Kira's grandfather.

"As well as a request" added the oldest elder.

Aang nodded after a second.

"Though we did not maintain any visible connection with the Airnomad culture openly, there have been a few amongst us who were unwilling to let all of our old traditions die" said the oldest elder.

Aang looked a little confused.

"Forced deep into the mountains… our tribe still has one of the few, if not only, cliff herders still undertaking loyal service to his animals."

"A cliff herder" said Aang in surprise.

"What is a cliff herder?" asked Katara.

"A master of animals… a driver of sky-bosons, but I thought they were all Airnomads?" said Aang, not believing what he heard.

"They can be" said the old elder, "but they don't have to be, we too used to have a long history with the sky-bisons, before the last remaining herds were forced into hiding.

"So there really are still other ski-bisons?" said Toph, honestly happy for Aang.

"Yes, but a critically low number, they are close to the brink of extinction, all wild herds having been wiped out long ago by the relentless Firenation."

"And what would you like us to do?" asked Aang excitedly.

The elders' faces turned a little worried as they all lost their optimism.

"We expected a routine message to be left from the old master herder and his young apprentice, but the traveller who was meant to meet up with them said that no one came, despite waiting for many days… we fear something may have happened to them."

Aang's face suddenly fell, worried that his sudden enthusiasm had been dashed before he could even really celebrate it.

"The winter has come to the mountains very soon this year, and we will have to head north from here in a few days, it would be good if you could check on your way down to the coast if he needs any assistance" said the Kira's grandfather, pointing out the options on the map.

"Anyone that goes south with you now, will have a long and dangerous journey to make it back around to our winter camp."

"We are sure that there is no one in the world more able to assist him" said the Kira's grandfather with a smile.

"And no one he would rather see" added the second older elder with a smile, which caused a chuckle from the other two.

"I am very honoured that you continue to trust me" said Aang bowing slightly.

"We have shown you our true colours" said the eldest elder, his voice carrying true weight, "we have put our fate behind yours and your friends."

Katara, Toph and Iroh smiled in acknowledgment.

"I won't let you down" said Aang sincerely, a much older and wiser expression passing his deceptively young face.

- It was mid-morning and the sun was occasionally visible through cloudy skies above the Firenation capital.

A large crowd had formed outside of a massive public administration building near the Firenation palace complex.

Though the numerous large double doors of the elegant circular building were open to the public, there were simply too many people, and they spilled out into the surrounding open courtyards.

There was a distinctly anticipating murmur coming from the crowd. Suddenly a ruckus erupted from inside the chamber. This loud commotion quickly spilled out onto the street and the level of excitement shot up noticeably. A few of the crowd broke off to spread the word. The ruckus turned from one of shock to one of overwhelmingly positive reception, but was no less noisy.

On a raised, separated walkway leading from the large public forum, over the courtyard below and leading back to the palace complex, the doors of the forum were opened by two guards. Firelord Zuko walked through, quickly followed by Mai, Jeong Jeong and Master Piandao, all had satisfied smiles on their faces, though Zuko was also looking very tense.

"A masterful display" said Master Piandao approvingly.

"Your Uncle would have been proud" agreed Joeng Joeng.

Zuko stopped to look at the crowd below, and release some of his breath, which he had seemingly been holding in without knowing it. The tension flowed visibly from his body.

Mai put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile, which he returned

"One thing is sure, you have definitely retaken the initiative" said Mai sportingly, "now that the army of Black Fire has been officially exposed and the Shoggo clan implicated, they will be on the defensive for some time."

Zuko looked over to where guards emerged from another door, clearing the crowd to make room. His smile quickly faded.

"Unfortunately it won't be enough to finish them off, and a wounded animal is even more dangerous. General Tin Cheo will weasel his way out of any direct charges against him."

"Most likely" agreed Master Piandao, "but while he is under house arrest and the other Shoggo clan members are under investigation, they will be severely restricted in how they can manoeuvre."

Some of the crowd had noticed the appearance of Zuko and a spontaneous chant suddenly began to circulate.

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" sounded the happy chant from the surrounding crowed. They repeated themselves a few times before the chant gave over to cheers.

Zuko smiled, waving at the crowd, this action generating a few more cheers.

Zuko turned to Joeng Joeng.

"I am sorry to burden you with more responsibility Joeng Joeng, but there is no one else I can trust to undertake such an important matter."

Down below, the guards had cleared a way for a few carrying transports to be brought to the entrance. The three members of the Shoggo clan emerged from the building to walk to their waiting rides. General Tin Cheo was looking venomous, but it was Lady Tessa who stopped before getting into her transport, turning to glare at the small group on the raised walkway before getting in.

Joeng Joeng smiled confidently, "It will be my pleasure to head up the Black Fire investigation. I remember only too well my unhappy meetings with them when I was in the army, and particularly after I deserted."

Zuko nodded approvingly.

"Good" he said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small message.

"Then I will have to once more leave the nation in your temporary custody Master Piandao"

Master Piandao nodded.

"I have some things I have to attend to personally."

Zuko opened the note, it was clear that the messy handwriting was from Sokka.

"Given your efforts just now" said Master Piandao, "I see no problems in continuing the reforms in your short absence."

Zuko nodded and turned to Mai.

"We have an island to visit" he said.

Mai nodded.

"And a meeting to organise" he added.

The small group walked with purpose back to the Firenation palace complex.

- Sokka emerged on deck of the smaller Firenation ship. It appeared to be mid morning with a clear blue sky above. Sokka was unable to appreciate it, however, as he was manhandled across the deck and down onto a small peer of the main island.

"Watch it" said Sokka angrily before he was shoved into the small group of fellow captives already waiting on the wooden landing.

Suki and Captain Jee were also there. Their hands were also still bound and they looking similarly worse for wear.

"What is going to happen to us?" asked Suki angrily.

On the deck of the ship stood Major Chinto, he looked down impassively.

"What ever we are instructed to do with you" he said coldly.

Down on the peer, Lieutenant Linc was walking back towards the ships lowered gangplank from the island with a few masked soldiers in tow. He had a clipboard in his hand.

The group of captives made room, fearful of any further mistreatment.

Sokka looked across at the clearing in the thick island forest at the end of the peer, a very large gathering of people (about six hundred in total) began to break up, they had obviously just finished a role call.

Back on deck, Lieutenant Linc gave the order to cast off.

Turning back to the captives below, Lieutenant Linc had a particularly viscous smile.

"You wanted the grand tour" he said, indicating the large flat central island with a sweep of his arms.

"Well there you are" he said laughing, some of the other soldiers joining in, "enjoy it while you can!"

The ship pulled away.

"You'll regret this!" called back Sokka defiantly.

Around him the others were quiet.

"I hope so" said Captain Jee soberly, "for our sakes."

- Sokka and the others had walked to the end of the long peer. They were met by the inhabitants who cut their bonds. Most of the people appeared to be woman, children or the elderly, only about fifteen percent of them were men, and most of them did not appear to be warriors.

"Thank you" said Suki as a girl of her age cut her bonds with a strange looking stone knife.

"So these are the 'dangerous' prisoners" said Sokka condescendingly.

"Who are your leaders?" asked a scruffy looking Earthkingdome man who appeared from the dispersing crowd.

"That would be us" said Capatian Jee indicating himself Sokka and Suki.

"Then come with me" said the man simply "your men can get something to eat and drink over there" he added, pointing to a simple but neat looking wooden structure close to the end of the peer near the sandy beach.

The three followed the man as he led them through the small village. The inhabitants seemed to be an even mix of Watertribe, Firenation and Earthkingdome and watched with interest as they passed. The village itself was neat and orderly but very basic, there was no metal of any kind in sight, only basic bone and stone tools were visible. The buildings were made of well fitted tied timbers with palm tree leaf thatched roofs. Nearby were neat fields and orchids mixed into the forest. The village was obviously set up to be mostly self sufficient, only occasionally were there scorch marks left by fire. The inhabitants themselves looked thin and wore tattered and old clothes, but surprisingly not overly sickly.

"This place is amazing" said Suki, looking around, obviously impressed, "you've managed to create something from vertualy nothing."

"We have our Lady to thank for that" said the man up front, "but no matter how we struggle to make our lives here better, we are still in a cage, and our fate still rests in the hands of evil men."

They approached a larger building. The man moved to the side of the doorway, raising a simple door flap made of animal skin.

The three walked inside, they saw the back of a woman. She was wearing very patched and old looking Firneation clothes, though she still managed to look elegant somehow, her dark hair flowing free across her back.

The interior was functional and orderly, obviously a meeting hall.

Two women who sat in front of the unknown woman looked up as the others entered, one was Watertribe, the other Earthkingdome, both middle-aged.

"My lady" announced the man from outside.

The Firenation woman got up from her seating position and turned around, revealing none other then Firelady Ursa.

"My lady!" said Captain Jee in shock, immediately going to his knees and bowing.

Sokka and Suki took a step back on instinct, realisation hitting them about who it was that they had in front of them.

End Episode

----------------------------------

_There you go, let me know if it's building up smoothly, or if it's starting to loose people. ^^_

_A quick question regarding episode one: was this episode particularly weak or something? There seems to be a lot of hits on the first chapter but comparatively few who continue (which, considering that I think that the initial short-story description is totally accurate, I find surprising in terms of people possibly finding something other than what they expected.)Does my initial short description give the impression that this is something other then a cannon continuation or something? Or is some part of my first chapter off putting somehow? Too cumbersome? Leaning towards a shipp or something?_

_Your feedback on this would be appreciated._

_Biz_

---------------------------------- 


	20. The cliff herder Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 9 "The cliff herder"

Part 1

----------------------------------

_Running out… of … steam…_

_I'm going to be honest with you all, my motivation is running out. Even after implementing the suggested changes, there is just too little response to this story to continue to invest such a large amount of time. I am not sure if I'm off the mark with the whole thing, or if continuations just don't interest people… but given the current level of feedback I'm going to discontinue this story after chapter 12._

_For my loyal readers this means I will continue on to the mid-book climax and write a bonus episode which was also originally planned. I will also reveal what the titles of the last eight chapters would have been and give a scene description (written like a next-season promo/teaser) so that your own imaginations can take over if need be. :-)_

_(Don't worry, I'll finish off the __'Zuko's mother arc', though the climax with the Shoggo clan will remain unfulfilled. But as they are OC's, you won't be left too badly hanging.)_

_This also allows me to see if it's only a matter of time before my story gets more exposure and the comments and +fav's pick up (at a planned 100,000 words the story should maintain exposure despite lack of updates)._

_And it allows me to promise you this, if the amount of comments, and importantly +fav's, jump up to a reasonable level in the following months I WILL CONTINUE THIS TO THE END. ^^ (but I'll have to wait and see on that…)_

_I really like this story, and anyone who has read my profile knows that I'm a long term fanfic-writer… (and regularly check my account!), so I'm hoping that the audience picks up to a point where its worth continuing. _

_Well that's out of the way, now here is part 1 of the next episode… I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it ^^_

----------------------------------

- Katara and Toph were using water and earth bending to load up the last of a few provisions.

The group was in a lower pass of the seemingly endless Earthkingdome southern mountain range. The distant ocean could be seen through a few of the lesser towering peaks to the south. The mountain pass they found themselves in was also considerably more forested then the high passes they had been in. There was about two foot of snow on the ground.

Appa sniffed the air, roaring impatiently, as if somehow knowing that something interesting was about to happen.

"We're almost ready to go" reassured Katara, scratching the big bison behind the ears.

The young water bender looked over towards Aang and his pupils. The group of air benders were balancing on a series of recently earth-bended thin columns sticking out of the surrounding snow.

Aang was in the middle while the pupils surrounded him, trying to unbalance him using basic air bending forms.

"I hope we are finally going to see some action" said Toph, coming up beside the older girl, "it feels like we've been babysitting the 'pupils' for ages."

"It's only been a few days" said Katara with a curt smile.

"Still, it just feels… longer" pressed Toph, taking a seat on a nearby rock, "I know it's great that Aang has found other air benders and all, but it just feels different somehow."

Katara frowned as she looked over at Aang. All of the pupils were jumping light-footedly from pillar to pillar while shooting gusts of air at their teacher. Aang simply deflected the blasts or dodged them, which resulted in the students often almost knocking each other off by accident instead of their intended target.

Aang's kind laughter could be herd in the background mixed with excited shouts from his pupils.

"I think I know what you mean" said Katara knowingly, "I suppose we spent so long fighting the Firelord as a group, that anything else just seems… strange."

"Yeah" agreed Toph sympathetically.

Katara looked thoughtful as she took a seat near Toph, who was also looking contemplative.

"Maybe I've just had too much time to think the last few days" continued Toph, "with Aang always teaching… and us just looking after the camp."

"It feels odd not to be teaching 'him' anymore" said Katara out of the blue.

"It's him that does the teaching now…" agreed Toph, "we're just the teacher's helpers."

Katara nodded.

"Sifu twinkle-toes" said Toph, chuckling at her own comment.

Katara smiled.

"So how do you think it will be in the northern air temple?" asked Toph suddenly, her voice a little negative.

Katara frowned as she thought about it.

"I don't know" she admitted, "there will definitely be plenty to do. Aang will need help teaching his students, rebuilding the Airnomad temples and simultaneously bring peace back to the world. And by the sounds of it, Zuko will need our help often enough as well."

Toph looked a little more encouraged.

"It won't be like old times, but it will be something new, and knowing our luck, full of danger most likely" added Katara with an ironic smile.

Toph smiled at the thought.

"A very mature view Katara" said Iroh, moving up beside the two girls. The old general had a walking staff in hand and was leading three buffalo-deer loaded with bundles and connected by a long rope. On their back's Momo and another lemur were chasing each other around the luggage.

"It is not always easy for young people to accept that life will inevitably change, and that this is nothing to fear, but to enjoy."

Iroh smiled knowingly, causing the two girl's to smile as well.

"Ready to play guiding grandfather?" asked Toph, more light-heartedly.

"They know the mountains better then I do" said Iroh good naturedly, "I'll just make sure they don't get into trouble while you two are away with Aang…"

Iroh grinned devilishly. He then suddenly pulled a small string instrument and large hat from behind his back, seemingly out of thin air.

"… and keep their spirits up with a soothing tune."

Placing the hat on his head, he looked like one of the travelling singers from the cave of two lovers.

"You look like a wandering minstrel group we once met" said Katara, chuckling.

"I always wanted to spread joy and harmony to the masses."

"Where did you get that stuff?" asked Toph.

"I bartered one of my royal robes" said Iroh, pleased with himself.

He plucked a few strings, humming to get into tune.

"Ahhh, to spared love to my fellow man…" said Iroh good naturedly "and woman" he added a moment later, with just a hint of suggestion.

"I don't think I want to know" said Toph, scrunching her face.

"You will discover the joy of romance soon enough" said Iroh, playing a tune while speaking.

Toph didn't look convinced.

"The soft touch of your warm hands on my cool skin…" Iroh sang while playing the start of a song.

Katara blushed.

Toph stuck her fingers into her ears.

Iroh laughed at the reaction.

Toph removed her temporary earplugs, "those poor air benders, I think they may be safer coming with us."

Iroh finished laughing.

"Don't worry, I know how please my audience as well as annoy" he said with a smile while continuing to play absentmindedly, "they will hopefully be given enough to practice by Aang until you return. "

"I doubt we will take that long" said Katara, "Pirl is coming with us, and is an old friend of the apprentice cliff herder. She knows roughly his trails from correspondence with him. We should find them quickly enough."

Iroh looked up in the direction they would be heading, the valley looked rather darker and ominous with heavy clouds.

"I hope so" he said suddenly weary, "just make sure your enthusiasm doesn't lead too unnecessary risks. Not even the Avatar can tame the fury of nature."

Katara nodded, she and Iroh turned to look back at Aang and his group.

Most of the students had fallen off their columns, only the fifteen year old girl was left. She bent a surprisingly complex array of gusts at Aang, including a low sweep which he had to jump. Twirling in mid air, Aang spun her wind back towards her while spinning to leap across the gap. The girl was caught off balance and desperately tried to air-bend so as to push herself back up into a standing position, her non bending arm and one leg flailing. Aang landed on her pedestal and blew lightly, causing the girl to fall into the snow below.

Aang smiled. The fallen girl smiled humbly from the snow below.

"Let's go again!" said Kira excitedly from behind.

Aang grinned, offering his hand to the fallen student.

- A Firenation airship was docked in the compound of an isolated Earthkingdome fortress. The craft was not quite as large or imposing as the old military airships, but could still travel long distances and hold a large complement of troops.

Zuko was standing on the balcony of the large main Earthkingdome tower. Behind him, the Firenation airship Captain was talking to an Earthkingdome General.

Zuko looked out at the dark cloudy horizon as a strong breeze played with his robes.

The two officers walked out onto the balcony.

"The supplies will be loaded within an hour Firelord Zuko" said the Earthkingdome General.

"Thank you General" replied Zuko, turning and bowing respectfully in Earthkingdome fashion.

The General returned his bow.

"Unfortunately it appears the winter weather has beaten us" said the Firenation Captain.

"Yes" continued the General, "I would not advise heading straight to Han-Pai, the costal weather this time of year can be treacherous even for ships."

Zuko frowned.

"I would head inland, then south through the desert, it is calmer, if you stay high to avoid any sandstorms" continued the General.

"I have planned out a new rout" said the Captain dutifully.

Zuko contemplated for a second.

"Thank you General" he said, "we will follow your advice."

The two officers bowed before returning to their duties. Zuko turned to look back out at the horizon, an intense expression on his face.

- Aang was steering a flying Appa while the three girls huddled in the main saddle. They broke through snow filled clouds into the open air again. The sky was full of patchy, dark clouds above a rouged, mostly snow-covered landscape close to the merciless coast. The sun was low on the horizon and long shadows covered the landscape.

"There" said Pirl from the saddle, pointing down into the hidden valley below, "There are the three lakes of the winter camp grounds he always talked about… we should head down and look around."

Aang nodded, indicating to Appa to descend.

"Here we go!" said Aang enthusiastically as Appa banked and dove.

-Appa came out of a steep dive to pull-up just above the lightly snow covered landscape close to the partially frozen lakes. The area was half forested, half longer grass, situated in a long thin valley surrounded on all sides by steep mountains. Appa landed, sending the light covering of snow up into a flurry.

"This is the winter camp?" asked Katara with concern, looking around the cold landscape.

"They never dared to take the sky-bison to better pastures" said Pirl, looking around, "the Firenation would have hunted them down if they even saw one still alive."

Toph jumped from the saddle, happy to be back on the ground.

"Finally" the young earth bender called out in satisfaction.

The others were still on Appa and were looking around.

"We had better check around for any signs of life" said Aang confidently, "If they are anything like the maintain nomad elders, they may be reluctant to show themselves."

Suddenly there was a loud roar of a sky-bison from a forest across from the lake. The few snowflakes that had accumulated on the trees all fell down due to the vibrations of the low roar.

A large sky-bison erupted form the trees, climbing quickly into the air.

"Wow!" said Toph, "and I thought the irony thing only worked for Sokka."

"We found them" said Katara happily,

Aang and Pirl, however, didn't look happy at all.

"Um, this isn't good" said Aang in concern.

Appa finally recovered from his shock and growled angrily in response. The large sky-bison suddenly lurching forward and took off. Pirl fell backwards and over the saddle. She was just able to air-bend so as not to hit the ground too hard. Aang was thrown into the saddle and collided with Katara who was pushed back into the saddle wall with Aang.

"What is going on?!" asked Toph in concern.

Appa accelerated upwards with such force that Katara and Aang were thrust back into the saddle wall.

"What is he doing!?" called Katara above the noise of rushing wind.

"The other sky-bison is probably a wild dominant male!" called out Aang, trying to reach his glider, which was strapped to the front of the saddle, "Appa is trying to avoid being at a height disadvantage… I think they are going to fight."

"Fight!?" said Katara in disbelief.

"Yep!" shouted Aang more matter-of-fact like then Katara would have liked, "we should probably get out of the way."

Katara looked up to see that the other sky-bison had stopped climbing and was diving down towards Appa on a collision course.

"I think so too!" she squeaked, suddenly fearful.

Appa roared and banked to avoid the collision. Appa was thrown by a passing air-bending tail-swipe and tumbled over a few times before regaining control, Katara screaming all the way.

Aang had to regain his orientation. Looking over, he could see that the other sky-bison had pulled out of its dive and was circling around at speed. Aang quickly rushed forward to grab his glider

Appa was also monetarily disorientated, but then started to circle around to create an arc-flight-path against his opponent.

Aang deployed his glider as Appa gained speed.

"Quickly" called Aang, "jump on."

Katara rushed over climbing onto the back of the glide as Aang jumped over the side.

They had just made it away as Appa suddenly reared in mid air, a swish of his tail sending a powerful gust at his onrushing opponent. The other male had no choice but to cringe and take the powerful impact, tumbled into the waiting Appa and his outstretched six legs. The two tumbling down towards the earth tangled together.

Aang struggled to steady himself and his passenger, circling around to see how his large furry friend was doing.

"Come on buddy you can do it!" called Aang enthusiastically.

"You're not worried?" asked Katara.

"No, sky-bison don't normally fight to cause injuries, they're just testing each other… its quite normal amongst untrained younger animals."

"Our things" whined Katara in concern as some of their belongings tumbled from their secured positions.

"woops, forgot about that" said Aang, diving down.

-Katara and Aang landed near Pirl and Toph. Aang had some of the fallen belongings slung over his back.

"What's going on!? Who's winning?" said Toph impatiently.

"Looks pretty even" said Aang, dropping the few bags onto the ground as Katara jumped off.

"Damn sky bison's and their… flying" said Toph in annoyance "Someone describe it to me!"

"They're tangled again" commented Aang, "diving towards the lake now… wait, they've just pulled up in time."

A large splashing sound indicated how close they had come to falling into the water.

"They're side by side, turning away now" continued Aang

"They're lining up for another head on" said Katara in concern.

The two sky-bison accelerated then pulled up short, both sending large air bursts at each other.

Despite being generated some distance away, the resulting compression wave caused the youngsters to take a step back to remain upright, leaning into the powerful gust of wind. The two sky-bison were sent tumbling to the ground.

"They're both down" said Pirl.

"That I could see" informed Toph.

The two animals panted to regain their breath,

"Wait" said Toph suddenly, "something just got their attention."

The other youngsters looked up to see a third smaller sky bison fly in from down the thin valley.

The animal landed between the two and a young man jumped from its neck, he was holding a large staff with bells on its ends and was blowing a bison whistle.

Both of the male sky-bison roared, the wild one in seeming obedience.

"A bison whistle" said Katara.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Aang to himself in general, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

The young man raised his head to observe the group of strangers in the distance. He was about twenty years old, with short cropped hair and a smooth shaved face, he looked weary but calm.

- Aang was walking through a herd of dozing sky-bison in the growing dark. The grin on his face threatened split his head in two. Katara was holding his hand as the two walked towards a small nomad tent.

"We should go back inside" said Katara kindly.

"I know" said Aang, "just give me a minute."

Aang released Katara's hand to move over to a smaller sky-bison, simply falling onto the animal's large, soft side to give it a massive hug.

The sky-bison murmured slightly. Aang sighed. Katara giggled.

Aang got back up and walked over to Katara, looking dreamingly into the distance. His eyes suddenly focused. Grabbing Katara suddenly, he dipped her slightly and gave her a more passionate kiss.

Katara recovered quickly, placing her arms around his neck. Aang broke off the kiss by bringing Katara back up with a flourish.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist…" said Aang, his happy tone not really conveying regret.

"No need to apologies" replied Katara in an alluring tone.

The two entered the small round nomad tent.

Inside sat Toph, Pirl and the apprentice herdsman around a small central fire place.

"Is Appa settled in for the night?" asked Pirl next to the apprentice herdsman.

"Appa?" asked Aang, still daydreaming slightly, "oh yeah, his fine."

"He's not the only one that's fine" said Toph with a suggesting smirk, she taped her bare foot which was in front of her close to the fire, indicating her earth bending.

"Yeah…" said Katara, blushing slightly and taking a seat, "so… is that the entire herd sleeping out there?" she said, moving on quickly.

"Most of it" admitted the young apprentice, "there are still a few animals in some of the passes, and there is an orphaned calf still with the master."

"Was that the one he saved last autumn?" asked Pirl.

"Yep, the same one, she won't leave his side" said the young apprentice with a chuckle, though his smile quickly faded.

"I'm glad you all showed up," continued the young man "I'll have to go back tomorrow with the medicine I've been able to gather."

He indicated over to a small satchel nearby.

"The weather is too rough up in the pass to fly there, and I don't want to leave the herd alone for too long. You don't want to know what mischief they get up to when no one is around. And there's always the danger that a few might wonder off."

Aang smiled.

The young man looked over at the Avatar, his expression obviously softened.

"But there's not as much danger in that as there used to be."

"We've actually had a chance to talk about that" interrupted Katara.

"About what?" asked the apprentice.

"About going to retrieve your master" continued Aang, "it would make sense for us to go" he said indicating himself, Toph and Katara.

"I can't ask you to do that" said the apprentice, "It'll be dangerous to go up there, even on foot" the young man lowered his head, "and I feel responsible for leaving him behind."

The fire crackled in the sudden silence.

Pirl leaned over to place a reassuring hand on his knee.

"He asked you to bring the herd down to the safety of the summer grounds, didn't he?"

The apprentice nodded.

"Yes, but it doesn't make me feel better about leaving a sick old man up in the mountains."

Aang looked more serious.

"His main wish was for you to take care of the herd" said Aang.

The apprentice looked up for a second.

"And you are better able to that then all of us combined."

The apprentice still looked reluctant.

"Look" continued Aang, "Toph and I can transport us faster and safer using earth bending then anyone else in the world, and we have one of the greatest healers" he said indicating Katara, "and there's only one path, so we cant get lost… it makes sense for us to go."

The apprentice paused for a second before nodding reluctantly.

"I suppose you are right" he said eventually, after a second his expression lightened.

"And just seeing you will be the best medicine" the apprentice said towards Aang.

"We've herd that before" said Toph, "what's so important about seeing Aang?" she asked.

"My master was taught by someone very dear to him, someone he lost at a very young age, someone we thought, at the time, to have been the last Airnomad."

The three youngsters looked a little shocked.

"He's going to be in for a happy surprise then" said Katara kindly.

"Let's just hope the site of Aang doesn't give him a heart attack" added Toph bluntly.

The apprentice chuckled.

"No, he's stronger then that… I almost wish I could come, just to see the expression on his face."

End of part 1

----------------------------------

_Don't worry, Ursa will be back in part 2 (for all who wanted to see a bit more of her this episode)_

_So after the heavy news up the top__, a special thanks to all of my more regular reviewers for their continued support:_

- Maiden of the heavens

- Peya Luna

- Razzledazzle41191

- ArrayePL

- Susiipie

- Kitsune Kit

- Arizony

- LadyMegaLuna

- Ryan Lohner

- Winnow

- Ghostreader

- CinnamonStuff

- Reviewbot117

- ArrayePL

- SaiyanShinobi

- Tribun

_Thanks to you all ^^ (hope I got everyone)_

_And to the other reviewers, thanks as well, you've kept me going :-)_

_I hope I can make the ending fulfil your expectations ^^_

----------------------------------


	21. The cliff herder Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 9 "The cliff herder"

Part 2

----------------------------------

Hello all ,thanks for the many replies to the last post, its great to see so many people have enjoyed my work so far. I'll admit the response to this story has been ok, but it's also far from fantastic (when compared to the number of reviews on other Avatar stories) and after 100,000 words... I'm out of 'puff'. The pace of work is just too high to maintain and I need a break to refresh my creative batteries. (I'm starting to worry that my creative writing quality is slipping!) I'll see how it all develops and keep you up to date…

And here we are in part two… the story seems to be getting a little too serious for my taste, but I think that's just a side effect of being close to the mid book climax. I've tried to infuse a bit of humour for you, but it's more about plot resolution from here on in. But don't worry, episode 12 will be there for a fun cool down after the heavy story… hope you enjoy. ^^

----------------------------------

- Sokka and Suki were walking along a section of beach with Firelady Ursa. It was morning and they were alone on a picturesque stretch of white sandy beach. Ahead was a rocky outcrop of black volcanic stone, which made up one end of the large central island. It wasn't very high, but extended out into the ocean were it disappeared into massive, belching steam and vapour clouds, caused by an underwater active vent of the lava flow.

Sokka had managed to retrieve a straw hat from somewhere and was already the picture of a castaway.

"And he just jumped off this… 'airship'… to attack Azula, just like that" Ursa asked good naturedly.

"Yep, the two blew each other right off the sides. If it wasn't of us, Zuko would have just fallen to the bottom… and it was a looong way down" explained Sokka with exaggerated arm movements to illustrate the point.

"Sure sounds like Zuko, always rushing in" said Ursa happily, "and he's the Firelord now…" she said proudly.

"I'm sure his on his way here right now" said Suki encouragingly.

"I hope so…" said Ursa snapping back into the present, "but until he is here we are all still in a lot of danger. The army of Black Fire were created in Firelord Sozon's time. They have a long tradition of being ruthless and arrogant, Zuko would not scare them, they only respect fear and aggression."

Sokka nodded before speaking.

"That's why we need to find out as much as we can about this island. We need to know what we are up against and what we can do to defend ourselves. Captain Jee and his men are checking what weapons we can fight with if it comes to that."

Ursa nodded.

The group arrived at a part of the beach that had a good view of the steaming sea and the rocky outcrop nearby.

"Beyond those jagged rocks is the only guard post on the main Island, we are not allowed near the rocks. A few people who went too close… were taken away." Ursa said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But before they were taken, one of the earth benders said that there is a small dock on the other side, and he believed that there were tunnels."

"Tunnels?" asked Suki.

"Vents… old lava channels" said Sokka suddenly, "there were a tone of them around the Firenation capitol, lava flows leave lots of tunnels"

Sokka scratched his chin as he contemplated the rocks.

"Have you seen any of these tunnels?" he asked.

"No, but we have seen Firenation guards occasionally, on the small islands close to the steam and vapour clouds. There was a lot of activity coming from behind the rocks for a long time… and we felt some tremors."

"Earth tremors?" asked Suki.

"Slight… but noticeable" said Ursa.

"Hmmmm" said Sokka.

"When they come to take people… I mean when they attack, do they come from the docks?" asked Suki

"No, they come from over the rocks from time to time to round people up or to scare us… they only use the pier for official visits."

"Sounds like this little base on the rocks is the key" said Sokka seriously, "We'll need to get a closer look at it"

"It's too dangerous" warned Ursa, "there is no way to cross the rocks without being seen."

"Then we'll just have to find another way" said Sokka shrewdly, a plan already forming.

- Toph sat cross legged on the back of an ice sheet as it slid its way up a narrow mountain path on the side of a cliff. In front of her were Katara and Aang smoothly water bending their transport onwards on the snow-covered track.

"I would be getting us there quicker" the earth bender grumbled.

"I prefer to get there a little later, and alive" said Katara snidely.

"Sorry Toph, but earth bending started a rockslide right at the start, we were lucky to get through unharmed…"

Aang looked up apprehensively at the cliff which seemed to travel never-ending above them, disappearing into the thick clouds which were sending snow down onto them.

"This old rock just isn't used to being disturbed, not even you can take on a mountain."

"At least it would finally be a challenge worthy of me" retorted Toph.

Katara huffed, but kept on hard at work. They came around a corner where the slope went from shear cliff to about eighty degrees, and thick with heavy snow.

"We should walk through that" said Katara, slowing the ice slide to a stop, "we'll reinforce as we walk, but with care"

"You're such a worry wart, let me take care of it" said Toph, cracking her knuckles…

"Toph?" said Aang in a conciliatory but stern voice.

Toph looked stubborn for a second but then exhaled in defeat.

"Damn it twinkle-toes, since when do I listen to you?!" she asked herself.

Aang smiled.

"Can I at least keep my earth-boots?" she asked in defeated half annoyance.

Lifting her feet, she revealed that they were covered in a boots made of earth.

"It's damn cold up here."

Katara smiled.

- The three were trudging through waist deep snow when Toph suddenly stopped.

"The mountain just moved" she said, concern in her voice.

"What?" asked Aang.

He and Katara looked around.

"I don't see anything" said Katara.

"It's not here yet" said Toph, "It started further away on another peak, but it's a chain reaction… and heading this way.

"I feel it too" said Aang in concern.

"Toph" said Aang suddenly with conviction, "do your thing."

"With pleasure" said Toph with an evil grin. She squatted into an earth bending form, raising a large earth platform below them. Immediately everything started to rumble.

Katara and Aang liquefied a large amount of nearby snow, having it circle around them.

"Let's go" said Katara, her expression focused.

Toph thrust her palms out and the three accelerated forward rashly. Katara and Aang water bended the snow out of the way, using their circulating water to help dislodge stubborn obstacles that appeared in front of them.

The three sped across the face of the steep slopes as all hell broke loose around them. Toph accelerated to make sure that the turbulence stayed in their wake.

"You're going to have to keep things clear!" shouted Toph over the defining rumble, "I have to keep the speed up!"

Katara and Aang grimaced, speeding up their actions to smooth the path for Toph's speeding earth plate and remove the snow in front of them.

Soon the side of the mountain seemed to liquefy, the small group appeared to be surfing on a massive snow wave on a stone board for three. To seemingly confirm this, the earth plate broke free momentarily at times, appearing to skim across half snow and flattened earth.

The old path was long forgotten, as they weaved up and down the face of the mountain.

Katara and Toph had seemingly combined their bending actions to keep the earth/ice slab zooming forward on a clearing path.

"Head uphill!" commanded Aang, seeing a deep cut in the side of the mountain.

The skimmer headed uphill, banking hard on the crest of the sidewise-spreading avalanche like a surfer.

Skimming back down the hillside, Aang could see that a thin section of snowy mountainside ahead of them had mobilised, luckily it was only a thin strip.

Travelling near a massive long boulder, Aang's tattoo flashed white and he earth bent the large smooth rock on the way past. The stone flew past the speeding three and slamming into another jutting bolder to create a ramp.

"Way ahead of you!" called Katara and Toph in unison. Surprised at the combined comment they smirked devilishly before accelerating.

The skimming slab flew through the air and cleared the separate smaller avalanche. Aang bent the still stable snow underneath them into an ice slide so that they landed on an ice ramp. Again this caused more snow to mobilize and seemingly chase after them.

Aang spotted the path re-emerging onto another shear cliff side ahead of them. They were too low to make it up to the path as it appeared from snow on the less steep slope.

"We won't be able to get back up high enough!" warned Katara, seeing the moving snow front reach all the way up to the side of the jutting cliff.

"We'll have to cross!" called Aang, indicating to the steep opposite cliff, which was not that far away, as the valley they were in suddenly narrowed considerably.

"Toph!" called Aang, "you'll have to launch us over and then hang on to me!"

Toph nodded as Aang and Katara moved back towards her, bending as they did so to maintain the surrounding levitating water stream. Aang retrieved his staff which he had stored near Toph.

Close together now, Katara and Aang suddenly called "Now!"

Toph forced down her hands, sending out a large column of earth, catapulting them across the small steep valley. Her column was immediately ripped away by the ending avalanche a moment later.

The three flew through the air, Toph effectively climbed onto Aang's back, wrapping her legs around his torso.

Katara and Aang held hands as the opposite cliff face approached them rapidly. Katara and Aang used their considerable sideways-momentum to the cliff's surface to their advantage, and created another ice slide from their circulating water into a large U on the opposite cliff, allowing them to swing around and aim back towards their original cliff with the path. As they launched themselves again, Aang could see a cave in the original cliff face, as well as new snow falling from above, covering the cave's mouth like a white waterfall.

Katara instinctively wrapped herself around the flying Aang and Toph from the front. Though Aang was sandwiched between the two girls he still had his limbs free. Deploying his glider, he shot forward with air bending.

Katara and Toph clenched their eyes shut and cringed.

Aang held on with one had as he rapidly approached the white falling curtain. A large fireball flew out in front of him and punching a hole into the falling snow with an explosion.

- From inside the long, thin cave there was an explosion of light, then of snow which entered the long passage.

A very young sky-bison rose from its slumber near a small fire to let out a warning roar.

The old Master blinked away the sleep that clouded his mind. After regaining his orientation, he could see a lot of snow drifting into the cave and heard the roar of the falling snow finally subside. Raised onto his elbows, he looked apprehensively at the entrance. Silence returned as the young sky-bison took a defensive stance in front of the master.

Movement and moaning could be herd coming from the entrance.

"Who is there?" asked the master carefully.

Three figures came lumbering slowly around the cover, all covered from head to tow in white snow and moaning like the living dead.

"Well I never" said the master in a croaky voice, "and I thought they were only a myth."

The sky-bison whined apprehensively and backed away to the side of the master, who laid a reassuring hand on it.

The three figures seemed to regain their orientation, shaking themselves free of the snow, revealing Aang, Toph and Katara, still a little dazed.

"Oh my!" said the master in even more shock then before.

"I must be dead?" he said in wonder, seeing Aang's tattoo.

"You might be" said Toph, holding her head apprehensively, "because after that little trip, we shore deserve to be."

Katara moaned, placing her hand on the wall for support.

"I don't think death hurts this much" she said, almost in disappointment.

"No more snowy mountains" replied Toph, "from now on I'm happy to fly on Appa."

Aang's eyes focused on the old master, realising for the first time they were not alone.

"Master" he said happily, "we found you."

Aang immediately bowed in Airnomad fashion.

"An Airnomad" said the master, his eyes filling with tears, "can it be true?"

Aang smiled as a recovered Toph and Katara came to his side,

"I sure am, and soon there will be many more, and with ski-bison's as our companion, thanks to your life's work."

Tears of joy began to fall down the master's face, the young sky-bison nuzzling him in compassion.

Katara moved over to the old man.

"Lie back" she said kindly. The small sky-bison moved to the masters other side, sniffing at Katara apprehensively.

"What, what are you doing?" asked the old man kindly, not quite up to speed.

Katara retrieved some water from her satchel and started to heal him, the old masters eyes becoming wider.

"A water bender, well this is just keeps getting stranger" he said with a good natured smile, obviously overcome by the situation.

"We're here to take you back down to the herd, your apprentice sent us with medicine" said Aang.

The master appeared to be fully aware now.

"He made it down" he stated, obviously relived "well that's good…"

Aang moved over to the small fire, using water bending to fill a small pot, and then fire bending to increase the heat. Toph earth bended herself a seat near the fire, sitting down.

The master watched in awe.

"The Avatar" he said in wonder.

Katara, who was working away, started to frown more and more.

Both the master and Aang noticed this, the master, however, smiled.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that to my dear" he said good naturedly to Katara while patting her hand tenderly, "I think my old body has defied the laws of nature for so long that healing is a waste of time, but I will take some of that tea."

All of the youngsters looked a little distressed.

"You can't just give up" said Toph, confused.

"I don't know the meaning of the word young lady" said the master in good humour.

"I now my time has come, I was only waiting to make sure little Yilla here would make it down safely, the stubborn little thing wouldn't leave with the others."

He said patting the young sky-bison.

"But your apprentice made us promise to bring you back down safely" said Aang, sounding concerned.

"Did he now" said the Master with a smile.

"Well then, let's not disappoint him" he said in good humour, though he sounded very weak, "I'm sure I can convince my body into one last trip… with your assistance young Airbending master."

Aang, Katara and Toph looked obviously relieved.

"Good" said Aang, returning his attention to the fire, "we'll head of in the morning then."

- It was late at night and Sokka and Suki found themselves near Ursa and Captain Jee near a small fire. A Watertribe and Earthkingdome women also sat nearby. Sokka was wearing a strange ice helmed with a large thin cane acting as a snorkel, he also had around his waist various weights strapped to a belt.

"This is going to work?" asked Captain Jee sceptically, "can you even see out of that thing?"

Sokka spoke from inside the helmet, his words muffled. The ice distorted his features and made him look like a work from Picasso.

"Take the helmet off Sokka" said Suki, taping on the side of the ice.

Sokka took off the helmet, giving Suki a momentarily cool side glance before continuing enthusiastically.

"Sure it will work, we tested how long the helmets will last before melting" he said, indicating the water bending woman, who nodded, "and we tested the weights so that we can walk on the ocean floor, or swim buoyancy neutral."

He indicated the earth bending woman, who also nodded.

"And the breathing tubes?" asked Ursa, though her tone was purely interested.

"We place vegetation on the ends so it looks like driftwood. We found a sap that the fire benders caramelised to makes them water tight, and we bend the ends to make sure water doesn't get in" said Sokka proudly.

"And you're going with him?" asked Captain Jee to Suki.

"I must be crazy" admitted Suki with a shrug, "but his plans have a habit of working out."

"Now I see how you and your group could have helped my son to beat the old Firelord" said Ursa with a good natured smile.

"You mean because of our intelligence" said Sokka arrogantly.

"More likely our courage" said Suki sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Ursa smiled.

"I was actually thinking of your endless optimism and hope" she said with a chuckle.

This caused Captain Jee and the others to laugh, only Sokka looked a little confused.

-A little further away on one of the smaller island an eel-hound was waiting impatiently outside of the Black Fire headquarters in the dark.

Major Chinto was reading a dispatch. Lieutenant Linc was nearby and the wet messenger stood in front of them.

"How old is this report?" asked Major Chinto calmly.

"Already a week sir" said the messenger "all messages have been blocked from the capital, we don't know what is going on, and it was decided it was best to inform you."

Major Chinto put his hands in front of his mouth to contemplate.

"Do you think it affects us?" asked Lieutenant Linc.

"Possibly" said Major Chinto, "In any case, we should make preparations just in case we have to… cover our tracks"

The messenger looked a little worried at the insinuation, but Lieutenant Linc seemed to get some sick satisfaction from the idea.

"I will make the preparations" said Lieutenant Linc, over eagerly.

- The thick clouds had mostly parted above the summer feeding grounds that surrounded the three lakes. A late evening orange sun was flooding the valley with a warm glow, the light snow having mostly melted away.

The sky-bison herd was surrounding the small tent of the apprentice, as if knowing that something important was happening.

Toph and Katara sat nearby on a log, both with sad expressions on their faces. The tent flap opened and Perl came outside, tears quietly falling down her rosy cheeks. She walked over to Katara and Toph, sitting down between them. Both girls comforted her silently as she breathed in deeply.

- Inside the tent, Aang and the apprentice were kneeling either side of the master, who was lying on his bedroll.

"Thank you Aang" said the master, his voice obviously weaker, "I never dreamt that I would see my life's work fulfilled, and the promise to my old master kept."

Aang nodded humbly, he was obviously fighting to keep back his emotions.

"And you my apprentice, you have proven yourself a hundred times over."

The apprentice nodded grimly, also suppressing his emotions.

"You were not only willing to take up my cause, but you provided an old man with something he had gone without for so long, a true friend."

The master smiled weakly.

A tear rolled down the face of the apprentice, he rubbed it away with his arm.

"I will make sure the sky-bison herds return to their former glory, and fulfil their place by the air benders side."

The Master coughed slightly, smiling once again.

"There is one more thing I must tell the both of you" continued the master.

"It is about 'my' own old master, and the last time I saw him."

Both Aang and the apprentice leaned forward, interested.

"I never told you" the master said, looking at his apprentice, "because I swore to only pass it on to my predecessor on my deathbed."

The apprentice nodded.

"My master was one of the last Airbenders, the Firenation having hunted the last remaining Airnomads across the world relentlessly" the old master said, a sad expression on his face, "we hid in the valleys trying to protect the last of the sky-bison, but something forced my Master to travel into the open."

"We were smuggled a letter from the last female air bender we knew of, she was in the northern mountains with the Firenation hunters closing in. She was going to try and come to the southern ranges, which were more isolated, but needed his help, because she had a young daughter."

Aang and the apprentice listened intently.

"He felt compelled to go, you see the woman was his sister, the two having been born from non air bending parents. "

The old master slowed for a second to catch his breath,

"She had survived for so long because… the father of her daughter was a fire bender…"

Aang looked a little shocked.

"I later herd that all three had been killed, apparently the fire bending had died heroically to save his lover, but to no avail… or so the Firenation thought at the time."

Aang and the apprentice looked confused.

"The Firenation hunters never knew about the daughter."

"Did she ever make contact with you?" asked the apprentice.

"No" replied the master, "but I know she survived" he added with a conviction that made the other two instantly believe.

"I tell you this" he said to his apprentice, "because I swore that when the war was over I would find her" he turned to Aang, "And I tell you this, because my masters sister… was one of the Eastern air-temple's keepers of ceremonies."

Aang looked shocked.

"She was a holder of the scriptures and ceremonial texts?" he asked

"What is that?" asked the apprentice.

"The holey text of my people, our history, our teachings…" said Aang, blown away, "do you think she would still have the texts?"

The Master nodded, smiling contentedly.

"My master only ever told me of a town in the northern mountains, Toll-Pi" he said.

Aang nodded, looking suddenly very determined.

The Master let out a long breath, happy to have gotten the information out.

"Master!?" said the apprentice, "is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

The maser opened one of his eyes, the setting sun was causing the tent sides to glow a warm red.

"I would love to feel the sun on my face, one more time."

The apprentice looked around, trying to figure out how to fulfil his wish.

Aang took a deep breath, closing his eyes and standing up, his tattoos flashed his arms, the tent and the ground underneath the walls shot up above their heads, a stone archway extended the doorway which was lifted above the old ground surface.

Aang began a complex air bending form which very quickly caused strong winds to pick up in the room.

The apprentice took a step back, lifting his hand to cover his face.

The Master's bed carefully began to lift off the ground, carried by the powerful currents. Slowly the master glided out of the arched stone doorway, floating peacefully to a flat stone which sprung out of the ground. The Master smiled, his weak body enjoying the sensation of flight. The many waiting bison crowded around as he floated onto the raised rock. Aang came out of his Avatar state as the tent came back down to ground level. The strong winds quickly dissipated.

The old master looked around at the herd, the young sky-bison Yilla coming up to nuzzle his arm which he moved across to pat her weakly.

He looked up at the setting sun, a peaceful expression on his face, blinking slowly with a smile until he closed his eyes one more time.

Aang and the apprentice looked on with a contented smile. Toph, Katara and Pirl also did the same.

From above, the circle of sky-bison all roared in unison in a soft soothing rumble, a salute of respect. The warm peaceful scene got smaller as the view panned out to the mountains, the camera swinging up to look at a few pink and orange soft clouds floating peacefully in a late evening orange sky.

End Episode

----------------------------------

Aaaawwww… well, a strong action scene and an attempt at a very sad scene, both very tough to do, and I hope, effectively executed. So the next chapter is the last… and prepare for action packed tighter then a sardine can!

Biz

----------------------------------


	22. Retribution and forgiveness Part 1

Book 4 - Air

Episode 11 "Retribution and forgiveness"

Part 1

----------------------------------

_Here we go. ^^ T__his one's going to be a lot more action orientated, with quick scene-cuts in sequence. You'll have to imagine it in your mind's eye, and I'm sure this will remind you of the season 3 mid book format ^^._

----------------------------------

- It was a clam, partially cloudy midday at the Earthkingdome city of Han-Pai. The two guardsmen who had fed Appa in 'the guru's final lesson' were sitting on the edge of the large plaza down by the docks. Nearby was a large pile of hey. The two were looking with interest over at the large Firenation airship which was docked at the port, floating just above the water.

"I'm not sure I like the Firenation just showing up like this" said the older of the guardsman to the other.

"It's not that often you get to meet the Firelord, he seems reasonable enough" said the other one good naturedly.

"Still, we spent one hundred years fighting to make sure they didn't get within these walls, and now they are here, fully armed, and amongst us."

The younger guard stretched a bit.

"It's only until the Avatar gets here, then they're all off again."

The younger guard turned to look at the large pile of hay.

"And this time we are prepared for that sky-bison of theirs."

"You're too good natured for your own good" said the older guard with a huff, but the smile on his face lightened his expression.

Suddenly there was a roar from above. The two guardsmen looked up to see Appa descending rapidly with Aang, Katara, Toph and Iroh on board. The large animal landed in front of the two guards.

"If it isn't the Avatar himself" said the older guard.

"You've been waiting for us?" said Katara with a smile, indicating towards the large pile of hay.

Appa roared happily.

"We just wanted to be prepared" said the younger guard with a smile.

Aang smiled goofily, in apology for what he knew was about to come.

"That's a nice idea fellas… but," he said, indicating upwards with his finger.

More roars came from above. The two guardsmen looked back up to see a very large herd of sky-bison flying down into the plaza. They were led by the apprentice herdsman, Perl and the younger air benders on a large male. The other two older teens were riding other bison on the flanks of the flying formation.

The jaws of the guardsmen dropped as the large herd (about 150 animals of various sizes) descended. Some landed in and around the plaza, quickly filling it up.

The local civilians looked on with a mixture of shock and fascination. As even more animals landed in the green hillside around the small town.

"I think we are going to need more hay" said the older guard, jumping up from his sitting position and closing the open mouth of his younger colleague, before dragging him away.

- The entire group found themselves in the large town hall meeting room overlooking the docks which were filled with dozing sky-bison. Zuko watched form the window, as in the distance the two guards from before were unloading a large cart of hay being pulled by a hippo-bull, they were being assisted by the apprentice herdsman. Just below the town hall building, Zuko could see Kira, Pirl and the other air benders training.

Zuko moved back over to the large table, around which sat Aang, Katara, Toph and Iroh.

"You 'have' been busy" said Zuko approvingly.

"From being the only air-bender, to this" said Iroh happily, placing a hand on the Avatar's shoulders, "you have come far in only a short time."

Aang smiled humbly.

"The world has a way of repairing itself… restoring the balance" said the young Avatar, repeating the guru's words.

"It's only a pity Sokka and Suki are not here to share this moment with us" said Toph in a serious mood, her arms crossed and her dirty feet up on the polished table.

"Yes," agreed Katara, her smile quickly fading "have you heard anything new from Sokka?" she asked.

Zuko's smile quickly faded.

"Nothing from anyone I'm afraid" said the Firelord darkly, "we did, however, get some information from the Earthking."

The others looked up with interest.

Some Earthkindome navel patrols were attacked when intercepting a large privet transport heading in the direction of the island's location a few days ago. Apparently it was full of fire benders."

"I thought you ordered all Firenation ships and soldiers to remain at base?" asked Aang

"I did" replied Zuko, "but this was a privet ship, one I suspect it's owned by the Shoggo clan."

"What do you think it means?" asked Katara in concern.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it means anything good… sorry," said Zuko, "I have nothing but bad news and more questions I'm afraid."

"Then it looks like it falls to me to raise everyone's spirits" said snide voice from the doorway.

All but Toph turned to see Mai.

"How Ironic" Mai said with a smirk.

"You got some good news for us, sunshine?" asked Toph from her seat, not having moved.

"Not news as such, dusty" said Mai dryly, addressing Toph while crossing her arms, "but I was able to find some reinforcements that may lift the mood."

Mai took a step aside to reveal a smiling Ty-Lee in Kyoshi warrior kit.

"Hi everyone!" said Ty Lee enthusiastically. No sooner had she said this then she ran through and hugged Katara and Toph simultaneously. The earth bender was caught unaware by the sudden action and almost fell off her seat.

"Nice to see you too Ty-Lee" said Katara, trying to catch her breath, from the crushing hug.

Next to receive a hug was Aang, and then Iroh, and finally Zuko was glomped. The young Firelord seemed a little shocked.

"Where did you come from?" asked Aang happily, while readjusting his robes.

"Mai and I keep each other up to date, and she said you were meeting here" said Ty Lee, having finally released Zuko.

"And after hearing that our leader was in trouble, we just had to come."

"So the other girls are here as well?" asked Katara.

"They're still unloading the boat, we just got in" said Ty-Lee with a smile.

Zuko, who stood nearby, seemed to frown.

"Hmmm..." said Ty-Lee, noticing his seemingly unhappy reaction, "not happy to see me?" she asked with a pout, punching him playfully in the arm, which went limp.

"Oops, sorry" said Ty-lee, punching it a few more times to release the lock.

Zuko grimaced, moving his shoulder and arm around to regain feeling.

"It's not that" said Zuko, "its just…"

"He was expecting someone else" said Mai from the doorway, cutting of her boyfriend. She was once again smiling dangerously.

"Who?" asked Aang.

"Us" said a voice from the hallway.

Again Mai moved aside, this time revealing the three bounty hunters who had fought Toph.

"The bounty hunters?!" said Aang in happy surprise.

- It was late evening and some conspicuous floating driftwood was making its way around the rugged coastline at the one end of the main island.

A long timber pier that protruded from the stony coastline was lit with lights to guard against the closing darkness, as were the ominous stone buildings at its end. The low stone structures were simple and had a menacing feel about it. It disappeared into the rock face and was lit by a deliberately constructed lava flow nearby.

A guard walked along the pier, taking no account of the driftwood as it seemingly floated underneath the structure.

In the gloom underneath the timber pier a lot of bubbles came up round the driftwood. Moments later, Sokka and Suki's head broke through to the surface, their ice helmets bobbing up and down nearby.

"Let's secure this and head to shore" whispered Sokka.

Suki nodded, grabbing the ice helmet to make sure it didn't float away. The two were covered in dark makeup and dark clothes, to help them to move unseen.

-Suki and Sokka were at the end of the pier, just underneath it and on the rocky shore, both scanning around to check their surroundings.

There was one man on the tall watchtower nearby, and only one guard at the pier. They were obviously not expecting any trouble.

Suki, who was observing the guard on the tower, pulled on Sokka's shirt, he waited to make sure the guard on the pier was turned away.

The two youngsters dashed to the open cave-like entrance of the main stone building. The inside of the cave was lit by flaming torches.

Entering carefully, the two snuck further into the underground chambers.

-The two were carefully moving down a long tunnel, from which other tunnels occasionally branched.

"This place is huge" whispered Suki, looking down another hallway which appeared to end in a large underground hall. The distant cavernous room was lit from another open lava flow. There seemed to be a lot of people down that way training.

"How did they create this place?" asked Suki in awe.

"The fire benders can control the lave, I suppose" said Sokka, "there is enough of that around here that is for sure… and they had access to captured earth benders they could have used as forced labour."

Suki frowned in disgust at the idea.

Sokka looking around another corner.

Two Black Fire soldiers were walking towards them. The two youngsters dashed into a doorway of an adjacent hall, pressing themselves flat as the two walked past.

The doorway they were leaning against gave way a bit.

Suki peeked through, revealing a long barracks, with many, many beds.

"How many soldiers do you think are stationed here?"

Sokka also looked through, his face suddenly falling,

"A lot" he said in defeat.

"They probably use this place to train other Dark Soldiers."

"A fair bet" agreed Sokka, "just like the Dai-Li under Lake Laogai."

"Hmmm?" asked Suki.

Sokka, however, ignored her, looking further around.

"We have to keep going" he said in urgency.

"What are we looking for exactly?" asked Suki

Sokka' face lost its concentrated edge. He turned to his girlfriend, his voice softening.

"When we find it, I'll tell you" he said, giving her a short kiss before moving on quickly, Suki in tow.

Running behind Sokka, Suki did not look impressed.

"You're making a habit of this" she said crossly, but her features quickly lightened.

"Don't you ever dare say I don't trust you enough" she said as the two disappeared down another hallway.

- Zuko was standing alone on the front, lower, outer observation platform of the Firenation airship. He looked out with a slight frown on the endless dark ocean, the moons bright reflection playing of its calm surface.

Aang stepped out onto the walkway behind him, and then walked up beside his friend.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" asked Aang.

"Just getting some fresh air" replied Zuko.

Aang leaned onto the railing next to the Firelord.

"And you?" Zuko asked

"Iroh is figuring out a way to teach Toph Pai Sho, and the girls are catching up" Aang said, as way of an excuse.

There was a pause as the wind played around the two.

"Sorry for taking you away from your new students" said Zuko, "you just found them, and now you're needed for something else again."

"It's ok" said Aang, "the new young 'master herdsman' and Pirl will guide the others to the northern air temple, I'll meet up with them there… this is more important at the moment."

Again there was a slight pause, Aang looked over at his concerned looking friend.

"Don't worry so much Zuko" said Aang, trying to sound cheerful, "we have the bounty hunters, who know about the island, as well as the Kyoshi warriors in addition to your troops, we are about as prepared as you can get."

Zuko didn't look cheered up.

"These Black Fire people are not to be underestimated, and they still hold a powerful card, the prisoners."

Aang looked a little concerned.

"And worse, many of them are probably from some of the most powerful families in the Firenation… whatever happens. I will have to tread carefully..."

"You are still hoping to be able to negotiate?" asked Aang.

"If possible" said Zuko, "That's why I want to keep you and the others out of site at first, I don't want to reveal all my cards at once."

Aang nodded in agreement.

"But whatever happens" the young Avatar said confidently, "we have at least as many surprises up our sleeves as they do."

Aang finished with a cocky grin.

Zuko smiled slightly, and then looked back out onto the dark horizon.

- Sokka and Suki were sneaking around on a higher ledge which overlooked a massive cavern. There were a few large machines with steam pipes heading off in various directions. There were only a few workers though, and the space looked rather unused. One half of the large cavern had an open lava flow, bubbling away on its own.

"This just keeps getting stranger" said Sokka, scratching the top of his head.

Down below, a plump Firenation engineer stretched a bit, retrieving something to eat before wandering off, leaving his plans unguarded.

Sokka grinned devilishly.

- A hand appeared from behind a container to swipe the engineering plans.

Suki and Sokka huddled behind some machinery, studying the drawings.

"This place is way too underused to be a factory" commented Suki, looking over the drawings.

Suki looked at the plans, then up at a large pair of double doors at one end of the cavern and some odd construction next to the lava.

"Look" said Sokka, pointing to a plan overview which clearly showed the other chamber heading out towards the prisoner part of the island.

"This is the main lava vent" said Sokka, pointing it out on the plans "We're in the side chamber here, and most of the lava is allowed to flow out into the ocean here."

"So this is where they generate steam for their machines?" asked Suki, "looks like overkill to me" she said, looking around at the empty space.

"Me to" agreed Sokka, "there is no need for all these massive gates… wait a second."

Sokka suddenly got up, placing the plans back on the table after checking that the coast was clear.

"What is it?" asked Suki.

"Come with me" said Sokka with concern.

- Suki and Sokka looked with shock at the large amount of blasting-jelly barrels stacked against a dividing wall.

They were in a small side passage linking the two large empty chambers.

"Over there!" said Sokka, suddenly pointing to a massive sluice-gate.

The two ran over. Sokka had a dangerous expression on his face.

"What do you get when you mix a lot of water with a lot of lava?" he said darkly.

"A lot of steam" said Suki, looking uncertain… "a lot…" she said, realising something.

"…oh Agni, in these confined spaces, the reaction would be…!" said Suki suddenly.

"Catastrophic" finished Sokka "and it's pointed straight at the prison camp."

"We have to get this information out" said Suki, regaining her composure.

Sokka nodded.

-The two were close to one of the entrances to the side chamber when they heard a voice.

The two ducked into a side tunnel, which was filled with various access hatches, large pipes and gauges.

"Clear out all the machinery you can salvage in the next twelve hours" said the stern voice of Major Chinto.

"Sir, are we sure this is necessary?" asked the Black Fire officer hesitantly, it was the chubby engineer from before "I mean do you think it will come to that?"

"It might" said Major Chinto coldly, "and it would be better to be prepared. Or do you want people to find out what went on here?"

Major Chinto gave the officer a piercing glare.

"No Sir!" squeaked the reluctant officer.

"Good, then stay here and coordinate the working parties, they will be coming down shortly."

With that said, Major Chinto turned and walked away, the hapless engineer put away the last of his sandwich, having lost his appetite.

Sokka and Suki shuffled back further into the maintenance passage.

"Damn it" said Suki, "he's blocking our way out, and this place will be crawling with Firenation soldiers in no time."

Sokka rubbed his chin, deep in thought, in front of him was a plaque with an inscription and a plan on it regarding the surrounding large and elaborate pipe-work.

Back in the main chamber the first working party had appeared, already there was a lot of noise.

Sokka calmly inspected the plaque.

"We should try and find another way out" urged Suki, looking down the passage reluctantly to observe the distant activity.

"I may have something…" said Sokka.

- From inside a large smooth pipe a small side access hatch opened and Sokka poked his head through the man sized opening. Looking up, Sokka could see the night sky high above, just below him was a service hatch, blocking the pipe.

"No" said Sokka, disappearing again and closing the hatch.

-Inside the next pipe the hatch opened and Sokka looked through again.

"Hmmmmm, no" he said.

"What are you looking for?" came Suki's impatient voice from off screen before the side hatch closed again.

- In the next tube Sokka looked into, he suddenly smiled.

Coming back out of the tube he extended his arm, aiming at an unseen object with his thumb while poking out his tong in deep thought.

"This is the one" he said with a smile.

"What are you planning?" asked Suki, crossing her arms in scepticism.

Sokka's looked uncertain.

"Its best that you don't know" he said honestly with an apologetic goofy expression.

"Quickly, give me a hand" he added, before racing off.

- From the main hall a Black Fire soldier could here some loud banging noises coming from a side passage, but then more noise came from another direction and he simply shrugged his shoulders before continuing his work.

- Back in the pipe, Sokka had shimmied down to a hatch which blocked the pipe. Loosening the bolts, he lifted the heavy cap, a rush of steam shot out before he dropped the lid loose on its rims.

"Pull me back up" said Sokka, pulling at the rope around his waist.

- Sokka and Suki took large heavy barrels, sliding them down the shoot of the smooth, large pipe. Sokka finished off by stuffing some cloth around the barrels edge, sealing off the pipe.

Sokka wiped his hands with satisfaction.

"And what now?" asked Suki.

Sokka raised his finger to silence her. He moved over to the gages, after observing them for a second he started to work the valves.

Soon the gauges started to spring to life, various rumblings coming from all directions.

"You sure you know what you are doing?" asked Suki, many of the pressure gauges quickly moved into the red range.

The earth below them began to rumble.

"And now what?" asked Suki, becoming worried.

Sokka took a hold of her shoulders, moving her so that her back was to the open access hatch.

"I love you" whispered Sokka, but not realy audible above the rumble, he then gave the stunned Suki a kiss.

Suki was too confused to react and too shocked to resist as he pushed the two of them into the large pipe on top of the hastily constructed 'plug', closing the access hatch behind them, sealing them in.

"Wait… what?" said Suki in a daze as Sokka made her get to her knees. Soon a defining rumble and intense vibration made any further communication impossible.

-From outside the darkened island there was a distinct rumbling, and the earth trembled. Out of various natural looking vents, steam shot into the air from the rocky outcrop on the stony part of the main island. Suddenly the earth stopped trembling and there was a very noise "Phhhooomp!!!" which could be herd miles away. Anyone looking in the right direction could have seen a dark silhouette of two people flying across the face of the full moon.

Closer in, a flying Sokka and Suki held a hand in front of each others mouths as both screamed, wide eyed.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhmmmmmmmmmph!" they yelled as the water raced towards them.

Closer to the prison village, just off the forested, sandy coast there was a large splash, followed by a few more splashes.

The strange occurrences were quickly forgotten as a serene silence returned. Only the sound of lapping waves hitting the beach rhythmically could be heard.

Soon coughing could be heard as two figures dragged their battered bodies onto the beach.

Both youngsters collapsed onto their back breathing happily.

"You're… insane" said Suki in between laboured breaths.

Sokka didn't respond, seemingly still in shock.

Suki slowly got up, groaning slightly, she turned to her boyfriend.

"We have got to do that again!" she said suddenly with a devilish grin.

Sokka's expression clearly showed that he was totally lost for words.

- It was the next morning, and the Firenation airship was approaching the misty island.

Zuko and the others stood on the bridge of the airship.

A Firenation signaller was busy flashing light messages down to the island, using fire bending in a small chamber with many mirrors. Captain Jee's ship was still docked on the small island, though all flags were removed and it was not recognisable.

"They want us to land on the small island Sir" said the signaller.

"No. Say that you need to land on the main island" said the leader of the bounty hunters, the Firenation archer, who was standing in the background "otherwise we'll be too far away from the prisoners if they try anything."

Zuko nodded.

"Say we have to land on the main island, for safety reasons" commanded Zuko.

The signaller nodded.

- Down on the small island, Lieutenant Linc frowned as he saw the reply from the airship

"Is that really true?" he asked, turning to Major Chinto nearby.

"Possibly… send them to the main base docks."

"Sir!?" said Lieutenant Linc in surprise.

"Inform the outlying islands. All are to head to the main docks, and to be prepared."

"Shouldn't we attack them now!?" asked Lieutenant Linc in frustration.

"No" replied Major Chinto calmly, "we have to wait for the opportune time to strike, we still don't know what we are up against."

Lieutenant Linc grimaced, but conceded, turning back to the signaller nearby.

- Down in the main prisoner village there was a buzz of activity. In the distance the airship was moving over to the far side of the island. Sokka appeared from the main meeting hall, quickly followed by Ursa and Captain Jee.

"The airship is moving over to the guard's base on the main island" said a young Earthkingdome woman, running up to the group. Around them, the mostly woman and children were racing back and forth, carrying wooden and stone weapons and improvised wooden armour.

Sokka could see down to the beach, Firenation jet-skies were patrolling the coast.

"We still can't get to the beach to signal the airship, they fire bend at anyone they see" added the young woman, "but we have also been able to stop them from coming ashore."

A Firenation woman also raced up.

"Everything is ready Captain" said the Firenation woman, addressing Captain Jee.

"Looks like we are going to have to put all of our hasty preparations to the test" said Ursa, looking concerned but confident.

"We have to get a warning over to the others as quickly as possible, otherwise we are all in great danger" said Sokka, turning to the other two, "you just have to give me a chance to slip by."

"The main tower is going to be our biggest problem" said Captain Jee, turning to indicate a Firenation tower which dominated the rocky outcrop, and was quite visible through the trees.

"We've been working on something for that" said Suki, who walked up from the rushing-about masses. She was closely followed by a few water, fire and earth benders, all either children or woman.

End of part 1

----------------------------------

_There you go. The scene with Sokka and Suki dragged a bit, but in a real episode that would have been a lot smoother, and I think I wrote it so that it was accessible, fast paced enough, and hopefully enjoyable ^^_

_The idea about using the steam pipes too shoot them out was just too got not to do. :-) _

_So everything is set up, Zuko has decided not to go in guns blazing, but his new cautious approach may backfire, giving Black Fire Major Chinto more time… hmmm hope you are all looking forward to the end, will be up next week!_

_Biz_

----------------------------------


	23. Retribution and forgiveness Part 2

Book 4 - Air

Episode 11 "Retribution and forgiveness"

Part 2 of 3

----------------------------------

_OK people, this one has gotten way out of proportion, I will have to split it up into three parts. I think this episode has enough content in it that it would make a great double episode… (Very suitable for a mid book climax I would say). But don't worry, I'll upload part three in a few days. ^^_

_And to think that I was worried that I wouldn't put enough energy into this last episode… but it developed a life of its own, and I'm damn happy with it. I hope it is enjoyable for you as well. _

_Biz_

----------------------------------

- Iroh was dressed in full military uniform and was at the front of a large formation of soldiers. Most of the troops had disembarked from the airship and were in formation behind him.

The Firenation airship hovered just above the dark stony coast near to the long timber docks of the main island. It was over a flat expanse of barren coast surrounded by low cliffs in a wide U shape. A civilian transport ship was tied up along with a large number of Firenation jet-skies to the pier nearby.

The Black Fire soldiers were also in formation, standing in front of the rather unglamorous stone buildings that marked the entrance to the extensive underground complex.

Iroh frowned, there were a lot more of them then he had expected, roughly as many men as he himself had.

At the front of each squad of Iroh's troops was a cloaked and hooded figure. Closer examination showed it to be the Kyoshi warriors, robed to hide their identity.

Behind Iroh, two more cloaked figures approached, one with double swords slung to his back the other with a composite bow. It was Zuko and Mai.

"There are a lot of them" mumbled Mai from underneath her cloak.

"All the more reason to make sure this ends peacefully" said Zuko from under his cloak.

"I must complement you on your carefully and cautious planning this time my nephew" said Iroh with a smile, "you have come a long way from you impetuous beginnings."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at the complement from under his robe.

"You might make a descent Pi-Sho player yet" added Iroh.

Zuko's smile quickly faded.

Major Chinto and Lieutenant Linc appeared from the ranks of Black Fire soldiers.

"Ahhh, our opponents in this game of deception" said Iroh calmly.

"Let's go and see where this leads" said Zuko darkly, showing more of his trademark impatience.

Iroh and the ranks of Firenation soldiers advanced.

- Lieutenant Linc looked deeply unhappy.

"It's General Iroh" he said in angry concern, "what are we going to do?"

"Wait" instructed Major Chinto coldly.

The crafty Major looked at the approaching force, concentrating hard on the cloaked figures.

"Fill the chambers" he suddenly instructed under his breath, "just in case."

The Lieutenant turned and gave a hand signal.

Close to the entrance, one of the masked guards disappeared.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard coming from over the rocky hill behind the two Black Fire soldiers, from towards the prisoner part of the island. Fireballs could be heard and the distant sound of sporadic combat.

"Take a detachment of men and contain the prisoners" he instructed a second later, "take only men who can 'take care' of them, 'if' necessary."

"Yes Sir" said Lieutenant Linc sharply, bowing before running off towards the cave entrance

Major Chinto suddenly walked forward on his own.

Iroh's men closed the distance to their opposites. Iroh raised his hand, causing his men to stop. Only he, Zuko and Mai continued forward to meet their opposite between the two groups. In the background, a large squad of men suddenly disappeared into the cave.

"They just started something" warned Mai with a whisper.

"General Iroh!" greeted Major Chinto, bowing politely in Firenation fashion, "I am Major Chinto, welcome to our prison island."

"Major Chinto" said Iroh, his voice very official and lacking any of its usual cheer, "you are to stop any actions against the prisoners immediately. There was no need for your containment actions while we were landing."

Major Chinto smiled, the effect was totally insincere.

"We have dangerous prisoners on our island" said Major Chinto calmly, "precautions are always necessary. You can hear that even now they are causing trouble for my guardsman."

In the background there was a large muffled bang, to emphasise the point.

"I know about your prisoners Major Chinto" said Iroh unbelieving, "this camp is for woman and children, order your men to stop immediately."

"I'm afraid you're information is misleading" said Major Chinto confidently.

"I have reliable sources" said Iroh deadpan, raising his hand to signal the others.

Behind Iroh, his soldiers began to take a few steps forwards. To one side, three cloaked individuals moved forward more prominently. Major Chinto looked on with interest, the three revealed themselves to be the three bounty hunters, former captives of the island.

Black Fire soldiers began to move forwards to match the threatening movements of their opponents.

Iroh smiled, seemingly anticipating the confrontational move.

Major Chinto showed a slight amount of annoyance before his expression went to its cold, normal self.

- On the edge of the forested part of the island, the civilian prisoners were making slow and limited progress across the barren rock under fire from the Black Fire watchtower and a few entrenched Black Fire soldiers.

The few female and child non combatant earth benders were trying their best, raising protective walls while the non combat trained water benders and fire benders attempted to deflect the powerful attack.

Captain Jee fired off a few powerful fire blasts of his own, giving his comrades some cover. Nearby a protective barrier was destroyed and the civilians behind it scattered back into the protection of the forest.

"We had better start the diversion" said Ursa who was standing nearby, helping an injured woman.

There was an explosion nearby, sending some of Captains Jee's crew flying through the air.

The captain nodded in grim determination

Ursa took out a blue cloth and waved it above her head.

On either side of the island a few young water benders tried their best to create a fog cover.

A few powerful fire waves from the tower, however, did much to stop the creeping wall from providing the cover Sokka needed.

"That tower has to go!" said Captain Jee through gritted teeth.

"I'll take care of that" said Suki confidently from behind.

Captain Jee turned to see Suki standing next to a long stone cylinder, and manned by benders of the three nations.

"Give me some cover" instructed Suki with a confident smile.

Captain Jee nodded, he and a few of his men ran forward towards a half destroyed wall, drawing a lot of enemy fire.

Suki went behind the cylinder, which was closed at one end like a cannon. She looked town the barrel, aiming at the main tower support.

"A little to the left" she instructed.

A few earth bending woman rotated the barrel using bending.

"OK, good" said Suki suddenly, "now just like we practiced."

A water bender quickly water-bent a ball of water in front of her, a fire bender started to heat the water until the floating orb began to steam. A second water bender helped as the two struggled to get the water into the front of the tube. A earth bender then sent a small plate down after the water to close the chamber, followed by a large stone ball that just fit down the tube. The two water benders surrounded the base of the barrel, obviously still trying to contain the water while fire benders heated the base of the tube directly. Six benders in total were trying to build up the pressure while stopping the barrel from exploding.

Suki looked on with concern willing the benders continued. Around them the long range combat raged unabated. Captain Jee and his men were pinned down under intense fire while the young water benders on the coast struggled to get a decent mist happening.

Sokka was waiting impatiently near a rocky coastline, just waiting to make a dash.

"I can't hold it any longer" said an older earth bending woman, all of the civilian benders were shaking and sweating with effort.

"Stabilize the tube!" commanded Suki. The earth benders changed position.

"Fire!"

The tube belched steam and earth sabot as the heavy stone ball went flying off at incredible speed.

The main support of the tower was shattered at its centre.

The combat seemed to pause as all looked with apprehension at the tower. Some ominous creaks and cracks could be heard in the sudden silence.

"Hit the tower!" yelled Captain Jee.

The tower took hits from ice, fire and earth and the supports began to buckle.

The five soldiers manning the tower slid down the ladder as quickly as possible. They ran for their lives as the structure came crashing down behind them.

"Hurray!" a cheer went up from the prisoners.

The now uncontested low fog quickly covered the two coastlines, and Sokka dashed through the Balck Fire lines.

No sooner had Sokka disappeared then Lieutenant Linc and his large detachment appear from the trenches.

The expression of Captain Jee plummeted.

"Fall back to the forest!" he yelled as he and his men sprinted for the cover.

A massive roar went up from the collective Back Fire soldiers as they gave chase.

- Back down with Iroh and Major Chinto, the scene repeated with the bounty hunters stepping forward and removing their hoods, indicating that the previous scene had happened partially simultaneously.

"You" said Major Chinto, addressing the female archer of the bounty hunters, obviously recognising her, "you are all meant to be dead."

"We get that a lot" she shot back.

"I am ordering you and your men to stand down" said Iroh sternly.

Major Chinto turned to look at Iroh. The Major's expression suddenly seemed a little odd. He then did something totally unexpected, he laughed, the effect was truly manic, his cold exterior cracking completely.

"You are not in a position to order me to do anything General Iroh! You are not my superior officer, we run under a different chain of command!"

The major's voice picked up a surprising amount of power and he took a defensive bending stance. The other Black Fire soldiers, now just behind him, did the same. This was mirrored by Iroh's troops, creating a tense standoff.

In the background a mist could be seen above the rocky hill.

"I am still in charge of this island, and its prisoners!" threatened Major Chinto, "you will either leave now, or face destruction."

"No!" shouted Zuko suddenly, from inside his hooded cloak.

"The Army of Black Fire was officially disbanded by 'your' superiors!" commanded Zuko in a powerful voice.

"Under who's authority!" challenged Major Chinto arrogantly.

"Mine!" said Zuko, removing his hood and revealing himself and the Firelord's crown, beside him Mai also lowered her hood.

The Black Fire soldiers took a step back hesitantly, uncertain of what to do.

"Surrender now, and you will all be judged on your 'own' actions alone!" shouted Zuko to the nearby Black Fire soldiers.

"No" said Major Chinto in anger, "No!" he repeated louder.

"The true Firelord would never disband his most loyal servants!" shouted the Major.

"Kill the imposter!" he suddenly shouted, "honour your families!"

With that said, he launched a powerful blast directly at Zuko, both Zuko and Iroh countered, a massive explosion between the groups sent the Major flying backwards while Zuko and Iroh were barely able to hold their ground.

A few of the senior Black Fire soldiers attacked while others hesitated, but they were soon all caught up in a confused battle as the situation rabidly deteriorated.

To one side of the docks some hatches opened in the side of a low cliff and powerful harpoons shot out towards the airship, a lighting blast also impacted into the side, causing a massive explosion.

- Inside the bomb bay, Aang, Katara and Toph were standing next to Appa.

"Whoh!" said Aang, regaining his footing as the airship trembled. Momo flew up into the air in fright, landing on Appa's head.

"I think that's our signal to show ourselves" said Toph, metal bending herself onto Appa's saddle.

A section of wall exploded nearby.

"I think you're right!" said Aang, he sent a gust of air over to a leaver nearby.

- From outside the falling airship, you could see the bomb bay hatch open. Appa fell free and caught himself just above the surface of the coast, clearing the wreckage of the airship as it crashed back down to earth, half in the water, half out.

Aang was on his glider as he zoomed towards the harpoon strongpoint on the side of the harbour. Katara steered Appa as they avoided more flaming harpoons while flying beside Aang.

Katara and Aang both banked slightly to be able to water bend a large amount of ocean, sending the water through the slots of the strongpoints and washing some of the crew away. The water quickly solidified into ice.

The other strongpoints quickly recovered and sent shots at the two flying targets as they banked away.

Katara swung Appa out to sea, then came in low for a sideways pass.

"Ready!" she called back to Toph, who was standing in the middle of the saddle, an array of small spherical boulders lined up on one side.

"Ready!" replied Toph, "just remember to keep it level!"

Katara concentrated while avoiding another shot, coming level with series of previously concealed strongpoints built into the stony coast overlooking the pier and raging battle.

"Go!" shouted Katara.

Toph quickly kicked up the individual steel & stone balls and sent them flying in quick succession. The effect was like a flying broadside as the spheres smashed into the strongpoints, knocking out most of the rest.

Flying past the last active strongpoint, Katara could see Aang land just on top of it.

He collapsed his glider and placed it on the rock. Suddenly his Tattoo flashed white and the rock split below him.

"Get out!" shouted one of the Black Fire soldiers as their stone shelter was split open like a walnut.

- Back in the main fight, combat was raging all around. The stunned Major Chinto was helped up by a soldier. He looked around at the combat around him. The Kyoshi warriors had shown themselves and were using pressure point hits to disable Black Fire soldiers occupied with combat against regular Firenation troops, while other Black Fire soldiers used the first opportunity to surrender once isolated from their officers, obviously unwilling to fight against the Firelord.

Mai, Zuko and Iroh were leading the highly contested centre and were pushing back the more determined senior Black Fire troops, aided by the bounty hunters and regular Firenation soldiers.

"Fall back to the caves!" commanded Major Chinto. He quickly ran inside, followed by many of his men as they undertook a fighting retreat.

- Circling above the chaos was Aang, Katara and Toph.

"There's Sokka!?" said Katara suddenly, shock and happiness evident in her voice. She pointed out her brother who had left the cover of the mist and was sprinting across the rocks towards the battle.

Sokka slowed down as the three landed in front of him.

"Sokka!?" said Katara and Aang simultaneously.

Aang gave the older boy a hug while Katara and Toph made to get off Appa.

"Wait!" said Sokka clutching his chest to regain his breath.

"We have to get to Zuko quick!" he said.

-Zuko, Iroh, Ty Lee and Mai were standing just outside the entrance to the cave, the battle outside had ended and the Black Fire soldiers had retreated inside the underground complex. There was a bottleneck of Firenation troops trying to follow them. The sounds of muffled combat come from inside the cave. Many surrendered Black Fire soldiers stood surrounded by loyal troops nearby.

Appa landed close to Zuko.

Katara, Toph, Aang and Sokka jumped off the sky-bison.

"Sokka" said Zuko happily.

"Are you and the others ok?" asked the young Firelord.

"I sure hope so" said Sokka, "that Lieutenant Linc and a large number of Black Fire men are attacking them, they need help."

"What are we waiting for!?" said Zuko, suddenly anxious.

"Wait" said Sokka holding up his hands.

"We also have to stop Major Chinto from blowing up the island."

"Doing what!?" asked Aang in disbelief.

"They have some special underground chambers to reroute the lava and let in the ocean. If they activate it, we're all goners."

"So how do we get down there?" asked Katara anxiously, "they're blocking the only entrance."

"I can't earth bend through this rock that quickly" warned Toph "the rock is too hard."

All of the youngsters frowned. Sokka suddenly smiled.

"I know a way" he said confidently, "we'll have to split up."

- Looking down on the forested, prisoner-camp part of the island, a distinct frontline could be seen as a ring of smoke slowly closed in on the small village.

Explosions, shouts and yells could be heard coming from the thick semi-tropical vegetation.

- Down in the thick forest, Captain Jee was exchanging ranged fireballs with some Black Fire soldiers through the thick, partially burning, vegetation.

"Sir!" shouted a man nearby.

Captain Jee looked back.

The man nodded to the side, Ursa was waiting nearby, coordinating some woman with wooden spears while she waited.

Captain Jee fired another shot before running back to the former Firelady.

"They're through all the traps on the north coast, only their paranoia is stopping them from moving faster."

Behind them, a Black Fire soldier was catapulted into the air with a rope around his leg, a large palm swayed back and forth. Another successful trap activated.

"You and your crew did a masterful job with the traps" said Ursa complimentarily, as the poor dangling soldier shouted to his comrades below.

"They're almost through here as well" said Captain Jee after allowing himself a quick smile.

"We can't fight them directly without people getting hurt " said Ursa, "or worse… and we've run out of land to retreat into."

"Pull everyone back to the village, and if necessary, barricades everyone on the pier, they'll be reluctant to follow us close to open water with the water benders."

Ursa nodded.

"We'll try and hold them up as long as we can" said Captain Jee, referring to his valiant crew.

"I just hope we get help soon" said Ursa before turning away.

Ursa ran back to another part of the forest. In front of her, some children suddenly appeared from the forest and ran by, behind them, a chasing Black Fire soldier suddenly fell into a concealed pit trap.

"Run over to Suki and the others on the south side, tall everyone to head back to the village!" instructed Ursa to the two stopped children before they nodded and ran off again.

Ursa moved on and arrived at another point, all the civilians were already in full retreat.

"They're all over the place" said a young woman fearfully.

Suddenly a Black Fire solder appeared between the two from behind a palm, a fireball sending the young woman flying backwards into a tree.

The soldier turned towards Firelady Ursa. She skilfully sidestepped a fireball, closing for hand to hand combat.

Moving smoothly, she skilfully and effortlessly deflected a few blows before landing a set open-palm hit to the man's chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

Standing back up calmly, Ursa moved over to help the stunned woman up, a young boy coming by to help.

"Let's get back quickly" Lady Ursa instructed.

- Back with Captain Jee, the situation was deteriorating rapidly. Another one of his sailors was sent flying by an explosion as he ran for cover.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above. Looking up, Captain Jee could see Appa coming to a stop above the advancing concentration of Black Fire soldiers.

Suddenly Zuko, Mai, Ty lee and the three bounty hunters dropped from Appa's saddle, disappearing into the thick vegetation.

Captain Jee could hear shouts and see an explosion through the thick leaves from the direction he had just fled. Fire, earth and water shot out from the foliage in various directions as trees in that direction trembled from the intense combat.

Captain Jee heard a few thuds and a moan or two. Running back, Captain Jee could see the carnage left behind by Zuko and his group. Unconscious Black Fire solders lay all over the place, pined to trees with arrows and daggers, frozen in place or half buried.

In one direction there were more sounds of combat, the captain and his few remaining able men ran after the devastating little force.

- Toph, Katara Sokka and Aang looked down a large, smooth metal pipe which disappeared down into a natural rock opening.

Sokka had a Firenation shield and sword slung to his back.

"That should take us straight down to the two chambers" said Sokka with conviction.

"And how do we get down there in one piece?" asked Katara sceptically.

Toph grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Going down?" she asked.

- From inside the natural, small stone shaft the pipe went through, you could see a large bulge deforming the pipe as it travelled down the tube.

- From inside a service tunnel a row of man sized access hatches were visible, attached to numerous large pipes. The bulge in the one pipe slowed as it came into view from the ceiling, stopping behind the doorway just like an elevator.

"Ping!" went a noise, just for effect ^^

Suddenly the door was blown outwards, ricocheting off the walls.

"This is our floor" said Toph happily, taking a leisurely step out of the destroyed pipe.

"Show off" said Katara with a smile.

"The world just keeps giving me opportunities to be brilliant" said Toph, faking humility with a shrug.

"This way" said Sokka, drawing his newly acquired sword.

The four youngsters approached the opening into one of the main two side champers. The lower floor was now already covered with molten lava as the room continued to fill slowly. The only part still traversable was the higher ledge that ran around the chambers edge, where Sokka and Suki had snuck around a few nights before. It was on the far side of the bubbling lava.

In the distance, combat could be heard down one of the underground hallways, but there was no one in the large room they were in.

"Not this again" moaned Sokka, looking at the lava.

"We are not all getting on your glider" said Toph in agreement, crossing her arms.

"Relax" said Aang with a big smile, "you are forgetting that I am a fire bender now, as well as an earth bender."

Cracking his knuckles, Aang took a fire bending stance. Columns of lave rose from the surrounding molten rock and cooled rapidly. Aang switched to earth bending and stone bridges sprang across the divides, one after the other, until a shallow arch bridge-way was formed over the lava.

The youngsters made their way across.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" said Toph, suddenly accelerating ahead of the other three with surprising speed, the bridge columns were still too hot for her feet.

The young earth bender skipped from one foot to the other when she had made it to the ledge, fanning her feet.

"Still too hot twinkle-toes" she said angrily.

"And I always thought you were the slowest" said Aang unapologetically with a cruel smile, "you sure can be light on your feet when you want to."

Toph poked her tong out.

"This way" said Sokka, indicating to the thin dividing wall between the two large chambers.

The four ran towards a large opening through the dividing wall between the two massive chambers.

Turning a corner to run towards where Sokka knew the blasting jelly barrels to be, they were suddenly confronted by a group of five older Black Fire soldiers, Major Chinto at their centre.

The second massive chamber was already half filled with water

- Back on the surface, a group of Black Fire soldiers had assembled in a small clearing very close to the beach

"The Lieutenant and his group should be at the village already" said a dark sounding older man.

"What is taking the others so long" asked another dangerous looking man impatiently, "the centre group should have been here by now."

A flare suddenly shot up from the direction of the Black Fire base, it glowed red and intense, somehow hideously. All turned to look at the distant object as it floated back down to earth.

"That's the emergency signal" said the leader darkly "let us end this and get out of here."

"We should go now" said another soldier, "we don't want to miss out on all the 'fun'"

The others laughed evilly.

Suddenly two of the group of soldiers were launched backwards, an arrow slamming each one into a palm tree. One was quickly hit by water which froze him into place while the other was pined by a few additional daggers.

The leader of the group turned and launched a powerful blast at the direction that the projectiles had come from.

He was shocked when the fireball dissipated in an explosion and a snarling Zuko raced through the smoke, both of his hands glowing with powerful fireballs.

Two of the other soldiers fired powerful blasts, there was an explosion and smoke filled the clearing.

Ty Lee cart-wheeled into the fray without any concern for her safety.

Within the clearing smoke, Zuko fought hand to hand with three soldiers while Ty Lee exchanged blows with a surprisingly agile opponent, after having quickly incapacitating a less skilful adversary.

Zuko sidestepped, deflected and countered.

Mai raced into the clearing, sending one of Zuko's opponents flying with another volley of darts, before assisting Ti Lee against her skilled opponent in hand to hand combat with a dagger.

Another of Zuko's opponents was hit by an earth clod and quickly incapacitated. Zuko closed on the last conscious soldier and delivered a knockout blow.

The group paused for a second, surrounded by fallen opponents, all trying to catch their breath.

"Where to now?" asked Ty Lee with a smile while breathing deeply.

The trees behind the girl rustled and all turned, ready for anything.

Captain Jee stumbled through the bushes, followed by three of his crew. All four were also out of breath.

"Captain Jee!?" said Zuko in surprise.

"Finally caught up with you" said Captain Jee in relief.

"Where are the prisoners?" asked the earth bending bounty hunter seriously.

"They fell back towards the village, and possibly onto the docks" said Captain Jee urgently, pointing into the jungle.

Suddenly there was a large explosion from that direction. Black smoke began to rise into the sky.

"We have to get over there" said Mai in a no-nonsense voice, her chest still heaving.

Zuko's expression darkened, it was still a way off.

The young Firelord looked at the water bending bounty-hunter, then out at the ocean.

"Can you make an ice raft?" asked Zuko directly to the older water bending warrior.

End of part 2

----------------------------------

Left you hanging? ^^ God this was fun to write, but I'm glad it's over. Hopefully developing into a worthy final for you all. ^^ Last one up in a few days!

----------------------------------


	24. Retribution and forgiveness Part 3

Book 4 - Air

Episode 11 "Retribution and forgiveness"

Part 3

----------------------------------

_And here it is, the final. I think it's a fitting end for my continuation of the series, I hope you agree! ^^_

----------------------------------

- Back down in the cave with Aang's group and Major Chinto's men, Sokka used his shield while diving to the side to deflect a powerful fire blast.

Toph raised a wall but had to sidestep when a lighting blast from Major Chinto vaporised it. Katara and Aang attacked with a massive wave from the nearby water reservoir. Three of the soldiers charged up a combined fire wave to vaporise the water.

"Take down the dividing wall!" came a shout from major Chinto through the steam haze.

Aang saw five sparks light through the poor visibility.

"Down!" he shouted.

He and Toph pulled up a protective earth cover like a massive blanket. The wall exploded, large chunks of earth ricocheting off the protective barrier.

Toph and Aang stood up in unison, tipping the wall and sending the stone flying in the direction of the enemy group.

The mist cleared and the two chambers had become one, only the raised floor separated the masses of lava from the water.

Toph looked shocked.

"There are blasting jelly barrels buried in the floor!" she warned, the recent earth bending had exposed the tops of a few barrels.

"Lookout!" shouted Sokka, diving in front of a dazed Katara, a ball of lava splattered against his shield. He had to throw the iron shield away as it heated up rapidly, partially melting.

Aang, Katara and Toph moved in front of Sokka, who had lost the protection of his shield. In front of the young group, the Black Fire soldiers had moved over to the lava. Some of them were bending streams of lava around themselves like a water bender.

"Lava bending" said Toph, "this is new."

"Katara" said Sokka sternly, "make more steam."

Katara nodded and moved to pull up a large amount of water from the nearby filling reservoir.

"Toph. Aang. Visibility is about to drop to zero… do your thing" added Sokka.

Both of the youngsters nodded, moving into earth bending stances.

A huge wave of water suddenly crashed over Katara at the fire benders, most of them used their lava to shield against the water.

A choking amount of steam suddenly filled the massive cavern.

In the haze, earth-bending vision silhouettes suddenly spread out from Toph and Aang, both their figures brightly illuminated, the position of their opponents revealed using earth bending.

Gaps of visibility appeared between the thick fluffy steam clouds. Black Fire soldiers coughed while moving through the haze. One was hit by stone fists seemingly out of nowhere, pinning him against a wall. Soon another one was hit. The remaining three shot lava and fire around them, trying to clear the steam.

Aang appeared from a thick cloud, flying low on his glider, he collapsed his glider, swinging the staff flatly. A wind slash sent two solders flying into a nearby wall, knocking them out.

Through the clearing steam, you could see that Toph was on another edge of the large lava pool to Aang. She raised a wall to deflect some lava shot at her from the last soldier who appeared nearby. She slid backwards closer to the lava pools edge using earth bending to avoid a second powerful lava wave. She was clearly having trouble countering the molten rock.

Sokka's boomerang suddenly appeared from the dissipating steam clouds, arcing behind the last Black Fire soldier, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him out.

"Thanks Sokka" said Toph, honestly relieved.

"Where is the last one?" asked Katara; appearing from the mist closer to Aang.

A steam cloud lifted close to the shore of the lava pool, Major Shinto was on a small bolder seemingly floating on the lava itself between Toph and Aang.

He suddenly did a complex form and the earth below Toph crumbled.

"Ahhh!" screamed Toph, the earth below her exploded and she was flung, unconscious, in the direction of the lava pool.

"Toph!" shouted Aang, immediately launching himself to catch her.

Aang intercepted Toph, catching her in mid air, perpendicular to her line of flight.

Aang tried to hold onto Toph while doing something about the lava he was falling into. A large spherical gust of wind made an imprint as he 'landed' in the lava. Toph and Aang were centred, floating in his air sphere, a solid crust forming below the floating avatar.

Aang was having trouble bending while holding the unconscious Toph, the solidifying air/rock/lava sphere he was in the centre of slowly sinking into the lava.

"Aang!" shouted Katara in distress, she moved to run over but was tackled by her brother, a fireball narrowly missing the two.

Katara got back up to see Aang's cringing face disappear into the lava flow, still in the middle of his protective sphere.

"Katara!" he said desperately before lava obscured him from view.

She turned with eyes of pure hate towards Major Chinto. He was moving towards the two siblings with lava floating all around him. The ground he walked on solidifying under his steps, his feet well protected in solid insulated boots, but otherwise the ground seemed to liquefy around him.

Sokka backed away quickly as Katara retrieved a large amount of water from the reservoir in record time, spinning it around her.

"Get out of my way" said Major Chinto calmly, moving slowly to position himself.

Sokka looked over to the blasting jelly barrels close to the water gates. They were obviously the trigger for the chain reaction that would set off the barrels buried under the stone separating the water and lava. Sokka ran from the soon to be battlefield, situated between water and lave, towards the barrels at the one wall.

"I've met evil like you before" said Katara darkly, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't hold back this time" she said threateningly, for the benefit of herself. A brief vision of the man who killed her mother flashed in front of her vision.

Major Chinto's expression was ice cold, as if she didn't even matter.

He suddenly launched himself sidewise. His actions were like a water benders, the lava acting and flowing like an ice slide, except it was solidifying lava which propelled the major on his small cooled bolder. Katara mirrored his actions with an ice slide of her own. The two circled each other high in the air while firing water and fire blasts at each other.

- Up on the surface, calm waves crashed rhythmically against a beach.

The calm was shattered by the rushing past of an arrow shaped ice raft carrying a small group of warriors.

Zuko was at the back, leaning forward with his legs apart, his arms behind him generating a massive jet of flame which was hurtling the ice raft across the waves.

The water bender was in the front, stabilising the racing raft. Left and right on the arrow-shaped raft's tips were Mai and the fire bending bounty hunter, both with arrows drawn ready to fire.

The raft raced around a section of coast, skipping over the flat waves.

Far up ahead they could see the prisoners clumped in a large group at the end of the long pier, impromptu ice extensions supporting the large group of huddling civilians.

Black Fire Soldiers were already on the pier, the village behind them in flames.

"We're not going to make it in time!" shouted Zuko above the rushing wind and waves.

The water bender looked up, then frowned in thought. Without a word spoken, he moved his hands in a chopping motion, the ice around Zuko's feet cracked so that he would soon be on his own small board.

"Go!" shouted the water bender, taking a step to the side

Zuko was only surprised for a second before nodding with conviction.

The water bender made another motion, suddenly Zuko shot free with his board over the floating ramp quickly accelerating off at breakneck speed.

"Get us a shot at the pier" said Mai from the side. She made eye contact with her Firenation-sister, the two nodded, sparks already appearing from the arrows they both had loaded.

- On the pier, Suki and another two women with timber shields were thrown back by a fire blast, landing roughly at the feet of a few terrified looking water and fire benders.

Suki was bruised and her arm was torn and bleeding.

The young water and fire benders stepped forward and tried to make a water and fire shield against the next fire blast, but were also knocked down onto the pier.

With the last line of defence gone, the civilians huddled together. They were out of pier to back onto, and the few remaining uninjured child benders were having a hard enough time maintaining the earth and ice extensions to the pier they were all crowded onto.

From the terrified crowed appeared a very calm and dignified Firelady Ursa. She stepped in front of the injured women on the timber deck, facing the Black Fire soldiers directly.

Lieutenant Linc was at the front of his soldiers, he got up from a fire bending stance. He smirked at his former Firelady.

Lady Ursa calmly stared down her adversary, every ounce in control, placing her own body in front of the others.

"This is all you have left to offer, to protect them?" asked Lieutenant Linc in discussed, nodding towards the fearful masses.

"Against men like you, I don't have any choice, now do I" said Lady Ursa seriously, and very calmly.

"Men like me…" said Lieutenant Linc in discussed, "are from the same families that made woman like you!"

The Lieutenant spat in disgust.

In the background a small flicker of flame could be seen close to the coast in the distance.

"Don't think you can talk down to me!" he shouted angrily.

"Do what you came to do" said Ursa defiantly, ignoring his rhetoric and standing tall and proud.

"You've had this coming for a long time… murderer" growled Lieutenant Linc.

The crowed of civilians started to shout and cry as the Lieutenant swung his arms in a complex fire bending form, charging up a very powerful and unstoppable blast.

Zuko saw the flicker and the remains of the ice board disintegrated below him as fire exploded from his feet, shooting him forward, raising into the air.

"Lookout!" shouted one of the Black Fire soldiers who saw the bright light out of the corner of his eye.

As if in slow motion, Lieutenant Linc turned his head to see Zuko rocketing straight for him out of the air itself. He turned and swung his arms to redirects the blast at the incoming Firelord.

Zuko, flying down towards Lieutenant Linc, swung his feet forward to redirect his intense flame and crouched in mid air. His arms and feet were shining brightly due to the concentration of energy. Lieutenant Linc barely got his arms up and the two balls of energy impacted at point blank range.

The explosion was tremendous. The two were completely lost in flame and smoke. The explosion's force mostly went out behind were lieutenant Linc had once been, a massive fireball extending out almost one hundred meters in that direction. Despite being so close, the soldiers and the civilians only needed to shield themselves from the intense light and side radiated heat, the massive cloud and flame going either up or to the side.

The Black Fire soldiers were quicker to recover, some of the them prepared for combat.

Suddenly two heavily charged and lightning-crackling arrows slammed into the supports immediately below the last group of Black Fire soldiers.

The pier supports vaporised in a surgical explosion the soldiers fell into the water as the pier collapsed below them.

No sooner had they resurfaced then the water around them froze, holding them into place.

Mai and the two bounty hunters slid to a stop near the remaining pier close to the coast. The three jumping off, weapons drawn to make sure the Black Fire soldiers were all contained.

From the jungle, Ty Lee, Captain Jee and the others appeared racing down to the beach.

"Where is Zuko?" asked Ty lee, running up beside Mai.

Mai frowned, her expression full of worry as she scanned the ocean and the thick smoke still enveloping the point of impact, which was now gaping hole separated the prisoners from the island.

"I don't know" said Mai with concern.

On the other side of the impact point Ursa looked with worry into the smoke cloud. Suki was helped up beside her by another woman. Suki also looked on with concern.

- Down in the cavern, Katara and Major Chinto were engaged in intense combat.

Steam swirled through the air, combining with the menacing yellow glow of the lava to give an 'other-worldly' atmosphere.

Katara sent a fresh wave of water low to try and crack the lava flow. Major Chinto quickly called up a new lava flow and jumped across as the old raised lava flow he was using to manoeuvre on disintegrated.

He launched a large lava blast in a slash on Katara's large ice slide, splitting off a section. Katara feel towards the ground, but created an ice ramp from falling ice nearby, sliding in an arc and launching ice slices to impact into major Chinto's raised lava flow which he was using as propulsion. The ice solidified the lava and Major Chinto lost control of the now solid stone.

The major jumped elegantly. Falling back to the main ground, he rolled into a fighting stance and launched a normal fireball at Katara. Katara blocked and countered. The two exchanged blasts.

Water had pooled between them and Katara saw her chance. Gaining control of the water which lay unbroken between the two, water suddenly wrapped around one of Major Chinto's legs. He was half lifted into the air. Swinging his still free arms, he sent a gash of Lava and fire, dissecting the water flow, allowing him to fell back to the ground.

Katara quickly sent another long unbroken stream of water, wrapping around one of Major Chinto's legs and arms as he tried to block.

Katara smiled dangerously as Major Chinto struggled to free his captured limbs.

Katara was about to fling the Major when he suddenly did a lighting bending form with his free hand.

Katara's body tensed as the electricity raced through the water stream and earthed through her.

"Aarrrgh!" cried Katara, she and the water stream she controlled collapses. Steam slowly rose from her limp body.

"Katara!" shouted Sokka, rushing over to his fallen sister, suddenly unconcerned for anything else.

Major Chinto looked calmly around him, turning to walk towards the concentration of blasting jelly barrels as if nothing were amiss.

Sokka felt for a pulse and his face fell, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Katara no" he said, completely overcome with grief.

Major Chinto had reached the barrels that marked the trigger for the doomsday system.

Suddenly there was a rumble from the lava pool. Major Chinto turned to see the surface begin to bubble before a stream of lava suddenly shot outwards. A sphere of solid rock lifted into the air, the surface then cracked and fell away to reveal Aang in the Avatar state, a now conscious Toph in his arms who was controlling the last of the protective sphere as if fell back into the lava.

Aang and Toph floated to the ground between Major Chinto and the two Watertribe siblings.

"Get them out!" boomed Aang in his Avatar state voice, indicating towards Katara and Sokka.

Toph ran over to the two, her face immediately turning into one of shock as she closed with them.

"We need to get help now!" said Sokka as Toph kneeled near her not-bathing friend, putting a hand on her neck briefly.

"Hang on!" said Toph, she squatted into an earth bending form and a small section of floor around them started to accelerate at ridiculous pace towards the exit.

Aang turned to Major Chinto as Toph and the others already disappeared into the far tunnel exit.

"Step away from the barrels now!" commanded Aang in a threatening voice. In the background the earth restraints holding the other five now conscious Black Fire soldiers crumbled, all wisely decided to make a run for the exit.

Major Chinto's calm face cracked again as he took a step back towards the barrels.

"How can you threaten someone… who is not afraid to die!" he shouted loudly.

Aang looked on impassively, suddenly an air sphere formed around him, indicating that he was ready for anything.

"You have lost Avatar, not even you can save your friends now!" yelled Major Chinto manically.

"For the order!" he shouted loudly while slamming a flaming hand onto a barrel.

The Avatar shielded his eyes as the world in front and around him turned white.

The explosion was deafening but after a few second Aang opened his eyes to see the water and Laval flowing towards each other in an attempt to fill the gap that was just blasted free between them.

The Avatar raised his hands, holding back the tides. In the far wall the ocean started too break into the chamber, while under his feat a fissure was slowly opening to a lava flow further down. The chamber was falling apart. And sweat beads started to form on the Avatar as he strained to hold back the different elements.

- Back at the prisoner pier, the smoke cloud began to clear, revealing only a single tall silhouette in the water through the grey haze. Only one charred and splintered column remained in the centre, on which stood a shaking and panting Zuko, his clothes shredded and his body covered in cuts.

"Zuko!" cried Ty Lee happily.

Mai simply smiled. She turned to the bounty hunting trio nearby.

"Let's get them off the dock" she commanded.

The water and earth bending bounty hunters stepped forward, an ice and sand structure rising from the water to bridge the large gaps.

No sooner had the bridge formed then Mai, Ty Lee and Captain Jee ran across to the still stunned Zuko.

Mai took him in his arms and he hugged her gratefully.

"You're ok" said Mai with a smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Zuko blinked a few times, regaining his train of thought.

Nearby, the other civilians had walked slowly forward, Ursa walking ahead of the rest, her eyes fixed solidly at her son.

Mai took a few stepped back on instinct and a small circle formed. Zuko and his mother were in the middle, only a few steps apart.

"Zuko" said Usra tenderly, tears forming in her eyes as she studied her grown son more closely.

Zuko was speechless and simply smiled as he fully recognised her, a single tear rolling down one of his own soot-covered cheeks involuntarily

Without another word the two embraced tenderly.

They simply held each other for a few seconds before Ursa broke away slightly to look at her son's face, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"What have they done to you?!" she asked, a slight amount of concern showing monetarily through the intense joy. Her hand tenderly ran along the scare on his face.

"It doesn't matter" he said with a smile, simply looking at her lovingly, "It was worth it… it was 'all' worth it, just to have you back."

He hugged her again but then broke away slightly to look at her once more.

"You did it" said Ursa proudly.

"You saved me" she said calmly, "us…" she indicated towards the other prisoners, "your nation" she said proudly.

"No, not me… all of us, the Avatar his friends… and mine" said Zuko looking over specifically at Mai, Suki, Ty-Lee, Captain Jee and the bounty hunters.

There was a rumble in the earth, breaking up the tender moment.

"They may still need our help actually" said Mai, bringing things back into focus.

"We should go" said Zuko, back in command, "we can talk later" he added more tenderly to his mother.

Ursa's expression had also returned to its no-nonsense version and she nodded confidently.

"Let see to your friends" she said, a hand around her son's waist as a last sign of affection.

- Back down in the tunnels, the last remaining large group of Black Fire soldiers was jammed into a long tunnel trying to hold back Iroh's advancing soldiers who were pushing down from the other way.

Some of the Black Fire solders at the back turned as they heard an explosion, followed by a rumble which shook the earth around them. All of the men stood back from combat as they looked at the surrounding rock with concern.

"Get out of the way!" came a shout from down the passage in the sudden moment's silence after the tremor.

Toph, Katara and Sokka came hurtling around the corner, their small thin earth platform racing up the middle of the passage.

"Get out!" shouted Toph as the first few soldiers hurriedly jumped out of the way.

"This place is going to blow!" she shouted as the platform began to plough through the masses of solders, throwing them to the side as she skidded down the middle.

- Iroh was standing next to the entrance of the cave, supervising the operation. Appa had landed nearby and was waiting for his master. Momo was sitting on his head.

There was a rumble in the ground and all of the soldiers stopped what they were doing.

"Whoa" said an officer near to Iroh, "what was that?"

There were shouts from the cave and all the men turned. Suddenly the soldiers around the cave were scattered like skittles hit from a bowling ball. Toph and the two Watertribe siblings suddenly appearing, surrounded by knocked down and dazed soldiers.

"Iroh!" called Toph, racing the three over to the commander.

"Quickly, she's not breathing!" said Sokka in distress.

Momo had come over and was flying over the group with concern.

"Get a healer" commanded Iroh, snapping into command mode. "Hurry!" he shouted, the nearby officer snapped to attention, running off, shouting for a healer.

"What happened?" asked Iroh, loosening her clothing while feeling for a pulse.

"She was hit by lightening" said Sokka.

Iroh leaned his ear close to Katara's mouth.

"I don't see any burn marks" he said seriously.

"It was through the water she was bending" added Sokka hurriedly, somehow knowing that every second counted.

"He'll be here in a minute!" said the officer from a short distance.

Iroh frowned, looking at the lifeless girl.

"No good" he said darkly.

In the background, soldiers were sprinting out of the cave in droves as the earth rumbled again.

"You have to do something!" said Toph, loosing her natural cool.

Iroh rubbed his chin, then breathed in deeply.

"Stand back" he said.

All the people around the two took a step back. Iroh concentrated for a second before doing a lighting bending form with his arms.

Momo landed on Sokka, who patted the concerned looking Lemur automatically.

Iroh careful placed one of his hands on the upper centre of Katara's chest and the other on her rib cage to the side.

Katara jolted, but otherwise didn't move.

Iroh concentrated harder. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Hurry up!" called the officer in the background, the medic was running from the field hospital further away.

Katara's body jolted again, she suddenly took in a large breath.

Iroh moved back as Katara suddenly coughed, taking another few large breaths before collapsing back down.

"Aang!" said Katara weakly on instinct, still completely dazed.

Toph and Sokka sprung forward, throwing their arms around the young female water bending master.

Katara was still dazed, but half returned the hug.

"Where is Aang?" she repeated weakly.

Iroh looked with concern at the cave entrance as steam belched out. The earth shook again and the last of the Black Fire soldiers ran out of the cave.

"I don't know" said Sokka honestly, the three looking over at the cave, each with concern written across their faces.

- Down in the large combined caverns, the world around Aang looked like hell would have, if a cyclone was raging through it. In the centre of this spinning mass of wind, water, steam, lava and earth was Aang holding the raging elements apart as they fought to increase the destruction.

"Can't hold it!" shouted Aang's voice through the Avatar state voice. His body was tense and straining.

In Aang's mind a glowing transparent representative form of himself floated in the black void.

"I hope everyone is out" Aang's voice said in his own head, "I can't hold back nature forever."

An image of Avatar Roku's death appeared in his mind, the Avatar's protective sphere started to sink in seeming defeat against the overwhelming forces.

An image of the Guru suddenly sprung into Aang's mind, "nature always strives to balance itself. It constantly seeks equilibrium" said the Guru wisely.

An image of Toph followed, "You have to wait for the right opportunity, and apply force so that your more powerful opponent… defeats himself."

Aang's head suddenly snapped upwards, his arms swung around his body powerfully and a large amount of lava and water began to spin and merge around him, steam quickly filled the room.

In the middle of the mess, Aang seemingly encouraged the building up of energy and formed a superheated-concentration of Lava spinning in front of him. He moved to position himself to face a section of roof, the flowing, spinning elements seemed to contract backwards like a massive energy-filled spring just waiting to jump.

Shouting loudly, Aang suddenly accelerated forward at a forty five degrees incline, the concentration of superheated steam and lava liquefying the stone roof in front of him as he raced for the surface, the steam and lava instantly rushing up behind him as he went.

- On the surface, Zuko and the others stopped racing through the jungle close to the shore. Through the few trees, they could see a section of the stone cost begin to rise, steam and lava seeping out close to the water.

"Come on Aang" said Zuko with conviction, somehow sensing what was going on, "you can do it."

The earth trembled, and all had to fight to remain standing.

- Over with Iroh and his troops, Katara was sitting up, and she, Sokka and Iroh looked with concern at the new hill forming close to the steaming vents on the active side of the stone island. Toph sat near Katara with a concerned look on her face.

"Come on twinkle-toes" Toph said, "you can't die before I save your butt in return."

Suddenly there was a concentrated explosion and a bright light shot out of the side of the bulge of dark rock. Small splatters of lava, massive flames and intense steam shot out of the bulge in the earth and suddenly a huge flow of lava erupted out of the opening, spewing into the ocean like an insanely large red fountain.

The earth continued to shake and massive fissures formed across the island, with steam shooting out of many of them. A lot of the soldiers lost their footings as the earth continued to tremble. Lava still flowed violently out of the new opening.

Soon, however, the volume of lava and the earth tremors begin to subside until all that was left was an eyrie silence and the sound of fresh lava cooling rapidly in the ocean.

- On one of the small side islands surrounding the main island, looking at the steaming, active-side of the main island, the turmoil going on in the distance was quite visible.

On the beach was a Firenation jet-ski, nearby was Aang, washed up on the beach on his back, exhausted and unconscious, his robes burnt and tattered.

Looking down at Aang's unconscious face, two pairs of Black Fire boots could suddenly be seen walked up across the sand close to his body.

It was two young Black Fire soldiers, they were holding bundles of personal belongings, they were obviously about to flee from the small side island.

"What do we do?" asked one young soldier to the other.

The slightly older one grimaced. Looking up at the distant island, black smoke was clearly visible rising from various locations. The former main guard tower had collapsed and was smouldering. Normal Firenation flags were visible just over the distant rise.

"It's over…" said the young man seriously, "you heard what the new Firelord said, just before we managed to slip away to escape."

"What… that we would all be judged separately?" said his colleague in confusion.

"Exactly" said the other soldier, he looked up again, taking a moment to think before breathing deeply.

In his mind's eye, a picture flashed of what was obviously his family. It was a nice portrait of them in front of their home, the Firenation flag flying proudly in the background.

"I believe him" he said suddenly, throwing down his bundle and moving over to Aang, checking if he was still alive.

"He's ok" said the soldier.

His companion looked on with concern.

"Give me a hand" instructed the older of the two.

His companion moved over cautiously, as if Aang was going to explode or something.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asked, still unsure of what was going on.

"Take him back of course" said the Black Fire soldier, placing Aang's limp arm over his shoulder.

- It was a peaceful and star filled night above the small island where Sokka and Suki had first landed. The civilian vessel and the Firenation ship of Captain Jee were docked at the pier nearby. Appa lay on the start of the pier, dozing peacefully.

In the former military compound, many large bonfires were lit and long tables were set out for the numerous former civilian prisoners. Some of them were bandaged, but all of them were smiling, laughing and enjoying a large feast of the best that the Black Fire stores could offer, which was not surprisingly, quite impressive.

Some of the sailors of captain Jee's ship had retrieved their instruments and were playing some music for the rest, despite having many bandaged injuries themselves.

Some of the children played around the large fire close to the prominent central long-table. From left to right sat Ty Lee, Mai, Ursa, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph, there was a seat free next to Toph. Momo was chasing some large semi tropical bugs in the background.

Ursa, Ty Lee, and Mai were talking amongst themselves, smiling and laughing regarding their time in the Firenation girl's academy. Zuko, Aang and Katara were talking as well.

"And you took out the tower with just one shot from this 'blaster' thing?" asked Toph.

Suki smiled.

"Sure did, it was great teamwork from all the benders."

Sokka scratched his chin, "There could be something there… if we used a metal tube… and perhaps blasting jelly…no, a powder of some kind…"

"I wouldn't bother thinking about it Sokka" dismissed Toph, "if I had been there, I would have fired a bolder to knock the whole thing down, or something else… you can't beat having a strong earth bender in your arsenal."

Toph grabbed some more food, stuffing her face happily.

"Hmmm…" mused Sokka, obviously not giving up on the idea.

Suki moved to grab some meat but winced as the injury to her arm suddenly gave her pain.

Sokka snapped out of his thought and grabbed the food she wanted, giving it to her.

"Thanks" said Suki with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help" said Sokka apologetically, feeling bad about her injury.

"If you're going to have a warrior as a girlfriend, you're going to have to get used to me being injured occasionally" said Suki, filling her bowl, "not all opponents go down without a fight."

"You sure can say that again" said Toph to the side, her mouth full, "those lava bending fire-freaks were ridiculous."

"I heard you owe Aang one" said Suki with a smile.

"Little Toph, saved and held in the arms of the big, strong Avatar" teased Sokka, rubbing it in.

"Don't remind me…" said Toph with a grimace, "I'm not going to live that one down for a while."

Suki chuckled.

Over with Zuko, Aang and Katara, Aang suddenly looked up when Iroh returned.

"Did you find them?" asked Aang as Iroh got closer.

"I certainly did" said Iroh in good humour, "both send their gratitude for the extra provisions."

"Are those the two Black Fire soldiers that brought you back?" asked Katara to Aang.

"Yeah" said Aang, "It's a pity they can't be here" he said sullenly, looking at Zuko with big eyes.

"I have to treat them all equally for now" said Firelord Zuko,

Iroh nodding in agreement.

"But they are already in the low-threat group, and will be treated well" added Zuko.

"No Avatar privileges?" asked Aang hopefully.

"They will be set free soon enough, I am sure" said Iroh knowingly.

Aang pouted, but quickly gave in.

"Now I understand why you simply didn't attack" said Katara.

Zuko was looking at the fire.

"You gave me a second chance…despite all I did" said Zuko to Katara, "I wouldn't be a good Firelord if I didn't offer the same to others of my nation who deserve it as well."

Aang nodded.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did" said Aang suddenly to Iroh, "for what you did with Katara."

Katara smiled sweetly towards the old General.

"It was nothing she would not have done for me."

"You have to tell Jeong Jeong what you did" said Katara in a chirpy voice, "he will get a kick out of hearing that a fire bender healed a water bender."

Iroh laughed heartily.

"It is unfortunately not something that is more useful, but yes, I will tell him."

Iroh moved over briefly to Ursa, placing a hand on her shoulder, Ursa stopped what she was doing to look over her shoulder at her brother in law.

"It is good to have you back" he said kindly. Ursa raised her hand to squeeze his, smiling kindly.

Iroh left to return to his seat.

"So, will this resolve all of your problems with the Shoggo clan?" asked Aang to Zuko.

"Many" replied Zuko, "but not all. I won't be able to get rid of them just yet, most of the records on the main islands were destroyed when the chambers filled with lava."

Aang frowned, suddenly regretting that he couldn't have done more.

"I doubt there would have been much in any case" reassured Zuko.

"But they won't have any way to blackmail people anymore" said Katara, indicating the many civilians around the table, "surely this is the end of the Black Fire threat?"

"That is true" said Zuko.

Behind the Firelord, Ursa made an excuse to go. She placed a kind hand on Mai's for a second,

"Excuse me for a moment" Ursa said kindly.

"Sure" said Mai, the black haired Firenation girl smiling and nodding pleasantly.

"Don't take too long" said Ty Lee in her happy voice.

Ursa placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder for a second on the way past, the two exchanging a smile before she walked on.

Zuko turned back to Aang and Katara.

"The main threat is gone, I don't think the Firenation is in danger anymore on a large scale, but there are still a lot of bad people to weed out of the system, and it only takes a few, to do a lot of harm."

Aang looked serious.

"Still a long way to go then" he said.

"Yeah" said Zuko, "still, your Avatar state came through for us once again" he said more positively.

Aang suddenly looked uncomfortable, and Katara frowned a little.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"I think we proved that the Avatar state really only should be used as a last resort" said Aang.

"Why?" asked Zuko.

Katara looked down at her food.

"I sort of missed that Katara… sort of 'really' needed my help there for a moment, and I was a bit too focused on the Major."

"It was probably better that way" said Zuko quickly, seemingly unfeeling.

Katara looked a little hurt.

"I mean that you probably wouldn't have thought to use lightning bending to restart her heart" shot out Zuko quickly, trying to avoid hurting Katara's feelings, "my uncle is still unsure about how he came up with the idea himself" he continued more calmly, "and anyway, Major Chinto would have only detonated earlier, then none of you would have got out."

Katara seemed to accept the argument after a moment, slipping a hand around Aang's waist as a sign of support.

"Still" said Aang is tone unsure, "my priorities are different to all of the other Avatars" he said softly. To emphasise what his priorities were, he hugged Katara, who returned the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek as way of apology acceptance.

Aang grinned goofily.

"I am trying to eat here people" said Sokka disapprovingly from one side, a large slab of meat in his hands. He received an elbow in the ribs from Suki nearby.

Zuko smiled at the antics of his friends. Looking up, he couldn't see his mother anymore.

"You're getting on well with Zuko's mother" said Ty Lee to Mai in a teasing voice nearby "laying foundations?" she added suggestively.

Mai gave her friend a cool look.

"I happen to like the woman" she replied in an aloof manner, though radiating sincerity regarding her words.

"Emmmm hmmm" said Ty Lee, laying her chin on her hand while leaning forward.

Mai gave her friend a smirk.

"And to think I was beginning to miss you" said Mai, though she couldn't make it come across as hurtful, probably because of the slight smile.

"I was just joking" said Ty Lee, fainting hurt.

"I thought being a Kyoshi warrior would have made you more serious" said Mai, tacking a drink from a cup nearby.

Ty Lee leaned back provocatively, extending her hand and inspecting her nails, she shot a purely dangerous 'Ty Lee' smile at her friend.

"I think I am having a greater affect on them actually" she said dangerously in her girly voice.

Mai smiled, shaking her head.

"Those poor girls" she said mockingly.

Zuko had stood up and moved behind Mai. Ty lee gave the Firelord a smile.

Zuko smiled then leaned down.

"Did you see where my mother went?" he asked his girlfriend. His head close to hers.

"I think she went for a stroll down to the docks" said Mai confidently. On of her hands coming up to gently lay on Zuko's cheek.

"Going for a walk?" Mai asked kindly.

Zuko smiled, he then gave Mai a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe" he said quietly with a smile. He laid a hand shortly on her shoulder before walking away into the dark.

Mai's cheeks coloured at the public show of affection, a slight smile on her lips.

"Being with Zuko sure has changed you a lot though" noted Ty Lee happily.

Mai smiled even more.

"That's not a bad thing" she said confidently, looking happily over at the others in the group, all joking away and laughing amongst themselves.

- Ursa stood near the dozing Appa on the large timber pier. A single lantern illuminated them from close by on a tall pole. She scratched the large sky-bison behind the ear. One of Appa's legs, which was hanging over the side of the pier, shook a little bit as a reaction, the large animal subconsciously leaning towards the Firelady.

Ursa smiled, taking a step back, but still scratching some more.

Appa groaned happily in his sleep.

"I would be careful with him" said Zuko's voice form the dark.

Ursa turned to see her son walk into the light.

"Is he that dangerous?" she asked kindly.

"His licks can be deadly" said Zuko with a smile, rubbing the head of the sky-bison.

Appa turned his head, his large tong coming out.

Zuko jumped back as a reflex, but Appa only licked his nose before turning his large head back and settling down.

Ursa laughed at Zuko's flinching.

Zuko shook his head in good humour.

The two walked down the length of the pier, away from the lantern. Ursa stopped to look at the stars.

Zuko stopped beside her.

"So many stars" said Ursa, looking up.

Zuko also looked up.

"A lot more people can enjoy them now because of what you and your friends have done."

Zuko smiled, but his expression quickly hardened slightly.

"There is still much to be done" he said honestly, but appeared ready for the challenge.

Ursa smiled, taking a seat on a nearby crate.

"I am sure you will succeed" said Ursa, "our family has always had the strength and determination to achieve what it wants."

Zuko looked a little torn at the comment.

"For good and bad" he said soberly. He moved over to take a seat on the top of a pillar close to his sitting mother.

"Yes…" agreed Ursa, her smile fading, "I have been away for a long time… I will help to rebuild the nations… and our family" she said.

"Azula" said Zuko, his expression darkening, "father."

"Your father was already lost before I left" said Ursa seriously, her tone hard.

"But Azula…" she continued, her voice suddenly full of regret.

"You don't know what she has become" warned Zuko, his voice dark.

Ursa gave him a sad but confident smile.

"I too know how to get what I want" she said confidently.

Zuko looked sceptical.

Ursa smiled at her sons doubt, looking back up at the stars.

Zuko leaned forward, placing a hand on the crate for support to look back up at the night's sky.

Ursa moved her hand over his, her thumb rubbing it tenderly.

Zuko's hard expression softened and he looked more hopefully at the sky above.

The sound of the sea mixed soothingly with the sound of distant music and merriment.

"Now tell me about this girl of yours..." said Ursa suddenly in a motherly way.

Zuko's calm expression evaporated and he blushed, looking like any other uncomfortable teenage boy talking to his mother about girls.

- Panning back from the mother and son, the bonfires of the feast gave a soft glow in the peaceful background. From higher up, the moon reflected off the calm ocean as the steam rose majestically from the main island, steady and clam.

Looking up, the stars shone brightly, the contrast between dark and light at its most magnificent and playful.

End Episode

----------------------------------

Kick ass… :-)

And that is it, and that is all… as this is the end of the main story arc, I would love to get your impressions. This is where you tell me what you thought of it all, and if it came together well?

More detailed reviews would be awesome… and even if you read this months after the last post, it's still worth a comment, I still read them (and reply if signed) and will plan for future works ^^

Thanks again to all my regulars, I hope this ending was satisfactory, I put in a lot of extra effort just for you all… ^^

As for Chapter 12… will have to wait and see, but sooner or later you will get the teaser on how I had planed out the second half of the season, can't say when it will be up, however. Until then, review! I just love feedback ^^ and it might just give me enough to consider continuing this one ^^

Biz, over and out

----------------------------------


	25. Ep 12 to 20 Synopsis

Hi all, it's been a long time. Firstly, thanks to all the people who have + fav'd and taken the time to comment on my work. ^^

This story still gets regular readers, and I'm glad so many people continue to enjoy it.

Unfortunately, other commitments have meant that I will no longer be continuing this story ark. But you might be happy to note that, as promised, this submission will contain a short 'teaser'/synopsis of the episodes I had planned to take us to the end of book 4 'Air'.

I'm sorry that it can't be the full story format… but as a conciliation, you get to see how I prepare my stories (if you were ever interested in the first place ^^). What you see below is step two, where I write a short synopsis to plan out the episodes. It's balanced for story content and length. Note that humor has not generally been planned at this stage, I normally have a couple of moments in mind and let that gags work spontaneously as the scene unfolds, so to speak… I don't like planning humor as it can seem forced on occasion. :-)

Also a reminder that this is 'rough' and not a polished work, some bits are quite detailed and others are very basically described, depending on the importance I place on the scene, and what you need to 'visualize' the scene.

This is for all the people who were hanging to see how it would end… I hope you get something out of it ^^

So without further hesitation, here it Episode 12 - 20

Episode 12 Exotic dangers.

Our heroes Mai, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph are taking a well earned break on a small Earth-Kingdome tropical island. The group is staying in a picturesque small costal village surrounded by lush tropical forests next to a stunning white sandy coast. The group enjoys some time together swimming and playing different sport, though Toph gets slightly frustrated that the pairs spend so much time cuddling. Toph takes great pleasure in sabotaging these 'moments' when she can (particularly poor Sokka and Suki).

The others get their revenge somewhat when one of the local boys (a highly skilled non-bender) becomes slightly smitten with Toph after seeing her unusual eyes (thanks to Sokka buying her a hairclip after complaining that he can't see her expressions when he talks to her).

Toph can 'feel' the attraction of the boy through her earthbending, which makes her blush and become clumsy and momentarily uncharacteristically shy on several occasions as they meet throughout the episode (becoming easily flustered). The boy is not a rebel but a kind, very confident and helpful youth who is well liked by all in the villagers.

All is not rosy for long, however, as a blatantly sexist local innkeeper helps to spark a bit of hostility between the pairs during lunch. Sokka and Zuko manage to put their foot right in it while responding to the innkeeper's old fashioned mentality. (Aang only digs the hole further due to a misunderstanding about the value of upholding traditions). Toph is unaffected by the bickering in the background as she is distracted for the moment as the boy from before delivers some supplies to the kitchen as a 'favor' to the chef. The boy is obviously also uncharacteristically clumsy as he tries to strike up a conversation, and is teased with good humor by the chef. Thankfully for the two embarrassed youths, the boy is called away. Toph deliberately lifts her feet from the ground, 'blinding her' from the feelings of those around her as she turns crimson.

That night, Momo encounters a mischievous looking spirit shadow in the early hours. He is chased by it, manages to spread havoc throughout the small village and waking everyone up.

Aang saves the Lamour and the spirit flees.

It turns out that the small animal-shape-shifting mischief spirit has been tormenting the village for a while. There used to be a ritual where the young male earth-benders of the village would test themselves against the spirit by chasing it in a race through the jungle to the top of a mountain until someone caught it (something that kept the spirit happy and at bay if the ritual was done once a year). However with so many young men 'gone' in the war there has been no-one to catch it for a while so the board spirit has been playing destructive jokes which are becoming more and more troublesome.

This is the perfect opportunity for the still slightly peeved girls (minus Toph) to show up the boy's, and Katara suggests that the pairs split into two groups, girls vs boys, in a contest to see who can catch the spirit first.

The next day, it turns out that the boy who likes Toph has been training to do the race against the spirit (despite being a non-bender) and accompanies the two groups to the starting point of the 'race' near the coast. He shows them the complex ritual needed to summon the spirit to the 'start' of the race.

Toph decides to 'watch' from the starting point, not believing that either will catch the spirit the first time.

What follows is some exciting chase scenes as the girls and the boys use all their bending and non bending skills to chase down the spirit. However the two groups spend as much time sabotaging each other as trying to catch the spirit, and the chase usually ends with some or all for the two chasing groups being comically catapulted back to the ocean near the starting point. (The spirit's favored booby-trap is a rope tied to a highly sprung palm tree.)

During three different attempts by the two groups to catch the spirit (heard somewhat in the background) Toph and the boy talk and bond a bit. It turns out that the boy has been training to do the race despite not being a bender. He says that the village elders don't allowing non-benders into the race due to the perceived danger. Toph encourages him, saying that she was also always told not to do things because others felt it was too dangerous for her. (Note: Toph has not gone soft, she gets flustered and aggressive on occasion to counter her shyness.)

After the third failed attempt by the two groups, Toph and the boy decide to head out the third time after the two groups have gone. Toph and the boy race through the thick and marshy tropical forest. Toph has trouble navigating and earth bending through the thick marshy jungle, but doesn't let on. The boy travels through the trees and is even faster then Toph.

The other two groups are at it again, hindering each other. Toph and the boy have made good time and are in a position to intercept the fleeing spirit. The spirit can sense how Toph sees and hinders her vision, making it necessary for the boy to save Toph in some sticky situations. The two use their own trick to surprise the spirit using bending and non-bending combined in a clever ambush, catching the spirit.

That night the locals are holding a celebration for Toph and her friend.

Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Suki and Mai are all sulking about being beaten. However, it is shown in the background how the newly appeared wife of the sexist innkeeper actually has the control of that relationship, and that often female benders completed the race (the sexist innkeeper is putt in his place ^^). Some wise words from Aang quickly diffuse the situation among the smoldering couples, so that the three pairs are soon laughing about the misunderstanding. Soon all are dancing together happily.

Meanwhile, Toph and the boy take a walk on the moonlit beach alone, taking a seat to enjoy the sound of waves lapping against the shore and the feel of the soft warm sand in the warm night. It turns out that Toph and the others are leaving in the morning and both are saddened. They exchange a few kind (slightly awkward) words and Toph gets her first kiss much to her own surprise. She returns the kiss for a few sweet seconds but then shoves the boy to the ground. With a shrewd smile the boy apologizes, saying it was her own fault for encouraging him to take risks. Toph simply smiles back and offers him a hand, saying they should return to the party and that the boy should be careful not to bit off more then he can chew. The boy accepts the hand up with a smile and good humor. The two continue to hold hands for a few moments as they walk back.

The last scene is Sokka sneaking up behind Suki who is standing on an outside railing of their ship enjoying the view. The two cuddle but freeze when Toph comes innocently wondering around the corner, running into the two. Sokka becomes over fearful and plays over innocent. Toph simply smiles and tells them its ok, saying what a lovely day it is before walking on, whistling to herself. Sokka looks dumbfounded, but Suki has a knowing smile on her face.

(Note: Toph and Aang are just a smidge taller compared to the others in this episode.)

End episode.

Episode 13 Return to the northern air temple.

The group has split up and Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka and Suki make their way to the northern air temple to meet up with the Airnomad students that Aang sent ahead.

The group is met by the mechanic, Teo, Perl and the young master herdsman. (Sky-bison from the rescued last herd fly around happily in the background.)

The Airnomad students have settled into the 'Airnomad' part of the Temple. The mechanic specifically moved some of the former refugees to give the Airnomads more room, and quiet.

Aang starts to train the students while his friends help rebuild part of the temple to its former glory, Teo enthusiastically takes part in the lessons as best he can.

Over in the Firenation capital, some time has passed and Iroh, Mai and Zuko are bogged down in politics and endless meetings (The Shoggo clan has had a major setback but is still active).

Ursa is there as well after helping resettle her fellow captives for the last few months, and wants to see Azula, but Zuko is against it. Mai tells Ursa that Ty-Lee will soon be there and that they will go together. (Mai and Ursa assist Zuko where they can).

Back over with Aang, training is going well, though Teo is having no luck… and this despite Aang seeing in his aura that he has the right spirit. Aang also reveals to Toph, Katara, Sokka and Suki that he is worried about his teaching abilities and returning the Airnomad culture to what it once was. Sokka dismisses him, saying that he is a master. Aang retorts that he barely finished being a student, and there is a lot more to teaching the way's of his people then what he learnt to become a master (he gives the example of not even knowing that half the Airnomads were from non-airbending parents). Aang also complains about the influence of the refugees (noticeable in the background). Katara sooths him by saying that the world continues to change, and so would his culture have, had it still been around during the last 100 years. The important thing is to always improve on what you have, and not to aim for some perceived perfect 'stagnant' point in the past.

(This is emphasized when Sokka points out that Toph has had a growth spurt and is now noticeably taller then Aang), as well as Aang's voice showing the first signs of cracking throughout the episode.

Aang accepts the arguments after a while, but still states his desire to find a copy of the sacred documents of his people, as mentioned in the episode "the cliff herder". The others can't help but agree, considering the amount of important information Aang was never taught.

Back over in the Firenation, Ursa, Ty-Lee and Mai visit Azula. The meeting is tense and awkward. Despite not having approval from the Firelord, Mai gains access for the three, but the guards refuse to unchain Azula from her restraints as she is too dangerous, and they fear Zuko's reaction if anything were to go wrong.

Azula's emotions swing wildly, with nasty accusations that they all abandoned her. Ursa is caring but stern which doesn't quite have the desired effect as Azula is too angry. Ty-Lee's attempts to grovel come to naught. Mai outright verbally attacks Azula and accuses her of brining these circumstances onto herself. Azula and Mai exchange some sharp words and with the help of Ursa, Azula is 'tricked' into admitting to herself that she had an option to do things differently.

Azula is furious at her conflicting emotions caused by the obvious concern of her friends and mother and tries to physically attack the three. This causes the scared guards to urge the visitors to leave. Ursa defies the guards and moves closer to Azula, effectively giving her daughter the chance to strike her with weak fire bending. Azula prepares to strike but can't follow through, collapsing again and sobbing uncontrollably. Ursa is able to tenderly touch Azula's face, saying they will come back before she is hastily removed by the scared guards.

Back over with Aang, he continues to teach the group.

At the end of the day's lesson he consoles Teo at still not being able to air-bend.

Aang has a quiet word with the Mechanic about his son, saying he doesn't know why he can't bend yet. Aang thinks that 'light footed' air-bending is very heavily dependent on the rigorous techniques which unfortunately require a lot of legwork, something that may be hindering the wheelchair bound Teo. Aang states his desire to find the sacred texts if only to hopefully find some new techniques to help Teo.

As if on queue, a Firenation messenger arrives with a report for Aang from Zuko. It gives detailed information regarding the recent history of Toll-Pi (where the deceased Master cliff herder said the daughter of the last Airbending master-of-ceremonies was meant to have been). Of particular interest to Aang is the reports of a vengeful 'Airspirit' that has continually plagued the former occupational forces over the last few years… and still does so to this day, despite the end of the war. Aang thinks he has a lead.

The last scene is with Mai and Zuko. Zuko is unpleased that Mai went behind his back, but Mai is able to convince Zuko that it was necessary. Zuko again states his belief that Azula is not to be trusted. Mai says he has been jaded by his experience. Zuko is gruff, but a few soothing words from Mai swings him. Zuko admits that the political situation is very tense because of all the high level family members mixed up with the defeated and dismantled Black-fire army. He just doesn't want another distraction to worry about. Mai soothes him and the two enjoy a moment away from the troubles of their lives.

End episode.

Episode 14 The enemy within.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki are preparing to head off on Appa to go visit Toll-Pi to gather information about the lost air bender's daughter (who should be about 80 years old now, if she is even still alive). Some time has passed since the last episode (it is mid to late summer). Aang is taller again and so is Toph. Aang's voice has cracked and he and Toph look more mature. Sokka and Katara have also continued to grow a bit, but not as noticeably as Aang and Toph.

Teo sees them off and Aang has to consol him about still not being able to airbend. Aang advises him to perhaps spend more time with the young master herdsman, as being with the sky-bison might inspire him.

The students are given set lessons to do until Aang's return. They are currently practicing their air glider flying (which can be seen in the background)

Over in the Firenation, Ursa is sitting with Azula in a small isolated compound with very high walls. Azula obviously has no chance of escape. Azula is unchained and visibly still a mess, but a lot better then the first meeting. Ursa talks to her about their family history. Azula is simply quiet and listens. (It is clear Ursa, Mai and Ty-Lee have visited in turns regularly). At the end, Azula remains quiet and flinches only a bit at Ursa's physical contact as she says goodbye. A single tear roles down Azula's face after her mother has left, but otherwise her expression is still dark and tense.

In another part of the prison, Ozai gets a visit from a guard bringing him food, Ozai seems to recognize the guard but doesn't let on. Ozai finds a note hidden in the food. And smiles after reading it… suddenly Ursa appears, it is her first visit. Ozai is his normal cool self. There is little love-loss between the two. It is obvious that there was never much love there. Ursa warns him not to contact Azula. Ozai jokes that he should take her seriously, as Ursa follows through on her threats, and that without his fire bending he would be unlikely to survive a direct attack. Ursa comments that you don't need to be able to element bend to be dangerous, at which point Ozai says that he would have to agree, smiling devilishly… Ursa leaves him without a further word.

Zuko is in a meeting with members of high ranking noble families, the Shoggo clan is also present. There are some harsh words exchanged between different nobleman and Iroh regarding some former Black-Fire army members. Zuko stands firm on the processes that are in place and adjourns the meeting. Many of the nobles are obviously angered at not getting special treatment. The Shoggo clan smiles at the development.

In a side chamber; Iroh, Zuko and Mai stop to talk. Zuko is frustrated, knowing that the Shoggo clan is not yet defeated, and that the ruling noble families are still split in their loyalties. Zuko is worried that the Shoggo clan is still planning something. Mai confirms that her sources indicate that the nobles are polarizing regarding their loyalties, but that hostility will die out with time. Iroh agrees, saying that the Shoggo clan has limited time to organize anything… all agree that they are not sure what that is, but should gather as much information as possible.

Aang and the others are in Toll-Pi. Aang is convinced that the mystery Airspirit is the key to finding the missing Airbender's daughter and decides to gather information on everything surrounding 'him'.

Unbeknown to the group they are being watched by a shadowy figure, obviously fascinated by Aang's Airnomad clothes. All we can see is the shadowy outline of a young man, just enough to make out his expression, but not revealing his facial details.

Toll-Pi is still under Firenation administration for the time being and there is a mix of Firenation and Earthkingdome citizens. Aang soon finds out that the 'Airspirit' has a history of attacking Firenation patrols and soldiers. Aang visits the local military headquarters in town which seems to irritate the shadowy follower, particularly after Aang shows respect to the Firenation officers.

Aang decides to head into the mountains where the attacks most often happen (an area no longer patrolled).

On the way back to Appa, some fire nation children ask Aang (recognizing him) for a fire show (as one betted the other that the Avatar would beat the local firebending showman). A small crowd gathers and Aang happily obliges, putting on a great show.

Seeing this, the shadow figure becomes more upset and appears to come to a decision.

Back with Ozai in his cell, he has completed a note of his own. The guard from before takes the message with the tray when he returns… also quietly calling Ozai the 'Phoenix King'. Ozai smiles.

In Azula's cell, Azula is unchained and is looking out the small bared window. A small 'cute' package from Ty-Lee is nearby, with some fresh flowers. Azule is twirling a single flower between her fingers… her grimace breaks slightly into a smile… but only for a moment.

Aang and the others are traveling on Appa. They descend to an abandoned outpost. Once on the ground the Airspirit appears, swooping low over the group in a less then friendly manner. (Aang has to save Toph from decapitation as she can't spot the flying target). The Airspirit uses a glider similar to Aangs, but the glider looks elaborate and the pilot is costumed and looks the part of a spirit. The unknown pilot carries an ornamental sword and leaves a misty smoke trail, which also partially obscures him as he flies, adding to the spirit image.

Aang shouts out to the spirit, saying that he is the Avatar and a fellow airbender. The Airspirit attacks the group, this time with his sword out, going for the kill. Katara and Suki defend Toph and the bewildered Aang, while Sokka tries to counterattack, without much success.

Aang is totally confused. Aang shrugs off Katara and takes to the air on his own glider, trying to get close to the airborne attacker. The Airspirit attacks and the two have a one sided dogfight. Aang simply tries to evade while shouting to the other pilot. Eventually Aang is forced to crash near the group and Katara and Suki save him. Katara hits the Airspirit's glider with some ice shards, causing the Airspirit to retreat.

Aang is visibly shaken, Sokka suggests they head back to town and try for another lead to find the missing daughter of the Airnomad master of ceremonies. Aang reluctantly agrees.

End of episode.

Episode 15 Lost friends & foes.

Iroh and Zuko are walking alone around the abandoned Sun-warrior temples (a large airship can be seen far in the background). The two can't find anyone and decide to wait.

It is night and the two are sitting around a small fire on top of a temple discussing the problems of the Firenation and also Azula and Ozai. Both agree that the two are still dangerous. Out of the dark, the Sunwarrior chief and a few of his men appear to informally join the two, as if they had been expected. Zuko and Iroh ask for permission to introduce some old Sunwarrior traditions back into the Firenation (in an attempt to steer the aggressive culture of the Firenation back to its more passive roots). The chief reluctantly agrees, but worries that the increased interest would encourage people to snoop around here. Zuko agrees that the dragons are not easy to keep hidden, and states his sorrow that there are only two left. The chief smiles shrewdly, saying there are a critical small number of others also left (protected by the Sunwarriors). He also says that many eggs (the orb Zuko thought was a gold item (that seemed alive)) can be hatched at any time (they have the ability to remain dormant for a long long…. long time) but that the time was still not right. Zuko has the idea of turning the island into a conservation area that is off limits, as dragons have been found there (which will become protected on punishment of death). The Sunwarriors agree, and asks that Zuko makes sure that he tries to keep as many people off the island as possible, and that the decision to show themselves again to the world (if they chose too) remains the choice of the Sunwarriors. Zuko and Iroh agree.

Meanwhile, Azula is walking with a few very nervous looking guards along an open-roof walkway with high walls.

Azula looks even better then before and more stable, just tired and broken. The guards tell her that she is lucky that Mai has pushed so hard to allow her some time in the garden area. But the guards warn her that Yu-Yang archers are patrolling the walls and have orders to take 'any' measure necessary if she were to try anything.

Azula looks up at the blue sky high above and a small smile crosses her lips. There is some issue and the guards have to leave her for a moment alone in the long corridor. Azula is suddenly shocked to here the voice of her father coming from a low bared window near the ground.

Azula immediately has a relapse and looks scared and emotionally unstable. She acknowledges her father and pulls herself together as best she can to keep her voice stable, though she looks terrible. Ozai informs her that a plan is afoot and that she should be prepared to act fast and ruthlessly when the signal comes. He says she should 'act' as he knows she is capable of. Azula looks even more scared but acknowledges her agreement automatically. Ozai doesn't see her expression so assumes she is with him 100%. He compliments her and says that their revenge will soon be at hand. Azula looks torn but follows her father loyally, almost as an automatic reaction.

The guards return and Azula looks much worse then before (obviously mentally torn), simply following the guards like a zombie.

Meanwhile, over with Aang, he and his group are back in Toll-Pi. They try to gather information from older residence regarding what went on during the time that the last Airbeinding siblings and the Firnation husband of the master of ceremonies were on the run from the Firenation authorities, almost 90 years ago.

For the Earthkingdome citizens it is a great tail of romance and sacrifice, unfortunately with an unhappy ending. (Flashback involved).

Aang also asks an older Firenation citizen who is a bit embarrassed to have to admit that the Firenation version the story is of the successful hunting down of one of the Firenations best known traitors who was bewitched by the last Airnomad witch. Both stories indicate that the Firenation / Airnomad pair died childless.

The group musses about how history changes depending on the observer, and how you should always be careful about information you are 'told', even if it is from people you know.

Aang is a little lost but then uses his training regarding auras and personality traits (which he learnt from the guru) to try and pinpoint someone who's aura would have been likely to have risked taking in the Airnomad orphan. Aang also asks about people who would have had Airnomad personality traits and were in the right age group. A kind old Firenation man who used to be a soldier has a good memory for people and slowly an image emerges of a strange but sweet old woman and a young girl all those years ago…

Meanwhile, Ursa is once again visiting Azula, who is once again nervous and more unstable. Ursa is a little surprised when Azula opens up to her a bit after some tender words… Ursa sees a bit of Azula's good side but when pressed… Azula shuts down, unwilling even remotely to betray her father (seemingly out of fear as well as other reasons.) The only thing that Ursa can get from her is that she suddenly really wants to get out of this prison, (to anywhere else, she doesn't care where) something she has never directly stated before. Ursa looks concerned.

Aang and the others gather more information about the history of the old woman and the young girl. He is told that they used to live close to the village and would often leave for some unknown destination for some time.

The young girl grew up and never married, but apparently had a child of her own, a daughter. The old woman died and the girl she brought up moved further away from town with her daughter. They moved into the mountains in the direction where Aang was recently attacked by the Airspirit, only a few valleys over. After a bit more digging around the group finds out that the suspected 'granddaughter of the last master of ceremonies' is also rumored to have had children to an earthbending father, twins, a boy and a girl who should be in their late teens by now. Aang has directions, and believes he has the right lead. The group of youths makes to head out. Aang is so confident that he sends a message back to the northern airtemple, requesting that the young master-herdsman flies over with another sky-bison to help transport the family and scrolls when they find them.

Ursa is talking to Mai regarding Azula. The two express their concern for Azula and complain that Zuko is too inflexible on the matter. Mai plays devils-advocate and the two are not too angry at Zuko in the end, but still disappointed about Azula. The conversation moves on to Zuko's and Iroh's travels away to an unknown destination. Mai says that Zuko was being evasive but that they have just returned and are talking in another room in the palace at the moment, possibly about where they where. Ursa suddenly states that she knows about a way to hear what they are saying from a secret room only she knows about. Ursa states that sometimes it is necessary to even spy on loved ones, if it is for their own good. Mai is a little shocked but smiles cunningly, liking the idea.

The two women arrive just in time to overhear Iroh and Zuko talking about their experience with the 'masters' (Particularly regarding the influence it had on them gaining a new philosophy on life, and how neither thought that they were worthy at the time to receive the incites that the 'masters' gave)… Mai and Ursa are a little shocked, neither having been told… but after listening in for a while, Ursa suddenly seems to have come to a decision. (She never hears that the masters are dragons, only that they can look into your soul and if they deem you worthy, they give you incite, if not, they kill you.

End of episode.

Episode 16 The last Masters.

The episode starts in a small Firenation village in the middle of the night. Some shadowy figures are placing barrels near an official looking building, after they run off the barrels explode, demolish a part of the structure.

The scene changes to a busy harbor during the day, again an explosion at a barracks occurs, this time followed by general panic and shouting. A few more scenes of a terror campaign (including kidnapping) indicate not all is well in the Firenation.

The scene changes to Mai and Ty-Lee catching up. Ty-Lee has taken some time out from the Kyoshi warriors to assist in the Firenation. The two friend's embrace and Mai is noticeably more affectionate then usual (at least for her). Ty-Lee asks about the latest news. Mai explains that there have been numerous attacks (bombings) and kidnappings which are destabilizing the Firenation.

The two are interrupted by Ursa who abruptly enters the room, obviously angry at Zuko. Ty-Lee is a little taken aback, but Ursa quickly calms, greeting her. Mai asks what is wrong. Ursa says that she suspects that someone has been getting to Azula (she suspects Ozai) and is causing her to regress.

(Ursa has a flashback to her last meeting with her daughter… Azula is looking worse again and suddenly interrupts her mother to ask if she was ever proud of her. Ursa thinks about this and recalls a scene where a young Azula is secretly practicing firebending. Azula is playing with the flames making nice artistic swirls and forms, obviously just enjoying the show. Ursa walks in on her accidentally and Azula tries to hide what she did. Ursa, however, praises her for once, saying that she really is a talented firebender and it's nice to see her using it for something so artistic, and encourages her to do more. The young Azula is proud as punch, and promptly continues, (this causes the Azula in the 'present' to smile)… however, Azula then remembers how she continued with more gusto, only 'this time' to be interrupted by her father, who doesn't praise her, but scolds her for wasting her time on such showmanship, saying she should focus on combat training. The cause the 'present' Azula to frown and shudders a bit… Ursa assures her that she was only ever disappointed with Azula when she followed her father's path, unfortunately that side showed itself more and more in Azulas desire to be the best, but that didn't mean that Ursa loved Azula any less then Zuko. End flashback from Ursa).

Back with Mai and Ty-Lee, Ursa continues, saying that she recently asked Zuko to transfer Azula away. Zuko refused, saying he can't spare the guards given the current terror campaign and refusing Ursa assurances that Azula is not such a big danger anymore.

Mai has sympathy for Zuko's decision, explaining that he is only looking out for the interests of the Firenation people, and his loyalty to them still sits higher then to his sister… which Mai says Ursa can't blame him for, given the history of the two siblings. Ursa is a little annoyed until Mai indicates that she can also see Ursa's point of view, but at the end of the day its Zuko's that counts. Mai says that she will have a talk with Zuko.

Aang and the gang make their way to the people Aang suspects of being of Airnomad descendants. Their family is in a remote valley close to where the Airspirit attacks are most frequent. The gang is weary, and it's obvious they are being watched by someone who can airbend… though the viewer can't see who it is.

Katara asks what approach Aang will use to convince the descendents to come forward, as she suspects them to be reluctant, just like the nomads of the high plains. Aang indicates he will be honest and straight forward, as obviously deception and lies has poisoned the mind of the one air bender who he had fought recently as the Airspirit.

The group arrives at a small farm in a large isolated valley. They are met by a teenage girl who is doing chores. Aang reads her aura and smiles; she is very close to full Airnomad color, if a little weak.

She seems friendly enough and asks what she can do for them (seemingly not recognizing Aang's robes as anything special). Aang comes straight out and says he is the Avatar, and has come to ask a request from the head of the house and the whole girl is taken aback, but shows the group inside.

Inside, Aang is looking at the Aura of the three people (three generations of woman) who are sitting in front of him, each has a high degree of Airnomad color present, though all very weakly, as if they were not benders. They also appear to have a little of Firenation (all three) and Earthkingdome (the youngest). Aang turns as one more figure steps into the room, this one has a skewed aura, very bright but swirling red and Airnomad yellow. Aang blinks out of his aura-vision to reveal a teenage boy.

The boy is introduced as Zaak, and he does not look happy to see Aang. Aang wastes no further time, saying that he is the Avatar. To prove this without a doubt he quickly transfers into the avatar state and generates a small wind/fire/water and earth ball in the palm of his hand.

The women seem to be impressed, but before they can say anything the boy interrupts asking what Aang wants, if he really is the Avatar, as he claims. Aang looks a little peeved.

(In preparation for what he is about to say, Aang asks Toph to put her feet on the ground, something Zaak notices)

Aang states honestly about how the old master herdsman told him of an Airbending girl who survived the extermination of the Airnomads all those years ago… and how he believes that the dissidence of that girl are the people sitting in front of him. The women all look a little shocked at the notion, the boy, however, remains impassive.

The older woman apologizes but says that they are not Airnomads, and that her parents were Earthkingdome refugee. Aang knows this routine of denial and states reassureidly that the war is over and that it is safe for them to come out of hiding. He is a little shocked when Toph confirms that the three women are not lying, the boy deliberately backs away from Toph a bit and says nothing.

Aang asks them about their history, saying that they all have Airnomad auras and that they must be the people he is searching for. The old woman kindly tells the story of being taken in as a baby by a kind old healer after her parents were killed, but never stating anything about Airnomads…

Aang and the others are totally defeated, not expecting this to happen. The boy says that they should leave, wanting to get rid of them. But to his great annoyance his mother offers for the kids to spend the night, as it is getting late. The boy protests, but Aang quickly accepts the invitation. He secretly says to Katara that he wants to ask some more questions, unsure of what is going on, but almost certain that the boy is the Airspirit he fought with.

Mai is talking to Zuko about Azula. Zuko is annoyed about the topic, dismissing his sister as a luxury he can't afford to bother about. He indicates to a desk overflowing with scrolls and maps. The Firenation is under siege, from the inside, everywhere there is sabotage and attacks, the people are becoming fearful. Zuko is sickened that he can't protect all of his people and furious that the Shoggo clan are still out-maneuvering him (having now seemingly disappeared on the eve of their official arrest), but he has a plan to trap them and needs all his energy on that.

Mai sees his distress and asks how she can help, surely there is a mission that she and Ty-Lee could undertake. Zuko is grateful, but reluctantly declines, saying that as the future queen (something that makes Mai blush!) she is a target for kidnapping, and so is Ty-Lee, and his mother… It would help him the most if she just stayed somewhere safe. Mai is angered by this, as she doesn't think she needs the protection and definitely not the restriction. A tense and stressed Zuko gets angry, but then calms saying that if she really wants to help him she will just keep herself safe… he doesn't need something else to worry about. Mai is still annoyed but sees the sincerity in the eyes, so reluctantly agrees.

Mai goes back to Ursa and Ty-Lee to tell them what happened. Ty-Lee is also angry that she came back just to 'sit around'. Ursa, however, says she has a great way for them to 'stay out of harms way' and also help Azula. Mai asks how and Ursa reminds her of what they overheard Zuko and Iroh talking about… the Sunwarriors. Mai looks intrigued. Ursa admits she feels that the chance to save Azula is slipping away, and more drastic action is necessary.

Over with Aang, the gang is having dinner with the entire family. Aang talks freely how he has found other airbenders and sky-bison. Zaak, however, continually turns the conversation to how the Firenation are still occupying the area and how the Firenation has never properly been punished for what they did 100 years ago. Aang finds himself defending the current Firenation rulers but Zaak will not be consoled, pressing the point continuously. He has a real hatred of the Firenation it seems. Soon the conversation twists again and Zaak directly attacks Aang for being a coward and a traitor to his people for not bringing about the destruction for the Firenation, the young man then promptly storms out. Aang is fuming, but is able to control himself thanks to help from Katara. Zaak's family apologies for the young man, saying he has never forgiven the Firenation for killing his Earthbending father during an uprising many years ago.

Suki apologize on behalf of the group for bringing the disruption to the household. Katara mentioning that they only hoped to find the master of ceremony manuscripts because they were so important to the survival of the Airnomad culture.

This causes the three women to flinch at the mention of 'manuscripts'… Both Toph and Aang notice the reaction, Aang smiles confidently, suddenly a smile is back on his face.

End of episode.

Episode 17 Fracture

Mai, Ty-Lee and Ursa are standing just inside of the main gates to the Firenation prison, near them is a bewildered but quiet Azula (it is morning). They are also accompanied by a very nervous looking warden, who is noticeably agitated. The make it past the last checkpoint and the warden escorts them to their waiting large airship. He warns them that their actions will have consequences, to which Ursa simply says she hopes so. Mai thanks him for his cooperation and regrets the necessary use of threats. Mai she is happy that he at least could see sense and recognized their determination, unlike the Yu Yang archers stationed outside Azula's cell, (a quick scene shows four archers either pinned against walls or incapacitated from Ty-Lee). Mai says that they need one day's heads-start before the information is passed on to Zuko. A threatening look from all three women is enough to get the warden to reluctantly agree under duress. He says that he will report Azula missing as part of his next normal report, despite the difficulty of covering up the Yu-Yang archer incident and the trouble he knows he is going to get into. This gets him three sweet smiles, something the warden shrugs off in seeming defeat, knowing he is doomed either way.

Over with Aang, he and the gang are having breakfast with the family.

Zaak enters the kitchen. It is obviously the first time he has returned since storming out the night before. He is still agitated and annoyed that they are still there.

Again he starts an argument with Aang regarding the Avatar's inability to enact sufficient revenge against the Firenation. Aang tries to stay calm but then the old woman asks the youngsters to leave for a moment so that the family can talk.

Outside, Aang and the others reveal that they think that the family is on the brink of revealing something, even if the women themselves are unsure of what it is they are meant to be revealing. The group can hear the muffled sound of heated discussion coming from inside. Katara speculates that the Airnomad descendents were probably never told what the books were, to keep the books and the descendents safe from hunting Firenation patrols and tricksters. Aang agrees, saying he is now almost certain that Zaak is the Airspirit he fought.

(They flashback to the night before, Aang recognizes some Airnomad artifacts as part of the household, though the women don't recognize them as such, simply having always believed them to be from another part of the Earthkingdome. End flashback)

Aang tells the others how they will have to be careful how they act, because even if the family still has the scrolls, guaranteeing that they hand them over is far from sure. Importantly, the woman have agreed to let them stay for a day or two, fascinated by Aang's insistence that they are descended from Airnomads the night before. He uses examples of their different cultural behavior to other Earthkingdome citizens, something the women attributed to regional differences taught to them by the old woman to honor her dead parents.

Aang says the Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph should keep an eye on Zaak while he tries to convince the women.

Over with Zuko, he, Iroh and Master Piandao are inspecting a burnt-out building close to a smoldering barracks (obviously in a town far away from the capital).

Zuko kicks at the rubble, obviously flustered at the cowardly tactics of the traitors. They discuss the unstable situation and how there has been a spate of desertions recently from the ranks of the normal Firenation army. Iroh feels a coup attempt is coming, but admits that he doesn't know where to strike. Zuko's loyal forces are stretched thin in an attempt to prevent further attacks. The Firelord only has a small mobile strike force around him to send to any potential uprising. Zuko is unfazed, saying that he doesn't care about the circumstances of the fight, the enemy should just show itself so that he can face them and 'finish it' once and for all.

Zuko picks up a burnt dole from the ruble, indicating civilian casualties, which is obviously the root of Zuko's frustration. Iroh and Master Piandau are also obviously upset about the notion. Iroh says darkly that he has a lead… Zuko doesn't hesitate to approve action, obviously personally led by him, the three men walk away with determination written all over their faces.

Azula, Ursa, Mai and Ty-Lee are seen walking along ancient road. Ahead of them are the Sunwarrior ruins, a long way behind them is the waiting large airship. They are obviously traveling alone.

Azula asks what they are doing. Ursa says they are simply spending some time alone together to help Azula. There is someone Ursa would like Azula to meet. Azula seems to dismiss the idea, though she stays quiet. Mai, Ty-Lee and Ursa agree that they should proceed carefully and have a look around. Mai and Ty-Lee head out, obviously scouting, while Ursa prepares camp with the help of a reluctant Azula, who does start to help after a sigh to herself…

Aang has a series of 'moments' with the three women of the family, smoothly painting the picture that they really are Airnomad descendents and hinting towards documents. The women are obviously still torn, and beat-around-the-bush on the issue of documents… seemingly wanting a justification to renege on an oath they all share… They also let slip about 'forbidden knowledge' of some kind or another.

In the meantime, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki do some chores that need doing while keeping an eye on Zaak, humorously trying to keep him away form his family when Aang is 'working' on them.

It is night and Mai and Ty-Lee have returned to the sheltered camp, the fire is deliberately lit so as not to give away their position (something Ursa says she learnt while on the prison island. She has been telling Azula about her time there, which seemed to interest Azula quite a bit.).

Mai and Ty-Lee report on having seen some Sunwarrior people and having overheard a reference to the 'masters'. Mai was able to shadow a small group, and knows the location of the master's cave, far away from the Sunwarrior settlement. Ursa nods with determination, saying that they will head out this very night to avoid the chance of being detected before having the opportunity to meet the masters.

Over with Aang, it is dinner time again and after a whole day of subtle persuasion the women are about the crack. Zaak protests when it looks that they are about to reveal something. In the quick heated exchange that follows he seemingly admits to being the Airspirit, something that shocks Zaak's family, as it indicates he read the documents despite his oath not to.

An abrupt scene change sees Zuko, Iroh and soldiers sneaking up on a large camp. They attack, only to find the camp deserted. Zuko is furious, saying the information was a diversion. To emphasize the point there is a distant explosion from the hill where the prison is someway off. Iroh simply says "Ozai", while Zuko says "Azula" there is obviously a large attack on the prison going down to free Ozai. (Zuko doesn't know that Azula is with the other women.)

The last scene is with Ursa and Azula at the base of the stairs up to the master's caves.

Nearby, two Sunwarrior guards are incapacitated. Mai and Ty-Lee are keeping watch.

Azula asks what Ursa wants to accomplish. Ursa admits that she honestly doesn't know, but is willing to try for her daughter's sake. Azula laughs awkwardly, (not really manically but in irony)… Azula still looks tired, but seems genuinely interested as to what it could be that is so important. Ursa warns her that the masters will look into her soul, and that Azula's life, and probably Ursas life, will be on the line. Azul looks a little shocked, but then seems to succumb to some form of inevitability (also not really believing the threat).

The two woman start to walk up the stairs, the sun is just beginning to rise. From the caves comes an ominous rumble.

End Episode.

Episode 18 Divide and conquer.

Azula and Ursa are at the top of the stairs between the two caves… again there is a rumbling from only the one cave. Ursa tells Azula that she has to present a flame to the masters as tribute (something she overheard Zuko say). Azula is a little worried at the rumbling, which causes the earth to shake. Azula says that her soul is not good enough, and that she is unsure about her ability to produce a decent stable flame.

Ursa says that she will 'stand by her' come what may, and that she has every confidence in her daughter's ability… and soul.

With a kind hand from her mother on her shoulder, Azula takes a deep breath. She concentrates for a second then extends both hands producing a stable blue, and also a stable red flame, before bowing respectfully (seemingly on instinct producing the appropriate two colors)

Down below, one of the guards who are pinned to the wall, comes too. It is the same naysayer who was present when Zuko and Aang were there. He see's the two women up above and laughs, saying that they will surely be killed. Mai and Ty-Lee scold him, saying that Azula is quite capable of protecting herself if need be. He laughs again, saying that they obviously don't know 'what' the masters are. He shocks the two when he divulges the information a moment later.

Above, a shadow passes by. It is the blue dragon, obviously returning from a night flight.

Azula is shocked, but after a moment's hesitation, continues to produce a stable flame. Ursa is also shocked, but quickly regains her composure, also telling Azula to keep calm. The blue dragon lets out a might roar, this is soon followed by a reply from the cave. Soon the red dragon emerges slowly, staring intently at the two women and down towards the very worried Ty-Lee and Mai.

The blue dragon begins to swoop around the two women on the platform while the red one fully immerges, simply staring intently at the two while sitting on the one platform.

Ursa bows respectfully and takes a kneeling position close behind the bowing Azula.

The blue dragon begins to circle while the red one continues to stare.

Azula asks what she should do. Her mother says simply, dance. Azula is shocked, but Ursa explains how Azula has to illustrate the beauty of firebeding (she recalls Iroh's words). Ursa says that she should make the fire dance. Azula looks confused. Ursa says that she should do what she did when she was younger, she should make the fire dance, she should let go and be free, happy like she once was.

Azula nods, after a few fumbled beginnings Azula remembers back to the last time she did such a fireshow, it was before her mother left… and was the last time she remembered being happy, truly happy. Seemingly in a trance, Azula starts to swirl and move, her firebending swirls elegantly and with increased style… she subconsciously follows the movements of the blue dragon who is still circling. Azula introduces blue and red flames into the mix, also managing a bit of green, including a nice lightning blast at the end. It is quite an impressive show and even Mai, Ty-Lee and the conscious guard are all impressed. At the end, Azula faces the red dragon, who is still staring. The blue dragon roars again, which is answered by a low growl from the red one, they are obviously communicating with one another.

Azula is a little way away from her mother and has to jump out of the way as the red dragon flicks its long tail at her, causing an explosion of rock. The blue dragon roars in defiance, obviously displeased with the actions of the other dragons, the two snap at each other as the blue dragon flies close by.

The red dragon moves forward towards the fallen Azula, but stops when Ursa moves between the two.

The dragon moves his face close to Ursa and growls menacingly. Ursa stands firm, defiant. However, the blue dragon lands on the platform and growls back, seemingly backing up Ursa. The red dragon looks define then lets out a disrespectful breath of smoke over the two women, turning and heading back into its cave…

Down below with Mai, the guard says he has never seen that before… the two dragons not agreeing. He has heard of the dragons ignoring a person (not eating and also not assisting a candidate) but never fighting each other. He muses that it must mean that Azula is either capable of great evil… or great good… there is simply no middle ground.

Azula gets back up, looking with concern into the face of the blue dragon.

Ursa steps back to give the two room.

The blue dragon lets out a soothing growl, tilting its head a bit and slowly preparing to launch a small flame. Azula seems to know what it wants and launches her blue flame to deflect the dragons flame upwards (having to, otherwise she would have been fried). The two flames merge and the dragon manipulates his breath to generate a kaleidoscope of colors, not as intense or impressive as when it did it with the other dragon… but with a similar effect. Afterwards the dragon promptly disappears into its cave.

Ursa and Azula blink away their surprise.

From down below, Mai calls, saying that they should go.

The two women make to leave, and Azula thanks her mother for standing by her.

Over with Aang and the others, it is morning. The gang is on their own. Aang is boasting about how he convinced the three women to divulge that they have been the keepers of sacred (and secret) documents.

The reason why they did not say so earlier is because they did not know what the documents were. They were told by the old woman who brought up the daughter of the Airnomad mother never to read the documents as the knowledge was dangerous. They were also told to only bring the documents into the open when the Firenation was defeated/destroyed, and to bring them to the Earthknigdom king, as he would know what to do with them.

It is suddenly shown that Teo is also there, having arrived in the morning from Toll-Pi on a sky-bison after finding out where they were. Teo decided to come instead of the young master herdsman as the later had too much to do, and Teo wanted to train with the sky-bison.

Aang continues with his story to Teo, saying that the turning point for convincing the family was when Zaak seemingly admitted to being the airspirit. Zaak apparently tried to deny his slipup but not even his own family believed him anymore, disappointed that he broke his oath and obviously red the manuscripts, learning how to Airbend from the sacred texts. The evidence was mounting and all three women agreed that the documents were probably/definitely the scrolls Aang was looking for. Zaak, disgraced, was outvoted by the others and they agree to head there in the morning (which is perfectly timed, as Teo just arrived).

Back in the present, they are interrupted when the teenage girl suddenly emerges saying that her brother Zaak has gone. Sokka worries that he has gone to do something with the scrolls… The group, including Teo and Zaak's sister, immediately mount-up on the two sky-bison and head out to the hiding spot.

Over with Zuko, he and his men are engaged in a pitch battle in a small abandoned harbor complex. The fighting is intense, and the reason, Ozai, shows himself for a second before making a narrow escape on a Firenation jet-ski with a few assailants. Zuko is furious, and the remaining traitors are quickly dealt with.

Iroh consoles his nephew, saying that it has cost them a lot of men to get Ozai out, and that they will hopefully have a less strong position to do anything. Joeng Joeng also reassures Zuko, saying that they will soon have tracked down the main force. Zuko looks worried, stating that he hopes that they can deal with the rebel army before they can cause too much harm to civilians (behind Zuko, Iroh and Joeng Joeng are also looking worried). Iroh says that the one benefit of all this is that the traitors will have to show their true colors, which means that once they are defeated, all the bad elements of the old system can be removed in one swoop. Zuko nods in grim determination.

Over with Aang, the group has reached the hiding spot, a cave high in the cliffs. There are books and scrolls lying around at the caves entrance, a few being in danger of being blown away.

The group quickly jumps off to pick up the scattered parchments… Zaak's sister says that a lot of scrolls are there, but a few important big volumes are missing. Teo spots the airspirit/Zaak far in the distance with a spyglass, he is obviously carrying something. Before anyone can say anything, Teo gives chase… Aang says that the others should retrieve the document, then come after them on Appa. He displays his glider and follows Teo.

Aang finally catches up with Teo who is spying on the Airspirit Zaak.

Zaak, who has not noticed he is being followed, deposits the books in another cave. He is a little shocked to find Aang and Teo racing towards him when he emerges. Aang says that he should give up the books, saying they are important to the continuation of the Airnomads. Zaak accuses him of convoluting with the enemy, saying he should continue the fight and has no right to pollute the minds of future Airbenders with his 'false' Airbending traditions. (Zaak has obviously lost-it a bit with his hatred of the Firenation.)

Aang says it is irrelevant, he knows where the scrolls are. Zaak then threatens the two, saying that if they are dead, only he can save the Airnomads tradition. Zaak promptly attacks the two. Aang and Zaak have a fierce dogfight, with Teo trying to assist Aang.

Teo gets in a good hit with an airbeinding swish from his sky-bison but is then attacked by Zaak. Aang has to save Teo who can't airbend after being knocked off the sky-bison, despite his life depending on it. Aang sees Zaak going back for the scrolls.

Aang goes into the avatar state and intercepts. Zaak is completely consumed by hate and makes for the scrolls despite Aang's warnings, aiming to destroy the documents. Aang starts an avalanche which covers the mouth of the cave. Zaak, in his arrogance and anger, tries to fly through to get to the cave… but is washed away.

Aang returns to the others on the sky-bison with the injured Teo and the missing manuscripts. The others are just finishing loading up Appa.

The sister cries when hearing of the fate of her brother and is consoled by Suki and Katara. Zaak's sister then seems to be overcome by an air of determination stating that her brother was consumed by hate and that she and her family will now return with Aang, hoping to regain their past that they never knew they had, and follow the right way of the Airbender. Aang agrees.

Teo is obviously crushed that he couldn't Airbend, not even to save his own life… Aang suddenly states that he knows that Teo would find a way to airbend eventually, but considering that an Airbender was lost today he feels obliged to assist right now to make up for the loss to his nation.

Katara is concerned about the danger of soul bending, knowing what Aang has planned. Aang, however, is determined, and soulbends Teo, with similar pyrotechnics involved as with Ozai (and almost the similar destruction of Aangs soul).

The two collapse, Teo recovers first, quickly finding that he can now airbend, much to his delight. Aang however looks terrible. Katara asks him to never do soul bending again. Aang smiles weekly, saying he will consider it. The group make to head off, mission accomplished.

Over in the Firenation capital, it is night, and Zuko is in a rage with his mother, Mai and Ty-Lee. He has obviously found out what has been going on (Iroh is also there). The women explain about their actions and what happen, stating that they promised the two Sunwarrior guards that they would not tell anyone about them, and that they found out about the sunwarrior masters through spying. The women also try and explain what happened with the dragons, also stating what the one guard thought that it meant.

Zuko says that that is the proof that Azula is still too dangerous to be trusted.

Ursa disagrees, saying it is proof that she should be given a chance.

Iroh is interested in the circumstance but agrees with Zuko, the situation is still too dangerous now with the escape of Ozai to take the extra risk with Azula.

Ursa becomes angry at her brother in law. Zuko puts his foot down, saying that it will have to wait until after the current crisis and that is his final decision, the women are to follow his instructions.

The women look defiant but Zuko simply doesn't back down. In exasperation, he show's the immense burden and stress he is under… but doesn't change his position, saying he needs the support of everyone at the moment, he simply doesn't have the energy. Zuko describes a resent disturbing scene which causes the women to cringe, understanding a bit about the burden he is under.

The women look less defiant and Mai quickly moves over, laying her hand on his shoulder and reassuring him that when the chips are down she's by his side, something he should use more literally, instead of locking her away… Zuko seems to get what she is saying. Ty-Lee nods her agreement. Ursa seems torn. Iroh nodes and leaves the room.

Zuko, after tenderly touching Mai's hand, also leaves by the main door. He and his mother share a 'look' on the way by.

Outside, Zuko unexpectedly runs into Azula, who has been sitting patiently.

Azula is quiet and still looking a little worse for where. She can't make eye contact with her brother.

Zuko, annoyed, is about to walk on when he stops, suddenly marching up to his sitting sister. He tells her too look him in the eyes. Something she says weakly that she can't do… there is a heave pause then Zuko says that that got be a good sign… or a bad one, and that is 'precisely' the problem. Zuko pauses for a second, saying a disgruntled and dark 'sorry' under his breath, before turning and striding away. Azula watches him go, her face is confused, her eyes watery, but her mouth defiant, but in what way, it is not clear.

Ursa and Ty-Lee see Azula down to her waiting prison escort in the main compound. Azula thanks them both and asks them to thank Mai. Ursa apologizes and says all will turn out ok. Azula looks up to where she knows Zuko is working, in a brightly lit room overlooking the compound.

From above in the office, Zuko looks over from his overflowing desk out the window, hearing the guards move away. He frowns, turning back to his work. Nearby, Mai is also working on a similarly crowded desk, obviously assisting her boyfriend.

A dark shadow on the city's rooftop watches as Azula's escort drives by. It then disappears into the night.

End episode.

Episode 19 The nations united

Azula's escorted carriage moves on through the night. It is traveling along an isolated road when it is suddenly attacked. From inside the carriage, Azula can hear that her guards are soon overpowered. No information comes from outside and she becomes scared, demanding to know who is there, and what is going on… all she can hears is whispers. Panicking, she blows the door off the carriage, simply running into the surrounding dark forest (not bothering to look at who the attackers are). She is chased and brought down by a rope with balls on each end, which entangles her feet. She looks fearfully up as shadows move in.

Over with Aang, it is the next day. He has returned to the northern airtemple and Teo is busy showing his airbending off to his proud father.

In the background, Perl and the other Airbending students are showing the three descendents around or inspecting the ceremonial scrolls.

Aang and the others are surprised to find a whole bunch of correspondence from Zuko and Mai waiting for them. Due to being marked top-secret, they were not forwarded or read, simply waiting for Aang's return.

Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang are soon on their own reading the documents. They are shocked to hear that the situation has deteriorated so rapidly. Toph says that it is Zuko's own fault for not saying anything at all for so long. In any case, Zuko has requested that they come to the Firenation to assist him ASAP. Katara reads another document from Mai that suggests they bring any reinforcements they can, Mai says in her letter that Zuko won't ask for it, but would accept help from any Whitelotus members or loyal Waterbenders/Earthbenders… Mai believes there are many more people on the traitor's side in the uprising then Zuko would like to admit.

Aang says that they have to move quickly and should split up to gather forces more efficiently. Katara, Sokka and Suki head off to find Master Pakku on Appa, while Aang and Toph head out to find King Bumi on another sky-bison.

It is evening, and Zuko is on the top of a tall tower with Iroh. Mai and Ty-Lee arrive and walk to their side. Zuko is looking out over a rolling countryside. The fort they are in is in the centre of a regional capital. In the distance there is another town, there appears to be a lot of dust in the air, as if a lot of people are moving around on the horizon, possibly an army.

Mai tells the two about the details of Azula's 'escape', apparently the guards were taken out too quickly to know if Azula was actively part of the escape or not, all they do know is that the prison-carriage was violently opened from the inside.

Zuko grimaces.

Mai reminds him that the evidence is not conclusive. Zuko asks darkly what his mother thinks, to which Mai replies that she said to believe in Azula, being otherwise too busy running things back in the capital while Zuko faces the rebels. Iroh nods his approval, reminding Zuko that Ursa cares for the Firenation as well as Azula, she will do what she can for both.

Master Peanduo joins the group. Zuko turns to ask what news he has. Peanduo says it is as they suspected, the Shoggo clan and Ozai have called for open rebellion. The town in the distance is the relying point for the rebel army. All of the ringleaders are there… he estimates their numbers at a few thousand, and growing. Ty-Lee is shocked at the number, to which Iroh says that it has just started, they expect many more to come in the next few days, all the traitors have come out at once, they are going all-out to gather all the forces they can for a decisive strike against the capital. Ty-Lee openly worries that there are so many 'bad' people in the Firenation but then says the normal 'loyal' army is surely much larger. Iroh agrees, but says that the loyal Firenation forces have been spread out thin across the whole Firenation and colonies to keep the peace and protect the citizens from the recent spate of cowardly attacks against citizens. He says that it was a despicable way for the traitors to provide themselves with an opportunity to strike before Zuko could rally his spread-out forces.

Zuko suddenly speaks up, saying that is exactly what he plans to do with the rebels, attack before they have a chance to gain full strength, and hopefully capture all the leaders in one fowl swoop, he and Iroh suspected this move and have prepared a surprise of their own.

Mai asks if it would not be better to wait for reinforcements, for Aang. Zuko says that he has still not heard back from the Avatar, and that their time is running out to land a decisive blow before the rebel army grows even larger, and the possible increase in inevitable casualties. Mai looks worried. Zuko walks over to her, reassuring her that they will win. He and her turn to look behind the town, there is a lot of 'loyal' Firenation soldiers mulling around, including Yu-Yang archers. More soldiers are coming from different directions. Zuko and Iroh nod at each other in satisfaction. Zuko says they will soon be able to strike, and beat the Shoggo clan and his father at their own game.

Over with the Shoggo clan in the other town, General Tin-Cheo, Grand Master Pah and Lady Tessa are seated at a large table with a bunch of other nobles. Ozai and an unhappy Azula are also present.

General Tin-Cheo confirms the number of soldiers they have.

One of the nobles appears worried, and says that Zuko has similar numbers and can attack at any time. The rebels still don't have the numbers to guarantee a win. Lady Tessa smiles, saying that Zuko and Iroh have shown themselves to be worthy opponents but that the rebels still have the upper hand… there is another separate force building nearby that will tip the balance. The worried noble asks who they are, as most soldiers loyal to the 'Phoenix king' were told to rely at the town. Ozai smiles, saying that not only 'loyal' fighters will fight for the 'Phoenix king'. Lady Tessa adds that the group of nobles is willing to 'invest' in the success of their chosen leader.

Ozai calls out for other guests to join the gathering. The door opens and four very rough men walk in, one of them is the pirate Captain, two are Earthbenders and one is a very rough looking Firenation man. Some of the nobles are shocked to see Earthbenders.

One noble recognizes the four men, saying that they are all notorious mercenary leaders… Ozai laughs cruelly, saying that that was always Zuko's and Iroh's problem, their minds are prone to fighting 'fairly'. This generated a laugh from a few of the participants. Ozai says that with the surprise in the morning, Zuko's force will be crushed, leaving the way free for Ozai to retake the throne. Once back in charge of the Firenation and with the control of the nobles on his side, not even the Avatar would be capable of beating an entire nation when it can hold the whole world hostage, and so will be forced to negotiate. This generates cheers. Azula looks unsure about the whole matter, but smiles wanly when her father turns to her for a second… her smile fades quickly however as his attention is caught elsewhere… her personality has stabilized somewhat to a dark and quiet persona.

Aang and Toph talk with King Bumi, who knew something was going on and has organized a little surprise of his own, just in case it was necessary to help the Firelord as he suspected. They turn to see a room full of eager Earthbenders, including a lot of familiar faces, they all roar in enthusiasm.

Over with Katara, Sokka and Suki, Master Pakku is standing in front of a large number of waterbenders, all roaring their support. Master Pakku turns to the three, saying that he got a letter from Iroh that something was up, and had prepared for the worst…

Sokka is impressed.

Pakku is suddenly downbeat, saying that by the sound of it they will be too late, as they have no way of getting over there in time. Katara and Suki smile devilishly, saying that their 'allies' have a lot more abilities then anyone knows about. Pakku looks confused; Sokka says confidently that they have planned ahead…

The first rays of sunshine show themselves over the rolling countryside of the Firenation (a mixture of fields and forests with many stone fences and irrigation ditches crisscrossing the landscape). Zuko and Iroh are standing at the head of a large army consisting of foot soldiers and mounted worriers. Mai, Ty Lee, Jeong Jeong and Master Peanduo are also by their side. Opposite them is the rebel army, having just begun to form up into battle lines. They appear in a bit of disarray.

Iroh notes that armor is useless give the terrain. It will be an old fashioned fight, man vs man. Zuko nods in grim determination. With a hand signal he signals the advance, hoping to catch the enemy off guard.

From high above you can see that Zuko has tried to hem-in the enemy army which has its back to a large river. On Zuko's army's left flank is a high rise, which becomes very steep as it gets closer to the town, there is a forest at its top.

On Ozai's side there is a lot of activity, Zuko's quick deployment was unexpected. Ozai is however still confident, saying that if necessary the men should give ground, luring the others closer to the town and the steep rise. Grand Master Pah is less pleased, saying that they could be easily trapped if the mercenaries prove useless and Zuko wins the fight. Ozai assures him that they won't lose. General Tin-Cheo and Azula are with the mercenaries with a crack team to make sure all goes to plan. Ozai is still confident that Azula will relish the opportunity at revenge against her brother, saying she is one of 'his' children after all.

Up on the rise, Azula is standing at the forests edge, near to her is General Tin-Cheo. Behind them are a large mass of mercenaries hiding in the forest. Azula is quiet. Down below the two armies engage, the sounds of furious battle can be heard.

General Tin-Cheo walks up to Azula, sniggering that the enemy will soon be wiped out. Azula darkly states that Zuko has a lot of elite units with him, she doubts the hired rabble will be as effective as her father hopes.

General Tin-Cheo laughs menacingly. He then lowers his voice so that only Azula can hear. He says that the mercenaries don't have to win, they just have to contain Zuko's men and force them to bunch together. He and Ozai have a second surprise in store.

Behind the two there are some crashing noises, soon six large trebuchets (sling-catapults) come rolling into view through the forest. Azula remarks that they will not have that much effect against such a large force. General Tin-Cheo smiles, saying that they have special ammunition with them. Suddenly carts come into view carrying large barrels, they are covered in a tarry substance and look like large bombs. Azula guesses at blasting jelly. General Tin-Cheo confirms, whispering that they are also full of sharp blades. Azula observes coldly that this would also kill a lot of their own men. General Tin-Cheo states evilly that the fewer mercenaries there are at the end, the less they will have to pay (The mercenaries having been told that the bombs were full of gas to help subdue the opponents)… Azula confirms almost emotionlessly that it definitely sounds like a plan from her father (she can't help letting slip a bit of contempt). General Tin-Cheo laughs, mistaking her contempt for jealousy, saying that she's just upset she didn't come up with the idea. Azula glares daggers at the general causing him to falter, and then become visibly scared. He quickly makes an excuse to leave, wilting under the intense stare. (It is the old intense and powerful Azula, finally back after a long absence). After the general leaves, Azula looks back down into the battle unfolding below, Zuko is winning, Azul's expression becomes dark and brooding once more.

Down in the battlefield, Zuko and the others are in the front line, forcing the enemy back. With encouragement they lead their men and press forward, a mighty roar erupts anew from the loyal Firenation troops. Zuko leads his forces to the perimeter of the city itself.

Up on a signal tower in the city's outskirts close to the fighting, Grand Master Pah is looking worried. He stares out at the forest where the mercenaries are. Stating to a worried rebel officer that the signal has long been give, why won't the mercenaries attack?

Up on the ridge, General Tin-Cheo runs up to Azula, demanding to know what the hold up is. Azula stares fixedly at the battle below saying nothing. General Tin-Cheo turns and gives the attack orders himself, ignoring Azula and calling the artillery forward. The mercenaries charge out of the forest and down the hill like ants.

Iroh spots the force emerging from the forest and sweeping down the steep slopes. He is in the midst of combat and fights his way over to Zuko. Zuko spots the danger and recognizes the mercenaries. He yells to Jeong Jeong to continue to fight his way into the city with the engaged front line. Zuko grabs a fighting Mai and Ty-Lee and heads off with Iroh to rally his flank to face the new threat. With the other three and his rallied men he forms a new line, which then countercharges the mercenaries just as the two forces meet.

Again there is more fighting. As planned, Zuko's now outnumbered men are being pushed back and his force is being compacted against two fronts on the edge of town. Zuko looks up at the slope, easily recognizing his sister on the slope as the killer artillery is rolled into position around her.

Iroh is wounded and Zuko assists the older man as Mai and an injured Ty-Lee help to get him away from the front line.

Using the brief pause in fighting, Zuko looks back towards Azula, Iroh says that he hopes that Ursa's belief in Azula is not unfounded, as by the look of the trebuchets, they are all in a lot of danger.

Around Azula (literally left and right of her) the artillery loads up its first rounds of deadly ammunition. General Tin-Cheo prepares to fire.

High in the sky, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph are riding on Appa, they see the battle raging in the distance. Sokka worries they are too late, Aang tries to be optimistic, but looks concerned as he wills a very tired Appa on. Toph is impatient, noting that once they get there it will all be over soon, no army ever received reinforcement like this before. The camera pans behind and below Appa, all of the adult sky-bison are flying just behind Appa (almost 80 animals), lead by the young master herdsman and the other airbending students leading groups.

On the almost bare backs of the many sky-bison can be seen the Earthkingdome and Watertribe warrior volunteers on improvised saddles. King Bumi and Pakku are with the young master herdsman, Pakku is looking serious but King Bumi is whooping and whistling, having a grand old time.

End episode.

Episode 20 Return of the Airnomads.

Azula is standing in the middle of the six large artillery pieces lined-up left and right of her. General Tin-Cheo continues the firing sequence in the background.

An injured Iroh, Zuko, Ty-Lee and Mai all look towards were Azula is, awaiting the worst. Zuko gives the order for his troops to fall back into the part of the town that they have won control over. This is an attempt to shield his men from the bombardment he expects will come at any second.

Aang and the gang are racing towards the battle, all look tense and worried.

Tin-Cheo gives the last order, ready to fire.

Azula has a flashback sequence; in her mind's eye she sees her past actions split into two distinct categories; the first (tinted blue) are the memories which she associates with her fathers influences. These including a lot of her victories and her being 'perfect', (normally accompanied by cruel or angry expressions) but also including the memory of the red dragon that attacked her, and the betrayal of Ty-Lee and Mai. Her other memories (tinted red) are full of her mother's influences (including happy times with Mai and Ty-Lee) and her fire-shows as well as the blue dragon. In these scenes she is looking less like the perfectionist, but she is smiling a lot more, and noticeably happier. End of flashback.

The scene with General Tin-Cheo giving the last order 'ready to fire' repeats, to indicate no time has passed. The fuses of the explosive projectiles are lit.

Azula suddenly snaps too and spins on the spot in an elaborate firebending form. She shoots out two intense flames which cut all six of the ropes to the trebuchets. This means that there is no way to fire the lit explosives. General Tin-Cheo is horrified, looking from the lit projectiles to the reloads positioned too close by as it turns out.

Azula swirls in another complex form, as she seemingly builds up energy. She crouches down and the camera pans back. We see Azula start to throw her arms out and there is a bright blue flame, but it is instantly engulfed by the massive explosion of the four lit projectiles and the triggered reloads. Half the hillside vaporizes.

Down below, Zuko and the others shield their eyes as the world turns white and a massive pressure wave kicks up the dust all around them, causing a thick haze.

Aang and the others recoil at the bright explosion, now rapidly approaching the battlefield. Sokka is shocked, asking Aang if there is a possibility of there being a second Avatar, to which Aang says he hopes not, if that is how they solve problems.

Aang gives the order to descent to the battlefield, calling out to the other young Airnomads who are leading their 'squadrons' to set their men down close to the battlefield, but not to risk themselves or their sky-bison. They are to pull back immediately.

Master Pakku and King Bumi yell encouragement to their men as the force descends.

Aang hands the reigns to Sokka and deploys his glider, swooping ahead of the descending air-force.

Down on the battlefield, combat has stalled somewhat as all are in shock regarding the explosion.

Ozai recovers quickest and is on a rooftop in the midst of the fighting below on the cities edge, he appears furious at the development. There is a lull in combat noise as all fighters regain their bearings. Through the haze, Ozai can see the Avatar and the reinforcements coming down.

Ozai shouts out that the Avatar caused the explosion, pointing up into the sky, and is coming to indiscriminately undertake retribution on all opponents. Their only chance is to capture Zuko… He reminds them that they still have the superior numbers, they have to win now! Ozai loosen his outer robe, revealing he has a whole series of grenades strapped to him, which he starts throwing to devastating effect, joining the combat from his perch on the rooftop.

The rebels and the mercenaries quickly attack with almost reckless abandon.

A shout comes out from Jeong Jeong and Master Peanduo to 'Protect the Firelord!'

Zuko, effectively in the middle of his now surrounded army, with the severely injured Iroh, watches and hears the shouts of his loyal men. The battle intensifies rapidly. Earthbending, firebending and normal combat raging all around.

Aang sweeps in and attacks with powerful wind blasts. The waterbenders and earthbenders are dropped-off close to the outer ring of the surrounding rebels and mercenaries. Many of the rebels breaking off to attack the newcomers. Sokka, Toph, Katara and Suki deploy and enter the fray.

The combat intensifies beyond all extremes as all seemingly fight for their lives, (neither side seeing any chance in surrendering).

Aang flies to Zuko in the middle of his formation, his staff being destroyed soon after he lands as he blocks a flying bolder. Aang knows where Ozai is and Zuko says they should 'get him' to end the madness. They reluctantly leave the injured Iroh and head into the fray on the cities outskirts.

Toph, Suki, Katara, and Sokka are fighting back to back, they take down many opponents but both Toph and Katara are struck down and seriously injured in the confused fighting.

Aang, Zuko, Mai and Ty-Lee fight through the cramped and crowded city streets, trying to get to the house where they know Ozai is atop of.

Up above, the Arinomads are circling in a tight group. Perl and Teo look down with concern. They can see Aang struggling to get past some determined defense. One of the other Airnomad students sees Katara struck down, the fighting is in the balance. Teo states that they should do something, but Perl reminds him that Aang expressly forbid them to take part.

Down below, Ty-Lee is badly injured and Mai is knocked unconscious, Zuko moves to check on Mai (he is also injured). Through the noise of combat all around them he shouts to Aang that he should use his avatar state. Aang says that there is too much chance of his own people getting injured. Zuko shouts back that it's too late, if he doesn't do it now there is a good chance they will all be killed. Aang is hit by an explosion from a grenade thrown by Ozai and thrown into the wall and knocked unconscious.

Up above, Teo sees this and says that if they don't act now, not only will they no longer have a teacher, but there is a good chance that the Firenation will return to exterminate the last of the new Airbenders. The others agree and all deploy their gliders, diving from the backs of the Sky-bison down into the fray.

Sokka and Suki are guarding the injured Katara and Toph who are stubbornly fighting on as best they can with the help of a few Waterbenders and earthbenders, there are not many upright opponents left either, with many injured or unconscious people all around.

Zuko forces his father back onto the roof with a fireblast, and rushes to Aang's side. Aang regains consciousness, he sees that there still isn't a way through to the rooftop. He prepares to go into the Avatar state but suddenly a shout from above sees Teo and the other Airbenders swoop in, with large swoops of Airbedning they blow a bath clear to the house, catching the enemy completely unprepared for the aerial attack. Aang and Zuko rush forward into the gap and Aang grabs Zuko, Airbending the two up in one massive leap.

On the rooftop, Zuko and Aang quickly dispatch Ozais personal bodyguard. Ozai throws a few grenades but to no effect. Zuko calls for him to surrender, but Ozai just laughs manically, moving towards a full box of grenades nearby. Ozai says he won't go back to prison for anyone, if he can't be the Ruler of the Firenation … then no one can. He grabs the box and charges the two, detonating the grenades on his person. Aang and Zuko launch a defensive fire/airwall and the top of the building vaporizes. All around the exploding building people are flattened by the shockwave.

Around the extensive battlefield, the exhausted fighter pull back to see what happened. There are not many left on either side still on their feet, and they take the excuse to pull back.

Sokka, Katara, Toph and Suki look up, all panting from their efforts.

Mai has come too, and she and Ty-Lee look up at the thick smoke surrounding the top of the building.

Iroh, surrounded by Jeong Jeong and Master Peanduo also looks up with concern.

On the hill nearby, the smoke cloud from the early explosion has begun to dissipate, from it emerges Azula, she looks confident and a lot like her old self, she looks down with concern at the destroyed house.

Suddenly there is a glow from the smoke and a small tornado grows to blow away the dust and debris. This expands outwards and clears the dust-filled air that has obscured all of the battle for the last few minutes.

All of the people from both sides shield their eyes. Once the wind dies down they see Aang in the avatar state floating back down to the last remaining standing part of the roof, Zuko is standing there too, both are injured but standing defiantly.

There is a lull as no one speaks.

Azula suddenly shouts out from the hill, calling out to the people of all nations. This causes all to turn.

Azula says that the battle is over, and a new era has come to the world, the time has come to bow down to the true Firelord, and the Avatar. Azula bows down.

The rebels see that their cause is lost, and the mercenaries realize they are effectively surrounded. The rebels and mercenaries lower their weapons, then they and the loyal fighters all turn to bow down to Aang and Zuko. The battle is over.

A few days later in the Firenation capital it is a beautiful sunny day. Much to the great annoyance of the gardeners, the many sky-bison are happily munching away at the royal garden shrubbery. The main compound has been opened to the people and a massive feast is underway. Absolutely everyone is there, including all the old faces such as the swamp tribe, Katara's and Sokka's father and watertribe members, the earth rumble contestants, and even the Earthinking…

All of the main characters share a few words, musing that it really is all over this time. Ursa helps a still injured Iroh. Azula is there as well, she looks more disheveled then we are used too, and much less intense. Overall she looks much more calm and subdued, she is smiling weakly in the happy company of Zuko, Mai, Ty-Lee and Katara. Nearby, Toph laments that there are no challenges left. Aang says there are always new challenges, but he is glad that the new ones will no longer be as dangerous and destructive as the old. All of the 'old rot' has been swept away, and it is time to focus on rebuilding… together.

Up above, Teo leads a flight of gliders in a flyby as a celebration, with Momo in hot pursuit.

Aang hugs Katara for a moment, then walks away from the others a bit to go and say hello to Appa who is lying down nearby. Away from the main group, and a little removed from the festivities, Aang talks to his old friend, saying that they have had a long journey since they were released from the iceberg. But now he can finally say that he is well on the way to bringing balance back to the world. Aang looks back to the main table and his closest friends.

The Airbending students land and are greeted by the others. Spontaneously, and without meaning to do so, the members of the four nations seem to divide into groups. Simultaneously, Aang blinks into 'aura vision' and sees the four nations together represented on the main table… shining brightly in their balanced four colors. The different auras then mix again as the groups mix and the colors swirl and dance in a fantastic display of color and harmony. Aang blinks back out of his aura-vision, a satisfied smile on his face. He says to Appa that there is still a lot of work to do, but that he is sure the world will continue to help him to bring back balance and harmony. Aang looks up at the blue sky, a contented smile on his face.

Many miles away on an idyllic, isolated mountainside, sitting in the picturesque and tranquil ruins of a forgotten temple, the Guru sits in meditation. Suddenly it is as if he hears a noise, he raises an eyebrow in interest, but doesn't open his eyes. A butterfly lands on his shoulder, resting in the evening sun. He finally opens his eyes and smiles at the sunset.

End of Book 4!

That is it and that is all… I'm sorry that there wasn't more focus on Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki, but this half of book four was always going to be about closing out; the Shoggo clan/Ozai story, Azula's redemption and Aang's search to secure the return of the Airnomads. From this point in the story I think it really is a complete ending, there are no more open ends to speak of… (I hope)

I thought that the added element of Aang's and Toph's travels into puberty would be a nice touch, as it provides a great opportunity for humor (something I would have exploited in the final writing phase) and clearly shows the character's 'development' (no pun intended).

Toph's bit of romance may annoy some shippers, but I thought it would help knock her character a bit out of the tomboy rut, and there's always the unwritten future, so as far as I'm concerned, all ships are open! ^^

I honestly believe Azula's redemption ark was a fine plot devise, and I hope I showed a long enough development to make her 'turn' seem plausible… Ozai on the other hand simply had to go down in a big dramatic final. There was never any other choice as far as I could see.

The final fight seen would have been awesome. I envisage it totally blowing the budget of any animation studio… I'm almost glad I didn't write it, as it would have been huuuuge!

So there you go. I hope that for all the people interested in storytelling in general that this was still fun to read and got your imagination flowing in a good way.

Let me know what you think, I reply to most, if not all, of left signed reviews and I will always appreciated the feedback.

For those seeking more than what I have uploaded, I also have my own books out now (A new series called Refuge Cross) go check 'em out at:

Refuge-Cross-The-Exiles-ebook/dp/B007HH8AZQ

Refuge-Cross-Bear-Coast-ebook/dp/B008QY5JQC

Thanks again all, take it easy, and have fun…

Bizmarck.


End file.
